


War Hawkes.

by Vykyll



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Cultures/Rituals-Freeform, Drinking, Explicit Language, Freeform, Gay Sex, Grey Wardens, Headcanon, Kind of Coming Untouched, Languages, M/M, Male!Bethany, Masturbation, No Warnings will be given, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, People aren't perfect, Platonic Relationships, Polyfidelity, Red Hawke Twins, Secrets, Sexuality, Spirits Are People Too!, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Unreliable Narrator, Which Means Varric, two sets of twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykyll/pseuds/Vykyll
Summary: When the family divides after the Deep Roads, one set of twins find themselves. Friends become family and that family... ends up being a community.Story of coming together, love, hurt, truths, fighting against a system and customs.~~~~Starts off VERY late in Act 1, bordering on Act 2. Very very AU. Time-line/most Canon's gone out the window, like way off into the distance gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main focus of the story are Bethann & Carver, with bits and bobs from others too. (Trials, tribulations and all that lovely stuff). 
> 
> I'm also head-Canoning a very specific culture thats not really been touched much. Other then half arsed passing the bleedin' games have. (I don't have any of the books, desktop game, nothing like that. So, this is me doing my own thing as usual.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. Or not. *shrugs*
> 
> (I also suck at summaries, lol. No change there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, Kudos, etc.
> 
> Please, kindly leave any hate at the door and just enjoy what I write. Thanks. <3
> 
> **ONWARD TO THE STORY PILGRIMS!**

"Marian! Fucks sake, she's-"  
  
His sister just waved him off as usual strutting out the door. So once again, he's left holding the baby. Not that he minded, he loved Katie more then her own mother did. Bethann rolled his eyes sighing though his nose, clutching Katie close to his chest. Fucks sake, maybe he should just adopt her outright and be done with it.  
  
"Bethy, she just needs a breather, thats all," Garrett slurred patting his shoulder, "You know how she is."  
  
Bethann thinned his mouth, "Know how she is? She's a fuckin' slut, thats what she is. Ifrinn fuil, I'm takin' Katie out while you get plastered."  
  
"Don't start with the-"  
  
Bethann flicked his hand up at his older brother and stormed out, remembering to grab his staff and pack on the way. Fuck 'em, at least Carver gave a damn about what this family needs, finding his own work away from those two dumb arses. Ugh. He swears on everything that he and his twin were adopted. Katie snuffled on his hip, with him trying to maneuver everything around with one hand.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know. Lemme just-" of course he ends up dropping everything on the ground, right in the middle of the hex, "Maker fuck it!"  
  
Katie snuffled again, then started coughing. Her whole body shuddered with the croup going through her. Bethann cursed his fucking sister for this shit. But no, she couldn't even be bothered to tend to her own daughter. Not like he never learned how to heal from dad, but fucking hell, she needed a proper healer! Didn't Garrett mention he met one in Darktown months ago? He'll find out soon enough, putting the little girl on some husky old womans porch. Who was glowering at him.  
  
"The fuck you want," he spat at her.  
  
"Get off my step," the old hag waved a broom at him, that had all of three bristles left on the brush, "Bloody Ferelden dog lord's, always think they can-"  
  
"Gimme two minutes then I can bugger off. Give my niece a small amount of compassion, you old crone!"  
  
She ignored him still trying to shoo them both away. Just two fucking minutes, thats all he was asking for! He strapped everything on as fast as he can, Katie was now curling up on her side with the amount she was coughing. Bethann wanted to cry watching her little body wrack, struggling to breath. Dammit, where the fuck was this damn healer going to be in Darktown? He'd ask the old hag, but she was too busy shouting for a guard now.  
  
"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath picking his niece up in his arms, hearing the tell tail clunks of armour getting closer. _Please be Aveline not a Templar, please be Av-_  
  
"Beth?" _Thank you, thank you, a thousand thank yous,_ "Maker, thought that was you bending over. I mean- So whats the problem now, Hanly?"  
  
Bethann frowned to what the older woman said, hoisting Katie up on his hip more while the old hag waves her arms about, complaining about him and every other Ferelden in her town. Same ole same ole bullshit.  
  
"Aveline, just-" he sighed though his nose again setting off through the market hex with her, "You know where this Darktown healer is? Katie's sick."  
  
The red haired woman frowned at him, then narrowed her eyes looking Katie over, "No I don't. Garrett never took me when he went. Wheres Marian? No, don't tell me." She pinched the bridge of her nose pushing him on his shoulder to move quicker, "Makers breath, again? Look, all I know is that their somewhere down there. We actually have no jurisdiction in the undercity. The Templars do though and a great deal of gangs. So, be careful, please."  
  
"Shit, all I need right now," he sighs out loud this time, "I'll try an find 'em on my own then. Maker willin', Katie doesn't die. I'll kill Marian if she does!"  
  
"Beth, ask the residents down there, they might know. I have to go," she pointed at several thugs harassing some elven woman, "Stay safe."  
  
Stay safe? In this place? He scoffed running past them all through the market. He would ask Varric, but that would mean back tracking to the Hanged Man. Where Garrett would now probably be sitting, drinking their money up as usual. Just like Marian too. Slut. Couldn't keep her legs shut for more then a few days. Couldn't even be bothered to be a mother to her own child. Can't even be bothered to remotely help out with anything other then trouble.  
  
Mum never shouted at either of those two lazies arses, oh no, their the first born. They never do anything wrong. Its him and Carver that gets blamed for everything. Always the same, always will be the fucking same load of bullshit.  
  
Bethann stopped right outside the lifts gates, peering down into the darkness beyond. Wonderful. Thats just- wonderful. Maybe, just maybe this old geezer can tell him what he wants to know, then just grit his teeth slipping a silver into the pot to be taken down. He'll figure it out when Katie choked again on his shoulder.  
  
"Gonna need the healer, lad. She don't look good."  
  
His eyes widen at the Ferelden accent, "Oh thank fuck, mate. You know where they are?"  
  
"Yeah," the old man then told him how to get there. Thank you Ferelden brotherhood pride. He slipped another silver in the pot when he got off the lift.  
  
The place looked huge when he came through the poorly lit corridor, stairs went this way and that. Broken lift and mining parts were scattered around everywhere he looked. Some, even had people living under them. Elves and humans all smashed together in one place, dirty and forgotten. But yet, healthy. Bethann quirked his brow at the children running around, squealing happily playing with a large rat.  
  
He skirted past them, gently bouncing Katie in his arms. Her blue eyes were rimmed red from the amount of coughing, the amount of crying. Her dark hair lank and lifeless with how sick she actually was, her skin sallow. Maker take his older sister. Maker take her right now for this.  
  
Bethann cocked his head when he got to the bottom of some old wooden steps, looking up at the orange lantern, the two open doors. Making his way slowly up them, he looked out the huge open windows this place had. The massive chains rattling over head, those grim and depressing statues they passed under coming here just over two years ago. The smell of brine and rotten meat clung to his nose walking through the doors.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," someone shouted from the back of this huge place, "Please wait on a cot."  
  
He didn't answer back looking about himself, lowering his niece onto a shitty looking bed. Place has seen better days that was for sure. But there were people laying on cots, sitting on crates, helpers he assumes, running about with bandages and poultices. He could feel a slight tug of magic too, which he smirked at laying his pack and staff down right next to Katie.  
  
Good on 'em for employing mages!  
  
He could also feel something else get closer to him. Something pretty damn powerful was right behind him when they cleared their throat, "So, how can I help you, young lady?"  
  
Bethann snorted looking over his shoulder barely able to see, "Its the hair, ain't it. Always gives people the wrong idea, I swear."  
  
"Andraste's tits, sorry," the voice choked then moved closer to them both, "Let me start again, how can I help?"  
  
"My niece has croup. So my Maker fuckin' sister decided not to do shit 'bout it," Bethann ground his teeth as he stood, "I didn't even kn-" his jaw almost dropped to the ground looking at the man staring at him. A very odd pain went right through his chest, he brushed it off still staring.  
  
"Makers breath, are you related to the Hawkes? You almost look like-"  
  
"Aye, Marian an Garrett are my older twins. Carver's my twin," but he just could not take his eyes off the man, who's hair was like spun gold, his eyes the colour of fine honey, "Yeah, Katie has croup."  
  
The man smiled softly at him, then held his hand out to his niece as he knelt by the cot, the blue of healing swirling around in it, "You've said that twice now. Evan, can you bring some Elfroot while I do this? Thank you. So... you must be Bethann then? I thought-"  
  
"You thought I was a girl. Yeah, I get that a lot with the name an hair. Mum thought she was gonna have another set of fraternal," he shrugged running a hand through his coming loose braid, "Got two boys instead. Bullshit really, she should of called me Aristide."  
  
"Well, I should learn by now: Never to assume anything. Oh, call me Anders by the way. I'm guessing they never mentioned me by name?"  
  
Bethann shook his head at the man. Anders rolled his eyes taking the Elfroot from some elven woman, "Typical. Hawke- sorry, Garrett came storming in here with his sister asking for my maps a few months back. Then, well, he vomited right over my boots."  
  
"Maps? What maps? Wait- okay, back up. So they both came down here without us! Makers sake. He probably puked because he was drunk as usual, they both usually fuckin' are. Lazy bloody- Ugh."  
  
Anders chuckled looking up at him, "Siblings, huh. So, they never told you? Andraste's pearly backside, they wanted my Gre- they wanted my maps for the Deep Roads. I haven't seen either of them since then, met your brother a few times though. Well, I did kinda throw them out for being rowdy, giving them an earful about it."  
  
Bethann slumped on the cot, his arms hung limply between his legs shaking his head, "Deep Roads, seriously? What idiotic plan did they cook up? No, you know what, I don't wanna know. Bad enough they did that back in Lothering all the bloody time. Did they even offer you anythin' for it, or did he just puke?"  
  
"Well, they did sort of promise they'd help me get a friend out from the circle. But, well," Anders shrugged pulling his healing back, "I guess if their not that serious in helping, then they don't get the maps. Simple as that. There," he held out the Elfroot to him, "she's going to need rest and milk. But the croups gone. That should ease any lingering pain so she can sleep."  
  
"What kinda help you need? I don't give a rats arse 'bout stupid maps, but," Bethann tilted his head at Anders, "how much help an when?"  
  
"How much do you know about the Gallows?"  
  
Bethann smirked through some of his loose long hair, "I know enough that the fuckin' place should be torn down. Like every circle out there should be torn apart, the stones used as Templar grave markers. A simple, but small bloody dream. But, thats not what your askin' is it."  
  
He swore Anders eyes flickered blue for a fraction, the strong overwhelming feeling of the fade rushed over him which just made his heart race like crazy. The hell was that?  
  
"Maybe it is," the man smirked just as much as he was, "Maybe... it is."

* * *

  
Anders watched Beth walk out of his clinic, then ran a hand through his hair chewing on his bottom lip. Maker, he wasn't expecting the other younger sibling to look like THAT, bugger no. He was literally expecting a woman, not a gorgeous looking man. Who's poxy hair reached down to his waist, even with it partially coming loose from the sloppy braid. Who's eyes seemed to be MUCH more bluer then the others.  
  
Almost like raw lyrium they were that blue. Quite hauntingly beautiful in a way.  
  
He shook his head blinking as he looked about himself, every single one of his patients were patched up and about to leave. He actually had nothing to do for once this week. He, actually didn't know what to do until tomorrow now. Anders cocked his head at the glint under the cot where Beth sat with his niece.  
  
"Shit," he spotted a staff laying right there, a very battered and worn staff with a simple silver ornament on the end. A small smile went up his face retrieving the thing, feeling the pull of magic go through it. Anders looked about himself again, then ran back to his private room for his coat.  
  
He would go after the younger man, hopefully catch up with him to give this back. It was the right thing to do after all. And maybe, they could break bread too!  
  
_'Ugh, who are you kidding. You got an instant hard-on over him, didn't you,'_ his mind told him, which certainly wasn't Justice.  
  
Anders rolled his eyes, grabbing his own staff to strap on, "Evan, Maise, lock up will you. I have to return something to someone. I'll see you lot tomorrow, okay."  
  
He didn't wait for an answer running out from his clinic, hopefully Beth was close so he didn't have to run around asking where the Hawkes lived. Theres already been stories about that lot as it is, well, mostly Marian and Garrett. Never much about Carver or Bethann, other then they seemed to clean up after the other twins. But still, theres rumours flying around about the whole lot working for the Red Iron.  
  
And slowly cleaning the streets of thugs. Which gave Anders patients, and a bit of coin in his pocket to keep quiet about the clean ups.  
  
But, for some strange reason, Justice was a quiet as a mouse when Beth showed up, unlike how he reacted at his older sibling's. Only once flaring when hearing about what Beth's dream was. Anders smirked again almost falling out from the lift looking about himself. Dusk was setting in when he set off through the shut Lowtown market. He could see long black hair rounding a corner, then chased after it.  
  
"Beth, wait-"  
  
The younger man startled, he could feel the pull of magic as he spun around with a snarl on his lips. Anders heart raced in his chest at the gleam in the others eyes too, then softened when he realised who it was.  
  
"Anders? Is that my- Oh for the shit of everythin'," Beth snorted at him holding the staff out, "Maker, thanks."  
  
"You left it behind. So, well," Anders smiled softly, "thought I'd return it."  
  
Beth grinned wide at him as he leaned on the thing, Katie tucked up under his arm, "So you ran all the way up here to give my piece of wood back? I'd give you a silver, but I ain't got any left on me. But, will thanks do again?"  
  
"You had your arms full, so its no problem. I was actually going to get something to eat. Would you... join me?" He most certainly did not feel heat go over his cheeks, and thank the blood Maker it was getting dark so the other can't see it.  
  
"Really? Um, well," he could see uncertainty go over his face, puzzlement in his lyrium eyes searching his own, "sure. Katie's just dozin' right now, so, um, sure. I think? You tryin' to get in my pants or somethin'?"  
  
"No, just food. I promise." _Liar. Maker Anders, your such a bloody liar._  
  
The other man snorted again, motioning with his head, "Hanged Mans pretty close, but, I think that lot are gonna be in there. You met Varric yet? Anyone else?"  
  
"Yes I did, when he brought those two in with him and a few times with your twin. And some pirate I swear I know from somewhere," Anders followed the younger, Justice, was once again quiet.  
  
"Ugh, Isa-fuckin'-bela. She's just as slutty as my sister," Beth growled, "I think their goin' at it, an anyone else they can get their bloody hands on. Bitch tried to ride Carv, he told her to piss right off with her tits!"  
  
Anders snorted pushing the pubs door open, the gentle sound of music seeping out into the night. He noted several of the patrons nodding at Beth, him nodding back at them all walking past him up some steps, "Gonna go up to Varric's room. Hey Norah, food an drinks for me an him. Warm milk for Katie. Thanks."  
  
"'ere, Varric's already paid for your dinna, sweetie. I'll bring everyfin' up there. Gimme a min."  
  
Anders watched the long booted legs climb the steps, skimming his eyes up to the perfect looking backside and hips right there almost in his face. His eyes skimmed up higher to the dipped in waist, to the slightly narrow chest and shoulders. Maker, everything was just accentuated in the relatively tight black leather Beth wore. Even the black leather bands around his rather toned biceps and forearms just accentuated everything.  
  
In all honesty, when the man pushed a door open to the sound of laughter within, he can see why he mistook Beth for a she from the back.  
  
"Bethy you bitch, there you- Ugh, did you really need to bring _'Her'_ in here?"  
  
"Marian, he," the man pointed right at him, "healed her. So why don't you go an pay him. Maybe a thanks? Or you just gonna be a bitch 'bout everythin' as usual."  
  
The entire room went silent, all except Marian's heaving breathing. She slammed her hands down on the table waking Katie up, "Fucking cunt. You want to pay someone? Get sucked and fucked, little brother. Oh yes, thats right. You refuse to let anyone touch your pride and joy while the rest of us, live it up large. Here," she threw her coin pouch on the table, "four sovs in there. Izzy you coming? I need air."  
  
Anders looked at them all sitting there as Marian practically dragging the pirate out. He watched Garrett shrug, going back to drinking. He watched the dwarf grind his teeth, patting the chair right next to him. Maker, he watched Beth's twin growl in his throat kissing his brother on the forehead, then chased after Marian out the door. He got out the way of the barmaid as she brought in a tray ladened with food and drink, shoving a rams horn into Beth's hand before dashing out.  
  
"Nice to see ya again, Blondie. Pick a seat," Varric smiled at him, "Oh, Sunshine, got a message for ya about work."  
  
"What kinda work?"  
  
Anders joined them next to Beth, the man had both his arms wrapped around the little girl as she drank from the rams horn. Garrett was giving him a weird look from the other side of the table, then just rolled his eyes going back to drinking. Oh yes, they had a slight family resemblance, but Garrett was fat. He may of been a good looking man once, but he was fat from all that alcohol he was chugging. Marian was all breasts and nothing else going for her.  
  
Carver and Beth were the only two that looked almost identical, except the warrior had bulking muscles and angular features, whereas Beth was highly toned and much softer in the face. Yes, Carver had pale blue eyes, but it was Bethann's eyes of pure lyrium that stoked something in him.  
  
"Some Orlesian ponce then? Alright, as long as it pays, I'll go check it with Carv. Not like drunky over there's gonna do anythin'. OI," Beth snapped his fingers in his brothers face, "You wanna come yell at some Orlesian ponce? I know you hate 'em."  
  
A nice, lovely, long belch was the reply.  
  
"Whatever. Hey sweetie, you done yet?" Anders watched the younger man smile at his niece, stroking his fingers over her cute little face, "Who's my good girl."  
  
"So, Blondie, how's the clinic doing?"  
  
Anders blinked a few times then nodded at the dwarf, "Its doing pretty good, thank you. And I know it was you dropping off supplies."  
  
"Me? Naw, never do shit like that, Blondie. Say, don't suppose you'd be interested in helping the twins do shit? Me too?" the dwarf battered his eyelashes grinning, "Could do with a healer keeping my ass outta trouble. Get paid too."  
  
"He means, pullin' his bolts from his backside when Bianca misfires," Beth snorted, "I still wanna know how you managed to do that."  
  
"One time, Sunshine, one sodding time. Maferaths ass, wasn't my baby girls fault. She was just too excited!"  
  
Anders bit his lip from laughing, then nodded his head, "More then happy too. Clinic gets pretty quiet most weeks, so, why not."  
  
He noticed the slight blush from Bethann, trying to bury his face against Katie's. No-one else seemed to notice, even when Carver came back wrapping his arms around his twin's shoulders, kissing the little girl on her head murmuring low in his brothers ear.

Maybe he imagined it. Yeah, that could be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carver thinned his mouth, tilting his head this way and that. Bethann rolled his eyes slapping his hand out the way, "It ain't that bad."  
  
"You have a ruddy great black-eye, split lip," his twin pecked a kiss on his forehead, "Busted knuckles- Want me to go on, idiot?"  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout no. Hey," he grabbed Carver's shoulders shaking him, "stop fussin'. Besides, who else right heres gonna look after the family, hmm? Go an get drunk, or laid! Whichever."  
  
His twin rolled his own eyes nudging his arm, "Nah, I got work. Oh, Varric dropped off 'nother message. Somethin' to do with the Grey Warden you met."  
  
Bethann blinked a few times. He had absolutely no idea what the bloody dwarf was on about. He never met a Grey Warden, not that he knew. Carver kissed his cheek then left him standing there in the middle of Gamlens hovel, Katie giggling laying her head on Shadows. Who's ears were flicking right in her face, which started her off again.  
  
"Daingead, you two make me get all squishy," he giggled himself, "Come on, gonna get some fresh air."  
  
Katie clapped her hands reaching up to him, Shadow purred loudly, knocking against his leg while he picked up the wrapped pack of food for them all. Too nice of a night to sit indoors and eat, plus he could do with the wine he tucked under his other arm. Bethann kicked the door open letting the place air out, letting Shadow slink between his legs. Maker, he wished they never lived here, he really does.  
  
What he wouldn't do, when he slumped down against the railing, to live back in Ferelden again with its crisp cool air. One day he will. One fucking day. One day Katie with breathe in proper fresh air, not, stale foundry soot sodden shit that coated everything. He hated it here. He really did.  
  
Shadow poked her head out through the railing, snarling at anyone daring to look up at them sitting there. Such a good girl when she swiped out. Katie giggled again in his lap, gumming a soft piece of cheese he managed to find in the pantry.  
  
Bethann felt a powerful tug of someone walking up to the steps, then stops right at the bottom. He cocked his head side-eyeing the man standing there, gasping up at Shadow purring loudly down at him with her cheeks all puffed out.  
  
"Andraste's pert arse, thats a Ghost Cat, Beth!"  
  
"Aye, thats my kitten, your not having her," he snorted at Anders tentatively putting his hand out for her, "She's not gonna bite, well, she might cos she don't know you."  
  
The man slowly pulled his hand back, but a small smile graced his face climbing the steps to join him. Katie clapped her hands happily, grinning around the cheese in her mouth. Beth tickled her cheek as Anders sat next to him, "If your lookin' for that lot, they ain't here. Just us three right now."  
  
"Actually, I came here for you. Well I mean- Andraste's nips, what happened to your knuckles? Your FACE!"  
  
Beth shrugged, "Me an Carv had to deal with somethin' Garrett got himself into. Which turned out," he blew out his breath ruffling the hair over his eyes, "to be the poxy bloody Qunari we managed to piss off."  
  
"And you didn't heal yourself?"  
  
"Hey, I only just got back! So no," he snorted feeling the mans healing go through him, "Anyway, I wanted to get back to my cutie. A fat lip is the least of my fuckin' problems. Specially when Marian just left her layin' in my bed again alone."  
  
Anders growled under his breath, pushing more of himself into the healing then he needed too. Justice growled just as much behind everything at the injustice. He had to stem the wave of irritation down before they both snapped. Bethann was looking at him with parted lips, his pupils widening the more he healed, then grabbed his hand, "Maker, you can stop. Anders. Stop!"  
  
"What? Oh shit, sorry," he pulled his healing back, "Sorry. Um, what were we talking about?"  
  
"Well, besides healin' my sorry arse? Trying to pet my cat? You came to see me 'bout somethin' or other?"  
  
Bethann frowned slightly at the man, the same flicker of blue went over Anders eyes again. The same flicker that happened in his clinic and the times when they met in the market and Hightown. The very same massive pull of the fade each and every time too. He wondered why.  
  
"Oh, right. I heard from my friend," he pulled out a letter from inside his coat, handing it over to the other man, "Tell me what you think it says. Rather then what it actually does."  
  
Beth hummed cradling the little girl against his chest, rocking them both slightly against the railing. He frowned re-reading the message, looking over the back of it too. Paper was thick, too thick to be some mages private stash. The script was neat, far too neat for someone who needs immediate help. He shook his head handing it back, "Hate to tell you, but don't think your friend wrote that. Think someone else did."  
  
"Thats what I thought as well. Karl would never write something like this," Anders heaved out a sigh, screwing the letter up, "Trap?"  
  
"Trap," he agreed.  
  
"Bugger it. I knew, I sodding well knew. I want to get him out, he begged for me to get him out, and now," Anders set fire to the letter, then brushed the ash onto the steps, "that? Maker take it. I bet he's Tranquil. Bet their trying to lure me in to do the same. I bet you anything!"  
  
Bethann hummed picking up the bottle of wine, pulling the cork out with his teeth, "I dunno what else to tell you. Could go see what its 'bout," he spoke around the cork before spitting it out, "Could also bloody kill us doin' it. But, if he ain't, worth tryin' to rescue, right?"  
  
"Yes. If theres Templars though, then Maker help them," Anders smirked, some of his hair slipped over his eyes reaching over to tickle Katie's chin, "You know, I have no idea how old she is. Or you for that matter. Or the other two. They never even said how you got here, nothing. Other then vomiting and demanding my maps. I didn't even know Marian had a baby, Varric never said."  
  
"Really?" Beth blushed slightly over his pale skin, "You, really wanna know? Maker, fine, fine. I'll tell the soddin' crap story."  
  
Anders hummed himself, brushing his loose hair behind his ear, "Sorry, just curious thats all. I mean, my life's not exactly been sunshine and butterflies either. What with being locked up in Kinloch for almost twenty years. Running away over half a dozen times. Joining the Grey Wardens, leaving them- Its a bit of a pile of dog shit, really."  
  
"YOUR THE WARDEN! Makers arse, I should of known," Beth slapped a hand on his face, "Deep Road maps... ugh. Varric wanted me to talk to you 'bout 'em, by the way. Guess that can wait till I tell my tale."  
  
He smiled shaking his head as Anders laughed, nudging his shoulder "Aye, Garrett an Marian are both twenty-six now, whereas me an Carv not long turned twenty. Marian got preggers before, but the bitch got rid of it. Coulda been an uncle twice over now," he put his finger up when Anders went to say something, "Yeah, don't alright. Marian got preggers again by a Wilder here in Kirkwall before they went back home, when they heard the Blight ended.  
  
Me an Carv were spittin' fire she fell again, neither of us wanted her to get rid of it this time. Garrett was a useless lump of shit when she gave birth, so me an Carv delivered Katie. Then I basically became dad when I found Marian, after less then two months of givin' birth, had left her wrapped up in the middle of my bed. She left her there for almost three days, while me an Carv were workin' our arses off for coin. She went off an spread her legs as usual."  
  
Bethann drank down a large mouthful of wine, wrinkling his nose up in disgust. Anders nose was just as wrinkled when he continued.  
  
"Katie's just turn a year now. I looked after her almost everyday, cept when I can't. Have to leave her behind with fuckin' mum, who hates her just as much. But anyway, we worked in servitude for over a year for the Red Iron to get into city proper. Made a pittance, barely able to scrape by with anythin'. Gamlens a drunken sot as bad at the twins are. Mum refuses to lift a finger to help with anythin', dreamin' of her days as High Society upper class bullshit all the time.  
  
She's an Amell. She originally bloody came from here, dad was in the Gallows for years until they met at some posh do. She fell preggers with Garrett an Marian less then a year later. Ser Carver got 'em out, made 'em flee Kirkwall. Yes, a bloody Templar helped 'em get out. My twins namesake. Now we're here."  
  
Anders just leaned on his shoulder, gently taking the bottle of wine out of his hands, "Makers breath, so your father was locked up here too? At least Katie has people who care for her, but, what if she's a mage? Being born heres bad enough, but-"  
  
"I'd fuckin' kill any Templar who even breathes on her. Ruffles one hair out of place on her head. Aye," Bethann spat, "he was locked up here for fifteen years. He told us the abuses that go on behind those walls. He may of excelled, he may of been Junior Enchanter, never stopped those fucks hurtin' him too. Never stopped 'em sticking their- never stopped- never-"  
  
Puke rose up in his throat as he shook, tears threatened to fall from his eyes trying to push all that away. Katie was quiet on his lap as he shook, his cat came slinking over knocking her head on his legs as he panted back down the hate. He wanted to drink the rest of the fucking wine in one go to stop the hate. He felt the same massive wave of the fade go through him again, along with gentle healing to ease down his cramps.  
  
"Beth, breathe," the mans voice sounded as though it was laced with thunder, deeper, rumbling right next to him, "Slowly. You don't have to say anything else about all that."  
  
He nodded his head, hugging the little girl closer when she wrapped her little hands round his neck. Tears just fell out of his face anyway, holding her tight, "I will kill anyone who hurts her. I don't give a shit 'bout myself, its Katie I care 'bout more. My twin brother I care 'bout more. People can say what they like 'bout the Order, but they never got forced to suck Templar cock. Scum."  
  
Anders stilled his hand, his mouth fell open searching the younger mans face hidden behind the little girl and his hair. Justice roared in the back of his mind like a tidal wave, crashing, breaking, screaming to be let out hearing this. Anders wanted too right there and then. He would of given in right in-front of Beth, letting his friend free to reign vengeance on every Templar out there for his father, for little Katie right there.  
  
_But not yet. Not yet._  
  
"Beth-"  
  
"No, don't."  
  
Anders sighed "Let me finish, please. She's lucky to have an uncle like you. She's lucky she has you to care for her. If she's a mage, if she ever comes into her magic, you come find me, alright. Me and Justice can protect the two of you."  
  
"Justice?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone yet. I'm telling you this in confidence as much as what you told me, will be confidential too," the older man sighed again, leaning back to look up at the now nights sky, "When I was in the Wardens, I met a spirit of Justice. He was trapped outside the fade in the Blackmarsh, inside of a dead Wardens body. Justice, he was scared being on this realm, but we became friends, very close friends. We joined when the body just started to rot away, he had no-where else to go. So, I took him into myself, changing who I am forever.  
  
Even the greatest of scholars couldn't tell you where I start and where he ends. He's made me a better person with his passion and my drive, we strive to see all mages free eventually. We made a home here in Kirkwall, aiding anyone who needs healing, sanctuary and salvation. Humans, elves, dwarves, mages and mundanes. He bolsterer's my spirit healing, my magic, everything. No-one else knows, except for you three for now."  
  
Bethann slowly looked at the Anders. Katie was now asleep curled up in his lap, Shadow putting her head in the older mans looking up at him with her green eyes. He swallowed slightly looking the other man over, "Thats what I feel then? Him? Maker, thats- thats- You helped a friend in need, doubt anyone else out there can say the bloody same. Spirit or otherwise. No wonder these two like you. Hello Justice."  
  
Anders blushed gaping at him, "Your not- you- Andraste's tits, I was expecting you to tell me to fuck off or something."  
  
"Why? Cos you became a vessel?  Hell no," he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, smiling softly at the man, "Why would I tell you to fuck off cos of that?"  
  
"I, just thought you would. I highly bloody doubt anyone else would be THAT accepting. But I'm deadly sodding serious, Beth," Anders gently put his hand on the Ghost Cat's back, "we can protect you. Both of you. Your twin too if he wants."  
  
Bethann felt the heat go over his cheeks again looking away, "Um, thanks, I think? Not like I can't protect myself, Anders. Carver would go on a rampage if I got- if- He ain't a berserker for nothin' you know. So, yeah, can we not talk 'bout that anymore?"  
  
"Of course. Varric wanted to talk maps, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he, um, he wanted to know what they were worth. He'd pay you for 'em," Beth sighed picking the bottle back up, "I think he said a hundred for the whole lot. He was the one who suggested to Garrett 'bout this stupid venture thing. I think he's regrettin' his decision in tellin' 'em two instead of me and Carv. We can go rescue your friend in compensation."

* * *

  
Anders laid awake for several nights, he just laid there with his eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling in his clinic. His stomach churned everytime he moved. His whole body still ached, even with Justice forcing the healing back in on himself. Anders choked out a single sob for the first time in fourteen days, felt the first tear roll down his temple into his hair.  
  
He still couldn't believe what they found in the Chantry when he got the message to come get Karl. He couldn't believe what faced the four of them there. He couldn't believe what they did to his former lover, his friend, his mentor. Carver and Bethann flew off into a rage culling along side Varric and Justice, when he took over, every single Templar there. But it would never be enough, would never cleanse what they did to the man.  
  
Bethann torched the entire place in anger, blackened the bronze statue of Andraste, all the statues, everything. His twin had to pull him out from the burning Chantry, had to calm him down as much as Varric had to calm himself down. It was more then a trap, it was butchery.  
  
Karl, oh Karl, strung up naked and blooded, branded over and over again leaving him less then a shell of a man he once was. No more then a battered and used puppet for them all, luring him in so they could do the same. The dead look in his eyes, his skin scarred and burned, everything that was Karl was stripped clean. Then having to plunge his dagger in his chest- No, nothing would cleanse anything those bastards did to him.  
  
Anders choked on another sob curling up onto his side, pressing his face into his mothers pillow. Twelve days he's locked himself away from everyone, eleven days now since the other twins found out what happened, screaming in rage telling him to keep away from them. Leandra threatening to call the Templars on his fucking arse. Carver didn't care, Varric didn't care, Bethann didn't care who he was.

But no, he had to bloody well keep away from them all because of Justice.  
  
A soft knock on his door shook him out of his sobbing. Another one just made him want to scream out, tell them to fuck off-  
  
"Anders, open the hell up! Makers arse."  
  
_'Bethann'_ his mind told him forcing him to move, forcing his weary body to walk through his clinic he's been neglecting, besides his workers, this past fortnight.  
  
"You don't open this, I'm gonna blast it to pieces, you hear me!"  
  
He slid the latch open, then walked right on back through his clinic to his room. A brown shape ran past him then sat right where the boundary to his private room was, her head cocked, scowling up at him. Shadows kitten tail thumped on the floor refusing to moving. Anders put his hands out when the Ghost Cat started to snarl when he tried to go past. He backed off instead, the cat flopped down on the floor still watching him.  
  
" Ifrinn fuilteach! Finally," Bethann slammed the door open, "Shadow enough. Katie, ugh, look cute right there."  
  
"I thought-" Anders started slumping his shoulders, "I thought they said not to see me again."  
  
The younger man scoffed loudly behind him, "They seriously think they can tell us what to do? Considerin' what THEY do all the bloody time. No. I tried to come, but, well, I got tied up."  
  
"But, they- they- threatened me," Anders muttered his shoulders slumped even more, feeling his legs almost give out.  
  
"Oi, magey, think you better sit before you fall down, mate. Beth, go heat water," _Carver?_ "Fen, stop glowerin' for fucks sake. He ain't gonna bite."  
  
"Is he like your sibling's? Is he not an abomination? Fasta Vass, he better not be like the Dalish girl either. Had enough problems without more blood magic."  
  
Blood magic? Anders shook himself out of his stupor, looking over his shoulder at the people behind him. Andraste's knickers, the elf standing there had pure white hair, he could feel lyrium in him, but he was no mage. Anders frowned noticing Carver lay food and drinks out on one of his tables, a simple cloth placed over the top. Bethann was busy heating water up with his hands, which just calmed Justice down as much as him.  
  
Why was he the only one that soothed the spirit besides himself?  
  
"He's a vessel, Fen. HUGE difference then Merrill's dumb shit. Then Garrett's dumb shit too. Ugh," the beautiful man scoffed shaking his head, "I see those two gettin' together, summoning hell knows what in the bowels. Maybe they'll get eaten, that'll be nice."  
  
The other men chuckled agreeing with him. Wait- "Garrett's a blood mage!" Anders voice rose several octaves turning to face them all, "Maker, no wonder Justice hates him."  
  
"You have no idea, magey. We think he drinks to stop the soddin' demons from talkin'. Either that, or he drinks so they do. Marian ain't one, she's just a slutty bitch."  
  
The elf snorted nudging Carver, "Her and Isabela, perhaps their Desire demons in disguise? Bleh, now I weirded myself out thinking about it. Anders, is it not," the elf dipped his head at him, "Forgive me, I am Fenris. I warn you right now, I do not do very well around magic, but," he put a gauntleted finger up, "Carver and Bethann helped me, where the other two did not several months back. Bethann has remarkable control of his magic, even if he did set fire to the Chantry. I heard what happened... and I'm sorry."  
  
"Templars," both the twins spat at the same time, was a little un-nerving especially when they growled, "they deserved it."  
  
"Indeed. I wish I could of helped, but I was occupied else where with Aveline. So, this, Justice?" the white haired elf narrowed his emerald eyes up at him, "A spirit? I have only ever known demons when my former Master summoned them. Spirits were just flights of fancy in the Imperium. So, excuse me while I am skeptical in you."  
  
Anders blew out a long breath, slumping down on the cot with Katie giggling at him, "Yes, he's a spirit. Maker, I'm not stupid enough to play with demons, you know. I'm a spirit healer, so me turning to blood magic would go against everything I am. Former Master? Um-"  
  
"I was his body guard, nothing more in the Imperium. I was his slave, yes, until I killed him," Fenris smirked, "I freed myself from bondage to live my life. Free. I will be no-ones slave any longer- Venhedis, what is that smell? Are those... apple turnovers!"  
  
" Daingead, no. NO, FENRIS!" Carver shooed the elf away, who was drooling over the fine looking pasties laid out now, "Savoury first, you poxy bloody bugger. Sweets later. Makers dick."  
  
Katie giggled again, fisting her hands in her mouth looking up at Anders with her huge blue eyes. He smiled down at her putting his hand out palm first, then summoned a small green wisp right in the center of it. Her eyes go even more wide reaching out for the wisp. Then giggled when it brushed her face and hair, sending her squealing on her back doing grabby hands at it when it did it again.  
  
Anders felt a hand go on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before letting go. His sucked in a shuddering breath as Bethann squatted down in-front of him, blowing raspberries on the little girls feet. His breath hitched again when lyrium eyes looked up at him grinning, "She loves wisps. Shoulda seen her on her first when I summoned a room full. All different colours too."  
  
"Are you sure your not her father," Anders murmured, wanting so desperately to brush the long black locks away from the face right there, just so he could see it better "She looks more like you then Marian."  
  
"Aye, I'm sure," Bethann snorted. "Oh eww, you suggestin' I fucked my own sister?" his leg got slapped, Anders started to laugh at his face when it screwed up, "I don't do either sex. All those fussy parts? Ugh. Carv's the one that does 'em both."  
  
"OI, shut it you! Nothin' wrong with doin' them both, idiot."  
  
He watched the twins flip each other off at the same time, laughing. Fenris just rolled his eyes, sneakily shoving an apple turnover in his mouth, then looked innocent when Carver frowned looking down at the plate. But his heart sank a little to what the younger man said: Neither sex. Anders chewed on his bottom lip when a plate got shoved on his lap.

Other then the obvious reason with his father. He wondered why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ghost Cat in any other term, is a mountain lion/cougar.
> 
> Daingead - Damn it.  
> Ifrinn fuil - Hell's blood.  
> Ifrinn fuilteach - Bloody hell.  
> Its scot's gaelic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Makers breath, Beth! What have you done now?" Aveline quirked her eyebrow up, trying her damnedest not to giggle at the man.  
  
He shrugged, "Me? I ain't done nothin'. Ooohhh, you talkin' 'bout my nice new piercings? Carv did 'em for me," Beth grinned flicking the silver hoops in his ears.  
  
"Well, they suit you. So do the three little ones in your cute little nose," she blushed, smirking.  
  
Bethann just frowned at her as usual, then brushed it off because she's lonely without Wesley. He cleared his throat looking over the missive Aveline gave him about Bartrand, then scoffed rolling his eyes tucking it into his pocket, "Tell me somethin' I don't know 'bout that scoundrel. Varric already warned us 'bout his own brother before we handed the money over. Marian an Garrett decided their ain't fuckin' comin'."  
  
"So, who's going to be looking after Katie while you two are away? I can," Aveline nodded her head, walking out with him through the barracks, "if you want. I wouldn't trust her with Merrill or the slutton though. I'd be more then happy to."  
  
"Really? Maker, Avi, you just made my day. Wasn't gonna ask those two if they would anyhow. Mum was gonna try, but," he smiled at her, "if you really fuckin' want, then thank you."  
  
The red haired woman blushed bright pink, dipping her head slightly, "I am. Katie can stay at my place for the next month. Without Jevin around, my guards working under me have better conditions. So I can take a month off to watch her until you return."  
  
"Your a star, you know that right? Just need to wait on Senechal Bran to pull his thumb outta his backside, then she'll officially be my daughter!"  
  
"She should of been yours in the first place," the older woman scowled, nodding her head sharply at Bran, the nobles and her guards as they left the Keep, "Considering what happened when we fled together. I still hate him, you know. I wanted to do it, you tried to pull him back from doing it. Your Maker taken brother is still an ass. But still," she stopped them at the bottom of the steps, "I'm deviating from the topic. Marian should of just given her over to you there and then, instead of leaving her behind like garbage. Your a good man, Beth."  
  
Aveline squeezed his shoulder gently, the tinge on pink turning to red as she smiled softly at him, "A very good man even with all the anger. Your twin too. I managed to hide what you all did in the Chantry, by the way. Wasn't easy, so you owe me."  
  
"Fair's fair. Aye, I'll make it up to ya when we get back, alright. Twice over now! An," he dipped his head down to her ear, to which he heard her breath get sucked in sharply, "if we make enough money, I'll get you a better place then the shit heap your tryin' to live in, Avi."  
  
She swallowed nodding her head with the bottom lip sucked into her mouth. Bethann smiled and frowned leaving her standing there, wondering why she did that everytime they talked. Eh, she's lonely, thats what it is. She needs to get out more. But fair is fair, he'll buy her a nice apartment in Hightown somewhere for all the help she's done for them, that should be compensation enough. Right?  
  
"BETHY! Ifrinn fuilteach," Carver came bounding over to him, a grin plastered over his face waving his arms about like a lunatic, "Fenris is gonna be comin' with us!"  
  
"Uh huh, kinda know that."  
  
His twin grabbed him hard, practically swinging him around in a circle, "I know just sayin'. Anders too, right? Come on we gotta pack. I need new undies!"  
  
"You... what? Undies? You still wear UNDIES! Carv," Beth snorted pushing his brother away, "don't wear any, let it hang free like the Chasind!"  
  
"Why oh why, did I need to hear that, hmm?" a rumbling chucking voice came from behind them, "Fasta Vass, whats a Chasind?"  
  
Carver let him go, waving his arms about talking a mile a minute to the white haired Fenris, who was blinking just as much at the rapid fire coming from his twins mouth. Bethann rolled his eyes, pushing them both of their backs to move. He side-eyed the old Amell estate, his upper lip sneered without him knowing it walking swiftly past to Hubert. The place just raised his hackles like anything, more so after they cleared the slavers with Fenris and Aveline four months back.  
  
The Orlesian greeted him, handing over a small pouch of coins for the help with the wayward miners. Then shooed him away as Hightown nobles started to gossip behind them. Bethann thinned his mouth and flounced off down the steps to Lowtown, where it felt more like home then this pile of mabari shit.

* * *

  
Anders tilted his head slightly as the twins came out from the Merchants Guild, with Varric flapping his arms at his brother arguing. But he couldn't take his bloody eyes off Beth, his hair tied in a sloppy braid again, but it was the little silver glints in his nose and ears that made him smirk. He noticed Carver had two in his left ear, one in his right. But Bethann, shit, looked like both his ears from lobe to tip, were pierced. And of course the sinful black leather. _Ugh, not drooling._  
  
He had to pull his new coat around him more, just to hide the Andraste taken hard-on he had right there. Justice seemed to sigh inside his head, simmering down his anger after they watched some of the Chantry bastards and Templars walk on past. Beth spotted them and grinned wide. He kissed his brother on the cheek, then bounded over to them.  
  
Maker, his long legs just _' **Screamed** '_ to have them wrapped around him hard.  
  
"Anders," he grinned again dipping his head in-front of them, "Just so you know, Marian an Garrett ain't comin'. Just gonna be the five of us an Shadow. AN," he thumbed at Bartrand, "that arsehole hired more people without tellin' Varric."  
  
"Makers breath, on both accounts. Well," Anders shifted his backpack, "least we won't have to deal with Garrett's poxy blood magic, or Marians screaming. When'd you get piercings?"  
  
Bethann smirked, "The other day. Carv did mine, I did his. Fenris has one right at the tip of his point. Though he giggled like a girl when I was doin' it."  
  
"And I don't get any?" he mocked pouted, "Hurt here, you know."  
  
"Anders you daft shit, not like you don't have any. Gold too! I prefer silver," the younger man flicked the braid over his shoulder, sniffing, "goes with the hair."  
  
He burst out laughing, nudging Beth on his shoulder when they set off, Bartrand yelling at them all to get going and now. Maker, this trip with the yelling, was going to be a long one indeed if he kept that noise up. Varric had his mouth thinned, staring daggers right into his brothers back, Carver and Fenris were both rolling their eyes. Deep Roads, Maker, why did he agree to this again?  
  
Oh yeah, thats right. Because of the person next to them. If it were anyone else, he would of told them to stick it.  
  
Aveline waved at them holding Katie in her arms, making her little hand wave back. Bethann ran over to them, planting a hug smacking kiss on the little girls cheek. But Anders narrowed his eyes up at the red haired soon-to-be Guard Captain, how she blushed and smiled coyly at Beth when he pecked a kiss on her cheek too. How she squeezed his shoulder before he ran to catch them all up again. How she smiled wide, turning on her heel back through Hightown with a spring in her step. _Bitch._  
  
Justice agreed walking swiftly away.  
  
"Blondie," Varric snapped his fingers up at him, "There you are. Got any last minute warnings for these bunch of idiot's? They ain't got any clue what their gonna face down there."  
  
"Yes, don't get bitten. Don't have any gaping wounds. And don't touch anything that looks like rotten meat. If there are Darkspawn, let me deal with them. I'm the Warden here not any of you. As soon," he glared at all the hirelings gaping at him, "as their black blood touches you, wash it off and make sure you have no nicks, cuts, scrapes or wounds. Or get any in your eyes, ears, mouth, nose or anus. Because then we either have to find more Wardens to help you, or we have to put you out of your sodding misery before you turn ghoul. Simple as that."  
  
Several of the hirelings backed away from the convoy, putting their hands up to say _Their not going_. Bartrand spat on the ground waving them off, then glared over his shoulder up at Anders.  
  
"Good, now my brothers gonna get taken down a peg or two. Maferaths balls, he wouldn't listen when I told him, Blondie."  
  
Anders chuckled as Varric did a two finger salute at his brother still glaring at him. He already told the twins what they would face, but both of them had already fought Darkspawn and a bleeding Ogre before. So they can handle themselves, they knew what to do. Beth and Carver both saluted him, Fenris smirked shoving an apple in his mouth, then grinned around it.  
  
Strange really, he may of had friends in the Wardens, had friends in the Tower. But the four of them here with him now, were better friends then any other hes ever had, besides Justice. Even if Fenris is still wary about magic. He can deal with that.

* * *

  
"So," he flopped down next to his fellow mage, who was busy reading beside the campfire, "anythin' interestin'?"  
  
Anders shook his head showing the book to him, "Nope. Just brushing up on some old spells I haven't used in sometime. Pretty boring really."  
  
"Boring, he says," Beth snorted looking at the cover, "Dad had the same book he shoved down our necks. Astunium arundi mafernis deram, my favourite chapter."  
  
"Andraste's dimpled arse, your showing me up here! Can't have that. Jikil sirlesia marnam."  
  
"Bullshit. Gertuis haleumi fedin."  
  
Anders slammed the book shut narrowing his eyes up at the younger man, then cleared his throat, "Perstilla mernui masdidium."  
  
"Ohhhh, a challenge," Beth hummed under his breath looking up at the cloudless nights sky, "Ostef bel gih quxoppela."  
  
"Ves mielo- ves mi- MAKER DAMMIT! You showed me up, you bleedin' hedgemage!"  
  
Bethann put a hand over his heart, "Name callin' now? CARVER, HE CALLED ME A NAME!" then stuck his tongue out as he scarped with his twin scowling on the other side of the fire.  
  
Anders snorted, re-opening the book trying to remember where he got to. Makers breath, he couldn't concentrate slamming the book shut again, not with the outrageous hard-on he had going on right now. Well, he'd better go deal with it before they go into the Deep Roads tomorrow, didn't help Beth was teasing him either with chapter titles. Why, in the Makers name, did that turn him on something stupid? Been years since he's been this horny, why now?  
  
He shrugged diving into his tent shucking out of his coat, pulling the flaps closed to no-one can see. And thank fuck he didn't need to share with anyone, other wise they would of gotten an eyeful of him shoving his pants down, just so he could take himself in hand. Justice was hovering on the edge when he flopped onto his back, hissing through his teeth with how painfully hard he was right now. Anders managed to stifle a groan swiping a thumb over his tip, grabbing with his free hand a cloth so he could clean up afterwards.  
  
He pushed a small amount of magic into his stroking hand, just a small amount of grease for the slickness. Anders eyes rolled up into the back of his head arching his hips off the ground, thinking about Bethann bent over his desk, a fist full of hair as he fucked him from behind. His hips moved in time with his hand, up to his downward stroke, his thumb swiping over his tip for the pre that formed.  
  
He managed not to moan out loud with the images going around in his head again: Beth sucking his length down, Beth bouncing on his lap, Beth pinned down as he ravished and wrecked him completely. Anders grit his teeth fastening his pace, fisting the cloth for cleaning tight in his grasp. Him with his fingers up Beth's arse to bring him off, them fucking Beth up against a wall, or twenty. Them leaving bite marks over his pale skin, marking Beth as theirs.  
  
"Justice?" Anders panted sending little trickles of electricity through his fingers around his length, "The hell-"  
  
More images flooded his psyche: Them being bathed in Templar blood as they tear down every circle. Them slicking their tongue's with Beth's. Them. Them. _Them_. Everything was them doing something together with Beth. Anders growled feeling himself get closer and closer, his balls drawing up, his body getting tighter.  
  
Not just the three of them. Carver and Fenris too, culling slavers, bring justice to those who need it. The spirit was flooding him with not only his own desires, but Anders flooded Justice with his fucking dirty mind!  
  
"Oh, Maker- Shit- Uuhhhh-" he came over his shirt, slamming the cloth over his face so he didn't scream it out. His body spasmed with how hard he actually bloody well came, panting harshly through his covered mouth. The spirit was just as sated as he was, laying there letting his arms and legs flop everywhere. "I think-" Anders swallowed chuckling, "I think we need to talk about all that, Justice. Makers breath."  
  
The reply? His cock got hard again with him glaring down at it, twitching on his stomach.  
  
"Oh for fucks sake! Bloody Grey Warden stamina."

* * *

  
Carver frowned looking over the entrance, pulling his twin close to him scowling even more. Bethann wrapped his arm around the bulky warrior's shoulders, then sighed deeply, "Fuck."  
  
"Yeah I know, innit. Above grounds easy," his brother scoffed taking the first steps into the Deep Roads, "Down there, gonna be hard as shit."  
  
"Ifrinn fuilteach, I hope we find somethin' an don't fucking well die down there. Don't wanna leave Katie alone."  
  
His twin nodded solemnly when they rested their heads together. Neither of them were really prepared for this, but Carver's right, this was going to be hard as hell. Should be bloody Marian and Garrett doing this, not them two. No, of course it was down to them, always will be.  
  
"You know," Beth murmured, "if we do find riches, I wanna buy a place down in Lowtown. I don't wanna buy the fuckin' Hightown estate, I really don't."  
  
"Me either. May have too though. Just so we can shove those dicks in there, then lock the bleedin' door on 'em."  
  
A second arm went around Beth's waist, which startled him something rotten until he looked to see who it was. Varric was grinning up at him with Anders hand on his shoulder, he looked on the other side of Carver, Fenris was smiling with his arm wrapped around bulking muscles. Shadow purred loudly curling in and out of everyones legs. He threw his head back and laughed, "Some family, huh!"  
  
"Better then any other out there right now, Sunshine. Come on, lets conquer this shit and make us some money!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifrinn fuilteach - bloody hell
> 
> The chapters both Anders and Beth were throwing back and forth? Made up.


	4. Chapter 4

Easier said then done when the door slammed shut, the red glow of the idol vanishing. Bartrand cackling like a mad man on the other side, calling his brother a mother humping failure. Varric banged and banged on the door, screaming for him to be let out. That he's gonna put a bolt in his sodding eye. But there was no reply, nothing but silence on the other side. The only sound was of the five of them heaving in anger in the closed off room.  
  
Carver was busy smashing the plinth where the idol sat, just so he could get his frustrations out on something. Fenris tried to faze through the door, but whatever dwarven stone it was, he couldn't even put a fingernail through it. Bethann slumped down on the steps with both his hands over his face, trying to stem his own anger down over the whole thing. Shadow was too busy hissing at the door to comfort him right now.  
  
None of them saw it coming, not one of them. Not even when they saved the strange dwarven boy, did they see it coming. Even when they took down a sodding golem and what felt like a hundred Shades, did they see it coming. Not even when Anders fought against the stragglers from the Blight, did they even see it.  
  
Anders sat down next to him while the others raged around them, "Theres always a way out. Always. Deep roads are never a one way street."  
  
"Fat lot of fuckin' help _THAT_ is right now," Beth spat letting his arms going limp between his legs, "Rather go up against that fuckin' giant spider again, then be stuck in here!"  
  
"I know, trust me. Theres always a way out. May have to dig to find it, but there is one."  
  
A long loud sigh escaped his lips looking up at the rooms ceiling, looking over the veins of raw lyrium that lined this place. Looking over the red that intermingled with them, growing down the walls and floors, jutting out of corners and old bones. It hummed through him as much as the spirit did right there next to him. More so, with the amount around them.  
  
To the point it was beginning to hurt his sense. As much as the fucking smashing was-  
  
"SHIT!" he flung his hands up in the air as he stood, "Carver, enough."  
  
"The fuck you say?"  
  
Beth snarled his lip up, pointing, "I said enough. Fucks sake, just stop."  
  
"Like hell I will," his twin growled bringing his two hander down to prove a point, "Poxy, girly haired, numbnut."  
  
"Bloody, piss headed, sacksplash."  
  
Varric stopped his ranting to look over his shoulder at the twins bickering, the other two just shrugged at him when it got louder with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"BANGLE WEARIN' TART."  
  
"DOG LOVIN' SLUT."  
  
Anders didn't know what to do when they flew at each other, trying to grab Beth before someone got hurt. Carver growled low in his throat, dropping his sword on the ground with his arms out stretched. Bethann roared lowering his head as they clashed, sending them both sprawling in the floor in a heap. They could hear everyone scrambling to prise them apart when they just snarled like feral mabari in each others faces.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Not before I do you don't."  
  
"What? With your noodle arms? You couldn't hit a barn with a FUCKIN' BARN!" Carver roared, slamming his fists on the stone.  
  
Bethann smirked pushing his face further into his twins, "Aye, you couldn't hit a granma with that SWORD OF YOURS!"  
  
"THE FUCK YOU SAY!" his fists hit the ground again, little cracks trailed down the dais when he did it again and again, and again. He knew exactly what he was doing when he saw his twins vision cloud over, rolling away from him with his own anger filling him. Carver bared his teeth getting back onto his feet, somehow managing to grab his sword, then run full bore into the the lyrium lined wall Beth pointed at.  
  
Bethann flung his hands out right before he hit the stone cracking it with lightening, pulling on the lyrium surrounding them. His mana rose up a hundred fold when he did it again, while his brother pounded on it with his two hander cracking it even more.  
  
"Blondie, Elf, get ready for a boom," he heard the dwarf snicker, "And hide!"  
  
He sucked in a deep breath, letting the blue flow through him like water widening his stance. He dipped his head down curling his fingers into claws, muttering his most powerful spell as it filled him. A loud crack echoed around the cavernous room, followed by another, summoning every inch of his will power into the raging maelstrom he had forming in his hands.  
  
"Get the fuck outta THE WAY CARVER!" he yelled thrusting his arms out.  
  
His twin ducked and rolled to one side when the balls of pure energy slammed hard against the wall, shattering it like glass. Bethann stumbled backwards from the impact, from the shockwave, then fell flat on his arse panting hard with how much that took him to do.  
  
"Venhedis... That, _that_ looked like what Saarebas can do, Beth," the elf's face came into view with him panting like a dog, "Impressive!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, how nice for 'em," he managed to snort with his cat trying to lay on his head, "Dad showed me how to do that shit, not... bloody... Qunari-"  
  
His mind swam with the lack of mana going through his body, limply trying to shove Shadow away from him. Bethann blinked as more faces came into view with him laying there, sprawled out on the broken stone like a star. His mind swam again, then he passed right on out.

* * *

  
"How's he doing, Blondie?"  
  
Anders pinched the bridge of his nose snapping his healing back, "Other then he's drained himself completely of mana? He's still out for the count. Might take a while for him to recharge after _THAT_ display."  
  
"Yeah, took him a coupla days last time he did that. Bigger then the time before too," his twin flopped down, pulling food rations out from the shared pack for them all, "All that lyrium?"  
  
"Yes, all that lyrium. Surprised he didn't bring the entire bloody place down. Maker," he sighed pealing a corner from the hard tack away, "I've seen some magic, but that- Where did your father learn that from?"  
  
Carver shrugged, "Buggered if I know. He tried it on the other two, didn't get far. Beth's like a sponge, he took in everythin' dad did and then some. It scared him stupid when we was kids runnin' about. First time he did real proper magic when he was five? He nearly shit himself when he split some tree in Redcliffe. We had to get outta there real quick."  
  
"He, was scared of his own magic?" Anders frowned looking down at the still passed out younger laying there. He's known mages back in Kinloch like that, then got asked to be made Tranquil because of it. But Beth wasn't like that. Was he?  
  
Fenris frowned just as much when he looked, the elf had the Ghost Cat curled up in his lap asleep, "I would say thats a good thing. Being too powerful can ask for problems. Mage, no, hear me out," Anders growled nodding his head, "He is no blood mage, unlike Garrett and Merrill. His control, as I've said before, is remarkable. To be able to pinpoint exactly what he needs to do, takes great skill. If Beth were ever to go to the Imperium, they'd all fall on their knees at his feet."  
  
"Fuck NO! He ain't ever goin' up there. But I know what your sayin', he really was scared growin' up with it. Templars round every corner, kiddies gettin' hauled away. Beth thought he was gonna be one of-" Carver sucked in a shuddering breath, flapping his hand about to brush something away, "Marian taunted him endlessly cos of it, Garrett just ignored him. Fucks sake, we was just nine years old dealin' with _THAT_ shit well before dad died. Bethy got his magic real early, he was only two."  
  
Anders dropped the hard tack on the ground, Justice flared briefly over his skin almost blinding everyone. Varric grabbed his arm to calm him down, but shook his head, "No, its fine. That was me setting him off. Andraste's flaming knickers, two! Thats, thats so young!"  
  
"I dunno much about mages getting magic, but, it is? I've seen some weird shit in Kirkwall. Seen little un's with butterflies going around their head," the dwarf nodded, "Seen baby elves with sticks chasing them. But, is two pretty young for that shit?"  
  
"Yes it is! Fenris- okay, you might not be the best person to know it, I don't know. But," Anders furrowed his brow, "elves develop quicker then humans, right? They did in Kinloch. Even poxy half-elves are quicker at learning."  
  
Fenris hummed, running his fingers lightly over the cats head, "You are not wrong there, mage. Carver, you and your twin do have similarities to your other twins, but yet, not. Yours and Bethann's eyes are much bluer then Marian and Garrett's, you are both _MUCH_ taller then them. Paler skin, darker hair too. Are you sure Leandra is your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? We do look more like dad then 'em poxy fucks. I mean, come on," the burly berserker scoffed, "no way dad would of fucked around. Me and Beth, we take after him in every way. He was a good lookin' man, Beth takes after him in that, an I got the build," he grinned flexing.  
  
Varric snickered, "Almost tall as Blondie here. What, you like nine foot something? Maferaths ass, I'd need a step ladder just to kiss you."  
  
"Makers fucking cock. Six four, he's," Carver pushes Anders shoulder, "six seven. You ain't kissin' me for nothing, mate. No offence, too short. Then again, might be the right height!"  
  
"His balls," a raspy voice giggled, "are made of stone. All that clackin' when he walks? Its 'em."  
  
Carver squeaked looking down at his twin, his eyes weren't open, but there was a smirk on his face. Varric motioned with his head for the other two to give them space, but Anders heart pounded hard in his chest no wanting to move at all. "Blondie," the dwarf narrowed his eyes, "move it."  
  
He reluctantly moved out the way. But kept an eye on them from the other side of the room they managed to haul up in. He watched Carver kneel down next to Beth, running his fingers gently over his face murmuring in a low voice that none of them can hear. But Anders, Maker, his heart wouldn't stop pounding hard petting Shadow when she climbed into his lap now. She purred loudly knocking his stubbled chin with her head, her green eyes looking into his face.  
  
"And to think," he muttered tickling her puffed out cheeks, "your still a kitten. You should be over there with your owner, not here with me. Ugh, now I miss Pounce more then ever."  
  
She answered with a loud rumbling purr, trying to slink inside it tattered coat. Anders skimmed his eyes over to the twins again, Beth was cradled against his brothers chest, looked like he were crying with the way his shoulders shook. He frowned once more, wondering why.  
  
"Mage," Fenris tapped the ground in-front of him, "Do you have any maps of where we are now? How do we intend on getting to the surface from here now if not?"  
  
"I don't. All I had were the maps I stole from Stroud. Nothing about where we are right now. Varric," the dwarf nodded, "How did Bartrand know about this place? I know he said this Thaig had been lost, but, how did he bloody know? I don't think even the Wardens know of it."  
  
"Fuck if I know. He musta gotten information from somewhere. Maferaths ass, when get outta here, I'm gonna get the Guild to go through his shit. Then kill him."  
  
Everyone slumped their shoulders looking at the broken door to the hidden away room. A fortnight now they've been down here, two days since Bartrand's betrayal. And Maker knows how many more weeks it'll be before they can find their way out. They didn't have enough supplies, least they were smart enough to carry their packs with them where ever they went. But still, Anders heart sunk to the pits of his boots, at the thought of being lost in the Deep Roads until they die. Shit.  
  
"Come on, idiot," they watched Carver haul his brother up from the ground, "Gotta find a way outta here. And no using magic!"  
  
"Couldn't right now if I fuckin' tried. Too bloody spent. Ugh, I need somethin' to drink."  
  
Beth lent on his brother as they came over, his skin more pale then it normally is. He tried to smile at them all, but even Anders could see the red rimmed eyes under all his hair.

* * *

  
His legs hurt something rotten crawling through half collapsed passages. No, his whole body hurt from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. Makers fucking nuts, he didn't think he'd drain himself completely with that at all, what was it, four days ago now? And his mana was still slowly coming back.  
  
He refused the lyrium from Anders twice now, it'll come back. Not like he hasn't been drained before. But still, he fucking hurt like buggery.  
  
"Beth, been meaning to ask," his eyes skimmed to his fellow mage, then nodded his head, "Where in Andraste's pearly arse did you find Shadow? Ghost Cat's are pretty damn rare as it is, more so up here in the Marches."  
  
"Sundermount. Her mum must of abandoned her because she's a runt," Beth sighed out sadly through his nose, "Was at the same time we met Marethari an Merrill too. Garrett almost kicked Shadow back down the slope when we spotted her all curled up, still blind an mewlin'. Carver knocked him straight out for it."  
  
The older man screwed his face up, "Really! Just, really! Is your brother that much of a dick?"  
  
"You have no idea. Blood mage yeah. Drunken fuckin' arse, yeah. So," he shrugged "kickin' pups an kittens, is just another shitty thing."  
  
"What 'bout the first time he did blood magic, Bethy. Kicking pups? Was worse then that."  
  
Bethann thinned his mouth climbing over yet another rock, getting angry all over again "Fine, he slit some mabari pups neck, just so he can fuckin' use it for the first time. Was after dad died he did it, the piece of shit. Marian didn't even care he did it right in-front of us as a taunt."  
  
"WHAT! Makers sodding ass. Okay, thats it, I'm never dealing with either of them again. Their banned from the Hanged Man. Sunshine, Junior, they ain't gonna get a coin from all this. Nothing!"  
  
"Why haven't you turned him over to a circle?" Fenris put his hands up when Anders growled, "Venhedis, its a simple question, mage!"  
  
Beth shrugged again, "Because means dealin' with Templars, which means I get hauled away too. Can't do one without the other. Me an Carv, we've tried to deal with his stupidity, with Marians slutty nature for years. Other then movin' out never seeing 'em again, not much we can do right now."  
  
His mind swam bracing himself against some stone wall, then frowned when the wall moved under his palms. He's imagining it, he's just too out of mana right now when it moved again.  
  
He hears a gasp then, "Oh fuckin' balls! BETHY, MOVE!"  
  
The wall rumbled under his palms moving even more when he looked up, then fell flat on his arse at the two very deep red eyes glaring down at him. A stoney leg lifted from the ground, sending him rolling backwards to some crevasse edge. He scrambled as best he could away from the lip-  
  
_Then-_  
  
-he felt something that sent cold shivers down his spine right behind him. A demon. A fucking demon was right there with the rock thing stomping around attacking his fucking friends!  
  
"Shit," he tried to move, but his damn body wouldn't budge an inch, "Ahhh SHIT! DEMON!" he yelled instead trying turn around to see.  
  
"BETH!" someone shouted, he didn't know who as a ragged claw swiped at him, catching right across his nose, "NO!"  
  
The demon snarled up in his face, with him trying to scoot away even with agony ripping through him. And the idiot he was, tried to summon magic at the twisted fiend swiping out at him again. Fuck, no, this was an abomination that was climbing up out from the crevasse, even with the earth shaking far too close to him. The hideous mangled eyes trying to focus on him when Beth struck out with fire. His mind swam, trying to shake it off scooting back more.  
  
"You will PERISH fiend!"  
  
Massive tug of the fade flooded him sending his mana skyward again, which gave him an edge when he smirked putting a palm on the ground. Lightening raced along it right at the stark bollock naked abomination still trying to get at him, the former mages foot was caught in some crack caused by the rock thing. It raced up its leg, through its torso then right on up out of its head, popping it like a cork.  
  
Gore splattered over his face, thank fuck he managed to clamp his mouth shut before any got in there. Now, was the bigger problem. Varric was dipping in and out the shadows, trying to take out the rock things legs off with Bianca. Fenris was half in the fade, Carver right there beside him in his haze. Justice was flinging spirit bolts and cold snaps up at the thing. He needed to make his body work so he can help them, then spotted his staff snapped in half right there with him.  
  
"Fuckin' sloppy shits!" he spat, "That was Charlie's you CUNT!"  
  
"Sunshine? Who's Charlie?"  
  
Bethann wrinkled his nose up, pulling a measly dagger from his boot, "Friend back in Lothering who fuckin' died. Ask Carver, he fucked her somethin' rotten."  
  
Ugh, his head swam limping over to the dwarf, who's eyebrow quirked, "What you gonna do with that?" he eyed the dagger in his hand.  
  
"Not what you think. All I got without killin' myself right now. Shit."  
  
"Your gonna go stab rocks with a sodding dagger? Sunshine, just, stay outta the way!"  
  
He spat on the ground, shaking his head as anger went through him, "It broke Charlie's fuckin' staff she gave me! **OI DICK HEAD!** Yeah, you," he growled run limping over to the thing, "Your gonna pay for that!"  
  
"Oh hell," he heard his brother mumble coming out from his haze, "Fucks sake, idiot."  
  
Bethann grit his teeth hard running as much as he can through the pain, blood poured down his face, spitting out any that got in his mouth brandishing the tiny little dagger in his hand. Then just threw it right in the center of the thing. Guess thats where its heart was. Right?  
  
"Strike true," he heard a booming voice echo around the cavern, "It hit!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at Justice grinning at him, pointing. He looked up. Huh, look at that, it did too-  
  
"Uh," he felt his feet slowly slide over the ground, "What?" Beth looked at them all, all of them slowly sliding over the gravel as the giant golem just glowed bright red. Sickness went through him scrabbling clawing at air, trying to get away from the massive tug. Justice reached out feeling his feet being lifted off the ground, "Oh, shit! SHIT! AAHHHHHH SHIIIIT!"  
  
The spirit managed to grab hold of him, digging his heels into the ground with Carver holding on to his waist, Fenris behind them all. Varric hid behind a stalagmite along side Shadow hissing. His stomach rolled being pulled right towards the place where his dagger sat, which was now slowly melting onto the ground.  
  
Great, well, he's going to die. Wonderful, "Sorry Katie."  
  
"Hold on you lot! Bianca, you better hit right on target you sexy minx."  
  
Beth clamped his eyes shut as they all started to get closer to the spinning center of the golem, the air being sucked into it just yanked the tie from his hair, almost pulling his boots off too. He grit his teeth again getting closer and closer to its glow, the sound of booted feet scraping over the gravel jerking him closer.  
  
_Thunk-click-ting-ting-ting_. Bolts whizzed right by his head. _Ting-ting-ting_ again exploding then-  
  
"Ooopphh," he landed face first on Justice's chest, who landed on his twin, and poor Fenris was getting crushed in the weight of the three of them. Rocks exploded out everywhere with a near blinding flash of red light, little bits no bigger then a thumbnail came down on them like a gentle rain.  
  
Shadow came running out from where Varric were hiding, trying to knock her head over all of them laying there as they all started to laugh. "Hoo min gerrin ohhff," a muffled voice asked.  
  
Beth rolled away from them all still laughing, then hissed feeling the pain in his face, back, legs- _everywhere_.  
  
"Andraste's fucking tits! Hold still Beth," Anders face came into view, then hissed himself, "Abomination wound, thats going to scar even with my healing."  
  
"Rather have a fuckin' scar, then loose my soddin' life. Can we leave now? I'm so done."  
  
Anders snorted softly letting the healing from his hand go through his body, "Couldn't agree more. See," he smirked, "this is why I left the poxy Wardens. Never know whats down in the Deep Roads: Broodmothers with hundreds of tentacles. Talking Darkspawn accidentally starting off a Blight. And now, a possessed naked mage and a giant sodding golem!"  
  
"Rock wraith more like, Blondie. Their suppose to be legends, but," the dwarf waved a pouch in their faces, "that was guarding a stack of gold. Rubies. Emeralds. Diamonds. Think we're set for life."  
  
"Kaffas, theres a door behind all that treasure!" a loud scraping sound echoed around everywhere "HAH, guess where it leads."  
  
Bethann sighed flopping his arms and legs about, "No, don't tell me. Right at the fuckin' entrance?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Not even a month, Sunshine. Not even a sodding month. We're gonna be rich and all Bartrand got, was some stupid idol," Varric dropped the pouch right on his chest and grinned


	5. Chapter 5

Aveline was humming to herself looking over the fresh carrots, Katie bouncing up and down on her hip busily teething on some crusty bread. She could hear some of the market goers whisper, then, some started to back off practically running away like roaches. Aveline quirked an eyebrow wondering what in the Makers name had gotten into them. Not like her guards were harassing anyone any more. Or the poxy Templars stalking right now.  
  
Guardsman Donnic waved a hand at her face and smiled, "I think your friends are back already," he pointed then blushed. Maker, he was _always_ blushing at her, more so after they rescued him from the bandits. But still, he was-  
  
Wait-  
  
"Friends?"  
  
He snorted, "Aveline, you hit your head? Yes, your friends."  
  
She looked to where he was pointing, the bag of carrots fell straight onto the ground spilling it contents as Varric, Anders, Fenris (who had Shadow over his shoulders), and the twins were coming through. Katie squealed loudly dropping the crusty bread, clapping her hands spotting Bethann on Carvers back. Her heart stopped as she stumbled forward crushing everything under foot, seeing how much he was flopping about there.  
  
"Oh, Maker, no," tears pricked her eyes when they all stopped, "Carver?" her voice cracked even with Katie still clapping.  
  
"Avi," he grinned, then frowned at her, "Oh, Bethy? He's dozin'. Bit spent and fucked. Well, not that fucked but- ahh you get it."  
  
Then, he lifted his head, his raven black hair trailed down his face. A gasp escaped her lips at the scar over his nose, but he smiled at her, waving his hand limply at them both, "Hey. Theres my cutie, hows my girl?"  
  
"I'm fine, Beth," her cheeks heated up, dipping her head. Then she noticed them all glaring at her, even Beth looked puzzled as he usually does, "OH, Katie. Yes of course. She's um," Aveline cursed under her breath, "she teething pretty bad."  
  
"Red, we're gonna be going to the Hanged Man. Maferaths ass, we're hungry, beat, and need a sodding drink. Hey Muttons, wanna join us?"  
  
Donnic grinned, "Damn straight. Maker, what happened down there? Looks like you went ten rounds with a dragon."  
  
They all growled out, "Bartrand," then stormed off to the pub. Aveline thinned her mouth trailing after them ignoring the fact, she just left her entire weeks supply of shopping behind, all crushed underfoot.  
  
She followed them through everyone going into the one place she really does hate. With its overpowering stench of vomit, urine and stale ale. She pushed out a breath bowing her head down going towards the steps to Varric's suite, her eyes never leaving Beth holding on to his brother, swallowing loudly when they both ducked under the doorway.

A tap on her shoulder startled her, then glared right at Anders glaring at her with his arms out. "I'll take her, thank you. And," he growled dipping his head down taking Katie from her arms, "back the fuck off."  
  
"Excuse me!" Aveline narrowed her eyes up at the blond apostate, "Who do you think you-"  
  
He just growled again, knocking into her arm going up the steps cutting her off. Anders looked over his shoulder with a sneer rising up his face, "Theres a man right there who's pining after you. And your too bloody blind to see it. Oh yes, thats right," the sneer turned into a scoff, "your pining after one you consider a brother. What, did I hit a nerve?"  
  
"Maker take you," Aveline spat, "You have no idea what your talking about."  
  
"Oh, but I do," a flash of blue went over his eyes, "Why don't you run along like a good little Guard. Theres a good girl."  
  
Anger rolled through her as she shook, clamping her hands by her side with her mouth thinned. She turned on her heel straight into Donnic, who's mouth was hung open onto the floor. Aveline turned strawberry red flapping her lips open like a fish at him. He just huffed barging right on past her to the suite, leaving her standing there like a fool. Maker take it, Maker take it all.  
  
Anders smirked watching her leave from the doorway, letting Donnic in before he shut the door. She'll figure it out eventually with a bit more pushing. Katie nuzzled his ruined coat, giggling. "We're happy to see you too," he cooed, "She will, she'll eventually figure out Donnic fancies the damn pants off her."

* * *

  
Gamlen just thrust the letter in his hands before storming out, grumbling under his breath he's going to get drunk. Carver flipped him off dropping everything right on the table, then clomped off into their room with the little girl. But he stood there, massaging his temple reading the note seeing there were more on the shitty writing desk.  
  
"Fuckin' ugh," he just flopped down on the couch face first, "I swear, I'm gonna age thirty bloody years before the months out."  
  
"Whats it say, before you get too old to remember where to shit."  
  
Beth flipped his twin the bird before righting himself, letting his legs splay out everywhere, "Says I gotta go meet the bloody Viscount when I get back. We, I should say. Dunno what for, but the dick wants us to go see him."  
  
"Thats it? Go meet the ponce an nothin' else? Nothin' from Bran about Katie?"  
  
He shook his head rising stiffly to the desk, skimming over some of the half opened letters, "Gamlens been lookin' for money again. Wonder where Drunky an Slutty are- Oh-" Beth frowned at the message written to them both from mum. Carver rested his chin on his shoulder while he opened it. They both choked reading the thing.  
  
"She WHAT! She's fucking demandin'-"  
  
"-that we hand over any money to her soddin' Amell name!"  
  
Carver growled deep in his throat, "She can't fuckin' do that to us, can she? Ifrinn fuil!"  
  
"Dad would be spittin' fire right now! Well," the letter burned in the palm of his hand, "I know what we're gonna do, brother."  
  
"So do I. Wanna go see what windbag wants from us right now?"  
  
Beth nodded his head sharply, picking every single letter up then shoved them into his pockets, "Aye. Lets go get Varric, Anders an Fenris on the way. Shadow you comin'? Wanna scare all those arseholes up there?"  
  
The Ghost Cat swiped out snarling, "Good girl. You go do that to 'em."

* * *

  
He was pushing himself too hard swiftly walking up the steps, his body hurt something bad still. He really ought to sleep everything off, but with the Viscount wanting to see them and her demanding all their money, this was more important then sleep. He can pass out in the fucking courtyard once this is done.  
  
"Maferaths ass, can't we have one day without something going on?"  
  
Beth just shrugged glaring at the Senechal, the nobles behind them all huffing, gossiping, fanning themselves because of their state. Bran wrinkled his nose up in disgust at them all, looking them over, "When he said-"  
  
"Just fuckin' tell him we're here!" he really wasn't in the damn mood.  
  
The man scoffed pushing the double doors open, then pointed, "Wipe your feet, please. Then wait right there." He went through another door, leaving them standing there like idiots. Fuck this shit, he really was in no mood pushing his brother to just go. They both barged in through the door, Bran flapping his arms about for the intrusion. The Viscount on the other hand, just slammed his hands down on the table, "Out, NOW!"  
  
"Yes Ser, they-"  
  
"Bran, I said get out."  
  
Beth smirked when the man sputtered, then fell out the room getting pushed back by Fenris flapping his own hand in disgust. The Viscount dipped his head in approval then sat back in his seat, "Forgive all this, but, it is an urgent matter. I know you've only just returned from your venture, but this cannot wait."  
  
"SO, mind tellin' us what it is?"  
  
"Of course," he pushed over several missive's, letters and fuck knows what else to the twins, "First, your 'Mother' were demanding an audience with me several times. All to try and reclaim her Amell estate, name and title. Unfortunately, I cannot do that without money, the deeds or proof she is who she say she is."  
  
Carver smiled sweetly, "You mean this? Its her dads Will we found somewhere," he places it down on the desk, "Gamlen kept locked up from everyone."  
  
"Good, good. Which brings me to the second matter. Your father, Malcolm Hawke, were the Junior Enchanter here in Kirkwall twenty-seven years ago. Who, some how managed to leave with the aid of Ser Maurevar Carver. Who bore two children with Leandra. Am I correct?"  
  
A very large sinking feeling went through the pit of his stomach when he nodded dumbly. What was going on here? Oh fuck, oh fuck, please tell him Templars ain't gonna be barging in through that door to take him away! _Please no. Not right now!_ He can feel the three people get closer to them from behind, the pull the fade washing over him in case.  
  
"Thats what I thought. And those two children are Garrett and Marian? The same two who have been causing havoc in _MY_ city! Your older sibling's no less. Which," the Viscount sucked in a very deep breath as he opened a draw, pulling out yet another letter, "brings me to this matter. Because you two are not related to Leandra Hawke née Amell, only by your fathers name, she cannot demand anything from you by rights. And neither can your older half sibling's. BUT, you also have no rights to the Amell estate either. Which, technically, goes to the three of them and not you."  
  
Both the twins look at each other, "Not related? But," they both shake their heads, "whats goin' on?"  
  
"So, you mean to tell us, that both Bethann and Carver are _not_ even remotely related to the Amell's at all?" Anders cocked his eyebrow, bouncing Katie on his hip.  
  
"No they are not. Your father sent this back to Ser Maurevar Carver, to my predecessor also. That should anything happen to him: death, murder, etcetera, that they hand this to you. But alas, Ser Carver died many years ago and my predecessor were murdered. If fell to me to give you the message. I am sorry, but you have no claim on the Amell estate, but with the Will you have, it goes by law over to the rightful owners now. And any money you earned under your own names, is rightfully yours by law."  
  
Bethann put his forehead on his brothers shoulder and began to laugh, "Not like we wanted that fuckin' place as is. They can have it. So, Viscount, if she ain't our mum an well, dad _IS_ our dad? Then-"  
  
"I suggest you read the letter. Oh, last thing. Kaitlin Sharlize Hawke, with the permission from Leandra Amell, Marian Amell and Garrett Amell, have granted you legal rights to adopt her under the law of Kirkwall and its Viscount. Marian Amell has disavowed any knowledge of her own daughter. Congratulations, you are now her father. The documentations here," he tapped the official seal, "grant you the rights."  
  
He wanted to faint hearing this. Carver grabbed his arm when he swayed on the spot, "Makers soddin' balls! Lets get outta here. Thanks, mate."  
  
The Viscount smiled waving them off, going back to whatever he was doing before they barged in. He, was now Katie's fucking father. HE WAS HER FATHER NOW! He honestly didn't know whether to faint, scream or jump for joy right now being practically hauled out of the Keep. His body shook when he cried instead, grinning like a fool cupping his brothers face, "She's mine."  
  
"I know, I was there you divvy. But," his twin frowned holding up dads letter, "if Leandra ain't our mum, then-?"  
  
"You know," Beth wiped his eyes looking at all his friends, "I been sayin' for years that me an him were adopted. Guess I was fuckin' half right."  
  
"Sunshine, Junior, lets get back to the pub. I'll get someone to get your shit outta the hovel, alright. You can stay there till you get your own place."

* * *

  
Carver wrapped his arms around him laying in the same bed, his chin rested on his shoulder reading the lengthy letter together. They both smiled looking at each other, the smile broke into a grin as they laughed hard. They both knew years ago they were different, and fuck, were they ever.  
  
"Chasind. Fuck Beth, you was always one to run off to go talk to the elders. Dad showin' us all that shit too."  
  
"Hey," he flicked his brother nose, "Charlie was Chasind, you dick. Dad was half from this letter."  
  
His twin sighed laying his head down, "Yeah I know. That lot thought elves, pffftt. I mean, fucks sake, our height alone shoulda said somethin'. Wha-" he squeaked feeling Shadows claws dig into his leg, "Dammit, whats that for?"  
  
"She wants pets, ain't that right. Come on," Beth patted the space above his head, then picked his daughter up from the floor, "All three of ya make me squishy."  
  
"That bleedin' cat, I swear Bethy. You know. Makes me wonder where our real mum is then. You think she died or somethin'? Does the letter even say?"  
  
He picked it back up, flicking through the pages looking over everything. He got to the last page shaking his head, "Just says she gave us up for dad to look after. For that lot to look after us too. You think that lot knew back then 'bout dad, 'bout us? I mean, all those fuckin' years of shit-"  
  
Katie nuzzled down on his chest, his brother re-wrapped his arms around them both, "Maybe. Wilder folk like Avvar were always different. Makers arse, I wish Charlie was still alive to hear all this. She would of shat herself over it all. Bugger it, don't make me cry you stupid body."  
  
" _Oi_ , you cry, I'm gonna cry. Then Katie's gonna cry an Shadow. Varric's gonna come in here an start," he snorted, "I miss her too. Fuckin' rock wraith breakin' her gift to me. Ugh, still not happy 'bout that. Guess I can get a new one, or find one, or steal one. Whatever."  
  
"Bethy, I'm cryin'."  
  
It set him off again burying his face in his brothers neck, sighing over everything. They, were fucking Wilder folk through and through. Explains everything about his bloody magic now, about their height and looks. But still, felt like a shit tonne hit him right now, holding on to the only family they had left. Fuck the other three, they can all go die in a fire all he cares.

He's a Hawke, Carvers a fucking Hawke. Katie, is a Hawke too now.  
  
And fuck everything, she's going grow up knowing that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifrinn fuil! - (Hell's blood!)


	6. Chapter 6

"Your... Chasind! Hah, explains so much," Anders grinned, "I've met a few when I was in the Wardens, even some in Kinloch too. Always such nice folk."  
  
"Yeah, it does. Makers arse," Beth blew out his breath strolling through the market with him, "its like I been hit by an Ogre right now with everythin'. _Oh_ ," he stopped by a magic stall, "I need a new staff. An," he screwed his face up feeling them all, "they ain't good enough. Shit."  
  
His fellow mage quirked his eyebrow, "I still have my old poxy Warden staff you can use."  
  
"Really? Thanks," his face split into a grin, dragging him to another stall filled with savouries, "Gonna need it, after Hubert gave me a message 'bout goin' to see whats up with his miners again. Orlesian ponce."  
  
Anders licked his lips looking over the pasties, the apple turnovers, the flaky pastry's of Ferelden right there, "No problem. I don't need it any more, not with Freedoms Call strapped to my back and Justice. Mmmm, these look damn good as usual."  
  
"Aye, they do that," Beth smirked grabbing a handful of everything, then snorted at his face, "What? For all of us this time! Think we're gonna go to the Bone pit empty handed?"  
  
"Don't know about empty handed. Certainly like to grab a handful of _something_ right now."  
  
Bethann frowned looking him over, paying for the foodstuffs, "Okay. I think? Here," he shoved the whole lot into Anders hands, "You gotta handful. Now, how 'bout gettin' me that staff an I'll meet you at the lower gates in say... an hour?"  
  
He watched the younger man frown again before shaking his head, then ran off towards the Hanged Man to get the others. Anders blinked a few times looking down at everything in his arms. Was _NOT_ what he meant at all. He flicked his long pony tail out the way chewing on his bottom lip. Maybe he's going about this all wrong then. Justice just kept quiet over everything as usual.  
  
Alright, he's been far too occupied these past few weeks trying to get his clinic in order, and the twins trying to find some place to live together with Katie. But still, maybe his rusty Maker taken advances were more rusty then he thought. Ugh, been over two years since he's been with someone, shouldn't be _THAT_ rusty. Right? Anders rolled his eyes going back into Darktown, the staff should be fine enough for Beth if everything else wasn't good enough.  
  
Wardens always overdo everything they ever make. His armour for one, was still in too good of condition tucked up in one of his hidden panels. He blew out a raspberry thinking about all that. Like seeing if he could get into Nate's pants for one, then Sigrun's, then finding out they were together anyway. Bully for them. Justice sighed through him which just made Anders snap, "Yes, I know alright. Two bloody years for fucks sake! Ugh. You try and go without, then talk to me again."  
  
The spirit just huffed sending an image through his mind: Both of them talking outside Vigil's Keep, right next to the statue of Andraste. Justice putting his hand on Anders arm gently as they spoke. Another one of them in the small infirmary, making poultices together as they laughed about Oghren and Velanna bickering right outside.  
  
"Er, thats not exactly what I mean, Justice. Thats two people- Maker-" his legs almost give out with the spirit huffing even louder at the interruption.  
  
An image of the two of them sitting close by the fire in the hall, Anders smirking leaning on him. Justice sighing at the close contact internally. Another were of them fighting together, Justice dropping his weapons when he spots Anders going down from the Sylvan roots. Him protecting his fallen friend with the Warden staff, his lip curled up in anger. One more of Cousland defending them both from the Templars, his massive axe severing heads from shoulders while the pair of them held hands, watching.  
  
A swell of adoration goes through him. Adoration, protection and kinship.  
  
"Andraste's flaming sword, oh Justice," he bit his lip leaning against his door-frame, "You never said. You never said a bloody thing, you silly bastard. I know we're friends, but you never said a word. Why now?"  
  
Bethann came into his mind, with the lyrium blue eyes accepting them both. Smiling. Helping them. Them helping him. Then reminders of the wanking he had in his own tent, with him right there on the edge with his own desires. Savouring the moment along side him.  
  
"You like him too, hmm. Is that what all this is? You like him as much as I do. Maker, I know Justice, I know. But," he pushed away from the jamb, pulling his hair out from his tie, "the look on his face every time I say something, or, hell, look at Aveline," they both growl at that, "how confused he looked then. He did say he doesn't do either sex. Maybe thats why. I'd be happy with the close friendship we have. But shit, is he sexy as SIN!"  
  
Justice... didn't answer.  
  
He frowned again looking over his private room, looking over everything in it, "You know, maybe we should think about moving the clinic else where. Maybe in Lowtown? Being tucked away in the back of upper undercity, is a little bit too much out the way now. Everyone here knows who I am, so..."  
  
His friend sent approval through him. Anders smirked dropping to his knees for his pack, "Glad we're on the same page with that. Now, lets go see what this Bone Pit is about."

* * *

  
" **Are you fuckin' KIDDIN' ME!** "  
  
Bethann threw the staff against the cavern wall, Carver growled low in the back of this throat fisting his hands by his sides. Varric just pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting Bianca on his back looking over the amount of dead miners around. Smoking and burnt equipment mangled with the amount of heat. Rocks and stones melted right at the exit to the lower Pit.  
  
"This man, sent them all to their deaths!" Fenris spat, his lyrium lines flickering in the near dark, "Do we intend on killing him back? Kaffas, would be the right thing to do with all- all- _all_ this slave laboured butchery!"  
  
"Oh creidibh mi, he's gonna wish he never laid eyes on us, Fen. Our Ferelden brethren killed," Carver kicked stones out the way when he stormed off, "by a dragon! FUCK!"  
  
Anders was too busy calming Justice down to even listen. The spirit was far too wound up as soon as they entered the Bone Pit, feeling the echoes of cries for help overlapping each other. This... was just disgusting. And the Maker taken Orlesian arsehole didn't seem to give a shit about his own workers, leaving them here weeks on end with little to no food and water. No oversights, nothing.  
  
And now... this?  
  
"Slave labour's 'bout right," Beth spat retrieving his staff, "Varric," the dwarf just nodded his head in some silent agreement, "Thanks. Fuck, lets go deal with this dragon then."  
  
"Blondie, come on. Let him out so we can deal with it, alright."  
  
Anders sucked in a shuddering breath, "You sure? He's not very happy right now with everything around us."  
  
"Mage, just do it. If Justice can help us kill the beast that did this," Fenris nodded sharply, "I see no problem here. Hubert will get what is coming to him for this, pathetic excuse for murder!"  
  
He nodded his head letting Justice flare right on out, filling the cavern with pale blue light. Anders eyes rolled up in the back of his head, turning the whites into vortexes of swirling righteousness. Fade cracked and crackled over his skin, dark blue smoke trailed around his body like a shield. Justice sneered up his lip looking about, then dipped his head at the mortals standing there just as angry.  
  
"Shall we go. I wish to see the man whom did this, be brought to justice for his actions. When we face the dragon," he walked through the exit down to the lower pit, "allow me to face her first. Elf, Carver, you can then follow my lead. Dwarf, Bethann, stay at a distance. It will not be an easy fight. Me and Anders have fought High Dragons before, whereas none of you have."  
  
They all let him charge off down the slope, the High Dragon rearing back spotting him running towards her. Beth watched in rapt awe when an ethereal sword extended right from his grasp, a shield in the other. He swallowed sharply, watching the spirit in Anders body use the dark blue smoke to form armour. Damn, he's never seen anything like it, not even in the fucking Chantry did Justice do that. The spirit just used Anders magic like in the Deep Roads.  
  
But not this. Ifrinn no, he's never seen _THIS_ before. It was fucking beautiful, why can't he do that?  
  
Carver growled through his teeth waiting for the signal, letting anger go through him. Justice caught the dragon on her leg, slicing through her tendons even with her snapping jaw trying to get at him. Red hazed over his vision and that was all he needed running full bore down the slope. Fenris snorted watching the younger man growl like a rabid bear, his two hander held right over his head. He slipped partially into the fade and joined him.  
  
"Sunshine, gotta say," Varric smirked firing Bianca with her sing-song thunks, "those two are gonna end up in bed."  
  
Bethann giggled, "Aye, they are. Specially," he sent out a hex grinning, "after the Deep Roads bullshit. Gonna be a nice little dance, if he remembers the steps."  
  
Both of them watch the three warrior's down there whittle the dragon down, Beth's hex keeping the dragon cowered for a short while. Justice shoved his ethereal sword right through her wings, slicing right down the membrane to stop her from flying away. Fenris did the same on the other side, while his twin, well, he was too far gone in his haze whirling around in circles over her hind legs and lashing tail.  
  
"So, you and Blondie..."  
  
"What?" Bethann frowned.  
  
"You and Blondie. Don't think I can't see theres something there too, kid. Kinda obvious," his friend shrugged, "Well alright, not to you maybe. Is for him. Both? Maferaths ass, is it he, they, them?"  
  
He frowned even more looking at the dwarf, "Don't think so? He's really cute, aye. But, they kinda know I don't, well, do sex. I think? He gave me his staff- Fuck, Varric, am I missin' somethin' here?"  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
"Oh, huh," he shook his head putting his palm right on out, letting his body pull on the force of the world around him, from the fade, then slammed his palm on the ground. Pale gold trailed along the dirt, cracking the parched ground right up to the dragons claws. Justice jumped out the way when the force traveled up its leg, cracking the hard hide open right up and over her neck.  
  
The dragon roared out in pain the higher it went, the spirit looked over his shoulder up at Bethann bathed in gold. His mouth fell open slightly, Anders right there on the edge as Beth sent out more force down into the ground. Justice then balked when the younger mortal dropped his staff running down the slope. _'What is he DOING!'_ He wasn't too sure if that was him thinking that or Anders. The ground under them heaved upward, little jagged pieces of rocks jutted out right into the under belly of the beast.  
  
But Bethann was still running down to them with his lip snarled up.  
  
"No, go back up to the slope!" Justice panicked the closer he got.  
  
He didn't listen charging past them, growling low in his throat "Seas!"

Then he saw why-  
  
Carver was sprawled out on the ground, his two handed sword broken in half beside him, a pool of blood leaking out from the massive wound in his side. Justice snapped back into action, letting the ethereal shield go to shape his sword into a lance. He pushed his whole spirit self into it, driving it deep into the beasts neck. More jutting rocks erupted up around them, slicing, ripping, tearing the High dragons underside to pieces.  
  
Fenris roared out from the top of her head, then drove his sword deep into her skull, holding on for dear life as the dragon faulted then slumped down dead. He rolled off letting everything snap back hard staring at Carver laying in his own blood.  
  
"Venhedis! Mage, do something!"  
  
Anders was already pulling Justice back running over the twins, his healing aura spreading out around him as he dropped to his knees. Bethann was trying his best to heal his own brother, with the small amount he had in him. Anders took both his hands shaking his head, "I can do this. Just, stay out the way," he let them go putting both his hands on the wound right on Carver's side.  
  
"I'm not loosin' you, not like this!" Beth was panicking running his blood soaked hands over his face, "Ifrinn, I can't fuckin' loose him!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, Blondie's a damn good healer, you know that. You ain't gonna loose him, Sunshine. Give him some space, alright."  
  
Puke was edging its way up his throat getting pulled away from his brother. Panic, fear, everything flooding him if his twin died, he wouldn't be able to cope with that right now. Maker, he just wouldn't be able to cope loosing Carver! Not after- not after **everything!** Bethann's hands shook looking at the amount of blood coating them. His twins blood.  
  
He puked on the ground as his mind swam with the panic.  
  
Anders can hear Beth vomiting behind him, Justice panicking as much as he was there was so much blood. Andraste's fucking arse how'd this happen? How in the Makers name did Carver get so hurt! He narrowed his eyes up at the wound again, then to the broken sword laying next to him. The searching inside his healing were telling him something else happened here. This was no bloody dragon bite, claw mark, nothing.  
  
The amount of blood around wasn't all-  
  
"Oh you bloody idiot," Anders barked, "You went and fell on your own fucking sword, didn't you! Makers breath, you moron."  
  
"Magey, shut the hell up an heal me," Carver rasped opening his blue eyes up, "And... ow."  
  
Bethann's mouth hung open, looking over at his twin putting both hands over his face in embarrassment. He snatched the Elfroot from Fenris's hands, chugging down the whole lot smashing the bottle on the ground, "You fuckin', bulky, berserker dumb ARSE! Don't you EVER do that again, Carv."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Bethy. You skinny, lyrium swillin', dick bag MAGE!"  
  
"I hate you. You fuckin' mabari brained brute!" "I hate you too. You leather wearin' bitch!"  
  
Fenris and Varric just looked at each as the twins hurled insults back and forth, with Anders laughing hard trying to heal.  
  
"Elf, lets go set up camp. We ain't gonna be going back this time of night."  
  
"Inclined to agree, though-" Fenris quirked one of his black eyebrows, slowly walking away from the now bickering twins, "Is it wise to leave them arguing again?"  
  
"Naw, you know those two love each other. Trust me, nothings gonna go boom this time."

* * *

  
The two moons were still fat and shining when he crawled out of his tent, stretching his arms over his head. Everything popped in him, earning a groan of pleasure and pain with both his eyes crossing with the feeling. He skimmed his gaze over to the tent with Carver nestled up in, letting out a soft snort at the man's feet poking out through the flaps. Anders as quietly as he could, sneaked over to make sure he was alright after his healing, and the bollocking his twin gave him for his stupidity.  
  
Varric was curled up next to him, with his arms wrapped around Bianca snoring quietly. Carver himself just had both his arms flung over his face, the blanket half around his waist murmuring in his sleep. He left them to it looking over at the tent the Tevinter elf had by himself, the one next to it though, when he peaked inside, was empty. Anders frowned wondering where in the Void Bethann was.  
  
Not like they needed a watch, considering everything in the bloody Bone Pit was now dead.  
  
Justice urged him to find the younger man in-case something was wrong. He didn't think there was anything wrong, other then the mild panic attack Beth had over his brother. Then the playful bantering to ease both of them down. Maker, he never knew what it was like to be **'that'** close to a sibling, let alone twins being that close.  
  
Anders walked around the perimeter of the camp, keeping both eye and ear out for him. He got two thirds way round when he spotted a silhouette standing alone, the outline unmistakable right there with their head tilted up towards the night sky. He could see long hair ruffling around in the light breeze, legs spread in a stance, arms folded just looking upward.  
  
"Beth," he spoke quietly to not wake anyone and not to startle the younger man, "Its Anders. Why are you still up?"  
  
Bethann was silent the closer he got, he still couldn't see his face with the amount of hair blowing around like black sails.  
  
"Beth."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hey," he looked over his shoulder through his hair at Anders, "Sorry, you say somethin'?"  
  
Anders smiled softly, joining him over looking the now dead High dragon below them, "I said why are you still up? No need for a watch."  
  
"Haven't gone to sleep yet, was enjoyin' this somewhat. Even with the shit 'round, its quite nice."  
  
"I suppose it is, in some weird 'Many slaves died here', way."  
  
Bethann slapped his arm hard, shaking his head, "No you idiot. I mean the view. Just fuckin' look at it," he waved a hand over Sundermount, "Kinda reminds me of Ferelden a bit."  
  
"Not really," Anders tilted his head looking over the mount, then just shrugged, "Pretty, but needs more dog shit to be Ferelden, Beth."  
  
"Ugh, no- I mean the Frostbacks when some of the fuckin' snows melted. _Thats_ , what Sundermount reminds me off. Shit," he lowered his gaze away from the snow capped peak, "Katie would love it back there. I hate it here sometimes, I really do. But no, we had to come here because of Leandra an her fuckin' Amell estate, her fuckin' heritage an legacy. An now with the truth, with the money thats gonna come in, maybe we can go back there or somethin' one day."  
  
Anders hummed under his breath, looking back over the peak again. He wouldn't know what the Frostbacks looked properly, he never went that way every time he escaped. He sighed looking back at Beth, who was now looking at him full on. _Maker, he really was beautiful..._  
  
Anders smiled at him again, "I don't blame you. Kirkwall is a shit heap. You know," he shrugged looking back over the peak, "I have no idea where my family are any more. Dad was Anderfels through and through, mother was born Ferelden. I have much younger brothers and sisters myself, but I never got to see any of them when dad hauled me off to the Templars. All because I accidentally set fire to our barn when I was twelve."  
  
"Shit, really? What a cunt."  
  
"Yeah," Anders chewed his lip side-eyeing Beth, "He locked me up under our house before he dragged me away. Mother gave me her pillow as a reminder, that she would always be with me no matter what. Maker, that was over twenty years ago now. They could be anywhere out there. But," he shrugged flickering his loose hair away from his face, "least I got left alone in the circle when I filled out in every direction."  
  
The younger man shook his head again, "Dad never stood for all that, you know. Whenever he saw some kid being hauled off, he raged an went after the bastards, draggin' Garrett, Marian an me with him to show exactly what to do to 'em. Carver was left at home alot cos he wasn't a mage. I hated it. So, I started draggin' him along to show him what we did. What I did. He got so angry seein' what went on an helped me. Just the two of us.  
  
Until one day I didn't, cos I was a fuckin', stupid, nine year old moron. I wasn't strong enough then," Beth wiped his eyes looking away from him back over to the camp. "They gave me a choice: Either I suck their fuckin' dicks or they'd haul me off in chains, where they do whatever they want every fuckin' day. Didn't matter in the end, they still look the Wilder girl away while they left me there cryin' in the dirt. Carver found me with dad the next day still layin' there, drained of magic, mana..." Beth sighed, "everythin'."  
  
Anders choked, feeling Justice rolling around under his skin in anger, "Fuck, Beth! I thought you two were talking about your father wit-"  
  
"No! You see why we both hate fuckin' Templars? Why I rather it be ME that gets fucked over, then someone like Katie if she's a mage! You know why?" Beth growled through his teeth jabbing the air, "Cos I learned there's no compromise. Not a fuckin' thing. Carver taught me how to fight without magic, dad showed me how to harness my hate. All without fuckin' blood magic. Why their gonna get grave markers placed on-top of 'em all. Cos their nothin' but scum."  
  
Justice flared over his skin briefly, Anders keened almost collapsing to his knees with the overwhelming feeling of the spirit. He stood there calming both of them down, gripping his soft pants tight in his grasp letting his vision swim back. When he looked, Beth was still standing there watching him intently. His bright lyrium eyes searching his face, his black hair gently brushing his jaw.  
  
"Sorry," he managed to rasp out letting his pants go from the vice grip, "Justice got a little- I didn't reali- I got bloody angry too. But still, sorry."  
  
"Stop sayin' sorry. I wanted you both to know all that, alright. If he an you get all pissed off, its fine by me. More then fine, if you wanna go rampage through the Order. Cos I'd fuckin' join you with Carv right there bein' his usual manic self."  
  
Anders choked again, his breath hitched trying to calm his heavy breathing down, "Andraste's arse, the more you talk, the more you say anything. The more I _just_ \- Maker, you have no idea what you do to me."  
  
"I- what?" puzzlement was in his eyes again, "Okay, help me out here, cos I have no fuckin' idea what your talkin' 'bout."  
  
"Your beautiful, Beth. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Your strong, your fearless, Maker, if you weren't human, I'd swear your a bloody spirit of some kind," his voice got rougher and rougher the more he spoke, Beth's eyes getting wider and wider. "And I've only know you six months. Six months and you bloody well drive me insane! Six fucking months, Beth. How's that even possible for someone to- to poxy well fall in love with someone?"  
  
Bethann stumbled back a few paces away, his lips were parted brushing the hair from his face, "THATS what Varric was on 'bout! Holy Makers saggin' cock. I, well, um, well shit this is, um," bright red went over his pale skin trying to hide his face again, "Anders, I dunno know what to fuckin' do right now, I really don't. You know I never have sex, right?"  
  
"I know, we heard you. Understand why now."  
  
The younger man shook his head, "No, it's not- I mean, yes, but no- I mean, I've never been in love before, so I don't know 'bout all that shit. Never truly kissed, never fucked, nothin' like that fully with another. Oh yeah, I've seen plenty of naked bodies. But- Shit- You just dumped another mountain of emotions on me here."  
  
"Oh? Oh, oh OH OH!" it was Anders turn to blush bright red, "I'm an idiot, no wonder you looked puzzled- Your a virgin!"  
  
"Ugh, make it sound like a _bad_ thing, Anders. Aye, I'm a fuckin' virgin. Why I said I don't do either sex, why theres all those fussy parts. Kinda crippled in THAT area."  
  
Anders sighed shaking his head, brushing his own loose hair from his face, "No, not a bad thing at all. I'm going to apologise again: Sorry, I should of realised. But," his mouth went into a crooked smile, "I meant every word though. We, meant every word. Because Justice, in his infinite spirity wisdom, likes you a lot too."  
  
"Oh, ifrinn. I have no idea what to do here," Beth put both his hands over his face mumbling behind them, "I have no idea, what the fuck to do. Aye," he dropped his hands trying not to feel confused about this whole thing, "your cute, Anders. You too, Justice. Thats 'bout as far as everythin' gets with me. Help a lad out here, huh."  
  
"Can do more then that," the crooked smile turned into a crooked grin, "if you want. I'd never hurt you, we'd never hurt you," Anders tentatively put his hand on Beth's cheek, his thumb gently brushing down the heat flared pale skin. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, inside and out. I've only been in love once in my life, Beth. And now a second time, with you. I can show you, teach you that theres nothing to fear. Because," he dipped his head down to parting lips, "you'd be worth _every_ single moment of it."  
  
Bethann's eyes go wide then slipped closed at the very light, gentle press of lips. Anders almost melted himself feeling how soft they were against him, his thumb still brushing the pale cheek. Ugh, he wanted to do more right here and now, but no, he wouldn't pressing a light kiss on the corner on those soft lips. The younger man was shaking under his hand, little harsh breaths escaped his parted mouth, ghosting the tang of lyrium and strong magic against his own cheek.  
  
"Beth," he whispered into raven black hair, "its alright."  
  
He didn't answer when Anders pulled back slightly. Bethann's eyes were clamped shut frowning, licking his lips, "I'm gonna turn into goo," he mumbled, "So, don't mind me."  
  
Anders snorted, cupping the most beautiful face in all of Thedas in his hands, "Not here, enough poxy mess around without you doing that."  
  
"Ifrinn. Fuck," lyrium blue eyes greeted his honey brown ones, "okay, um, fuck. Still gonna turn into goo. Maker, um, yeah."  
  
"Theres no rush for anything. I'm not a patient man, neither is Justice," he smiled kissing the scar across Beth's nose, "But for you, only you, can wait until your ready."  
  
"Good, yeah, um, good. Cos I'm 'bout to pass out with all these, mountains full of emotions right now. Feelings. Stuff. Yeah. That."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -  
> creidibh mi - believe me  
> Ifrinn - Hell  
> Seas! - Get up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of Chasind tongue in it. I've put the english beside the dialogue, so you don't have to look at the bottom of the chapter to read what was written. The dialect is Scots Gaelic, if you don't remember.
> 
> Music to go with it - Heilung | LIFA - Hamrer Hippyer LIVE - https://youtu.be/hNu6FmaUIB0  
> (Translation of what's being said in song - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/hamrer-hippyer-hamrer-hippyer.html)

One eye squinted, trying to focus on the bookshelf. It closed trying to focus the other one. They both closed with a loud sigh, wrinkling his nose up when he opened them both, then groaned because he was way too drunk to even focus on anything right now.  
  
"Oi," Carver shook his shoulder, "what you still up for?"  
  
"I'm drunk, ifrinn fuilteach." _(bloody hell)_  
  
His twin snorted pulling the seat next to him closer, "Can see that, idiot. Why in the name of my balls are you fuckin' drunk?"  
  
"Anders said he loved me," Bethann frowned looking at the bottle sitting right there, trying to grab it, "when we was at the Pit. I dunno what to do."  
  
"Oh... fuck. You serious?"  
  
Beth nodded grabbing the bottle, sloshing the liquid everywhere waving his arms about, "Aye, fuckin' serious! I told 'em everything, you know. Kinda. I think? Fuck, how many are on the table Carv?"  
  
"Four. You half drank six bottles, you numbnut. Makers fuckin' arse Bethy, I say go for it. But," his twin wrapped his arm around him, "I know you don't get it. I could see that shit a mile away you know, should of told him you didn't understand all that."  
  
"Aveline. Fuckin' Avi feels the same, don't she?"  
  
"Yeah. So does a few others, brother. You want me to talk to him an her? Tell 'em you just don't get all that."  
  
Bethann shook his head, drinking the near empty bottle of wine down in one go. It skidded on the floor when he dropped it, "Fuck. I did, I think? That was a week ago we said all that. He- he kissed me, you know. I thought I was gonna- Fuck Carv, I got all these weird feelings in here," he tapped his chest a little too hard in his drunken haze, "I did when I first saw him too. I, I thought its cos he looked cute, you know. And lonely."  
  
"Oh, Maker, you got it bad."  
  
"Do I? Carv, I dunno what to do," tears welled up in his eyes trying to grab another bottle, until his brother took it, "OI!"  
  
"I'm gonna need this shit first."  
  
He thinned his mouth snatching the bottle back, "No, mine. Get your own."  
  
"Bethy, giùlain fhèin thu fhèin," his twin warned gently taking the bottle back, "Lemme have a few sips first." _(behave yourself)_  
  
"Fine."  
  
He sat there patiently as he could, trying to focus on the bookshelf again in Varric's suite. His brother was taking his damn sweet time taking a few sips. Bethann growled through his teeth to look at him again trying to grab-  
  
"Anders?" he blinked a few times at the long blond hair in the doorway, "Ugh, way toooooo drunk. Seein' shit now."  
  
"Makers arse, he wasn't joking," huh, that WAS Anders voice, but he scowled grabbing an empty bottle shaking it, letting it drop away onto the floor grabbing another. "Hey, hey, Beth, enough."  
  
He scowled even more staring at the table, "Where's my fuckin' wine! Cò a dh'òl mo fhìon gu lèir?" _(Who drank all my wine?)_  
  
"Andraste's dimpled thighs, Beth, I think you've had enough," Anders eyed the table, eyed the floor, then eyed Beth fisting his hands in his lap, "Way enough judging by that."  
  
Bethann shook his head for what felt like the thousandth time as he sat there, willing more wine to spring up somewhere. Anders just let out a sigh shifting in his chair to Carver chewing on his lip, "So, your telling me, he has no idea how to deal with any of this at all? THIS, is what he does when he doesn't understand?"  
  
"Yeah. This is pretttty bad even for him. Magey," the twin ran a hand through his short hair, "he, honest to fuckin' everything, has never done all that shit. Me, dad an Charlie tried to splain it to him, but he didn't get it then. His brains messed u-"  
  
"FUCKS MY WINE, DICKHEAD! Ugh!" Bethann tried to get out the stone seat, only to realise his damn legs won't work, "Really? Stupid fuckin' body."  
  
Anders let his eyes slipped closed, the spirit within him was getting antsy over the situation. He put his hand heavily on Beth's shoulder when he rose himself, "Be right back. Carver, think we need a word or fifty. Like, who was Charlie to both of you? And didn't your own father explain any of this?"  
  
Beth's twin clapped his back, "He did, why I do both an more," he smirked, "I see nothin' wrong with it. Charlie, Makers nuts, she was a Chasind we grew up with back in Lothering. She kinda liked Bethy first, then realised he didn't understand why she did. He thought she was lonely, you know. We, me and her, kinda got betrothed when I hit fifteen. She died year later when sickness ran through her tribe. Dad six months after. Killed both of us just as bad."  
  
"Shit, I'm so sorry," Anders flopped down on a stool at the bar, "In the circle, love was just a game. The only person I ever fell fully in love with was Karl. Not like that shit wasn't forbidden in those walls. But still, we had years together until he was hauled off here to Kirkwall. I slept around trying to fill that void, but nothing ever filled it. When I ran away the time before I joined the Wardens, I tried to reach him.  
  
I ended up in solitary for a year, right during the Blight too. Right during Uldred's uprising as well. I, in the end, decided right there and then to never let anyone get close to me, in-case they were taken away too. I tried a few people in the Wardens, but never got anywhere because of- Well, their political bullshit."  
  
Carver balked, spilling his ale everywhere, "Fuck, magey! But," he frowned eyeing him over, "what 'bout Justice? You took him in you changing everythin', right? He's close to you more then anyone else. So, why my brother? Why not Dillan?"  
  
"Because," Anders heaved out a loud sigh, swilling the swill around in his tankard, "he stirred something in me. It's been over two poxy years since I've slept with anyone. But Beth, he- he wouldn't be a thing, a passing fuck. Andraste's arse no. Even Justice likes him," Anders frowned, "Dillan's just a friend."  
  
"OH fucking balls!. Shit," the other man snorted, "I'd say go tell him all that, but he's WAY outta it. Bloody idiot. Look," his tankard slammed the counter, "I'm only gonna say this once and once only. You hurt him in anyway, and I'll cut your balls off an feed 'em to ya. Got it. He's got Katie to look after now, Shadow, me, on-top of tryin' to find a place to both live in and in this world. I love my brother more then anythin' an I won't see him hurt for no-one."  
  
"We wouldn't."  
  
Bethann frowned at the two of them talking at the bar, feeling as though his body was about to set itself on fire. The wine swam through him, heaving standing there watching them both. His upper lip curled into a snarl storming off into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Then he looked down at the front of his leathers, his eyes going wide at the bulge right there.  
  
"Bloody," he sighed resting his back against the door, then groaned palming himself in his drunken stupor, "hell."  
  
His tongue darted out licking his lips palming himself even harder, his other hand up his shirt sliding over his own skin. Thank FUCK Katie was with Shadow in Carvers room right now, unlacing the front of his leathers, he was far too gone in wine slipping his fingers over his shaft.  
  
A strangled choke passed his lips pushing harder against the door, freeing himself to just ease the tension going through him. His bottom lip got sucked into his mouth stumbling over to his bed, falling back first onto it with cock in hand. Been a while since he's tried THIS. Bethann grit his teeth fisting his over sensitive cock hard, clamping his eyes tight with his legs splayed as he groaned.  
  
Little sparks of lightening rolled around his finger tips, pressing them harder over his shaft. Beth's back arched off the bed, goosepimples raced over his skin growling low in his throat trying to bring himself off. He was getting frustrated nothing was happening the harder he stroke, nothing as usual. Lightening raced out over the bed in his anger splitting the bedframe. It raced over the floor to the door the longer he tried to bring himself to completion.  
  
His hand ached, his mind swam, his voice cracked that his cock wasn't doing what he wants it to do. Beth's magic went wild again setting the covers on fire.  
  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" he flung off the bed, trying to tuck his painfully hard erection away the same time he was putting the fire out with ice. Every time, every fucking time he's ever touched himself, THIS happens.  
  
Beth hissed when his door slammed open. Then fell apart on the floor with his brother's eyebrows raised looking over the broken pieces, then snorted, "Knew it. An put that away before you poke someones eye out."

* * *

  
The place was large, very large as they looked about. Three large spacious rooms on the main floor, one set of steps to the second floor. Bethann grinned letting Katie waddle next to him as they both poked around up there, while his brother and Varric looked about down there. Shadow ears rotated about like mad peaking her own head around doors.  
  
"So, you like it yet?" he asked her. She purred knocking his leg, then knocked into Katie as she giggled. "Yeah, what I thought."  
  
Two large rooms up here. One was a dining cum kitchen, the other a spacious living area. Four bedrooms, two spare rooms and one bathing chamber. His nose wrinkled looking it over, needed absolutely everything in it to make it a proper bathing room. Shit, the whole place needed everything re-done. BUT, with one quarter of the treasure hauled out from the Deep Roads, shit, they can afford to do the whole place up.  
  
"Bethy, you think Anders can make down there a clinic or somethin'?"  
  
"Be a good idea," Varric hummed looking about the living area, "Could even buy the place next door to make it bigger too, if you lot want."  
  
Bethann smiled, "Aye, plenty of space down there for one. Plenty of space up here for livin'. Don't see why not."  
  
"So, we gonna buy it?"  
  
He nodded his head picking his daughter up, "Yeah, we are. Needs work, but it'll be us doin' it. They got their piece of shit estate up there, an we got our piece of home down here. Even saw a large outdoor bit Katie can roll round in, if we fill it with plants!"  
  
And he would not only fill the place up with Ferelden stuff, he'll fill it with Chasind works too. Avvar as well? Magic artifacts, books for them all. Everything they need so they can live like how they've always wanted to live. Wasn't a home back in Ferelden, but Ferelden will be here in Kirkwall once they've finished.  
  
Carver hooked his arm around his waist when they walked out of the disused warehouse, "Gonna be grand. Think Fen will live with us too?"  
  
"Oh for fu- Go ask him you tit. Be better then the bloody place he's tryin' to squat in."  
  
"I know, innit. I'll ask him later, an you go ask Anders if he wants downstairs."  
  
He blushed thinking about that, trying to bury his head on Katie's. Shit, he had no idea what was going on with him at all over that. But yeah, his brother was right, he'll go talk to Anders about it. Its been over a fortnight since they last spoke as it was. Bethann sucked the bottom lip in his mouth when his brother let him go to talk to Varric, pecking a kiss on his daughter's head.  
  
He looked about himself again, looking over the people from his homeland still begging even now. Some made it selling goods of all kinds, but the rest, were still on the streets or when the Templars found out they were mages, hauled them off. Or worse.  
  
Anger went through him again skimming his gaze over at the Gallows, shining like a beacon in the middle of the water. One day, that place will burn. And he'll be right there setting the fire with his brother when they do.

* * *

  
"Maise, need bandages and QUICK!"  
  
So much blood, Maker, so much blood just came out from her. Anders puckered his mouth trying to stem the flow, but nothing were helping, nothing.  
  
"MAISE, WHERE THE FUC-" someone else handed him the bandages, someone with leather bands around their forearms pushing their own healing next to his, "Beth?"  
  
"Yeah. No talkin'"  
  
Anders dipped his head wiping the woman screaming in pain down, the babies crown wasn't moving the more she tried to push. He watched the younger man murmur soft words to her, moving her sweat soaked hair away from her face, the small green glow from his fingers soothing her down. She panted nodding her head, gripping the sides of the cot tighter. Bethann side-eyed him, "She's gonna need to be cut to get the baby out."  
  
"What? Are you bloody serious!"  
  
"Aye, I am. Either we loose her an save the baby. Loose the baby an save her. Or," he motioned to his surgical instruments, "we save 'em both."  
  
Anders balked, "I've never done that before, Beth. I've-"  
  
"Get two real sharp knives, heat them up but not to white hot. Plunge 'em in alcohol, then do it again. She's gonna need to be paralysed from neck down for this. Can you do that?"  
  
"I can. Maise, Dillan, get me some cleaning alcohol, two sharp knives, towels and hot water. Thank you. Beth," he frowned at the younger man, "How do you know what to do?"  
  
Bethann smirked, "Helped dad in Lothering. He did that on animals an people, so kinda works the same on both. Bidh e gu ceart. Bidh an leanabh agad ceart, màthair." _(It will be fine. Your child will be fine, mother)_  
  
"Tapadh leat. Tha ar diathan taingeil airson a bhith a 'bruidhinn mo theanga. Bidh mo phàiste beò le do chuideachadh a-nis." _(Thank you. Our gods are grateful for speaking my tongue. My child will live with you now.)_  
  
Anders blinked rapidly at the language. What in the Makers arse was all that? Justice sent a quick image through him: Old Chasind men talking to one another, covered in head to toe in furs, bones, leather with stitched clothing, tattooed and painted faces. Similar to the tongue Bethann and the young woman spoke.  
  
He sent back a thank you heating the knives up exactly how he was instructed to. The two of them were still talking in the Chasind tongue, no wonder she didn't understand him, she didn't know common. He spotted Katie on Varric's lap as he told tales on the other side of the clinic, the little girl clapping her hands as she laughed hard. Anders smiled softly at them both, turning his attention back to the young woman gritting her teeth.  
  
"Can you tell her I'm going to keep her still, Beth?"  
  
"Aye. Feumaidh tu cumail sàmhach. Tha mo charaid a 'dol gad chumail fhathast, Alinais." _(You need to keep calm. My friend is going to keep you still, Alinais.)_  
  
"Feuchaidh mi. Tha e a 'goirteachadh. Bidh a h-uile dad a 'goirteachadh," the woman screwed her eyes shut, nodding her head. Anders sent his paralysis over her. _(I'll try. It hurts. Everything hurts.)_  
  
"Watch me." Bethann took one of the knives from the alcohol jar, pulling her skirts up higher then pointed, "Right across there. Too hard, you kill the baby. Not enough, she'll just bleed right on out." They both watched intently where the younger man laid the sharp edge on her swollen belly, cold rolling up his arms. Justice was in rapt awe right behind his eyes watching when the blade went in neatly and slowly, making an incision no longer then eight inches under the swell.  
  
Little trickles of blood ran down, but nothing more then that when he moped up the blood. Anders hissed through his teeth when Bethann let the knife drop to the floor, seeing the baby through the gape wrapped up in its umbilical cord right there.  
  
"Need to re-chill my hands, then you bathe them in alcohol for me, Anders. Do the same for yourself. Baby needs to be pulled free from all that shit."  
  
"Dè tha a 'dol? A bheil mo phàiste ceart?" _(What is happening? Is my child fine?)_  
  
Frost raced up Bethann's hands and arms again, Anders doused them both in the liquid as he spoke to Alinais, "Tha iad ceangailte. Feumaidh sinn an toirt a-mach." _(They are tied. We need to take them out.)_  
  
"Chan e! Chan eil! Leig leotha beò. An aon theaghlach a th 'agam a-nis! Chan urrainn dhaibh bàsachadh." _(No! Oh no! Please let them live. The only family I have now! They can't die please.)_  
  
"Na gabh dragh, màthair. Is urrainn dhuinn an leanabh a shàbhaladh." _(Do not worry, mother. We can save the baby.)_  
  
Anders frowned, "What is she saying?" the woman was rapidly talking to Bethann, the man nodding with a snarl.  
  
"The baby is the only family she has left. She doesn't want them to die. Alinais came here during the Blight the same time we did," they both watched both of Beth's hands work in gently through the gape, "She bonded then fell to another before the fuckin' Templars killed him, cos he was an apostate. Scum. Now this baby is all she has left."  
  
"Makers bloody breath! Does she know who they were?"  
  
Bethann shook his head, "She told me it was dark when they came like wild fire. Stormin' the Alienage one night, draggin' people from their beds when they heard rumours of mages dow- Oh, OH, I have 'em!"  
  
His heart stopped when the baby got pulled free, the cord no longer around its body. But it wasn't breathing, no, he wasn't breathing. His skin mottled purple and blue flopping around in Beth's hands. Anders grit his teeth opening the babies jaw gently, sticking his fingers inside his mouth to clean out any gunk stuck in there. Beth's own magic sending both healing and warmth through the tiny baby boy. But he still wasn't breathing even with the gunk now gone, even with him twisting then cutting the cord.  
  
"Chan e. Chan fhaigh thu bàs, gille beag! Chan eil e an-diugh. Chan eil. An-diugh." _(No. You will not die, little boy! It is not today. Not. Today.)_  
  
Shivers ran up his back, his hairs stood on end feeling the room come alive with static, like right before a storm. Blue ran down Bethann's arms right into the baby, then again, then once more. His ears popped when the other mage did it one last time, with his jaw clenched and mouth sneered. Anders lips parted when a very weak choked cry came from the tiny little boy. Tears rolled down his face when the weak cry became a wail, skin turning from purple to pink squirming his little hands into fists.  
  
"Chan eil an-diugh." _(It is not today)_  
  
"Beth," his own voice cracked pulling the afterbirth free then closed the mother back up, filling her body completely with his healing, "you did it!"  
  
His fellow mage just grinned wrapping the wailing baby up, passing him over to his mother who was crying as well, "Yeah, we did. We both did it."  
  
"Tapadh leat. Tapadh leat. Dhia a 'beannachadh ort, draoidh. Tha mo mhac a 'fuireach. Tha mi beò. Gach beannachd dhut," Alinais smiled, kissing her son over and over again. _(Thank you. Thank you. Gods bless you, shaman. My son lives. I live. Bless you.)_  
  
Bethann blushed bright red hiding his face in his loose hair, "I'm not one. Makers arse, wasn't expectin' all that," he smiled picking Katie up when she ran over, "I came down here to ask if you wanna new clinic in Lowtown. Then ended up savin' two people."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like adding a second chapter this weekend :) Two for one for Easter.

Katie waddled over to the skeleton going grabby hands right for it. She stopped looking down, then fell on her backside deciding poking it was far better then trying to grab it. Fenris blinked a few times at the little girl, jabbing her fingers in the dead slaver's eye-socket. He shrugged rolling the mushroom sodden rug up, the twins going about in each room sorting through everything for the move.  
  
"Beth, your daughter is playing with the slaver again," he called out, then snorted a laugh when Katie flicked her hand full of cobwebs, "And now spiders."  
  
The man rolled his eyes scooping her up, "Katie, not a play toy. Though," he grimaced picking a little green spider from her hair, "think you made a friend."  
  
She just squealed slapping it away. The spider went flying through the air, landing right on Anders as he was bringing out a stack of books. He squealed as much she did dropping everything on the ground, the little green spider trying to crawl up his sleeve. Bethann burst out laughing as his overcoat got flung off every where flapping his hands at them.  
  
"Andraste's sodding tits! That wasn't funny you two."  
  
"Oi, wasn't Katie's fault," he bit his lip at the glare, "She doesn't like 'em. Like dada, huh," he cooed, "He doesn't like spiders either. Bleh."  
  
"Dada."  
  
His mouth fell open, blushing bright red with her giggling at him, "Aye, dada. She said dada," he grinned.  
  
"Arse, she said it an I missed it!"  
  
"Daaaadaaa," she clapped her hands then snuggled up against Beth's chest, with him still blushing and grinning like a damn fool. Carver grit his teeth as he tried to stop from giggling like a girl running over to them both. Bethann planted his face on his twins neck, feeling himself get all weird again inside. Too many fucking emotions going on, way too many going on right now when he hiccuped.  
  
"No, _NO!_ Don't you bleedin' dare start. Awww, Bethy, don't make me cry you soddin' arse."  
  
Carver screwed his eyes shut, willing his body to stop it when Katie said dada again, his brother hiccuping more buried in his neck. He peaked one eye open, Fenris had his head cocked to one side, the corner of his mouth quirking. It sent him over the edge, doing grabby hand at the elf now with the most beautiful eyes he's even seen, "Get your bloody arse over here."  
  
"Fasta Vass, no. I'm enjoying the view right here. Besides," the lip quirk turned into a grin, backing into some room with a wink, "someone needs to clean up after the mess you two left."  
  
"Bugger it. So close," he murmured in raven black hair, "so bloody close, ugh."  
  
Hiccuping turned into a giggle, then a full blown laughing fit from his brother, "You forgot the dance, brother. What did dad say?"  
  
"Er- When two warrior's meet, you either dance to death or you dance to- HAH! Cheeky bugger."  
  
"Aye, now," Bethann wiped his eyes, "dance."  
  
Anders did a strange look when he caught his fellow mages eyes. He shrugged smirking turning on his heel up to the elf's room, his daughter playing with his hair as she giggled. He was getting hungry after all the work they've done so far sorting through this fucking place. Still stank like blood magic, like death and decay. More so with the small heat wave they had a few days ago. Fuck, the whole place stunk like hell plopping his arse down on one of the good comfy chairs. A few good fireballs would cleanse it right on up when they leave.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Beth peaked around the side at Anders, "Aye, dance. What warrior's do in battle. They dance. Rogues do the same, but different you know."  
  
"So," the other man sat on the bench, "what about mages then? We're not exactly known for our dancing."  
  
"Um, we do, kinda. Just with more flourish I guess. Shit, I'm missin' somethin' again, ain't I."  
  
Anders hummed under his breath, wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants. His bottom lip got chewed on looking over at Bethann peeling one of those yellow Qunari fruits for Katie, then "I suppose we _do_ flourish a bit more then everyone else. I know I do. Twirling my staff about this way and that. But dancing," he shrugged, "I think mages do a bit more then dancing."  
  
"Uh, yeah, guess your right. Still feels like I'm missin-" his eyes go wide when Anders cupped his face with one hand, swallowing loudly, "Er..."  
  
"You talk about everyone else getting together, you see what no-one else seems to see. But you have no idea how to do it yourself, do you."  
  
Bethann shook his head, feeling his whole body tighten as his breathing got harsher with the hand there. The older man flicked his eyes down to his lips, then back up to his own, the flash of Justice going over them taking Katie from his arms. He put her on the other comfy chair, still gumming the Qunari fruit grinning around it. Anders sat back down again on the bench, scooting up it so he was right in-front of him.  
  
"Carver told me you don't deal with certain emotions very well. Other then trying to drink them right on out," a hand went on knee squeezing it gently. Beth's magic flared over his fingers, which in turn made his pupils dilate, his whole body tightened and itched. Anders narrowed his eyes taking his hand slowly away, "Sorry."  
  
"I," he swallowed deeply even though his mouth felt dry, his breathing getting harsher stemming his magic back trying to get the words out, "no I don't. I mean, emotions. Feelings. That stuff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why? What? Fuck why, he wanted to pounce on the man right now and snarl in his face like a rabid dog. No, thats not what his body was telling him right now. _Fuck no_. His mouth parted slipping his eyes closed pushing his head back against the chair, his magic rolling around his fingers gripping the arms harder as he shook. His mind, his body, didn't know what the fuck was going on right now.  
  
A growl left his lips snapping his eyes open and just barreled Anders backwards over the bench.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin' to me?" he snapped at the wide eyed man under him, "Why, he says. I wanna know what YOUR doin' to _ME!_ "  
  
"Makers breath, I'm not doing a thing!"  
  
Bethann clamped his eyes shut fisting his hands on the mans shoulders, "First time I saw you, it HURT right in my soddin' chest. Every time after it still hurts. You kissin' me made it worse. I just don't fuckin' understand it."  
  
His magic was getting more and more intense, same with his harsh breathing clenching his teeth hard, so hard his damn jaw started to hurt. His lip snarled up again looking down at Anders  under him-  
  
His breath caught in the back of his throat staring into honey colour eyes, golden blond hair that spilt free from the tie. Beth's eyes skimmed down to his cheek bones, his gaze trailing them down to his mouth, to the shape of it, then down to the clean shaven chin and jaw line.  
  
It hitched again watching Anders adams apple bob as he swallowed. He shook his head flinging himself off the older man, little bits of cold fluttering on down to the floor pacing about in Fenris's bedroom. His brain, his magic, _everything_ \- He frowned looking down at the front of his leathers, "Dè fo shealbh-"  
  
"Beth?"  
  
His breath stopped, slowly turning his head over his shoulder at Anders right there, his mind swam like he had too much to drink again, like he lost all his mana when he stumbled. His hands planted themselves on the wall, with things bubbling up in him he didn't even know what the fuck they were.  
  
"Beth, its alright," close, close, _too close_ , his body tightened again feeling the fade rolling over him like water, "Breathe."  
  
His eyes roll up in the back of his sockets, letting his head loll between his arms trying to keep him upright. A low guttural moan passed through his lips letting his magic crawl up the wall like spider webs, little fingers of cold trailing over it when he moaned again.  
  
"Shit, okay... Andraste's tits," someone ran out the room, or in, soft pads of feet scuffing the broken marble with him still standing there breathing heavy. The shuffling came back with the door slamming shut, "Beth, turn around."  
  
He shook his head, his hair getting stuck on his now sweat soaked skin.  
  
"Turn around, now!" He moaned louder this time feeling the fade, the spirit right there behind him arching his back, clawing his fingers letting trickles of electricity roll up his arms. But he did turn around, his mouth hung open, wide eyed panting like a bitch in heat. Hands cup his face, fade touched hands cupped his face. Justice looked into his eyes, which didn't help when he lets out another guttural moan gripping onto the loose over shirt right there.  
  
_What was going on?_ His mind didn't seem to understand what the fuck was going on at all right now.  
  
"Bethann," Justice rumbled, his fingers brushing over heat flared sweat stained cheeks, over soft warm panting lips, jaw and neck to the top of his cream colour shirt, "It is alright to feel." Anders urged him not to push the younger man with how he was reacting. He knows that. He's not an imbecile. His friend sent a huff that he should be there, Justice sent an image back that he knew what he was doing.  
  
Shaking fingers went through their hair, cold and tingling to the touch. But the heat radiating from Bethann just pushed them closer together, both of them hitched feeling how hard he was against them, still panting. The younger man had his eyes clamped closed arching his back, gripping the back of their head even harder with a hissing moan.  
  
"Beth," the spirit murmured ever so close to those lips, "what is it that you want?"  
  
Bethann snapped his eyes open and growled, crashing his lips against theirs. It was awkward, inexperienced and far too hard when he moaned into it. But his body jerked trying to crawl into skin, into the body right there that hummed loud with the fade, that sent his magic wild and flaring arching backwards. A strangled sound forced its way from the back of his throat feeling as though he was moving, the backs of his calves hit something then got pushed onto his back.  
  
He was painfully hard, far, far, _far too_ hard gritting his teeth. Another strangled sound escaped his mouth, scrabbling to free his cock with his mind swimming in and out of magic and something else he didn't even fucking know.  
  
Anders and Justice just knelt between his legs, watching. Watching his hands fumble with the laces, Beth's back arching off the bed growling in frustration. Listening to the strangled sounds they heard the month previous from outside his room with Carver. Until they watched the door crack and split, Beth's twin telling them to bugger off while he deals with it.  
  
Anders knew exactly what it was pushing Justice back, running his hands over those toned thighs to the front of Beth's leathers. The younger man arched his back again gripping the threadbare cover tight, with him gently pulling the ties open.  
  
His eyes go slightly wide inching them down a bit.  
  
"Makers shit," he swallowed more revealing the very rock hard, swollen, impressive length there nestled in hardly any curls. Bethann panted harshly watching him, his raven black hair stuck to his face the more he pulled them down, his lyrium eyes pure black. Anders didn't touch him, no, he pulled the leathers down enough so his cock sprung free.  
  
Was more impressive then his own, which was just as fucking hard when he realised what was going on.  
  
His fingers gently ran up the over heated skin, over the flares of his hips, tracing the wings and dips. His eyes roving over the toned planes of Beth's stomach, his fingers skimming after his eyes. He could feel the body under his barely done ministrations tighten, fingers tearing the threadbare cover.  
  
"Ahhh, ahhh- fuck-" Bethann's whole body arched when he screamed, "Oh fffUAAAAHHHHH," tears rolling down his temples as he came. He fucking came. He finally fucking came, feeling his Maker taken cock twitch on his stomach. Warm spats touched his skin, hearing a shocked gasp right between his legs. But his damn mind swam in a different way now, licking his lips trying to open his eyes feeling light headed and dazed.  
  
Harsh panting slowed down, his limbs felt like jelly pealing his teary eyes open, sighing, "shit."  
  
"Beth," Anders voice whispered, "Beth, talk to me. What was all that about?"  
  
"Years," he choked out, "Fuckin' years, an all it took was that? I don't get it."  
  
Anders frowned again wiping the ropey cum from his face with his shirt, "I don't-" his eyes widen with Justice prodding him, "Holy shit, you never came before?"  
  
"No. Never. I set shit on fire before THAT happens. Anders," he wiped the tears from his face, "why you? Why me? Why... _everythin'_?"  
  
"Well, besides me saying I'm in love with you in such a short amount of time. And well, was a little obvious you have no idea how to express certain emotions. AND," his fellow mage chuckled softly laying down next to him, brushing the hair stuck on his face, "you came right in my face. I barely did anything to you for that, by the way. You only know hate, hurt and pain. Your brain doesn't exactly know how to cope with new things, like love."  
  
Bethann furrowed his brow lifting his head to look down his body, "I love my brother. Katie. Dad. But," he traced his fingers down his stomach through the getting cold fluid, "not the same is it? Still hurts in my chest. I don't get it."  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
"I, I don't know." His mouth thinned tucking himself away retying the laces as he sat up, wiping the fluid away with his shirt, "Don't think I'll ever know. But I came. So, good enough, right?"  
  
_'No, its not. Holy shit its not,'_ Anders thought watching the younger man stagger out the room as though he were drunk, _'Fuck.'_

* * *

  
Andraste's arse was it getting baking out. His bloody thick coat just made him sweat out like a hog, everything on him made him drip with it. The spirit cooled him down, but the heat just came right on back. Ugh, who's bright idea was it to come find herbs on the Wounded coast?  
  
His, thats who's. Anders huffed throwing his pack and staff on the ground, shucking out of almost everything right there an then leaving him in his pants and under-vest. He pulled his hair up higher on his head, then cursed out loud when the tie snapped throwing it in the distance. The white haired elf cocked his head, "Mage?"  
  
"Fuck everything," he growled out, kicking his clothing everywhere, "Its fucking hot, my tie snapped. And- _and-_ " Justice flared over his skin, "I have no idea what to do about Beth, for the LOVE OF EVERYTHING!"  
  
"First: I suggest you calm down, before the Tal-Vashoth take a liken to a strapping mage right there," Fenris pushed a canteen into his flailing hands, "And second: Why in the name of Thedas do you hide under all that Kaffas?"  
  
He rolled his eyes gulping down half the water in one go, then huffed again handing it back, "Why not? Besides trying to cook myself in it. Keeps me warm when its cold. Which," he scoffed tugging on his long hair to braid it, "doesn't do shit with this heat. I HATE being hot, I like being cold."  
  
"Doesn't exactly explain, mage, why your built like a warrior under all that Kaffas!"  
  
Anders rolled his eyes again, "Half Anderfels, remember. Former Warden too. Oh, lets not forget, Ferelden dog lord shoved right up my backside. Mage and host to a spirit are just side hobbies."  
  
The elf screwed his mouth up from laughing at the snarking the taller man were doing. But Bethann though? He frowned picking up Anders feather pauldron, "I thought you and him were doing fine. Well, besides Beth screaming the whole mansion down thing. Carver had to chase after him you know, leaving me with the grumpy cat trying to gnaw at bones."  
  
"I know that," he snapped dropping his braid, "Shit, sorry. I know that, considering I was there. Andraste's bloody tits, I know Justice didn't get certain things when he came here. But Beth?" he sighed sadly taking his top clothing from the elf, "Its like night and day right there. Carver is open and free, except when he cries. Bethann cries and rages, but love and those things? Its like they share emotions but in a different way? Ugh, I have no idea what I'm talking about now."  
  
"No, really," Fenris deadpanned, "But please do keep babbling like a brook."  
  
"Arse," he nudged the elf, "Makers breath, lets just get the Void out of the sun and into some poxy sodding shade."  
  
"Southerners, I swear. Your the one who wanted to do this. I just came long so I can kill something."  
  
Anders threw his head back and laughed, almost tripping over his booted feet when he stumbled. He often thought if things were different, he highly bloody doubt he and Fenris would be friends. He could see them bickering like mongrel dogs. But nope, they had a playful banter thing going on. Anders looked over the tattooed elf again, humming under his breath the closer they got to a copse of trees.  
  
"Fen. Those tattoos-?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been wondering these past few months: How in the Makers name," he flopped down ungainly in the shade, "are you even standing with the amount of lyrium going through you? And why?"  
  
The elf puckered his mouth up as he laid his massive sword down, "My former Master did this to me. At first, I thought he forced it upon my skin. Because all I remember were agony when I awoke half way through him doing it. Then-" He fisted his gauntleted hands up on his lap, " _Then_ I found out from someone who claimed to be my sister, I asked for this. I won the right to have this done in some tournament, to free her and our mother. I remember nothing, mage. I remember nothing of my former life. All I remember is the pain, the stringent regimes Danarius forced upon me."  
  
"Holy shit! Maker, I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be. If I asked to have this done to myself, then I asked for it. I may not remember my life before, but I remember my life afterwards. Which was nothing but contempt for him, for how he treated his slaves. How he used them in blood rituals, bleeding elves dry because they were nothing but fodder. He even bled a little boy at a party to gain favours, to gain demons to his side."  
  
Anders eyes bug out of his head, the spirit flared over his skin again in anger.  
  
"Justice, no. I know what your thinking, but us against the Imperium? I KNOW! Makers fucking breath. Sorry," he rubbed his temple at the spirit raging, "he, and neither did I, expected to hear that. I see why your wary of magic. When I was younger and _MUCH_ more stupid then I am now-"  
  
He glared at the elf snickering, "Yes, yes. But anyway, when I was younger locked up in Kinloch, I think it was after my third escape attempt? I wanted to go to Tevinter, be among free mages you know. I learned much later on, I would of been struck down because I'm a spirit healer. Or worse."  
  
"Indeed, _much_ worse. I am wary, but how can I be when I pass partially into the fade to fight? Hmm, mage," Fenris frowned dropping his gauntlets onto the sand, "I have a question for you. Justice can use the fade to his will, even through you. I have seen how he fights. I have seen demons fight also. But they do nothing like how he does anything. But my question is this: What I do, how I can slip into the fade and gain its strength. Manipulate it to my will. Is that the same?"  
  
The spirit flared over his skin again when he pushed through to answer, "Yes. You are liken to a spirit warrior, elf. Akin to who I am, but yet not. Your filth of Master must of learned how to recreate what my kind are some how. Why you are laced with lyrium in your skin to mimic it. For what purpose though? That, is truly the bigger question."  
  
"FASTA VASS! I knew. I, I knew! I were not the only one he toyed with, spirit," Fenris spat, "I were the only one to survive. Hmmpphh, he was no better then any other power hungry Magister there. Wanting to rise above the others to become Archon. At least he is dead, along with the rest of his apprentices on Seheron."  
  
"How long have you been free from bondage?"  
  
Fenris smirked, "Over four years now and I intend on keeping it that way. I learned how to live again on Seheron with the aide of the Fog Warriors. They gave freely, and in the end, I learned I can give freely as well. When I left to see the world, I did not expect to find more friends here in the south. Or Tevinter slavers roaming around in Kirkwall, eager for my blade."  
  
"Indeed," the spirit chuckled, "Now, Anders, are you _finished_ complaining about the heat? I suggest we get back to the task at hand."

He chuckled again at the image of his friend blowing a raspberry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think our favourite feathered apostate's going to be the DA2 one? HAH, think again.  
> He's a mix between DA:O-A Anders with a smidgen of DA2. Kinda tired of the poor sewer birbmage being all skinny, half-starved, mockery of what he is. Just think of those damn sexy Chasind robes you can give him in Awakenings... pictured it yet? Now picture long blong hair trailing down those broad shoulders, with Justice's twinkle in his eye. Six foot seven and rugged.
> 
> Now see in your mind a Nord/Viking. OH, there you go, you got it. THATS what this Anders is. *Smirks* (Any wonder he got left alone in the circle, yup.)
> 
> Two more things - The yellow Qunari fruit? A banana.  
> Dè fo shealbh- What the hell-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chasind tongue in chapter, as before, I'm keeping it next to the dialogue for ease.

"Chan eil fhios agam. An do dh 'fheuch thu ris an Hahren?" _(I do not know. Have you tried the Hahren?)_  
  
Bethann sighed shaking his head, "Cha robh fios aige càit a bheil iad. Dh'fhaodadh gun deach iad dhachaigh, air ais gu Ferelden." _(He did not know where they are. They may have gone home, back to Ferelden.)_  
  
"Chan eil a h-uile duine air falbh dhachaigh. Tha mòran a 'fuireach anns na beanntan a-nis. Is dòcha gum faod na cinnidhean innse dhut càite, draoidh." _(Not everyone has gone home. There are many people living in the mountains now. Clans may tell you where, shaman.)_  
  
Bugger it, means going back to Sundermount. Bethann clasped the old mans hands, "Taing dhut, nì mi sin." _(Thank you, I do that.)_ He left the old Wilder behind when he made his way out of the Alienage. Thank fuck though, the city elves allowed them to live with them. He still needed one of the youngers to speak a different Chasind tongue to pass messages on. He was still trying to learn three different dialects as it was!  
  
Katie clung to his pant leg, rattling the boned amulet the old man gave her as a blessing. It filled his being when she accepted it, the old man grinning painting her face as she giggled.  
  
An dràgon bheag, the little dragon he called her. Bethann thought it was apt after what they did in the fucking Bone Pit, making soft walking boots for Katie from the hide. There was still enough of her left for a LOT more for everyone: Bones, skin, sinew, everything. But the thought of going anywhere near Merrill's clan, irked him. Not that they were bad, _oh no_ , it was the fact right where they camped was right under ancient restless bones.  
  
Bones that sent his and Carv's hackles rising.  
  
And thank everything none of his new family had to deal with Merrill, Isabela and the now Amell's. Fuck them, fuck the WHOLE lot of them. He and his brother had their own things they can do, as that lot while away creating more problems. Especially with the Qunari and the poxy fucking Chantry. Ugh.  
  
"Beth," Aveline waved him down, "there you are. Your former sister refused to talk to me about it, so," she handed a wanted poster to him, "thought you could do it with me. Its for a Sebastian Vael."  
  
"Sebastian Vael? Oh," the man wanted mercenaries taken down who killed his family, "Aye. I'll do it. An Marian was _NEVER_ my sister. None of 'em were family to us, Avi. None of 'em."  
  
She squeezed his shoulder, "I know. So," they walked together with Katie still holding his pant leg grinning, "hows the rebuild going? Heard the bloody old coot roped some of the Guild to help fix it up with you lot."  
  
"He did. They fixed the bathin' chamber right on up for us. An the kitchen. OH, reminds me," Bethann smirked pulling a set of keys from his back pocket, "These are yours. A nice new apartment up in Hightown to say thanks for everythin', not too far from the barracks. Won't need to put anythin' in it, Avi. We did that for ya."  
  
Aveline turned bright red, gingerly taking the bronze looking keys from him. Her mouth parted and closed a few times, then clapped her arms around his chest, "Thank you. Maker, this means the world to me, Beth. Good man, yes, still a good man."  
  
"Yeah. Um," he flinched when she stood on tip-toes smiling, "what, er, what you doin'?"  
  
"Giving you a well deserved kiss."  
  
Katie squealed when he pushed the woman away hard, her armour clanking loudly on the ground as she fell on her backside. He picked his daughter up, soothing her down glaring at his friend looking up at him in shock, the entire of the market silent when he growled, "Chan e do dhèideag a th 'annam! Cha dèan thu sin a-rithist!" His heart pounded like a drum in his chest sneering his lip up, spitting on the ground in disgust, "Donnic, is toigh leis leat. Agus tha thu ro dall airson faicinn."  _(I'm not a toy! You will not do that again!) (Donnic, he likes you. And you're too blind to see.)_  
  
"I, I don't know what your saying! Makers breath, I'm sorry. I, I, I thought- I'm sorry."  
  
He just turned on his heel, leaving her being hauled up off the ground by some of her guards. But the beating in his chest was getting louder letting his feet carry him home. Beth saw out the corner of his eye, some of the Wilder folk smirking, clapping and nodding at him. The old man put his hand up, then slammed bones onto the ground reading them out loud.  
  
A howl went up through everywhere, ravens caws and a multitude of other animal sounds echoed out sending the market goers into a frenzy.  
  
His skin goose-pimpled hearing it, his hairs raised on end like an old call going through him. Tears rolled down his face accepting it. He knew what to do when he snarled and hissed, swiping his hand out like a cats. Katie giggled rattling the boned amulet.  
  
He needed to find the others in the mountains. He knew what the fuck to do.

* * *

  
"You serious! Comin' of age for us both?" his twin's eyes were huge looking anywhere but him right now, "You know what that means, _right?_ "  
  
"Aye, I do. You feel it right in here," Bethann tapped his chest, then his brothers, "I know your too damn stubborn to say it. But I'm right, ain't I."  
  
Carver wrinkled his nose up walking out of the living area, slamming his bedrooms door shut. He heard his twin stomp around growling like a bear in there, then flung the door open bounding over to him still standing there patiently.  
  
"FUCK! I ignored it, you know. Charlie never got to go through it. Dad did it in the bleedin' Gallows on his own from that letter he wrote. Bloody Wilder stuff. Ugh. Fuck. Shit. Dammit! MAKERS FUCKIN' COCK!"  
  
"Hey!" Beth took his brothers shoulders when he heaved, "Katie's comin' up to two, we're nearin' twenty-one. Its time. No more hidin' behind who we were forced to be, an be who were born as. We're Chasind, brother. Lets be fuckin' Chasind! We all need our names."  
  
Carver just dropped his head on his neck, slowing his breathing down, "Can Fen come too?"  
  
"Oh Carv, yeah he can come. Varric as well, so he can write it down."  
  
"And Anders, numbnut. He's got Anderfels goin' through him."  
  
"Aye," he mumbled in his brothers hair, "he does." Bethann looked out to the stairs leading down, swallowing softly thinking about that. The other pain in his chest was getting worse, he still didn't know why. He just didn't understand why.

* * *

  
Their friends just sat there stumped looking at all three of them in turn. Carver shrugged slumping down in his usual seat at the end of the table, Beth dipped his head sharply sitting next to Varric with his daughter half asleep in his arms. Shadow on the other hand, curled up right in the middle of the table with her belly up dead to the world.  
  
"So Junior, Sunshine, what we gotta do for this, um, coming of age thing?"  
  
"Just join us when we go. They'll know what to do when we find 'em," Bethann sighed, "The three of us were born near the same day, which is perfect. Dad wanted us to have a proper blessin', where he couldn't being stuck in the fuckin' prison. I think he would like Katie to see it all up close, like we did growin' up."  
  
Anders looked down in his lap, not saying a word. The elf on the other hand, "I would like to experience it as well. I have seen Tevinter and its depravity. I have seen the Fog Warriors and their freedom. And I will join you to see this also, be a part of it."  
  
"Well, gotta say," the dwarf put a new writing book on the table, "this is gonna be one _HELL_ of a story when I'm done. Count me in too."  
  
But Anders was still silent looking down in his lap, his pony tail skimming his shoulder when he bent forward more. Blue cracked over his skin, then settled as Justice looked up at them all, smiling, "We will join you also. Anders is conflicted but he wishes to join. I have seen the old Chasind ways, Avvar rituals and more. So I will not spoil it for him or any of you. This, is a part of your lives, twin brothers. One that was denied to you for many years."  
  
"Innit. Fuckin' Leandra and that lot. Wish dad told us before he died what we were. Poxy, bloody- _Ugh_ , I need a drink. Anyone else?"  
  
He left before they even said yes.  
  
Justice cocked his head at Bethann putting his hand on the table, "How did you know?"  
  
"Aveline," he mumbled stroking Katie's hair, "She tried to kiss me when I gave her the apartment keys. I pushed her away, tellin' her I'm not hers but Donnic's. The Wilders in the Alienage heard it. Shit," he snorted looking at them all, "I think the whole of Kirkwall heard it when I called her out. The old man threw bones on the floor, the Wilders gave an answer, an I heard it like a call."  
  
"She... what? Maferaths balls, Sunshine! Thats what all the wildlife was earlier? Corff thought someone let loose a whole load of animals to rampage."  
  
The spirit, well, his lips curled up petting Shadow, "It is tradition, dwarf, that they call and one answers back. She had no right to do that. But, what did you answer with, Bethann?"  
  
"A cat."  
  
"Fitting, considering who your other companion is. And the little girl?"  
  
Beth grinned showing the amulet around his daughter neck, "She giggled rattlin' it. An dràgon bheag which is also fittin', seein' as its made from the one in the Bone Pit."  
  
"What now? Okay, mind telling this old dwarven codger what in the sod that means?"  
  
"You will see soon enough, dwarf. When do you plan to go?" Justice cocked his head again, "It should not be long for your birthing days, is that correct?"  
  
"Less then two months. We should deal with Sebastian Vael before then. Aye," he smirked, "To quote my brother: Gonna be grand."

* * *

  
The smell hit them before they even saw. The stench of blood and effluvia hit their sense the closer they got. Bodies of Aveline's guards lined the way to the fighting. Anders hissed through his teeth when he saw who it was first up ahead, then who they were up against.  
  
"I think we found Vael's mercs, and the poxy sodding Tal-Vashoth decided to join in."  
  
Aveline roughly pulled her weapons free, aiming them right at the fighting mass, "They killed my men. Now, lets send them to the Maker to be sorted out! Keep the Qunari alive!" She clanged her shield before charging off into the fray.  
  
He kept back with Bethann and Varric when the other two joined in. Katie was tucked up behind a boulder with the Ghost Cat watching over her. Anders still couldn't wrap his head around how much smaller Shadow was compared to ones he's come across, but ten times as fierce though. The younger man chanted under his breath, the staff held out in-front of him. He then pulled it back forming a shield around them and his daughter.  
  
"Beth, your going to have to teach me that one," he chuckled flinging out his own hand, "SUCK ON A FIREBALL!"  
  
Several of the fighting mass got caught in the raging blaze, flapping their arms about as they burned alive. Bethann threw his head back and laughed adding his own, "Mines bigger."  
  
"Oh," Anders whined, "I'm having flashbacks of Velanna saying the same bloody thing. Andraste's knicker weasels, now Justice is getting nostalgic!" He made a larger one with both hands, almost setting his bloody hair on fire when he thrusted his palms out. He smirked flicking the hair from his face, he knew he was getting cocky right now.  
  
"Try this for size then." Bethann slammed the end of his staff into the ground, then again as orange light bolted up into the clouds. He grinned pointing up. Anders face fell as fireballs just rained down from the sky hitting the mercs, missing their friends and the Tal-Vashoth in-between.  
  
"Nope, I'm done," his staff got thrown on the ground when he walked away, "Thats unfair, Beth!"  
  
"Naw, come on. You have your charms, Blondie. Healing for one," Varric snorted jumping backwards, "Justice for another. And- You have your charms."  
  
He grumbled, flopping down next to the little girl with her huge blue eyes and the green eyed cat rolling around on the ground. Anders puffed out his cheeks, summoning a wisp in his hand for Katie to play with. He got cocky and it back fired. The spirit sent an image of him sticking his tongue out. "Thanks. Just, thanks for that. Poxy bloody spirit."  
  
Another one came into his mind, Anders snorted a laugh, "Flipping me the bird? Thats not very spirit like you know."  
  
"Bird," Katie giggled nuzzling the wisp, "Bird fly."  
  
"Thats right. They do fly," he smiled at her, she grinned back flapping her arms about, "Just like that."  
  
"Roar. Bird, roar."  
  
Anders quirked his eyebrow, "Birds don't roar. They tweet, they sing songs as they fly. And argue right outside your bloomin' window in the morning. Makers breath."  
  
"Bird roar. Cat purr hiss. Doggies go woof."  
  
Ahh, she was just a little girl, she probably heard someone say birds roar somewhere. Justice didn't say a word watching behind his eyes. The spirit warrior smiled with out his friend knowing it, seeing the small flicker of green and gold around her before vanishing. Anders were light blue and green, Bethann's, well, he noticed the younger mortal had many different colours, but not one of them were black unlike his half siblings.  
  
The little girl would be coming into her magic soon when he saw it again, cuddling the friendly wisp close to her face.  
  
The wisp smiled at him and he sent a smile back at it, seems the minor spirit has found a friend to be with. He sent an image to his friend asking if she can keep that one. Anders sent back a thumbs up. Justice smirked feeling the shield fall away from around them, the fighting behind them now stopped. But he kept his eye on the little girl grinning up at them, holding onto the cat as she stood.  
  
"Anders," a voice whined, dropping both staffs next to him, "I have an ouch."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Beth wrinkled his nose up flopping on the ground, flinging his boot off with Katie climbing on him, "Carv's bulky arse stood on my foot. He's gone back with Avi an the rest of them to tell Vael 'bout this. Gonna meet them back at the house for dinner."  
  
"Ugh, if thats an ouch, then I'm the Queen of Antiva," he scoffed flicking his wrist on the minor cut there, "Big baby. Heal it yourself."  
  
The other mage stuck his tongue out at him. Katie mimicked it, then frowned when it wouldn't go back in her mouth. "Ahh, your makin' me squishy, baba. Here," Beth pushed it back in, the little girl giggled sticking it back out, blowing a raspberry.  
  
"Your doin' it on purpose! Bad as Carv when he was little doin' it, baba. Ain't that your wisp she's tryin' to lick now, Anders?"  
  
He snorted shaking his head, "Not any more it's not. Justice said to give it to her, and well, not like I can't summon more."  
  
"Aye. AN now Shadow wants to lick it, ifrinn fuilteach," Beth rolled his eyes, "Anyway, those Tal-Vashoth fightin' the mercs? They wanted to help before they left. Seems the Arishok has descent in the ranks." _(bloody hell)_  
  
"Why am I not surprised in the lea- Oh no. No. No, NO, NO, tell me we're not going to help the bloody Qunari!"  
  
Bethann thinned his mouth pulling his boot back on, then spat on the ground, "No. You know what they do to mages? Remember when I had busted knuckles an a black eye from Garrett's dealin' with the Qunari? It was when some Chantry sister wanted one free, which me an Carv thought was fishy. We got ambushed by some Antaam wantin' to know why we had an unleashed Saarebas with us."  
  
"Holy Andraste's dingy knickers, what happened!"  
  
"They realised there were three mages standin' there," he growled, "Hurt the unbound Qunari then attacked us. He ended up killin' himself in the end. Waste of mage right there. All cos of their fuckin' Qun rubbish. Won't deal with them again, so you don't have to worry 'bout that."  
  
Anders spat on the ground too in disgust, "Good. Oh I know what the bloody Qunari do to their mages. Trust me on that. Sewing their mouths shut, chaining them up like dogs. Maker, no better the poxy Templars with that."  
  
"Aye, scum," the other mage leaned on him as they stood, battered his eye lashes then grinned, "Carry me? I don't feel like walkin'."  
  
"You... what? Makers bloody breath, Beth. You can walk."  
  
Bethann pouted picking his daughter up, "Worth a try. Eh, I'm starved right 'bout now."  
  
"Wait," he took the younger mans arm, a crooked smile went over his face, "Kiss first, then I'll carry your cat, how about that."  
  
Anders waited patiently with the indecision going over Beth's face, until he nodded softly almost unsure. Anders almost growled out dipping his head down to those soft warm lips, sighing at the feeling instead pressing just a little bit firmer against them. He gently put a hand on Beth's neck stroking down it with his thumb, the younger man letting out a small gasp when he parted his lips, tracing the others with his tongue.  
  
Beth's eyes open parting his own at the feel, then Anders slipped his tongue between them.  
  
Makers fucking arse, the taste of the other mage sent his hairs on end licking over the wet warmth. Justice hovered right on the edge, tasting it as much as he did. Ugh, he wanted to do a LOT more when he pulled back, seeing Beth's eyes wide open with his cheeks flushed, licking his lips.  
  
"See, not _that_ bad was it."  
  
"We, um, we, we should, um. Go. Yeah, go. We should- home. Aye, home."  
  
Anders sighed internally trailing after Bethann and Katie, with Shadow in his arms rumbling loud purrs against his chest. ' _One day, just, one day-'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet MORE Chasind tongue in chapter. English beside the dialogue.  
> Music to go with the whole thing in order -  
> From the start to being called around the fire - Heilung - Alfadhirhaiti - https://youtu.be/UuZMmV-ZjcM  
> Live version - Heilung | LIFA - Alfadhirhaiti - https://youtu.be/2wy-W-pYlds  
> (English translation - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E1%9A%A8%E1%9B%9A%E1%9A%A0%E1%9A%A8%E1%9B%9E%E1%9A%BA%E1%9B%81%E1%9A%B1%E1%9A%BA%E1%9A%A8%E1%9B%81%E1%9B%8F%E1%9B%81-alfadhirhaiti-hes-called-allfather.html )
> 
> Where the twins recite War Magic with everyone - Heilung - Krigsgaldr - https://youtu.be/tpv261r01Eg  
> Live version - Heilung | LIFA - Krigsgaldr - https://youtu.be/QRg_8NNPTD8  
> (English Translation - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/krigsgaldr-war-magic.html )
> 
> Where they all dance around the fire tranced - Heilung - Afhomon - https://youtu.be/4T5Wn6i2QJI  
> (English Translation - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/afhomon-afhomon.html-1 )

Everything on him itched, everything. Itched, ached and whined bathing for the second time to get the feeling away from him. Carver already caught him the first time trying to drown the feeling out with wine. Then hid the fucking bottles so he wasn't tempted. So now, he was left with just hot fucking water to scrub the weird feeling away.  
  
His skin didn't feel clean, nothing felt clean when he dunked his head under.  
  
Why was he feeling dirty and itchy? He knows full well there nothing wrong, just his damn mind being its stupid self again glaring at the water. Accusing it for no reason at all.  
  
But he sighed looking up at the ceiling, running his fingers down and over his cock, hissing through his teeth not tempting the fates again with THAT shit. Bad enough he set fire to his covers the other day trying to do it with nothing happening. Why. Why. _WHY_ the fuck was it only Anders and Justice that he came for? They barely touched him. He still couldn't wrap his head around that.  
  
And the kissing. Ugh. It sent strange feelings through him both times. _AND THE TONGUE!_ That tongue, those lips, everything... Bethann hissed dunking his head under again, theres something seriously wrong with him if it made him feel, strange. There must be shaking his wet hair everywhere.  
  
"Fucks sake, idiot! Get out the bloody bath," a towel was thrown at him as he stepped out, "An put that away. Still gonna poke someones eyes out with that shit."  
  
He flipped his brother off dripping onto the floor, "Not like I ain't seen yours, fuckhead. Wavin' it 'bout like you wield your sword."  
  
"Yeah well... ARSE!"  
  
Bethann snorted a laugh at his twins face trying not to laugh. He dried himself off then wrapped the towel around him, "Carv, you worried 'bout all this?"  
  
"I am. Comin' of age, Makers nutsack. You know," he slumped down the wall, "Dalish come of age round eighteen or somethin' like that. Why twenty-one for us?"  
  
"Dunno. Charlie an the elders did say its round 'bout the right age for it. Ahhhh FUCK IT, now I made myself sad."  
  
Carver waved his hand up at him, "Yeah, so don't start. Wonder how many are gonna be there, an how many are come of age."  
  
"We'll find out, won't we. Katie's gonna love it, they all are. Just hope Varric doesn't write EVERYTHIN' down 'bout what goes on. Specially the, well, those bits."  
  
"You mean," his twin waggled his eyebrows, "in the bushes. Yeah, hope he does. Better then the shitte he's tryin' to write."  
  
He sucked in his bottom lip looking at the water still in the bathing tub. His skin itched again which just made him growl, scratching his arms and chest. His brother grabbed his hands to stop him, "Gu leòr! Ain't nothin' wrong with you. I know you don't understand it, but its natural, brother." _(Enough!)_  
  
"Is it?" he hissed snarling his lip up, "Its pissin' me off!"  
  
"It fuckin' is," his twin growled in his face, "So stop it. Wanna go all bleedin' an raw?"  
  
"You wanna go all bleedin' an raw! Can make that happen you know. Ugh," he slammed his head on his brothers shoulder, "Sorry. I dunno what to do."  
  
His brother sighed burying his face in his wet hair, "Leig le gach rud tachairt," he murmured, "Come on, lets go get sorted before morrow. That lot are gonna meet us up the ridge." _(Let everything happen)_

* * *

  
Katie clapped her hands as she sort of skipped up the dirt path, her hair neatly done in braids and sinew, fur trimmed her leather belted skirt, with her boned amulet pride of place over her stitched together shirt. She clapped and giggled to the sound of the drums echoing around them, Shadow knocking her head on Katie's purring loudly joining in.  
  
They looked each over again, grins over theirs face letting the sounds ahead of them filling them completely. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said as his twin brushed his neatly done braids from his bare chest and shoulders. Himself shifting the furred pouched belt on his brothers hips. They grinned again twining their arms around the others, linking their thumbs when they walked after Katie up the path.  
  
They spotted Varric first, frowning up at one of the elder women urging him to keep still while she painted his face. Carver shook a little bit when he spotted Fenris bare chested, in the black leather leggings he got for the elf specially for this. But no Anders when he looked. Bethann's heart did something strange when he furrowed his brow at his brother. But he was too busy looking the elf over, having his own body painted now.  
  
"There you- Maferaths hairy ass!" the dwarfs eyes go wide looking them both over, "Okay, I ain't competing with you two! Elf here's getting all done up now."  
  
Beth snickered looking Varric over too, without his shirt and duster on showing his painted chest hair off, "Lookin' good there, Varric. Carv might have to do both of ya now."  
  
"Sorry, but nope, into women only. Even if you two are kinda making it awkward for this old dwarven codger."  
  
An elder with leather fringed over her eyes waddled over, rattling bones as she smiled, "Is e do charaidean... dè a th 'ann am facal? Diofraichte, tha, eadar-dhealaichte."  
_(Your friends are ... what's the word? Different, yes, different.)_  
  
"Aye, tha iad. Ach chan eil iad a-nis eadar-dhealaichte a-nis. Seann, bu chòir gum biodh fear eile còmhla riutha. An do ràinig iad?"  
_(they are. But they are no longer different now. Elder, there should be another with them. Did they arrive?)_  
  
She nodded her head pointing further up the path, where a massive fire sat surrounded by people. Bethann's heart pounded hard looking at them all there. Young, old and animals feasting, waiting for more to come. Carver gripped his arm and thumb tighter, "We should go."  
  
"Tha mòran bho gach treubh an seo. Bidh barrachd a 'tighinn a dh'aithghearr. Coisich leis an talamh, na spioradan agus na beathaichean, dà bhràthair," the elder bowed shaking the bones over them again as they set off with Varric and Fenris. Katie's wisp had come out, bobbing around both her and his cat, still clapping and giggling looking about. He sucked in a deep breath slipping his eyes closed at the music, at the feeling, the old magic tingling over his skin. _(There are many from each tribe here. More will be coming soon. Walk with the ground, the spirits and the animals, two brothers.)_  
  
His twin let him go, he wanted him back to feel grounded when he opened his eyes, pained.  
  
Then he saw why on the other side of the fire. Bethann swallowed sharply at Anders standing there, talking to those that know common. His palms whetted, his skin itched again feeling ten sizes too small looking him over from head to toe: Tight brown leather pants with knee high brown buckled boots, a simple plain cotton open necked shirt that did NOTHING to hide what was hidden everything he ever wore.  
  
"Chan eil sin a 'cuideachadh chùisean," he mumbled under his breath trying to look anywhere but the man there. _(that does not help issues)_  
  
A tug on his leg and a giggle made him smile down at his daughter, "Dada, doggies," she grinned clapping again, "big doggies. Sha-sha play. Doggies lick face, wet."  
  
"Aye, wolves. Their wolves, baba. Bears should be here too," he picked her up kissing her cheek, "and ravens. Oh, you have never seen a raven."  
  
Katie shook her head looking everywhere for them. Beth chuckled walking off to find them, ignoring the odd sensation going through him. Holy shit, the whole of the other side of Sundermount was covered in tents, bedrolls, and even more people chanting around pits. The fires occasionally turning from green to blue the more they chanted. The fade rolled over him, over them both when Katie squealed excitedly as a spirit was asked to join.  
  
"Aye, baba. They want to watch too. Thats an Augur from the Avvar there with some of the tribes. And," his eyes light up at Alinais and her little boy waving at them, "her." Beth grinned running up to meet her, Katie put her hands over her mouth as more spirits came to join. "Draoidh," Alinais smiled gripping his forearm, "I learn word. Chan eil e math gu leòr. I try hard. But word, feel odd." _(Shaman) (it is not good enough)_  
  
"Its very good, young mother. Tha thu a 'dèanamh gu math. You remember Katie? She's my child now." _(You are doing well)_  
  
Alinais's eyes smile nodding her head, "She look you. No sister, you. A bheil thu deiseil a bhith an seo? I, worry," she slumped her shoulders bouncing her son on her hip, "tha iad gam chuideachadh, ach tha a h-uile rud agamsa is e mo mhac a bhith an seo còmhla rium. All have." _(Are you ready to be here?) (They help me, but everything I have is my son to be here with me.)_  
  
"You can join us! We have room for you both to be with us, Alinais," he tugged on her arm to follow, "They won't bite, I promise." She laughed at that, waving her hand about over Varric, then blushed when he looked over at them both. Oh, hah... "Thats Varric, my dwarven friend an storyteller."  
  
"He lot hair," she motioned at her chest, "Warm in cold."  
  
"Aye, that it is. Hey Varric, this is Alinais. She was on another boat when they fled Ferelden. This is her son Drasian," Beth patted the log for her to join them when he sat, "Me an Anders helped deliver him months ago. She's not very good with common yet, so be gentle, hmm."  
  
The dwarf smiled, then noticed her chest, "Er, Sunshine. Are all the women here wearing nothing or just bits of, well, cloth over their breasts? I feel over dressed with the chest hair already."  
  
"Is what wear. Like you- Is toil leam am falt agad."  
  
"She said she likes your hair," Bethann chuckled pointing to his chest when the dwarf quirked his brow, "She has a thing for it, so, be warned. Alinais has come of age as well."  
  
Katie clapped when she spotted more wolves running about with Shadow chasing them. Ravens flew over head, which she giggled at bouncing on his lap. The fade swelled over them more, but one was a much closer piece of the fade when he recognised the tug. _Justice._ He bit his lip when Anders joined them, his own hair half braided on one side. Beth's skin itched and felt small again trying to smile, but all he could do was look away.  
  
More drums started to echo everywhere with howls, snarls and growls denoting everyone who should be here, were. His daughter rattled the amulet while he and Alinais hissed swiping their hands out, his twin bared his teeth, growling coming over to them with Fenris. Who then bayed, arching his back doing so before grinning at them all, painted from face to waist.  
  
"Fen, I have no idea whether to heal you again in battle," Anders snorted, "or send you to one of those animal clinics after that."  
  
The elf swatted in his face, "Mage, I was not called little wolf for nothing," he bayed again.  
  
The drums got louder, bones struck bone, feet stomped the ground calling the ones who have come of age to join around the large fire. Alinais frowned not knowing what to do with her son. Fenris put his arms out, "I can watch him while you do that."  
  
"Beannaich do anam, allaidh. My thank." _(bless your soul, wolf)_  
  
Katie clambered off his leg skipping over to Anders, doing grabby hands as she grinned. Beth felt heat go over his cheeks being hauled off the log by the other two. Everything felt sweaty already and they haven't even began, taking a sneak peak at his friends and daughter sitting there watching what will happen.  
  
Shaman hidden behind fringes, straps and bone nodded at them as they stood there, chanting, muttering in all tongue's of the Chasind giving blessing for what will happen to them all. Elders came up behind them to each one once they had their blessings, and painted them in mud, blood and woad. Carver and himself hooked their thumbs together again waiting their turn, his twins hand felt as sweaty as his own.  
  
He felt light headed the closer the shaman came, both of them swaying with their eyes clamped shut, their hearts hammering in their chests the louder everything got. It sounded deafening in their ears, in their veins, their whole bodies swaying being filled with fade, music and chants.  
  
A hand planted its self on his chest, the shaman cackling doing the same on his brothers, "Tha dithis dhiubh aon, làidir, làidir! Dean a 'beannachadh ort, dà bhràthair. Dà chridhe a 'bualadh mar aon. Dà anam ceangailte agus cruaidh. Dithis bhràithrean ceangailte ann am fuil. Tha na diathan gad fhaicinn, dithis bhràithrean. Beannaich iad, lìonaibh iad, thoir iad thugainn."  
  
_(Two of them are strong, strong! They bless you, two brothers. Two hearts striking one. Two souls are tied and hard. Two brothers tied in blood. The gods see you, two brothers. Bless them, fill them, bring them to us.)_  
  
They swayed again when the hands left, both of them keeping their eyes clamped shut as they were then painted. Bethann's legs almost gave out, he could feel his brother's doing the same trying to keep upright. Someone cawed and that was it when they snapped their eyes open to face the now blue licking flames. Animal calls rung out around them, the twins adding their own still swaying holding each other. He felt alive, they both did slowly tapping their booted foot on the ground feeling euphoric.  
  
Silence went over everything when the elders finished, the shaman gave their last blessing. Then horns blew in the distance which just sent them all over the edge, he and his twin more so arching backwards thumbs still held together. He wanted to fly away into the now starry sky, the twin moons over head calling, welcoming them both into brotherhood. Tears rolled down their cheeks facing each other now bringing their foreheads close, stomping one foot on the dirt creating plumes of it, leaving dust upon their sweat soaked skin.  
  
Everyone around the fire singing with the voice that sung with them. The air got thicker as they all spoke over each other the words of war, of magic, of kinship.  
  
Elders slammed bones on the ground, the shaman and the augurs reading them out in each tongue. His heart beat harder in his chest looking at his own reflection in his brothers eyes. Carver gripped the back of his head hard, grinning looking at his own reflection. "I see."  
  
"So do I." He sucked in a breath smiling speaking in common, "All action for the good of all. I see my reflection in your eyes. But my new age has just begun."  
  
"I sing my sword song for you. The lullaby of obliteration. So I can wake up with a smile."  
  
They both stomp down harder on the ground still looking at each other, chanting at the same time louder then before. "Coexistence, conflict, combat. Devastation, regeneration, transformation. That is the best I can do for you. I see a grey gloom on the horizon. That promises a powerful sun to rise. To melt away all moons. It will make the old fires of purification."  
  
Both snarl in the others faces pushing away picking up a handful of dirt, then threw it at the fire, "Look like dying embers. And bliss in my heart!"  
  
One of the Avvarian shouted, "GODS BLESS THEM!" lifting his arms up into the sky. The spirits that were summoned, walked among them all laying their ethereal hands over each one, granting their own blessings. But he and his brother swayed again more so then anyone else, sweat pouring down skin, smearing the woad, blood and mud on them. Magic ran down Beth's arms, curling around his fingers growling low in his throat.  
  
They didn't notice anyone else around them, stalking around each other like wild beasts playfully swiping at each other. It was just them right now, just them right there being filled with their heritage, their life, their- _everything_. His magic curled around his brothers arms, twin souls, twin brothers, twin hearts as they grasped forearms. Both of them felt light headed the more they stalked, the more they held on to each other.  
  
This was theirs. This will be theirs. Their friends will be part of their hearts, their souls, their lives now. Their blood. Their bones. Their worlds now as one. The twins nod their heads and smiled, planting a hand on each others hearts through the sweat as the elders, the shaman and Avvarian called out-  
  
"You are now of age! Tha thu a-nis fuil!" _(You are now blood!)_  
  
Alinais cupped the back of their heads grinning as much as they were, "Bràithrean mo fhuil. We dance!" _(Brothers of my blood.)_  
  
They cupped her head hissing and growling as the horns blew again, signalling the dance to begin. Everyone urged to join in the celebration now, everyone. Beth saw Katie clapping, jumping up and down with other Wilder children, her wisp on her shoulder. He can see Varric and the rest of them joining in, even if the dwarf had a very weird look on his face. Hands joined the twins and Alinais on their heads.  
  
His heart pounded hard again noticing Anders had removed his shirt, cracks of Justice going over his skin joining them. The white haired elf bared his teeth, snapping them right at Carver. Oh, Beth knew EXACTLY what that meant when he smirked, his brother grinning gripping his hair harder before letting go, cupping Fenris' instead now as they danced. Alinais giggled tugging on Varric's hair, blush going over her cheeks taking her son from him.  
  
Both Anders and Justice murmured, "Beth-" but never finished letting the spirit guide him in the dance around the fire of kinship, of brotherhood and blood.  
  
It felt like the whole of the mountain shook with the deep drums like a heart beat, the screaming chants and throat singing, whistles and calls in the woods. The blue fire getting hotter and brighter the louder it got. Bells jingling, stones and bones being ground together sending them all into a trance like bliss.  
  
Feet stomped on the round circling everyone, hands touched each other, welcoming them all. Spirits joined the dancing, minors and greaters flitting between them all speaking language's long lost and new. Sweat ran down his brow letting his body guide his way, the palms of his hands slapping his pants in time with everything.  
  
His skin tightened again, goose-pimples raced everywhere over him, hair sticking to his flesh coming back to Anders staring right in his eyes.  
  
He knew the closer they got. He knew what his brother fucking meant watching sweat roll down the chest right there, putting his hand right over Anders heart feeling it beat quicker, baring his teeth at the pair of them.  
  
"I- I-" he hissed slipping his eyes closed trying to get the words out, his mind was telling him to just say it, "I _need_ this. Please."  
  
The heart under his hand stuttered snapping his eyes open, his fellow mage and spirit breathing as heavily as he was. Then smiled, "Maker, thought you'd never ask, Beth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, translation in english next to dialogue.  
> What Anders says, is Norwegian. Kinda based Anderfels half Germanic, half Nordic.
> 
> Music to go with it - Heilung - In Maidjan - https://youtu.be/rClD6sf8wjQ

Alinais waved him off grinning wide, Katie jumping up and down holding on to her skirts. He swallowed deeply holding onto Anders hand leaving them there with Varric smirking, waving a pen at him before going through the brush. Both of them were dripping with sweat from the heat of the fires, the bodies still dancing, stalking, calling. His twin got dragged off by Fenris on the opposite side.  
  
But he never thought he'd find himself doing this.  
  
No, he didn't when he stopped them, swallowing again letting the other mans hand go. Beth sucked in a deep breath fisting his hands by his sides slowly turning to face Anders, who's head was cocked searching his face. Ugh, he wanted to barrel the man over, pin him to the ground- And then what? He had no idea what to do other then that.  
  
So, "Kiss me?" he asked blushing through the paint, the dust and sweat.  
  
His fellow mage smiled softly stepping closer, cupping his face brushing thumbs over cheeks dipping his head down. Beth didn't stiffen this time, he didn't keep his eyes open, but let them close putting his own hands around the back of blond hair. The groan that came out from his throat just made his body tighten, he can feel the other mans tighten as well kissing him harder.  
  
Anders groaned as much as Beth did slowly sliding his hands down narrower shoulders, licking the soft bottom lip with his tongue. His hands trailed down further to hips, then around to the perfect backside there. The younger softly moaned parting his mouth slightly allowing him to slip his tongue in, Beth's fingers tightening in his hair pulling closer to each other. Maker, his mind swam licking over the other mages wet warmth again, with him mimicking it.  
  
He couldn't help but internally sigh gripping firmer on the arse there, pushing his damn bulge closer to Beth's. A low throaty purr went through him delving in deeper with his tongue, walking forward to some boulder right there. Fingers scraped his scalp hard, which nearly sent him over the edge pushing Beth's back hard against the stones surface, grinding his poxy taken cock into hips.  
  
'Oh,' Bethann's mind supplies with the pressure rubbing over his aching erection. His nose wrinkled parting his lids slightly, then widen at the honey eyes looking straight into his. His breathing got worse running his tongue over the one that tasted of the fade, trying to arch his back away from the boulders face. He ended up whining instead clawing his fingers on much broader shoulders then his.  
  
Anders slipped his tongue out, a trail of spittle followed it connecting them mouth to panting mouth. "Beth," he whispered, "are you sure?"  
  
"Fuck- aye. I'm sure. Please."  
  
He smiled nipping at pale skin, tasting the salt under his tongue licking down soft flesh to Beth's neck. Andraste's tits, he couldn't help himself biting down, drawing out a low moan from the other man, who was scrabbling wrapping his legs around his thighs pulling him closer, fingers digging hard into his back the more he bit down. Justice sighed inside his head when he licked away the sting.  
  
Bethann arched his back now that he could, involuntary rocking his hips against Anders. A hiss left his mouth when he was bitten again, then nipped and licked right up to his lips. "Maker," Anders murmured over them, "I want you so bad, you have no idea."  
  
Their breaths mingled, breathing more heavy just looking into each others eyes. Beth sunk his teeth into Anders bottom lip, growling, "Then take me." A smirk went over the others face when he let the lip go, Anders tongue licking over where he bit down.  
  
"Have to be naked for that, you know."  
  
"I know," Beth blushed, "I wanna see you, all of you. You've seen mine," he chuckled biting his lip leaning back on the cold stone, "I wanna see both of yours."  
  
Anders grinned taking hold of those toned thighs wrapped around him, "Both huh. You sure? You really, really sure you want both of us?" the younger nodded smirking, "You asked for it!" Justice flared over his skin, his eyes half way between them both capturing lips again sliding their hands around his waist, pulling Beth away from the stone.  
  
Hands card through their hair slicking tongue over tongue, walking backwards to the soft patch of grass they tread over. Beth bucked against them, groaning hard when they knelt with him in their arms. They slowly laid down breaking the kiss to moan themselves in raven hair, grinding clothed hips into the one arching up into theirs. "Beth," they both ghosted over his lips, sliding a hand down his side to toned thigh, "let us undress you. Watch us undress. Let the two of us bring you to the peak of the mountain, and fall away together."  
  
Bethann nodded, licking his lips unwrapping his legs from them. He ran his fingers down and over his chest, then back up watching them unlace his leathers, unbuckling the straps to his belts and boots. He watched them pant as much as he was putting everything to one side, piece by painfully slow piece. He sucked in his bottom lip when it got to his pants being pulled down, his eyes dilating wider the further they go. "Briseadh sìos mi agus mo pìosan a thogail air ais," passed his lips. _(Break me and pick up my pieces.)_  
  
Justice blinked, Anders frowned. The spirit cocked their head still pulling those leathers down, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Tha mi gu dearbh. Briseadh orm. Please, I need this." _(Yes I am. Break me.)_  
  
They smirk in unison ripping the leathers away, then work on their own clothing they still had on. Bethann watched them put the knee highs to one side, he watched brown pants get kicked off, not even caring where they went. His damn cocked ached, his whole body ached skimming his eyes over them, over the plains, dips and scars etching them both. Anders cock was a little thicker then his own nestled in dark gold curls. Which just had him licking his lips again as it bobbed about with them kneeling between his legs. Fade cracked and crackled over it, over his skin, everywhere his eyes wandered.  
  
"Like what you see?" they both grinned.  
  
"Aye," he grinned back the weird strange feeling in his heart felt like it burst, "aye I do." It burst filling his body with heat, when the man twinned with the spirit flicked their tongue on his skin, humming the lower they got to his fucking cock. Beth's eyes crossed when they dipped into his navel, arching his back off the grass fingers gripping the blades hard, ripping them from the ground. He almost screamed at the tongue flicking his cock's head, strong hands pushing his thighs further apart and up as the flicking, lapping and kissing went lower, "shit."  
  
"Mmm hmmm," they hummed coating fingers in grease, slipping them down to puckered flesh there. "This, will be your first time. This, will be your first everything," they flicked their tongue out again over his cock, then sunk down on it slipping one finger gently inside him.  
  
Beth bucked up hard, letting out a strangled whine when his magic flared feeling them down there. The whine turned into a throaty moan baring his neck up to the sky, pulling his knees up closer to his chest. He wanted to come already, but his body prevented him from doing it. The hot mouth on his cock left it, kissing over it, over his stomach then up his chest, the slick finger in him moved just a hair faster.  
  
"Beautiful." They watched his face slipping another greased finger inside, watching his mouth pant baring his neck even more. Raven hair spread out over the ground, lyrium blue eyes near black greeted them slipping their tongue back into his mouth. He wanted them to break him, he will be broken down by them fastening their pace inside him. Beth moaned in the kiss, trying to arch his back up into their chest. But they pinned him down, slipping a third finger in.  
  
His eyes go wide at the intrusion, at the slight burn in his arse. Fuck, it wasn't painful at all, it was- _different._ But he wanted more, biting the tongue in his mouth. He fucking well wanted more when they pulled it free chuckling. The pair of them pressed a kiss on the corner on his mouth, "Eager hmm?"  
  
"Fuck me," Beth ended up growling through his teeth as the fingers in him went fast with them grinning down at him. He whined again fisting his hands on their sides, "Please. Please. _Please_ , gods please." He can't believe he was begging, when he never thought he'd even do any of this. When his stupid mind didn't know what it wanted before all this. He needed to- "Let me come, please!"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He whined louder this time arching his back.  
  
They both shook their head, "Not. Yet. We have not lain with you properly. And you want to poxy well come before we started? No. You want to be broken and broken you will be. You," Justice growled over Anders own voice, "are of the earth!"  
  
Fingers slipped free, they wrapped them around their cock slicking more grease over it, stroking it even harder growling and purring at Beth, "Fall away." Hands push his knees up more to his chest, the tip of their cock brushing his hole, then- _then-_ then they slowly push into him, stretching him even more around their fade hummed thickness.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck, ahhh-"  
  
A hand clamped over his mouth to stop him from screaming, his eyes bug out panting hard over the palm there the more they push into him. Digging his free nails in hard into thicker shoulders then his, he bit his hand as they pulled back out. Eyes roll up into the back of his head at the feeling of them slowly entering then nearly pulling out of him. The hand was taken from his mouth then pinned above his head, his left leg hooked in the crook on their elbow rolling their whole body into him.  
  
Anders sighed when Beth's other leg wrapped around them, been far too long since he's done this, with Justice near taking over the whole breaking thing. But his cock ached to pound hard into that tight virgin hole. Justice felt his desire and grinned spreading their legs drawing their hips back, the tip of the cock just on the verge of slipping free. Then, he rammed them back into Beth. The younger lets out a strangled whine when they did it again, watching his face in-case they went too far.  
  
Both of them slipped their eyes closed jerking the body under them with how hard they just let loose. The spirit roared half in half out the fade, Anders threw their head down taking thighs in hand, spreading them bit more watching his cock disappear then slip back in fast, watching his aching poxy balls slap the perfect arse right there. The younger man had his hands gripping the grass behind his head, arching his hips to meet the punishing pace.  
  
Seems he can take it when they smirked. They growled when he said, "Harder, break me," from his panting mouth. Eyes as black as the night above, hair fanned and soaked from sweat splaying out like raven wings in flight, pink tongue licking over kiss swollen lips.  
  
He wanted harder when they sneered, well, Justice took over completely nearly doubling the other mage in half fucking him harder into the dirt. Bethann grit his teeth again clamping his eyes shut with his knees nearly in his face, magic dancing over his skin, into the ground, tugging on the dug in roots of grasses and weeds behind his head. THIS, is exactly what he wants.THIS, is exactly what his body needs, being fucked into the earth. But his body still wouldn't let him come yet. His magic flared over all of them the more they drove him into the dirt, Anders honey colour eyes almost gone behind Justice's pale light.  
  
Makers sodding breath, he's never lasted so long fucking someone. Sweat poured down their face onto the Beth's bent in half body, his legs wrapped around their chest. What did he say once, that those long legs **_SCREAMED_** to be wrapped around him. Justice smirked agreeing with him, licking lips leaning forward still driving his cock balls deep. He grabbed elbows and yanked Beth up with them so their face to face.  
  
"YES-" his voice cracked grabbing onto blond hair, hands dig into his backside hard as he arched his hips and back down onto the length in him. He dug his heels into the small of their back anchoring himself on them the more they fucked him. "Tha."  
  
The heat around them dripped their sweat onto the dirt, soaking it, turning it slowly into mud the more they did this. Hair stuck to them all, blond mixing with raven black, pale skin pressing and sliding with blue cracked freckled skin. Breath mingling with breath as they panted heavily together. Tongue rolled over tongue in messy, wet, heated open kisses. His thighs were starting to burn, but the spirit wasn't done yet. Bethann wasn't done yet biting down hard on their bottom lip drawing blood.  
  
Anders flinched at that, he wanted to stop it right there and then when the younger mage licked their lip, then traced it over their face. His skin tingled with the tracing, Justice reassuring that this is fine when he bit Beth's lip hard too, doing the same thing to his face. All three of them moaned to the point of yelling as bodies got tighter and tighter. Fade and magic stung their noses as they got closer and closer, driving up harder into Beth and him riding them just as hard.  
  
He broke first when his body let him come for the second time in his life. Magic racing down his heat flared and wet skin, coming over both their chests with him letting go of blond hair arching backwards, his own raven black touching the ground. Anders and Justice came not long after at the hard clench around them, coming in side him balls deep with a purring growl from them both, stuttering their hips.  
  
All three of them just collapsed together, panting harshly cupping faces and smiling pressing light kisses over lips. Bethann sighed deeply looking into their eyes, "Thank you," he murmured resting his forehead on the others, still kissing that swollen, bitten lip. "Thank you. You broke me an pieced me together."  
  
"Beth," Anders nipped his nose looking deep into lyrium eyes, "I just didn't think you'd want it like that the first time, kjærlighet. But Makers breath, it felt good." _(love)_  
  
Justice wrapped his deep blue smoke around them both, "Blood has been spilt, seed mingles with the earth. New life will grow from the mud we made," he smiled surrounding them completely in the fade. Bethann giggled nodding his head, "Aye, seems you know more then you let on, Justice. I," his brow furrowed despite everything, "I guess, this is love?"  
  
"In a way, yes, you have two for one right here," the older man snorted, "Ahhh, couldn't ask for better with us. WAIT- Oh Andraste's tits, tell me we didn't just make a flower baby!"  
  
"No, you fuckin' idiot. Its tradition when, you know," Beth blushed burying his face in their neck, "when people rut durin' comin' of age. They spill on the ground an in each other."  
  
Anders kissed the pierced ear right there with a frown, "Huh. Don't think that-" Justice sent him an image of couples of both opposite and same sex doing the same thing, "Never mind then. For someone who's, well, never done this before," he kissed the swollen lip when Beth snorted at him, "How in the name of the Makers buttocks do you know all this?"  
  
"Cos we watched when we were younger. Didn't think-" Bethann sighed, "never thought- Didn't think it would be me doin' it. Never wanted before, then you two come along an fuck everythin'right on up. In a good way though." He chuckled at Anders face pouting, "No healin' lips, Carv's gonna shit himself when he see's! Need to get back to Katie too an Shadow. If they ain't fallen asleep yet."

* * *

  
His body ached pleasingly when they found them all. Anders cleaned him up, all because he wanted to admire the body in-front of him again. He still didn't think this was love, but with no comparison to go by and everyone else either asleep or fucking in the woods, there wasn't anyone to ask until dawn. And he didn't want to pester the spirits still mingling, watching them all.  
  
His daughter curled up in his arms as they slept, his fellow mage curled up behind him with his arm holding them both close. His cat, fuck, his damn cat was fast asleep with the other animals keeping them in line. Such a good girl.  
  
But dawn came, the smell of the fade still clung around them. Sex, sweat, alcohol, food and fire hung thick in the air too. Bethann licked his bottom lip, running his tongue over the wound there and grinned, cuddling his daughter close to his chest. The pain in his chest was still there but fainter, infact, it felt like it did spread out through his body, to his limbs, to his magic filling him. But not enough. It felt... odd now.  
  
A light kiss was pressed on his neck, blond hair trailing over his shoulder and chest when Anders face came into view, grinning, "Morning, kjærlighet. Sleep well?"  
  
"Mmmm, better then I've ever done," heat went over his face rolling on his back with Katie still sleeping in his arms, "Can, can we do that again? I mean-"  
  
"You mean, you want it hard," Anders purred nipping at his chin, "You like it rough, hmmm? I have a few things to say about that," the other mage smirked, "Like, yes."  
  
The heat traveled over his cheeks, down his neck and settled right on his chest, "Um yeah, the sex I mean. I, I liked it. Just- yeah."  
  
Both of them hissed trying to kiss with swollen, broken lips. But they did it anyway and swapped spit as the sun rose higher over the mountains. He sighed when they parted, searching honey eyes smiling. Anders smiled back at him, then pecked a kiss on Katie's head as she woke up giggling, swatting her hand out at the hair tickling her face. There was a word for this right here when his fellow mage went to find food to break their fast. A word that never even crossed his mind before in any situation.  
  
Content? Guess that was it. Contentment? Ugh.  
  
"Dada," Katie flopped her head back down on his chest yawning wide, "Sleepy."  
  
"I know baba. Can sleep later, we're," his grinned as he stood, stretching the kinks from his body out, "gettin' our names properly today. Hmm, wonder where Carv and Fen are. Oh," Beth snorted at the two lumps under furs that most certainly wasn't his twin, "think someone else had a good time too." He giggled at Bianca banished from the furs, Varric's sandy hair poking out the top of it with Alinais's face smooshed close to his chest, her son tucked right up in there too.  
  
But his brother wasn't anywhere he looked, nor the white haired elf. He frowned walking bare foot to one of Avvarian augurs thanking the spirits for joining them. One of the spirits cocked their head the closer he got then faced them both. Katie clapped her hands grinning, Beth dipped his head at the spirit, "Taing dhut airson a bhith an seo." _(Thank you for being here.)_  
  
"Shaman, you can speak plainly," the spirit smiled at him, "Your twin brother is safe with the elven still in the forest. But you," the spirit cocked their head even more, pointing to the wound on his lip, "have decided to break skin! _Hmmmm._ Oh, manners... Forgive me, I am Purpose. And there's been plenty of that recently."  
  
Beth chuckled the same time the spirit did, "Aye, not wrong there. I, do have a question if you will," Purpose and the augur nodded their heads, "What is love? What does it feel like? I've never understood what it really is. I don't do some emotions well. I feel content, yes, but _that-_?"  
  
"Love is a complexity of feelings. Each person feels differently with it, no two are the same," the spirit put their hand out to him, which he took, "I would say you fell in feet first before you even knew that you did. Your mind and body, it seems, were waiting for the right moment for a release. Your strong in both magic and ideals. Be better with anot- Well, your going to be very strong, young shaman, in the end."  
  
Puzzlement and heat went over his face, dipping his head in thanks to Purpose. The spirit smiled again letting his hand go, then cupped Katie's face, "She has nothing but love in her heart. Love, joy, happiness for the man who is now her father. Ahhh, young child," his daughter giggled, "and there is the laughter. It'll be with you always. It has been a pleasure being here, and speaking with you, shaman. I bid you fair well."  
  
"Thank you Purpose. Maybe we'll meet again?"  
  
"Oh, we will do," the spirit smirked before they slipped back into the fade. The augur laughed hard, clapping his hand on Beth's shoulder, "He's a sneaky one, kin. He's gonna be back, that Gods taken a shine to ya! He spoke truth though... somewhat. Now get yer arse movin' an feast. Namin's soon."  
  
"Aye, it is."

* * *

  
The state of the both their hair when they finally found them, was hilarious. Beth couldn't stop laughing how his twin's stuck up like a frightened cat, and Fenris' was just as bad. He got a playful clout on the head for it from them both. His other friends sat around the table, eating and drinking their fill as names were read out.  
  
"Makers nuts, you got BIT!" he twin slammed a hand over his mouth looking over the wound, to the blood still smeared over his face, "Bethy, I'm so fuckin' proud of ya right now!"  
  
"Shhh. Names, dickhead. Ugh."  
  
Carver stuck his tongue out from his own wounded lip, practically laying over him as he grinned, "Proud. Thats what I am. You got fucked, you got bit, an you spilt on the bleedin' ground."  
  
He flapped a hand in his brothers grinning face, Anders trying to hide his laughter when their names were called. All three of the Hawkes stood, bowing to the elder shaman to grant them their Chasind ones.  
  
"Bethann Hawke. Tha thu a-nis leòmhann beinne. Carver Hawke. Tha thu a-nis na mhathan mòr. Kaitlin Hawke. Tha thu a-nis beag de dhragon. Bidh spioradan gad stiùireadh, Hawkes." _(You are now a mountain lion. You are now a big bear. You are now a little dragon. Spirits guide you, Hawkes.)_  
  
"Tapadh leibh gu mòr, seann," the twins say at the same time, Katie rattled her amulet when the older shaman left. _(Thank you very much, elder.)_  
  
They grin leaning on each other when they sat back down. They, were officially proper Chasind, proper fucking Wilder folk now. Carver was busy telling Varric what was said, while his daughter clambered on-top of the table then started to dance in her own way, flapping her arms about roaring. His cat on the other hand, managed to curl up on Anders lap having her puffed out cheeks thoroughly scratched.  
  
The other mage had his brow quirked when they caught eyes, "Justice said mountain lion? So, not only do I have a Ghost Cat in my lap, I'm going to have one in bed too? Maker," his hands clasp in the air, "I'm blessed!"  
  
"Aye, you bloody Orth. Sorry," Beth giggled, "half Orth, half Ferelden shoved up ya backside."  
  
"Orth? Andraste's nips, I don't think I'm an Orth, Beth. Half Anderfels, yes, but Orth?" the older man frowned, then shook his head, "Oh, poxy sodding spirits telling me thats what Anders folk were once called! YES, stop it! I know alright. No. No he wasn't... was he?"  
  
He threw a piece of bread at the pair of them bickering. Katie was still busy flapping about like a dragon on the table. He looked over at all the people right here with him, all of them right here, were definitely better family then the twins ever had before.

Now, if only Aveline got the fucking idea he wasn't interested in her one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't listen. Of course she didn't storming out of their home. Fucks sake, its not even a month since the rite and she still wasn't getting it in her thick fucking skull!  
  
Bethann snarled his lip up in disgust again slumping heavily in the over stuffed couch, then sighed putting both hands on his head over the whole bloody mess. Now that his eyes were opened wide, he saw how others looked at him like a lump of ram meat. Sickened him a bit. No, more then sickened, it pissed him the hell off! And when he's pissed off, well, things may or may not accidentally get set on fire, explode, or suddenly find themselves hung upside down in midair.  
  
And his shield sister was close to being a spit roast nug.  
  
"Dada," Katie clambered on the couch with a frown on her face, "What nif er?"  
  
He frowned as much as she did. Nif er? A low growl left his throat realising what she said, "Knife-ear. A bad nasty name for elves. Did you say that or someone else, baba?"  
  
Katie's eyes welled up, flinging herself against his chest, "Shiny man. Shiny man spit."  
  
"Where?" he knew what shiny man meant picking her up, anger slowly flaring in his core bounding down the steps through the clinic. Anders quirked an eyebrow at him running out the door with his daughter crying in his chest. Shit, **THAT** wasn't good.  
  
Katie pointed past their home, down the steps to the Alienage. Where Fenris was right now with Carv. Where some of the Wilder still were. "Ifrinn fuil!" He ran back into the clinic putting the little girl at the desk next to Dillan, then pointed right at Anders, "Templars. Alienage. Now!"  
  
"Oh crap. Shi- Maise, keep watch for a few alright," he grabbed his staff when his Dalish helper waved him off, "Dammit, Beth. What the hell?"  
  
"Katie, stay here, baba. Won't be long, okay." Shit, he really didn't want to leave her behind, but he really didn't want her with them to see this. "Shadow, keep watch." The two mages tear out the door to the Alienage. Both of them can hear shouting over the top of everything around, both of them glare at each hackles rising hearing Carver shout back just as much.  
  
"He better not do somethin' before I get down there," Bethann growled through his teeth, "Katie said someone was spittin' knife-ear."  
  
His fellow mage just spat on the ground in disgust, "Templars, always fucking Templars."  
  
They ran down the steps, straight into the elves standing there defiantly protecting the Wilders there among them. Bethann knew EXACTLY who they were protecting too as his gaze looked over them all, spitting fire back as much as everyone else. Fenris spotted them with his lip curled up, pointing to one bald Templar in particular. Anders froze staring at a different one entirely.  
  
One with a blond mess of wavy hair and a very, very handsome face. "Oh... shit."  
  
"Who's, um, that?"  
  
"Thats Cullen. Thats sodding Cullen from Kinloch! Shit."  
  
"You, know him?" Why did his voice get strange all of a sudden looking at the older man? "I-" his train of thought left him looking back down at everyone. To the one called Cullen too.  
  
The blond Templar turned to face them. A rising blush went up his face, mouth dropping at Anders and him standing right there. He felt a very strange feeling go through him when the Templar stumbled, then shake his head as though he was seeing a ghost. He side-eyed Anders, who's teeth were grit hard trying to look anywhere then the other younger down there, other then him.  
  
_Oh_ , was this happening again? when he licked his bottom lip trying his hardest not to stare at the other blond.  
  
No, fuck no, this wasn't happening when he finally snapped.  
  
"I think you should _LEAVE_ , Templars," poison dripped from his mouth like a snakes, sauntering down the rest of the steps through the elves, "Leave, before I make you."  
  
"And who do you think you are, hmm?" One with the bald head and piercing blue eyes pinned him down, "You have no authority here, barbarian. These mages will be bought in for... questioning."  
  
Carver sidled up to him, Fenris kept on the other side of the vhenadahl out of sight. "No, they won't," his anger almost topped out pushing his face right into the bald mans, "They have _EVERY RIGHT_ to be here, whereas you don't. Leave. I won't say it again, Templar."  
  
Cullen skirted around them all, his eyes going from Anders, then to the one with long black hair, then back to Anders as he strutted down the steps towards him. "Makers breath, what are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
"Could ask you the same poxy thing. The fuck Cullen! The fuck you doing here with them?"  
  
"I-I-I-" he breathed in slowly, "I was sent here a year after Uldred's mass murder, Anders. I'm, well, I'm here for training, sort, um, sort of. But, what are YOU doing here when we told you to run!"  
  
Justice kept quiet, looking the younger one up and down behind his eyes in approval, "I did run, Cullen. Straight into the bloody Wardens. Beth's right, they have NO authority down here, not with a Warden protecting them."  
  
"Oh Maker, don't piss Ser Alrick off with that! Not now Ande-"  
  
"You heard us, Templars. Get. Out."  
  
The bald headed one just scoffed putting his hand out right at Beth, who's eyes go huge stepping back a few paces knowing. Carver tried to put himself between the two-  
  
Beth screamed dropping to the floor when the Smite hit him hard. "What I thought. Arrest him, bring the others too." But nobody moved at all. Nobody. Cullen backed away trying to hide behind Anders when lightening struck the ground hard, right at his commanding officers feet. It struck again, scattering the hidden faced Templars. Hisses came from the Wilders with their heads dipped down, stamping their feet on the floor, the charged air getting thicker.  
  
Anders heart pounded hard in his chest watching Beth just stand right on up, growling low in his throat with pure rage etched on his face. He tried to get past them all standing there, but he couldn't get through the elves spitting insults, when another Smite hit Beth square in the chest sending him back down.  
  
"No," panic laced his voice, his hands shaking like crazy at the hissing, the stomping and insults, as the whole sky slowly erupted in chaos. The skies blackened when the Alrick's sword was drawn from his scabbard pointing to them all there, "I suggest who ever is doing this, stop. It won't save you," the Templar smirked aiming his sword at Beth on the ground, "Or him."  
  
Anders wanted to know why Carver wasn't moving. He shook his shoulders to do something, anything when another troupe of Templars barged down the steps. It was Karl all over again. Oh Maker, it was going to be Karl all over again trying to get Justice to do something too. But nothing was happening. Nothing. His mind blanked, screaming when the sword went right through Beth's shoulder as he tried to kneel.  
  
Tears rolled down his face, shaking. No. No. No **NO THIS** wasn't happening! This can't be happening! He's got to be dreaming watching the blood seep onto the dirt, onto roots. But the hissing got louder, the stomping got louder, the shouting became yelling. Carver bared his teeth going into battle stance. But he still didn't move and neither did Fenris.  
  
The black sky split with an ear piercing crack as purple bolts just slammed into the ground, shaking everything around them the more they hit. But nobody moved. The smell of urine and shit clogged his nose. Blood, found its way up there too. But nobody moved.  
  
"We warned you," a weak raspy voice hissed, "an you didn't listen."  
  
His heart stopped right in his chest. It stopped, stuttered, and nearly made him fall over as Beth stood up. Rage morphed into wrath as the whole place just burst into life, as though time stopped then started again, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. "Maker, I'm going to die," Cullen mumbled hiding his face from everything.  
  
Bethann bared his teeth swinging his good arm out into a fist, catching this Ser Alrick right in his smug ugly face. His nose broke against his knuckles when he did it again, blood sprayed out from his nostrils when he did it one more time, "Shouldn't of come here, bùidsear!"  
  
"You will PAY!" Alrick swung out with his sword, barely missing Beth when he ducked, "Striking a member of the Order. Harassing members of the Order. Letting loose unsanctioned magic in the middle of knife-ear territory. Tranquility will be your death, maleficar."  
  
Bethann roared pulling on absolutely anything around him for his wrath. The skies answered, the vhenadahl answered, everyone answered letting him draw from them. Alrick flinched, then twitched, then let loose an almighty scream being flung up into the air, right into the raging maelstrom above. The other Templars with good minds, dropped their swords then to their knees as they trembled, large dark stains formed against skirts. Others who had no minds, well, they joined Alrick in the heavens when Beth roared again.  
  
Justice grinned inside his head, sending an image of victory through his quaking mind. Then shook himself out of his musings to calm his friend, his lover down shaking from the panic and fear that went right through him. Perhaps we was an _imbecile_ getting far too excited when all this unraveled and not paying attention to his host. Seems he were right in his assumptions on them all.  
  
"Maker, preserve me. Meredith's going to skin me alive when she hears," Cullen mumbled still hiding his face behind his gauntlets, "Oh, poxy, bloody, Makers bloody arse. Meredith's going to kill me! They all are when they find out!"  
  
"Oi, mate. Better start runnin', like now and tell that bitch," Carver smirked, "she and you ain't got no shit on ANY of us. You even come back here, come back up through this part of Lowtown again. Your gonna die. Got it. Now... **PISS OFF!** "  
  
Anders put his hand up, then put it on Cullen's quaking shoulder, "No."  
  
"No? The fuck, magey! He's a fuckin' Templar!"  
  
"No, he's not. Trust me he's not. And you," he wheeled on the quaking sweat soaked younger looking up at him with his eyes huge, "Fucks sake, get out of that chicken shit uniform! Makers bloody breath you poxy doof. Clinics up there, tell them Anders and the Hawke's sent you, before they turn you into fucking paste dressed like that."  
  
Cullen choked nodding his head, wrestling to get his cumberband and scabbard off him as he ran up the steps. When Anders turned back around, his legs nearly give out from all the shock of everything happening at once. Beth was cradled against his twins chest as they ran with Fen, grabbing him along the way going up the steps. The Alienage chased the other Templars out, some of the Wilders ran after them to the clinic.  
  
He can hear Beth's breathing get laboured, blood just pouring out from the wound in his shoulder onto his twin.  
  
"Don't you dare bloody die on me," whispered out from his lips barreling through the door, nearly colliding with Cullen flapping his hands about at Shadow trying to pin him down. "He's fine, he's not a true Templar. Maise, Evan, Dillan, going to need a _LOT_ of shit right now. Where's Katie?"  
  
"She's upstairs crying her little heart out. We heard everything, Anders. Maker's arse, this is bad ain't it?"  
  
"Dillan, deal with him, I'll go talk to her," he wanted to stay down there and help the other half of him, but Beth's daughter needed him right now finding her curled up on the couch, crying into the cushions. "Hey, little dragon," he picked her up, cradling her close to his chest, "Its alright. Dada's fine, okay. We're fine."  
  
His own tears joined hers rolling down his face, looking out the very same window she must of done. He choked staring down at the Alienage right there, the scorch marks in the ground, plumes of dirt slowly setting from the massive- What in the Makers name was all that? But she must of seen it all, she must of seen everything that happened down there.  
  
She, Maker, she just witnessed the Templars hurt her father.

* * *

  
"I hate you so much right now its not even funny, Anders," Cullen groused looking over his borrowed clothes, then slouched down on the chair around the table looking at them all glaring at him. "Look, I, um, I really am not a true Templar, okay." He put his hand up letting purple and electricity swirl around in it, "I had NO choice but to wear all that during Kinloch. I had to hide who I really was. And that uniform rides up in places that I didn't even know I had."  
  
"Your... a poxy MAGE! Makers tits," Carver slammed his head on the table, "I was gonna kill you. Fuck, sorry."  
  
Everyone else around the table blinked a few times looking over the young Templar mage, a rising blush was slowly going up his cheeks trying to look anywhere but them. Cullen cleared his throat, "Yes, well, um, wasn't easy hiding the truth when, well, when my magic decided right in the middle of my prayers to reveal it self. I, well, um, well, I nearly shit myself when I fled."  
  
"And guess who the doof ran into?"  
  
Cullen stuck his tongue out at Anders, "Shut up. Maker, she's still going to kill me when she finds out what happened out there. I, am never going to be able to show my face ever again.Not like I actually enjoyed being part of the Order AND hiding the fact I am a mage. But, what am I going to do now? Not like I can go home. Not like I can return. Not like I can-" tears welled up in his eyes, "I don't know what to bloody do now!"  
  
"Stay here with us, Curly. Junior, I think we need to buy the place next door. And," their dwarven friend bit his lip before continuing, "hows Sunshine? What in the name of Maferaths ass happened? Did he, well, use blood magic? All that sodding shit kinda looked like it from the pub."  
  
"Thats what I want to know," Anders mumbled under his breath looking towards Beth's room. Where he was passed out with Katie and Shadow curled up on his bed with him. He couldn't wrap his head around what he saw, what happened, anything. Even the poxy bloody spirit was too quiet, giving him absolutely nothing. Carver banged his head on the table a few times, then lets out a very loud sigh.  
  
"Not. Blood. Magic," he growled looking at them all, "He pulled on everythin' down there. Took my anger an fed his own. Not the first time," Carver muttered looking out the window, "Never seen him so pissed before, it worked out well. But he ain't doin' too good, not with the ruddy great hole in his shoulder."  
  
The red haired Guard-Captain shook her head, "They had NO right in what they did down there. No right at all. Wesley may of been a Templar himself, but he," she wrinkled her nose up, "would of stood against them too. Despicable, the whole lot of them."  
  
The table dissolved into a deep discussion, but Anders, well, he was too busy still looking at Beth's room. Where he should be right now. Where he should be tending to him. Where he should be laying in the same bed, looking after him. But no, he's sitting out here still in shock. And a little afraid. Theres no way a mage can be that powerful without a contract from a demon.  
  
Theres no way. He prodded Justice sending him an image of a question: Has he?  
  
Silence just greeted him. Silence and the discussion around him getting louder. Anders slammed his hands on the table, "Enough! Just, enough already. Andraste's fucking tits, all hell broke loose today, and now-" the chair he was sitting on fell backwards when he kicked it away. "And now half of Lowtown's cordoned off because of US! You know what," Anders wrinkled his nose up as he walked off, "I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes. Us... against the entire Order? One for the history books, as long as the Grey keep their noses out."  
  
He ignored the shocked gasps and agreements behind him, making his way to the room he needs to be in. But he hesitates. Anders hands shook trying to open the door. His mouth felt dry, everything on him felt weak, sucking in a deep breath pushing the door open as quiet as he could. He didn't want to-  
  
"Oh-!"  
  
He froze half way opening the door seeing Beth's legs out the bed, his long hair trailing over his shoulders looking up at him with pained eyes. Anders didn't move, just, stared right at him, staring right into those lyrium blue eyes that were rimmed red. "Beth-" he swallowed pushing the door closed behind him, "Beth, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh," Bethann furrowed his brow not even looking at him any more, looking down at his bare feet, toes going curled under them, "Aye, yeah. Talk."  
  
Anders chewed on his bottom lip, deciding to lean on the wall away from the younger mage, "Yes talk. First: You shouldn't be out of bed at all," a soft scoff went up interrupting him, "Second: What happened in the Alienage? Third: Well, what the fuck did you DO! You got yourself stabbed and Smited for the love of everything! Then- Then- _THEN_ you do Makers know what scaring me half to death! Beth, talk to me. What was all that?"  
  
The silence was clawing, thick and bloody clawing when nothing was said for several long minutes. Just, small shallow breaths, the rustle of hair when it was brushed away. The creak of Beth's bed as he moved up on it against the headboard. Anders was growing more and more pissed off with the silence, with nothing being said by anyone. "Talk. Now."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"The hell do you _MEAN_ you don't know! Beth," his hands slammed on the wood pushing away from the wall to point at the younger, "Was it blood magic! Did you make a pact-"  
  
"NO! Fuck no. No, I wouldn't. I-" a slight shuddering breath got sucked in, "I got angry. All, all I saw was dead bodies 'round me. All I saw was Katie dead. My brother cut in half. Fen, shit, Fen bein' used as some Templar lick toy. You," fresh tears rolled down Beth's face still not looking at him, "an him branded- All I saw was everyone dead, hurt an in pain. I lost it."  
  
Anders legs stopped dead in the middle of the room with his finger still pointing. Cold crept over his skin lowering his arm, "Beth, that didn't happen. The only people who are now dead, are the seven Templars you sent up into- What the fuck was it!"  
  
"I. Don't. Know! I don't- I, just don't know!"  
  
"Makers fucking breath, if thats you not knowing, then I _HATE_ to see you knowing what you bloody do! No, I've _SEEN_ you knowing what you do. But that-?"  
  
The younger fisted his hands in his lap, his raven black hair swimming everywhere when he shook his head, "It happened in my head. I saw it. I saw it all. Wilders gone. Friends I care 'bout, everyone gone. I was on my own standin' there covered in- in- in so much blood from that butcherer. It, it happened. To me."  
  
"Beth," Anders slumped down on the bed then put his head on his hands, "It didn't. Nothing like that happened, alright. The Chasind there were stomping their feet, hissing. The elves were taunting the Templars. Your twin just stood there doing nothing, same with Fenris. Justice, shit, other then trying to calm me down, didn't do anything either. The only people, Beth, who are dead, were those Templars. No-one else."  
  
The bed creaked forcing Anders to look up. Bethann sat on the edge again, scrubbing his face then turned his gaze to Katie curled up around Shadow, "She saw it all. Everythin' that went on down there. She saw everythin' I fuckin' didn't, like you an Carv did. But all I see, are dead bodies surroundin' me. If I wasn't fucked up before, I'm fucked up even more now. Don't ask me why no-one did anythin' if all I see is that. I really need a fuckin' drink-"  
  
"No. No drinking. In all honesty," Anders dropped his hands between his legs, "and I hate to say it: It was like you turned vengeance. Like the opposite side of Justice in the flesh. Which is impossible. And the poxy bloody spirits quiet as a mouse right now. _Which_ isn't helping matters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Beth," he started to sigh, then got a shoulder full of the younger slamming his head against it. He screwed his eyes up tight, wrapping his arm around Bethann pulling him closer, "Your fine. I'm fine. Everyones fine, to a degree. You know," Anders pressed a very light kiss into raven hair, "half of Lowtown's cordoned off now. Alright, not half, but a good quarter of it is. We still have access to Sundermount through the lower gates. So we can come and go as we please, trade, etcetera etcetera. But, it's going to be us against them now I hope you know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Andraste's arse, don't be. We're just worried about you more then all that. Okay."  
  
Silence hung in the air again as they rested on each other for a long while. His shock was still there, but no-where as bad as before.  
  
"Anders," Beth whined quietly breaking the silence, "I have an ouch."  
  
That started him off laughing, mock scowling at lyrium blue eyes looking up at him through dark lashes, "No shit you have an ouch. Poxy great ouch. Dillan healed you best he could through the Smites. I can try now that shits probably gone. But-"  
  
"-I'll have a scar. I know. Will, can, will you stay? Here? I mean..."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere right now. Your kind of stuck with me, unfortunately," Anders smiled brushing hair away from that beautiful face, "But, I'll stay with you tonight, kjærlighet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I went there with Cullen. Don't think I've seen a fic with Cullen being a mage? And younger. And damn cute as HELL! (Based on this Cullen Mod from Nexus which I'm currently using - Refined Cullen - https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1456  
> The clean shaven one. Here's the pic - https://staticdelivery.nexusmods.com/mods/728/images/1456-1-1472569800.png )
> 
> Translations -  
> Ifrinn fuil! - Hells blood  
> bùidsear - Butcher  
> kjærlighet - love.


	13. Chapter 13

News spread fast. Very fast through Kirkwall about what happened. Spread right on out to Sundermount too, to both the Dalish and the tribes. Anger swept over them both, deciding to join camps instead of being spread out. Marethari walked through the cordoned off section of the city with one of the Chasind elders and an Avvarian auger. She needed to see for herself, she needed to see them for herself after the last time they met.  
  
She needed to tell them everything, as all three of them stood outside the clinics doors. Life seemed to go on through the city these past few weeks, nodding her head stepping over the boundary. Marethari spotted the other twin speaking with a white haired elf, arms wrapped around and foreheads pressed close. Helpers, she assumes, busily aiding those that came to the clinic, even, when she smiled softly, a member of another Dalish Clan weaving magic.  
  
She cleared her throat making everyone go silent, "Ara seranna ma," all turning their heads to them standing there, "We are here to see Bethann and you as well Carver."  
  
"Keeper? Makers nuts, what you doin' here! Er-" Carver looked between them all, "Ifrinn, tha, sorry, upstairs-" he ran off to get his twin when all three waved at him.  
  
Carver stumbled on the last step, nearly falling face first at Cullen's feet. Who squeaked "MAKER!" dropping a plate of food on the ground falling backwards.  
  
"Beth. BETHY! Get your fuckin' arse down there right now," he called pulling the younger mage up off the floor, "Shit. Fuck. BETHY NOW!"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"A huge pile of shit, thats what. Where is he?"  
  
Cullen blinked a few times thumbing to Beth's room blushing, "You, um, you sure you want to know? Why I was going downstairs to eat."  
  
He slammed a hand over his face pushing on Cullen to move out the way, "Don't freak. Don't squeal. Just, stay up here. **Makers DICK! BETHY GET OUT HERE NOW!** "  
  
His door flung open with Anders glaring at him, well, half Anders half Justice, wrapped up in the bed spread. Beth tumbled out after with his hair mussed up, pulling his leathers on shaking his head. Carver growled pointing back down the steps, "Keeper Marethari is here. With an elder and that augur you spoke with."  
  
"Oh shit. Oh. Shit. _OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ Um, er," Beth ran a hand through his hair, "shit. Right. Breathe Beth," he gave up on breathing flying through the living area half dressed, dragging his twin along the way. Anders gaped at them both falling against each other down the stairs in a panic.

Cullen blushed watching them then blanched at Anders, "Put that away! Makers grace, didn't I see enough of that back in Kinloch? My fragile mind can't cope with you flopping everywhere again."  
  
"OH, grow a pair. Andraste's tits, whats going on now?" Anders wrapped the cover around him more letting Justice slink back in him, "Who's this Keeper?"  
  
"Your asking me!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "No, I'm asking the bloody cat, you doof. Ugh, Cullen, seriously grow a pair," he went to snort, then frowned at the slender elven woman coming up the steps, "Er- hello?"  
  
The woman cocked her head looking him over, then to Cullen smiling wide. Who's face turned bright red trying to hide it in his shirt. She stopped right at the top of the stairs, looking behind them now to Shadow bounding over purring loudly. Katie giggling chasing after her.  
  
"Ahh, Da'len. Your so sweet," the elven woman chuckled petting Shadow, "Your feline friend has grown the last I saw her. And you," she narrowed her eyes right up at Anders, "a vessel to a spirit no less. A powerful one. I see now why he did what he did here."  
  
Anders blinked a few times with Cullen trying to hide behind him, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"  
  
"No you do not. But I know Bethann and his family. Merrill joined them when she decided to play foolishly." The older woman cupped Katie's face, "Your bond father is strong, Da'len. But I see why he did what he did. To protect. To bring together. For kinship. And he doesn't even know it yet."  
  
"Makers breath, that was two weeks ago! Why are you here now? Who exactly are you?"  
  
"Forgive me. I am Keeper Marethari of Clan Sabrae," she dipped her head, "I came with others to see it with our own eyes. I were right with him, so was another. But even I don't think she realised how strong he's going to be. I don't think he does either," she chuckled.  
  
Cullen poked his head around Anders taller frame, "Um, er... Oh no," his eyes go huge clamping both hands over his mouth, "Oh no! I didn't mean to, I swear!"  
  
"What? Okay, okay, okay. Cullen, get out from behind me before I fling you out the poxy window. And Keeper, please do elaborate. Thanks."  
  
"I, um, I, well, I sort of, may of, lend him some of my magic when he tugged on it? Like, all, of, it. And... helped? A little. Maybe with Ser Alrick and the storm?"  
  
Marethari smirked, nodding her head, "Indeed you did. He," she pointed right at Cullen, "fed his magic back into Bethann. Which then fed right through the vhenadahl and the others there. Which, unfortunately, overpowered his and yours magics. Dangerous, but effective young man. Bethann takes in like a tree begging for water, takes in the world around him, then pushes it back out again. Powerful and dangerous indeed."  
  
"Oh, Maker. Carver did say he did that. And you GAVE it to him! You bloody idiot- Wait-" Anders wrinkled his nose up, "You cheeky son of a- **JUSTICE!** Really? Ugh, no wonder he looked like vengeance in the flesh. You gave to him too, didn't you. No wonder nobody moved, did anything. Beth literally _WAS_ bloody vengeance right there and then. But still doesn't explain the, well, vision he saw? Nothing."  
  
The older elven woman crouched back down on the ground again, letting Katie sit on her knee when she patted it, "His fears. Your fears. Her fears all rolled into one. Your spirit friend may of added his own to the mix, why the sky darkened over the whole of the Free Marches. Bethann is exceptionally strong in his magic, more so then his mother I'm afraid. Shame she perished before she ever met them both. A tragedy."  
  
"So," Anders fell ungainly onto one of the table chairs, "you knew his mother? Cullen, sit down for petes sake."  
  
"I'm terrified to even move right now. I-I-I-I swear I didn't mean to, Anders. I _swear_ on everything."  
  
"Shut up and sit you doof."  
  
Marethari rolled her eyes at Katie, who just giggled laying her head on her shoulder, "I did many years ago. I knew Malcolm as well before he was taken away. They were deeply in love, Lyall and him, before they were torn apart by the Templars. I heard he met another and bore two children with them. Whom I had the misfortune of meeting. Then bore Bethann and Carver with Lyall several years later, like they wanted to do the first time. She well, she-"  
  
Marethari looked away, "She died a few months after she gave birth. Lyall knew when she found us, she knew she was dying, not wanting to burden her old tribe and Malcolm with it. And there was nothing we could do to save her from the Taint."  
  
"Taint? Was she bitten?"  
  
"No," Katie crawled from her lap over to Cullen, tapping his hand to sit on the floor. Which he did, pulling her onto his knee with his mouth open wide listening. "She were a Grey Warden by the time Malcolm found her again. Improbable for couples to even bear children with the Darkspawn blood in their veins, let alone one falling with twins. A very rare thing indeed. We all know how Grey Warden's are. She didn't want to go back to them and died with us in the Brecilian forest."  
  
Anders fell off the chair, the bed spread barely covering his very naked body under it. Justice flared over his skin, then settled when he righted himself covering his LONG gone dignity up again. "Does he even know?" Anders hissed, "Do either of them know this? Oh Maker, this is a bloody mess if anyone finds out."  
  
The old elven woman shrugged, then froze. She slowly looked over her shoulder at the twins standing there, with their mouths wide open staring right at her, "They do now. Abelas I-."  
  
"That-" Bethann puckered his mouth up, "Thats why dad never said anythin' in the fuckin' letter! Ifrinn fuilteach, thats as bad as those two down there sayin' we're Warmongers now! Mum, was a bloody Grey Warden! No wonder the letter was sent to- _A FUCKIN' WARDEN!_ Chan eil seo a 'tachairt!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is, shaman. You bring us all together," the elder muttered behind them, "You know legends of the words spoken when the tribes broke. What were the words spoken?"  
  
Carver stumbled past the Keeper almost collapsing on Cullen, with Katie going grabby hands for him. Bethann just pinched the bridge of his nose, "A charismatic figure will bring the tribes, the Avvar an the Clans together as one. To wage war upon the lands with the broken grey. NO!" He spat pointing at all three of them, "NO. NO. NO! It ain't US for the love of everythin'. One person its supposed to be, not, not everyone here!"  
  
"Aye, words got mixed in passing down. Gods know it's more then one, kin," augur Branok bent down to his face, "Purpose knew when he saw you. He came back to speak again with others. Aye, its everyone gathering to be as one soon. Gods and the Lady want to watch what happens now. One already knows himself, too quiet to even speak truth. Ain't that right... Justice."  
  
He pointed to Anders with blue racing over his skin, the other mage blushed bright red with his mouth wide open, "Oh. Hell." Justice sent an image through him of sorry, that he knew more then he let on. " _OH_ , I bet you bloody did. What else are you keeping from me, huh? Andraste's pert arse, why Justice? Why? I thought we were-" Another image came into his mind of embarrassment and guilt for not saying anything for years. "Yeah well, your not out of the woods yet, you poxy bloody spirit!"  
  
"Wonderful. This, is just so soddin' wonderful. Thats just great," Bethann flapped his arms about, "An whats worse, you knew our parents an you never said a bloody word, Keeper!"  
  
"Can, um, can I say something here?"  
  
Everyone glared right at Cullen mumbling behind his hands, "Well, the thing is, um, well, I'm not meant to be here? Please tell me its not me too? Oh, I, honestly don't think I can cope with that, not after the Blight and Uldred's fiasco."  
  
"Aye, it's you too. Blimey, how old are ya?"  
  
He put his hands in his lap at the massive tattooed man quirking his eyebrow at him, "Um, nineteen now. Turned, er, it last week? Oh, Maker, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Can we _PLEASE_ get back on the bloody subject of- Marethari, why in the name of everythin' didn't you tell me an Carv you knew our parents?" Beth wheeled on the other two there, "Was this why me an Carv were more affected then others at the comin' of age rite? **WAS IT! Why didn't anyone tell us our MUM WAS A WILDER GREY WARDEN**!"  
  
The three of them went sheepish, Beth flung his hands up in the air then stormed out the living area. His door split when he slammed it shut, they all heard him shout in anger through the broken wood. They all then flinched watching the lightening race over the floor.  
  
Carver sighed picking Katie up in his arms, "Grand. Just, bleedin' grand. Nice work you lot, now I gotta go calm him down before he finds the wine stash again."

* * *

  
It was days before anyone saw Beth again that week. Keeping Katie and Carver close to him, keeping Shadow close to him locked away in his room. Varric had the door replaced pretty damn quickly when the elf came found him, waving his arms about like a mad man raving. But still, its been days now, and Anders was fretting chewing on his bottom lip over everything. Fretting so much, he decided to put quill to paper and buried himself in writing.  
  
Which looked like a scribbled mess when he flung the parchment everywhere. His elbows slammed on his desk, head in his hands ignoring Justice trying to talk to him. "No, you just shut the fuck up right now," he grumbled grabbing fist fulls of hair, "Andraste's arse, you should of said something sooner. But no, you kept quiet over everything for years. Everything! So, you just shut up and let me bloody well think."  
  
His friend went silent, sending one very quick image to him: I will, I will give you time alone. Forgive me.  
  
Was all he can ask for over the turmoil from the past few weeks. Ugh, and he never got where he wanted to get with Beth that morning as it was, not with the strange look the younger gave him. Justice put a stop to it when they heard Carver shouting. Makers fat balls. His hands parted letting his face hit the desk, then banged his head on it several times before he pushed away.  
  
"Well," Anders rose from his seat making his way up the stairs, "this officially blows." Candle light still flickered around the living area, the fat candles in sconces sent warm shadows over everything. His stomach rumbled, he prodded it to shush it the hell up. Not like he hasn't eaten today, but Makers breath, he could eat a bloody druffalo every single sodding day. Stupid Grey Warden stamina, stupid Anderfels bull-  
  
He stops dead in his tracks at Beth standing outside, with Katie in his arms bouncing her on his hip. He watched the two of them talk in low voices with him pointing up to the sky, the little girl giggling pointing too. Anders cocked his head making his way out to join them, then sighs seeing a bottle on the table out there, opened. _Shit._  
  
Voices filtered in through the partially opened door, the wonderment and soft hushed tones, "Aye, an that ones Judex or justice in ancient Tevinter. Also means sword of mercy."  
  
"Dada, is pretty. Twinkle pretty. Like, like, like bugs!" she giggled putting her hands over her mouth, "Like fire bugs."  
  
"Ahh, baba, they are. Your granda showed me an your uncle all the stars, taught us never to forget 'em no matter how names change. But they are like fire bugs," Beth mimicked grabbing one in his hand, pulling it close to his chest. "No matter how long you keep one in your hand," Anders put his own over his mouth watching him let a slight twinkle go back into the sky, "you must let it be free. Everythin' must be free."  
  
He felt his throat constrict, nodding his head to what the younger said. Katie spotted him and grinned wide, "Anda! Dada, it Anda."  
  
Bethann looked over his shoulder, his messy braid rolling over his back smiling softly at him, "You standin' there for? Baba couldn't sleep, so well," his smile widened when he joined them, picking up the bottle on the table along the way, "thought I teach her the stars."  
  
"And she couldn't ask for a better teacher, kjærlighet. And me too, I have no poxy clue what half of them are called."  
  
"Anda, I know!"  
  
He chuckled wrapping his arm around them both, "Then," he hummed looking over the mapped sky and pointed, "Whats that one?"  
  
Anders felt like his heart melted onto the floor when she told him what each one was, standing out there under open skies. The two moons chased each other the blanket of black, the three of them talking about the heavens until Katie softly snored on Beth's shoulder. "Better take her inside," the younger snickers, "cos she'll wanna sleep out here an get covered in hell knows what."  
  
"I'll wait out here," he murmured pecking a quick kiss on Beth's cheek, then let him go. Anders sighed looking back up at the stars, shaking the bottle in his hand then frowned at it. _Still full._ _Huh._ He shrugged gulping down a large mouthful, sitting on the grass the twins put up here. Little flowers of all kinds waved their closed heads in the cool breeze from the waters, the small budding trees just made him smile, saluting them with the bottle before drinking down half.  
  
The door behind him closed softly, bare feet ruffled the grass when Beth sat next to him gently taking the bottle from his hands. "Sorry its been days, but I needed to think."  
  
"And thinking leads to drinking?"  
  
Beth snorted, "Aye, why Carv hides the wine from me. Drink-thinkin', not a good mix I know."  
  
Anders watched him out the corner of his eyes, drinking the rest of the bottle down. His eyes skimmed down to the way he leaned back, the way the soft shirt clung to his lean frame. He darted his tongue out tasting the wine on his lips looking down further, to the soft cotton sleep pants that always hung low on his hips. His own trousers got a little tight catching Beth's eyes when he finished drinking, then put the bottle away from them both.  
  
"Enjoyin' the view?" the younger giggled with a quirk on his lips.  
  
"You have no idea," Anders purred brushing the loose hair away from that face, feeling the alcohol burn through him, "Maker, your so beautiful." That earned a blush over pale skin, Beth's head dipping slightly with his bottom lip being bitten on. Lyrium blue eyes flicked back over to him, to his mouth, then slowly back up to his eyes. The blue almost engulfed in black when they both locked gaze. He could see his narrow chest rise and fall, getting more rapid as Beth crawled up his out stretched legs.  
  
"Beautiful? No," the younger man shook his head sitting astride his lap, he could feel Beth's cock getting harder carding his fingers to his tie, "your beautiful. All blond an cute, strong an brown eyed." His long blond hair fell around his shoulders, down his back taking hold of that perfect arse right there, looking up at Beth looking down at him. Soft wine soaked breath ghosted his skin, getting harsher each time sliding his hands up under the shirt to feel the warm flesh.  
  
He wrangled a small whimper from Beth, arching his neck up to those soft lips running fingers back down to the top of his pants, then under them. "Both are then," he whispered searching the closed eyes, the open mouth, tracing his tongue over the edge of lips. His tongue got swallowed with a light chuckle, biting on it which just made his own hard cock jump at the feeling.  
  
Then Beth rocked down against his lap, rubbing his lightly clothed erection over his own. Anders gripped the now bare arse even harder, urging Beth to do it again bringing his legs under him to kneel. The younger man did, holding onto his shoulders letting his legs splay open on either side of Anders, with his feet barely touching the ground grinding their cocks together.  
  
"Beth," came out rough and needy holding on firmer, digging his fingers in hard arching his own hips up against the roll down. "Beth. _Kjærlighet_ , Maker," his mouth latched onto a bare shoulder as the shirt slid down, nipping the line along his collar bone up to his neck. Little harsh stuttering breaths were caught in his hair grinding up harder, tugging on the pierced earlobe right there with his teeth, which earned him a low moan and fingers biting down on his shoulders.  
  
Anders needed to free his damn cock before he came in his pants, but with Beth's whole body rising and falling against him, the perfect fucking cock grinding over his- He'll have to deal with sodden pants frotting harder. Shit, its been so long since he's done this, too sodding long with unfiltered moans of pleasure rising to the blanket of stars above them. Lips crashed together, tongue's flicked and licked over the others in wet open mouth kisses, magic dancing freely through fingers into skin.  
  
Beth's soft "Fuck," was swallowed by Anders clamping his mouth over it, laying the younger down on his back with his hands still gripping that arse tight. He growled pulling away, earning a low whine from the man under him. "Shush," he pulled those sodding sleep pants all the way off, roughly yanking his own down, laces and all, just to free himself. Anders fell back on-top of Beth, bare arse to the world not even giving a damn sliding his cock over the others.  
  
His narrower chest pressed up hard against his broader one, taking those hands from his shoulders and pinned them on either side of Beth's head. He loved this bit of control, he loved every moment of it with both of their cocks held firmly between them. The hard long grind of hip with hip, skin pressing over skin. Anders licked his lips, feeling every bit of Anderfels and Orth he was nipping at pale skin.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck- ahhh," keened out from the younger, arching up hard into his hips, "Oh- fuck, I'm- oh fuck diathan-" Beth panted harshly on his cheek, he can feel the body under his tighten, fingers snarled around his digging crescents into the backs, "Ifrinn, I'm gonna- gonna-"  
  
He grit his teeth hard, wrinkling his nose up feeling himself get tight grinding harder. He growled with his forehead pressed on Beth's, "Come for me."  
  
"Ahhh shit, I- fuck- ahhh- tha Cullenffu-" Beth's mouth open wide, spit strung up between his teeth as he came over their cocks. Anders jerked his own hips, hands shaking with how hard he gripped Beth's with them feeling the warmth hit him. It sent him over the edge biting down hard on the pale skinned neck, tasting blood well up under his tongue as he came, his drool mingling with the copper over the shirt.  
  
Both of them panted softly, looking at each other with breath tasting breath the more they just stared. He broke it first putting his forehead back on Beth's, "Maker, I love you."  
  
"I-" the younger swallowed letting his fingers and body go limp under him, "I, um, yeah."  
  
He never said it. He has never said he loved Anders back. It hurt, looking into lyrium eyes which then looked away as though ashamed again, it hurt like hell. But he can deal with it. He knows Beth struggles.  
  
But he could at least say something back other then **'um'**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -  
> Abelas - sorry  
> Ara seranna ma - excuse me  
> Da'len - child  
> Ifrinn fuilteach -Bloody hell  
> Chan eil seo a 'tachairt! - this is not happening!  
> diathan - gods  
> Ifrinn - hell  
> Kjærlighet - love  
> tha - yes


	14. Chapter 14

"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said," Beth huffed sitting in one chair over from him, "Show me what you can do."  
  
Cullen flushed bright crimson, trying to look anywhere then the taller man then him. His brown eyes flicked back briefly, then flicked away biting his bottom lip, "Okay. Let me, um, let me, well, compose myself first." Maker, composing was better in theory then done right now sitting there at the table. He looked down at the hands in his lap, still trying to look anywhere then the raven haired one, with the-  
  
"Your stallin'."  
  
"I- What?" Cullen flinched, wishing the ground to swallow him whole right about now, "No, no, no, I'm... Fine I'm stalling. Putting me on the spot does nothing to help, you know."  
  
That earned him a soft chuckle, which inflamed his already inflamed face. He acquiesced lifting his right hand up, forming a small ball of purple in his palm. Bethann cocked his head then put a finger right in it, which just made Cullen's breath hitch letting his magic snap away. He flicked his hand gritting his teeth, "Sorry," and formed it again.  
  
He let the spirit energy wrap around his fingers, then formed electricity in-between them too. Cullen couldn't help but grin watching it swirl about, then flicked his wrist stop it.  
  
"Not bad. But," Beth leaned over to him, tapping his shoulder softly, "I saw force tucked right up there too. What kinda force?"  
  
"Um," his entire body felt tingly when Beth stopped tapping him. He swallowed, "I-I-I- keep them in one place. And... um, can um, push them away?"  
  
Bethann's eyes widen sitting back down in his chair, "Nice. Dad was a force mage, he was lucky I got almost all schools in me. Mum, accordin' to Marethari, was the same too. So," he tapped the table now, "you got force, spirit, lightenin'. Interestin' mix right there."  
  
"I, well, um, can, make a fist from the earth. Encase people in the earth too-" Cullen watched the lyrium blue eyes widen even more, "-what?"  
  
"Your more primal then. Can work with that. How'd you know when it happened? Carv said in prayers?"  
  
He nodded his head dumbly, fidgeting in his seat not knowing with to do with his hands again. He put them back in his lap and smiled even though he was still blushing, "I, well, I joined the Templars when I were twelve. I left home, well, wanting to be more then I am. To protect-" Cullen furrowed his brow, "I was only in Kinloch for a year, training, when it happened. I was so bored watching the stupid candle burn down, reciting Maker knows what. I, well, um, I just fisted my hand on thigh, willing everyone else to just bloody well stop muttering.  
  
Thats when I noticed the little spark on my fingers. Just thought it was a trick of the light and ignored it at first. Until I nearly caught my clothes on fire, squealing, making everyone right there glare at me. I, well, I just ran out the chapel trying to make it stop. I nearly fell down two flights of stone steps, then fell right on-top of Anders coming up them. He was going to bark at me, tell me to piss off, when he saw my magic going wild."  
  
Cullen sucked in a very deep shuddering breath, tugging on the mass of wavy blond hair, "He dragged me away into a side room, just staring at me with his mouth open. I just couldn't make it stop at all, sparking off everything, off me, off him. He just told me not to panic, to breathe, and to release it slowly. Took me ten whole minutes to calm myself down, flailing about like some headless chicken."  
  
"But," Beth raised his eyebrow, "you still stayed bein' a bloody Templar? Though, pretty fuckin' smart hidin' the truth behind all that."  
  
Cullen shrugged, "Yes well, I had no choice but too. They would of culled me on the spot right there and then. Anders taught me as best he could, along side Karl before he was taken away. No-one else knew, and I kept it that way. Until the Blight and poxy sodding Uldred ruined everything. Anders were locked up in solitary for trying to reach Karl, I was fighting against hordes of blood mages and abomination's and Maker knows what else. None of them knew I used magic to deal with it, the spirit energy looks like a Smite when I do it."  
  
"Smart. Your more clever then you know," that sent him off blushing again at the praise, "Then you wound up here year later, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Anders friends who were left, and myself, just told him to get the poxy shit out of Kinloch. I stayed behind for the clean up, but, well, it turned my stomach. So Ser Greagoir sent me here to Kirkwall. Which," Cullen's face soured, "is worse. You have _NO_ idea what goes on in the Gallows. I tried to help as best I could. But wearing the Order's uniform? I got no-where at all. How I ended up down in the Alienage with Ser Alrick, as, ugh, training."  
  
Bethann slowly nodded, "An now your here."  
  
"And now, I'm here. I honestly didn't mean to, well, feed my magic into you. But I couldn't help it. I wanted them gone as much as anyone else did!"  
  
The smile that went over the other mans face, just deepened the heat flaring on his cheeks. He felt his pupils widen, fisting his hands even more in his lap, digging his nails deep into the meats of his palms. Cullen's whole body felt like it tightened, stretched, and fell back into shape watching under his lashes Beth pour out golden, honey smelling liquid into a mug.  
  
"Aye, well, weren't the only one givin' everythin'. Here, its mead," the mug was pushed over to him, "Should be easy for you to drink, then the bloody wine Carv tried to give ya the other night."  
  
"Thank you." Makers bloody breath, his hands shook picking it up to smell the heady scent of honey and yeast. Tasted as good as it smelt, licking the flavour away with his tongue, much better then the fruity taste of wine. Helped him sleep yes, but just made his whole body vibrate with want. He wondered if the mead would do the same thing. He's been here with them for the past month now, unable to really wrap his head around anything that happened, only now just truly opening up to the people who gave him a new home.  
  
Anders was his first true friend, even if he is _MUCH_ older then him. But everyone else were very pleasant to be around. Even if he didn't quite know how he fit in anywhere, at all. No, he just didn't, swilling the mead around before drinking back half the mug.  
  
His tongue felt loose, his body felt pleasingly warm when he spoke again to break the silence, "You and Anders?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Anders. And that spirit too. Isn't that, um, well, complicated?" _What in the Makers name are you DOING!_  
  
Cullen watched Beth's face go from surprise to shock. To puzzlement then to a very large swirl of red over pale skin, "Er, yeah. Its um, its complicated. That stuff. Aye, yeah, that."  
  
"Oh. Your not much older then me. Isn't that, awkward as well?" _Shut up. Just shut up now._  
  
Bethann dipped his eyes down, chewing on his bottom lip with the blush still there. His long black hair almost swamped his face when he turned his head, pulling over his own mug, "Not that much older. I mean, er, us? Fuck, ifrinn, er-"  
  
"But why Anders though? I never saw him in that way." _Cullen Stanton Rutherford, would you like a shovel with that very large hole your digging?_ "I, um, well, I mean, yes he's very cute looking, but, why Anders? He's old enough to be my father!" _Congratulations, theres the grave you just dug you bloody idiot. Care to fall face first into it?_  
  
"What you gettin' at? Cos of the age thing? Its just-" Beth blinked a few times sinking back in his chair, then slowly down under the table a little, "what you gettin' at?"  
  
His loosened tongue was getting worse slamming the now empty mug down, "What if theres someone else out there around your age who well, likes you? Because your handsome, and pretty, and have lovely long hair, and very stunning blue eyes. And-" _Hole officially fell face first into, may as well keep digging until your at the center, you stupid, doof headed, idiot. AND STOP POURING MORE MEAD INTO YOUR MUG!_ _Maker, make it stop._ "-tall, and have a very nice shaped body. Long legs. Can obviously wear leather better then I can, me being all arms and skinny, and noodle haired and-"  
  
"O ifrinn fuilteach, thu fhèin cuideachd!" Beth's eyes go huge still trying to sink under the table drinking down every last drop in his mug, fumbling over the edge for the jug, "Bha mi den bheachd robh e dìreach orm, tha e fuilteach a 'tachairt a-rithist! I'm dreamin' right? Shit."  
  
Cullen blinked a few times, sloshing the contents over the side as he waved the mug about, "I have, no idea what you just said. Well, um, most of it anyway. I think we're awake? I hope to the poxy bloody Maker I'm awake. Because other wise," he grinned leaning over the table to the ever sinking Bethann, "this dream would be far different, I'm sure." _Right, dug my way out on the other side of Thedas, and now digging yet another hole back down. Idiot. You gangly limbed poxy idiot. Why didn't you just shut up when I said to shut up, hmm?_  
  
"WHHHYYYYYYYY!" came the reply from right under the table, followed by Beth's mug rolling out from under it. "Why. Why. WHY ME! Not like," the table almost tipped with him rolling out himself laying flat out in the floor glaring up at him, "I fuckin' know what ANY of this means. I have problems, Cullen, with- And there you are- WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO!"  
  
"Um, well," _you overstepped, well done, bravo. Heres another shovel,_ "I, like... you?" _WEAK! Maker Cullen that was weak. Note to self: Instead of holes, why not smack self on head with said shovel. Repeatedly._  
  
A finger pointed right in his face, with a snarled up lip and Bethann on his knees narrowing his eyes up at him, "No. NO, you don't get to fuckin' say that! Stop drinkin'," the mug flew out of his hand across to the kitchen there. "I can't bloody believe I did that, waste of booze right there. But, NO, stop it. Why, why Cullen, would you even SAY it!"  
  
Bethann pouted sitting back on his legs still pointing at his face. Cullen tried to look anywhere but him again, running his tongue over the edge of his top teeth. _Yes, why did I even say any of that right now? Oh, right, alcohol. Idiot_. He shifted on his chair, feeling his cheeks heat back right on up with the mead and embarrassment going through him. "Um, well, because I did? I, well, I, mean it? Stop pointing at me," he whined, "I can't stop, honest to everything I can't stop it."  
  
"Verbal, bloody, diarrhea, thats what! Oh, Makers floppin' cock of hell, dammit you, you, yoooouuu," he still continued to point at him, "Ugh, wonderful. I'm not drunk enough for this, I really ain't. CARV- oh wait he ain't here." Beth wrinkled his nose up, hoisting himself up off the floor via the table then wandered off into the kitchen.  
  
He picked up the thrown mug off the floor, threw a towel down on the spilled liquid, then one at Cullen. "Clean up. Poxy, fuckin', blond wavy haired, not Templar. Feelings. Always feelings, an emotions, an all that soddin' fuckin' stuff. Ugh."  
  
Cullen clamped his eyes up tight, moping up the mead he split on the table, then the liquid on the floor. The other one was muttering under his breath flinging doors open, then slamming them shut, then a laugh hearing bottles clank together. He peaked one eye open, wringing the wet towel in his hands thinking maybe he should just go to his room, like right now, and never come back out of it. Ever.

Nope, never again.  
  
"The fuck you standin' there for! Go plant your arse on the couch, and here," one of the bottles got shoved into his hand, the towel pulled out from it in exchange. Then he got pushed on the shoulder to move, trying his damnedest not to whimper at the touch clutching the bottle close to his chest. He sunk down against the cushions, pulling his gangly legs up under him, worrying his bottom lip with the seat next to him dipping slightly.  
  
"It ain't gonna drink itself. Unless you want me to drink it, cos I will. Then Carv's gonna yell at me, then Katie's gonna yell at me. Shadow, then Varric, Anders an Fenris. Eh," Beth shrugged pulling the cork out with his teeth, spitting it out into the room somewhere, "I don't give a fuck right now."  
  
He couldn't pull his own cork out fast enough, sighing as the smell hit him first before the taste. More mead. And gulped down a few mouthful's clearing his throat, "Sorry. I, I just- Sorry."  
  
"Anders is my first, okay. An Justice. I, um, well, I think I like 'em? I bit 'em too, but-" Beth frowned at the bottle, "I don't even know what love feels like. I got told, but, I just, I don't- I know I felt somethin' when I saw him the first time. Felt it burst like a bubble in my chest. I fell into 'em, maybe I shouldn't of done? I don't know!" He whined.  
  
"I've never had a first," Cullen grumbled, roughly spilling the mead down his throat, "Never kissed, never been with anyone. I've seen plenty of naked bodies in the tower. Seen Anders enough times, far, far too many times. Girls are pretty I suppose, but," he shrugged sighing through his nose, "but do nothing for me. Boys, men I should say, stir me in the inside more then anything."  
  
A shoulder leaned on his, "Aye, there are pretty girls, but I ain't into that either. You sound like I did tryin' to splain all that to Anders. Well, most anyw- FUCK!"  
  
"What? What! Oh Maker, I didn't do it I swear!'  
  
"Huh?" Beth frowned at the younger getting flustered, "Ugh, your so weird. No, I was thinkin' back to the comin' of age dance. To what Purpose told me. Said, said I knew what everythi- Oh, no. No, no, he never said who, or what, or how. Nothin'! Noticed I got bit, but never said- IFRINN FUILTEACH! Purpose never said 'bout WHO!"  
  
Cullen frowned at the other as much as he was frowning at him. He drank down a few mouthfuls, then, "I still have no idea what your talking about, by the way. You, bite people? Maker, sounds rough, or nice, or something I might like?" _AND there goes my stupid mouth again._  
  
"Er- yeah, its a tradition to bite the lip of one your, well, with at comin' of age rite. Spill blood, spill on the ground, create mud and new life. Anders said he loved me first, but I didn't quite get it. Aye, my eyes are opened now, but," Beth puckered his mouth up going back to leaning on Cullen, "I still don't get it. I thought, I just thought- I dunno what to do again."  
  
"Asking the wrong person here. Sounds all sorts of wonderful, if not a little strange. I have only met a few Chasind in Kinloch, always such nice people. Well, not to me. All because of the stupid poxy uniform. There was a red haired girl, Solona Amell, who took a shine to me. I didn't understand why she did. I thought she was lonely in the circle, following me around all the time. I swore she knew I were a mage, and just, followed m-"  
  
Beth choked on the mead, spitting it out everywhere choking again. "Amell?" he wheezed, "In Kinloch? Lonely? You ain't pissin' me 'bout right now, are you?"  
  
"Noooo," he shook his head, making the alcohol swim around in it even more, "Maker I wouldn't. Can I finish before you spit any more of that out. Thank you. She followed me everywhere I went, I honestly thought it was because she was lonely. Until a certain older mage told me she wanted to get into my smalls. I, I, well, um, I squealed at the very idea of it."  
  
"An Amell, in Kinloch, wanted to get inya pants! Sounds like Marian, cept she has black hair not red. Amell is my ex-mums last name, same with my ex-brother an sister. Fuckin' hell, thats kinda funny. Still sound like me, thinkin' everyone was lonely, needed to get out more an shit. How old was she?"  
  
Cullen decided to relax and lean on Bethann, "Far older then me. I was fifteen at the time, she were twenty-three. I think Anders slept with her, or was that Karl? Maybe both? Not like it matters any more, she turned blood mage and I killed her during the mass murder thanks to Uldred."  
  
"HAH! Seems that shit runs in the Amell blood line. Wait- Anders fucked her? He, fucked an Amell! He never-" he watched the colour drain from the others face, "He never said a bloody thing to me 'bout that."  
  
"Oh. Oh, Maker, maybe I shouldn't of said anything. Stupid mead," he shook the bottle, trying to be threatening glaring at it, "forcing verbal diarrhea from my lips! _FIEND!_ Huh, you, you said you were- OHHHHHH, I get it now. Maker, I'm such an idiot."  
  
Laughter rumbled up in his chest trying to keep a straight face, which started the other one off laughing. Everything dissolved into tears and bawling laughter, nonsensical words tumbled past both their lips slipping off the couch they were laughing that hard. Empty bottles just rolled away from hands when the laughter died down, leaning shoulder to shoulder looking up out at the now dark and starry sky. Somehow, somewhere along the line, their hands were held tight in the others, blond head resting on raven just looking out the window in silence.  
  
Cullen sighed, he wasn't too sure if it was a happy sigh or not, but he sighed trying to get closer to the body next to his. No, it was definitely a happy one when his fingers got squeezed tight and a murmur near his ear that sent shivers everywhere. "Your pretty cute too, not Templar."  
  
The blush he thought had gone? Came right on back along with goose-pimples over his skin, swallowing what felt like his tongue slowly turning his head to the one right there. Maybe it were the mead, maybe it were just the fact it was the two of them, on their own right now in this place that made him do it. Stepping over the boundary was not his forte in the least (alcohol not included,) but he couldn't help it closing his eyes and pressing his lips on the cheek right there. _Maker, he smelt so good-_  
  
"Er- Cullen?"  
  
His eyes snapped open in shock, flailing his arms about as he tried to both back away and get up at the same time. Only ending up sliding all the way onto his back on the floor, trying to hide himself in his shirt that rucked up over his head. "Maker, take me right now," he mumbled wishing he had that shovel back to smack his head several times.  
  
"Don't think he can take you anywhere, all trussed up like a wintersend chicken," the shirt got pulled off his head, with lyrium blue eyes and a giggling mouth looking down at him, "Though you blush pretty cute, so, he may do it just for that."  
  
"YOU! YOU," Cullen thinned his mouth pointing lamely at the giggling face, "are an ARSE! So, just leave me down here in my embarrassment, thank you very much. And go on your merry way."  
  
Bethann snorted he was giggling that much, "Nah, fine right here thanks. Is my home after all." Cullen froze on the spot when Bethann half wrapped his leg around his own, leaning over him grinning wide, "So, not Templar, what was that?"  
  
"Maker, I, I, um, well, wanted to... do... that?"  
  
"Ooohhh, you wanted to kiss the Chasind lad, hmm? Want a taste of barbarian, huh? Why didn't you just say, instead of slobberin' on my cheek like a mabari."  
  
Cullen thought the floor under him buckled, sucking him straight in the abyss of the Void, the heat flared right on up over his face, down his chest and he swore right down to his toes. He opened his mouth a few times with nothing coming out for a change, then kept it clamped tight. When the history books write all this down, there will be an entire chapter on how Cullen Stanton 'doof' Rutherford burst into flames, at the embarrassment engulfing him right now.  
  
"Nothin'? Well, just have to-" Beth never finished because his face was full of Cullen's, humming on the slightly chapped, mead soaked lips. His mind popped pushing a little harder on them, fingers inching their way to the blond wavy hair right there. Cullen's own mind popped at the press of very unfairly soft mouth on his, hands not knowing what to do again, fisting then opening at his sides, he gave up grabbing hold of the shirt there.  
  
A pitiful sound catches on the back of his throat, sinking head, feet, and body first over the whole thing. His first kiss, his very first kiss, and it happens to be poxy Anders, somewhat boyfriend he was being kissed by. Who was now licking his bottom lip, which made his body tighten, which made the rotten flesh tube between his legs take notice. _Oh... Maker._ OH MAKER his hair was being taken, tilting his whole head to one side. He whimpered a bit, more then a bit, fisting handfuls of the shirt right there, then moaned when he parted his mouth for the tongue to be driven in.  
  
He has to be dreaming this right now. Right? He just _HAS_ to be dreaming all this right now. Because there is no way that tongue was licking over his, fingers snarling through his mad mass of wavy hair. No way his cock grew increasingly hard against his stupid pants. And no way, was his moaning sounding wanton, needy and far too loud echoing around the empty home.  
  
No way. Nope. He'll deny it all.  
  
Bethann drove his tongue deeper into that mouth, tasting the mead, the magic, the everything against it. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried right now it tasted that good. And then there was the press of Cullen's cock on his thigh, the needy moan that came from the one under him. Ugh, he was terrible, he just _HAS_ to be terrible getting lost in the taste of the other lad.  
  
Disgustingly so lost, that neither of them heard the clinic door opening down below.  
  
His fingers curled more into blond hair, nipping over the kiss swollen lips, down the smooth jaw line to the beautiful neck right there. Cullen gripped the back of his shirt harder, arching his neck for him, which, begged for a nice bite mark right there. Which he did, getting even more lost in the taste of his skin, the feel of it under his hand when he slid it over Cullen's side. Still, neither of them heard the foot falls coming up the stairs, practically writhing on the floor together at the base of the couch.  
  
A foot kicked one of the empty bottles sending it skidding over the floor, both getting lost in skin, moaning and mead soaked kisses-  
  
"What the- WHAT THE SODDING HELL YOU TWO!"  
  
They both froze at the voice. They both swallowed at the same time. Cullen tried to bury his face in raven black hair, and Beth slowly looked up with spittle rolling down his chin, his hand still up the shirt.  
  
"Um-"  
   
Varric shook his head disapprovingly at them both right there. "Sunshine, Curly- No, you know what-" he put his gloved hand up, "Better get your shit together, because Blondie's downstairs with the others. Pull your damn thumbs outta your asses and sort yourselves out. Now!"  
  
"I already heard, Varric. No need," and there goes everything out the window with Anders standing right there, looking down at them both heaving and fuming. "Guess this is what I get, huh, for trying to attempt to fall in love again with someone younger? A backstab so hard from two people I _TRUSTED_ to be alone together. And there you are, rolling around on the floor. Together. I'll take Katie to her room, and I'll be sleeping in my own from now on in the clinic."  
  
"Anders, it's-" the older man just ignored him storming off with Katie asleep in his arms. Varric just pinched the bridge of his nose, flapping his hand up at the two of them walking away too.  
  
"I'm going to die, aren't I," Cullen muttered in his hair, "I'm going to need a shovel, a large hole, and plenty of dirt to fill it."  
  
"I'll help you dig. How 'bout that." Not like Anders was going to listen to what he wanted to say. May as well start digging his own grave, maybe put a marker on-top with the words: **Here lays Bethann Hawke, the worst person in the whole of Thedas. Mage, Father, lacker of some understanding's and a terrible waste of human space. Mourn me not, for I deserve no pity.**  
  
Shit.

* * *

  
If things can go from bad to worse, they fucking well did. He wanted to tear the letter to pieces, set it on fire, freeze it, kick the ashes into the Beyond, then set it on fire again.  
  
_Bethann Hawke via Varric Tethras lodging at the Hanged Man._  
  
_You are hereby summoned at your earliest convenience_ (Which meant right fucking now!) _to the Gallows, to speak with Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard and First Enchanter Orsino.Both wish to discuss the terms of this confinement of Lowtown, which you have harboured dangerous mages in the mix._ (What dangerous mages here?)  
_The Knight-Commander knows you are an apostate yourself, along with your estranged older siblings, and wish these talks to be peaceful._  
  
(Beth thinned his mouth, peaceful? BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!) He continued reading the rest of the message:  
  
_She, along with the First Enchanter, would like to see their city returned to its prior state. And not have half of Lowtown barring Traders, Servants, and good people from their businesses._ (Another bullshit right there.) _Kirkwall cannot continue to be divided, not with the increasing presence of the Qunari in the docks, harbouring tension though our fair city._ (Beth snorted at that. Fair? Hardly.)  
  
_Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen will be present for these talks, along with several of her Guards, to make sure the proceedings go smoothly, quickly, and without harm._  
  
_Senechal Bran Cavin. ESQ._  
  
A small hastily written note was added to the bottom of the letter:  
  
_Forgive all this, but there is nothing I can do. My hands are tied in bureaucratic red-tape. I whole heartedly agree with what you are doing, but I cannot do anything right at this moment. I will do what I can in the future, but it is out of my hands right now. My son wishes to pass on his Hello's and backs you as well. Let us hope the Grey Warden's do not take note of all this._  
  
_Viscount Marlowe & Saemus Dumar._  
  
  
"Well," Carver puffed out a breath on his shoulder sitting behind him, "this is gonna suck balls."  
  
"No. Fuckin'. Shit! Least the windbag actually wanted to back us," Beth puckered his mouth up pushing his back into his brothers front, "If they try an lock me up, I'm gonna blow the whole place up. Just so you know."  
  
His twin kissed the side of his face, chuckling, "An there's my Bethy. Wondered where he went after last week. An if we meet any brown eyed, blond haired men, try not to fuck everythin' up, huh. Wanna be able to come home you know."  
  
Oh, he deserved that gut punch. And he calls Templars and Qunari scum? **OI LOOK HERE** I'm one too! Lets form a club of the scummiest people know to Thedas. I'll even run it, how about that.  
  
"Come on, idiot. Lets go make nice nice with the enemy."  
  
"Aye, sure. Ifrinn fuil, lets just go."  
  
Tha mi a 'fuath dhomh fhèin... so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - 
> 
> IFRINN FUILTEACH - bloody hell  
> O ifrinn fuilteach, thu fhèin cuideachd! Bha mi den bheachd robh e dìreach orm, tha e fuilteach a 'tachairt a-rithist! - O bloody hell, yourself too! I thought it was just me, it's bloody happening again!  
> Ifrinn fuil - hells blood  
> Tha mi a 'fuath dhomh fhèin - I hate myself


	15. Chapter 15

An unmitigated disaster, thats what the whole things was that day. Pure, unadulterated, flying ram shit of a disaster. And no-one was surprised in the least when everything happened.  
  
Shall we start from the beginning? From when they tried to leave the clinic that morning after the letter? Lets do that...

  
  
"No, you can fuck right off with yourself. I'm not coming with you. End of story."  
  
"Yeah well, coulda told me you fucked an Amell back in Kinloch! Then you go after me? Dunno whats worse: you not sayin' a thing 'bout that, or leadin' me on like a dog on a leash!"  
  
"I wasn't the one rutting around on the floor with him, while being with someone _ELSE!_ Ungrateful, sodding, slut of a hedgemage!"  
  
Bethann flew off into a rage at that, which set the whole precedent of the day off. Carver dragged him out in his arms with his twin raging, spitting fire absolutely everywhere. Shouting he wasn't a fucking slut, unlike most people he knows. Anders just HAD to come running out shouting back at him, "Least I know what I am, unlike you!"  
  
Carver had to drop his twin on the ground and backed off several paces when his magic sparked out in rage. His whole body heaved in anger, his fists were clenched tight at his sides with lightening rolling around his entire body, "The **fuck** you say?"  
  
"Oh hell. Magey, don't-"  
  
Too late when Anders just spat on the ground, "I know what I am, unlike you. You don't even know what you fucking are! Can't even do proper emotions, can't even tell someone you love them, then go right behind everyones backs and rut like a hog. And then theres-"  
  
The roar that came from Beth's mouth, shook everyone standing there to the core. What was worse, Carver SWORE on everything his skin cracked just like Anders does with Justice. Even worse, was when the two mages just flew at each other like cockerels fighting over a hen. Fists and feet went flying, the sound of dull thuds of flesh being hit, and the yelling?  
  
Fuck, there was so much yelling.  
  
Carver slumped down the wall, Fen slumping down with him as the two mages just fought in the middle of the hex. "Yeah, gonna be grand by time we get to the Gallows."  
  
"I think they need to get this out of their system, Amatus. I also believe your twin has a type now, though."  
  
That earned a bark of a laugh, "Yeah, think your right there. Did tell Bethy not to pick up any blond men along the way. Ahhh, Makers fuckin' smalls, never thought I see the day that Bethy would be doin' any of this, you know."  
  
"Sex? Fighting for his dignity? Fighting a former lover? Having a type?"  
  
"All of the above. He still don't get it, by the way. Which is why I gave up on hidin' the poxy booze. No point," he shrugged, then hissed when Anders got knocked to the floor with Beth just walking away. His knuckles were bleeding and broken, blood trickled down his lips with him spitting it back out his mouth, one black eye, and a nice limp flouncing past them.  
  
"And you taught him how to fight without magic?" Fen smirked pulling his partner up off the ground, "I say well done with that. I _LOVED_ how he split that Templars nose wide open in the Alienage."  
  
Carver snorted running down the steps to the docks, then took a quick look over his shoulder at Anders being hauled up off the ground. He grimaced at the pained look in his face, yanking his arm free from Dillan's. Anders tumbled back in the clinic embarrassed with Dillan looking sad at Carver.  
  
But yet, they all noticed these past few weeks, no sign of Justice anywhere in Anders. Which is why Carver swore on everything, the spirit had found its way into his twin instead.  
  
Aveline met them at the docks with wide eyes, searching Bethann's face, then his hands, his clothes covered in blood. Then paled looking away. Donnic dipped his head with Brennan and Harley right there with him. That dance was well an truly over with Aveline an him, specially when Donnic found matching partner in Harley.  
  
"So," Beth spat out more blood on the ground, "anyone else comin', besides us Wilder folk?"  
  
"Er, yes. They'll be waiting in the Gallows courtyard," Aveline kept her eyes anywhere else then look up at the taller mans, "Saemus Dumar and his, er, 'Friend' will be there too."  
  
Friend. She means the Qunari Ashaad he's shacked up with, the very same one they rescued from Ginnis and her little band of arseholes.  
  
Everyone started piling in the two large river boats for the hideous, white marbled, towering monstrosity. Brennan sighed sitting next to the twins, Fenris on the other side boxing them in. Aveline and some of her guards were on the other boat with the Wilders and elves. Donnic and his soul-mate sat with them and the rest. The boats started to set off-  
  
"Wait for me!" Cullen came running down the steps almost tripping over his feet at the bottom, flailing both his hands about, "Oh Maker, _WAIT!_ "  
  
"Fucks sake, dammit Cullen!" Carver leaned out the back of the boat barely grabbing hold of the younger mage and hauled him aboard, both sprawling backwards on the deck, "Ow."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, Maker, I'm sorry. I-I-I- wanted to come too!"  
  
He snorted pushing the smaller one off him as he got up. When he looked at his twin, he looked anywhere but anyone with his eyes closed tight, hands fisted in his lap shaking. Shit. This, was not going to be grand at all. Cullen fell into a seat right next to Donnic, smiling but strained, then he looked away clearing his throat, "Um, well, I did want to come. And well, um, watch everything thats going to happen."  
  
Carver watched him look out the corner of his eyes at Bethy, still not looking at anyone, all coiled up like a snake ready to snap again. He watched Cullen wince, putting his hands between his knees and worry on his bottom lip just so he didn't do anything. He's still damn proud of his twin, regardless what anyone else thinks right now. Dad woulda been proud too. Fuck yeah, he would. Not like any of them are gonna understand Chasind shit- heh.  
  
The boats hit the docks at the Gallows, even he can feel the oppressive nature sitting there, and he's not a mage. Fen squirmed next to him looking up at the slave statues right outside the bloody mage prison, his own hands starting to fist in his gauntlets as he shook. Well, shit. He put his larger hand over them both to stop him, "I know. Bethy wants to set the place on fire. Kinda want him too right now."  
  
"If I had magic," Fenris growled, "so would I. Lets get this over and done with."  
  
And there was the crack of blue over Bethy again, he had no idea if anyone else saw it, or he was imagining it, or he was delusional right now. But it was right there, the coiled snake getting tighter and tighter stepping off the boat. His back was ridged, his gait was purposeful, his now coming loose braid barely swinging walking up the well worn steps. His hands were still fisted barely keeping himself together when they were all greeted by... ugh, **him**.  
  
"Good to see ye again, Aveline," Sebastian Vael smiled a dazzling smile at her, then them all, "I am to be the go between here. A middle ground if you will."  
  
The man in white and gold armour bowed, his brown hair immaculately brushed back showing his very regal features off. His blue eyes shone like crystal clear waters still smiling, until he spots Bethann bruised and bleeding, "Andraste's grace, what happened to ye?"  
  
"Nothin," Beth stood there still ridged, but his chest heaved, "Nothin' to worry 'bout."  
  
"I can get ye a physician," Sebastian has obviously never seen someone so wound up before, or has and was suicidal, "something musta happened to be all-"  
  
And there went his twin snapping for the second time that day, " **I SAID ITS NOTHIN' YOU FUCKIN' PONCE!** Now get outta my way," he pushed his face into the former Prince turned Brother turned mediator, "Or do you wanna end up a smear."  
  
"I prefer to not end up a smear, thank ye. But I believe ye should see a physician before meeting the Knight-Commander, er... I dannae know ye name."  
  
"Is e am bàs mo ainm, fear a bu chòir dhut cuimhneachadh," his twin walked away into the center of the Gallows, where mages and Tranquil still roamed around with sullen and wane faces, "Cos thats all I fuckin' see 'round me."  
  
Sebastian blinked a few times, stumbling backwards into everyone else standing there. He was visibly shaken, that was for sure, running his fingers through his immaculately brushed hair, messing it all up when he breathed out a, "Maker."  
  
The entire group hurried to catch him up, the entire group swallowed loudly looking anywhere then the statues, the mages going into shock trying to back away. AND here come the Templars to line along the courtyard, ushering the Tranquil and the oppressed well away from the talks.  
  
Maybe it's the place around him that made him feel... _odd_. He wasn't one to miss the scared faces of the mages running away, the sunken eyes of the Tranquil. The statues didn't help either, which wasn't keeping Fenris any calmer. Seems like everyone around him, except for him, was wound up tighter then a spring.  
  
The Knight-Commander came swishing down some steps, with who he assumes is the First Enchanter, who looked like a half starved rat chasing her skirt tails. Saemus Dumar and Ashaad came out after them. Both didn't look very happy, not with the 'I sucked ten lemons' face they both had on. Grand, just fucking grand.  
  
But Bethy, fuck, he just stood in the middle of the place, looking over each and every single Templar there like he was judging them all. He's never seen his twin do THAT before. Which is why, for the first time in his life, he was deathly afraid of what's going to happen next.  
  
Carvers never been afraid of his brother, never. He never has been. But right now he was, feeling his skin grow cold and clammy, hoping and bloody praying Bethy doesn't snap again. Yeah, sure, he wants to see this place burn in the fires of damnation, but not while he's in it, thanks.  
  
"Bethann Hawke," UGH, her voice grated his nerves when she spoke again, "Finally here I see, all battered and bruised no less, like the uncouth barbarian you are. And you brought the REST of your kind with you too." Bad move, lady, very bad move.  
  
"You wanted to speak, so speak."  
  
Uh, oh. Carver flinched at the monotone sound of his twins usually deep voice, he grabbed someones hand, he didn't fucking care who's it was. He's never been afraid before, never, now he knows how Bethy felt when they-  
  
"And I see one of my former Templars among your number. A _MAGE_ no less," she sneered up at Cullen, "Don't think they never said a _WORD_ about what happened, Ser Rutherford. What you did down there against your own. I expect no less from an apostate masquerading as a member of the Order. I should arrest you, have you made Tranquil, then thrown from the docks for your insolence!"  
  
Cullen tried to hide behind everyone, tried to hide away from the world thats going to be hell for him from now on. They all knew, all of them knew he were a mage now. Tears welled up in his eyes at all the people who knew him, sneering their lips up in disgust. They poured down his cheeks, burying his face between his hands. He was a dead lad if they ever caught him alone, he was going to end up dead, he just knew it.  
  
"Thats not what we're hear to speak about, bùidsear. You wanted to speak terms, speak 'em. Not 'bout who's with me," the monotone venom from Beths mouth shook him to the core, "You even think 'bout goin' after any of 'em, I'll warn you right now, you will regret every decision you ever make."  
  
"Threats will not work against me. I want my city back," Meredith spat back, "I want Lowtown restored, and any remaining mages to hand themselves over to the circle. _THATS_ my condition, apostate. I also want the heathen Qunari gone from _MY_ city," she screeched like a harpy, "Which includes _THAT_ one." She pointed right at Ashaad, who was slowly shaking his head at her.  
  
Carver got worse and worse standing there, feeling the air get thicker and thicker with the tension, the stand off between them all. His heart hammered like a caged beast in his chest, wanting his twin to do something so he can snap outta the fear he's feeling. He hates it, whatever it is, he **HATES** it. He wants his anger and rage back, thank you very much, not this.  
  
Never this.  
  
Why wasn't the bloody First Enchanter saying anything?  
  
"Thats not part of anythin' here."  
  
The hand in his squeezed it tight before letting go. Carver turned his head sharply to see who's hand he forgot he took, then sees Fenris slowly reaching up for his massive sword behind him.  
  
"Fen," his voice hissed, "what you doin'!"  
  
"Look how their all standing, look how ridged they all are, Amatus. Wheres the rest of the Order if their not here? Its a trap to lure us away."  
  
Oh no, no, no, no "BETHY," he shouted over the rushing sound in his ears, his voice broke trying to get more words out, the fear was real now. He saw the look on Meredith's face, the slight quirk of her lip as though she won. The Templars surrounding them shifted position, why didn't he see that, WHY! Everyone else behind him, next to him, around him shifted too. But he, he just stood there in shock.  
  
It wasn't his twin he was afraid of he realised... it was **_her_**.  
  
"OH, but it is, apostate. Bring the unsanctioned mages here, to us, where they will be watched. _THEN_ ," she pointed her finger right at his twin, "then you will work for me, to clean my city free from heathen filth and maleficar. Returning my city as it should be. Then, and only then, I may consider not turning you, the Warden and him Tranquil. But you _WILL_ agree to those terms."  
  
"Knight-Commander, you don't rule this city, my father does! You have no right to order anyone to do anything. Your a Templar, not the Viscount, not the Guard-Captain. A Templar!"  
  
Bethann twitched, his fingers uncurled, then curled back up again. Saemus continued to defend his partner, his father, his city to her, but she wasn't listening locking eyes with Bethann.  
  
"You will _DO_ as I say, apostate."  
  
Everyone breathed in slowly, waiting for an answer. The air was so thick, it almost choked Carver with how much it stung. Fenris still had his hand mere inches away from his hilt, his shield sister had her hand on her own sword on her hip, as did her Guards. The Templars around them hovered over theirs too. But Carver was choking, trying to breath the air was that thick with everything.  
  
"No."  
  
That one word. The one simple word that echoed out from the monotone voice of his twin around everywhere, broke the silence. It reverberated around his skull like a bell, when swords were drawn, bows were pulled from backs along with shields and staffs. The air crackled with magic as everyone backed away to the docks. But his poxy idiotic twin still stood there in defiance.  
  
"Then, you leave me no choice. Send the signal flare up," Meredith smirked, "and raid their refuge. Kill them all."  
  
All hell broke loose when everyone tried to get at each other then flee. He heard his twin mutter, "No," under his breath looking over his shoulder finally at him, "Katie."  
  
"Yes you fuckin' dick! We gotta get back! Ahh fuck, fuck, FUCK!"  
  
Bethann finally, finally let himself snap full with his anger, which finally, finally filled his own as they both roared. Lightening slammed down from the sky, creating a barrier between the Templars and those trying to get back to the cordoned Lowtown. Massive fireballs rained down too, along with, something he would find out later on, came from Cullen to stop anyone from getting to them.  
  
"That-" his twin shook jumping into the boat, "They- Katie- The fuck Carv!"  
  
"Varric an Anders are there, Bethy," Carver barreled in next, "So's the bleedin' Alienage lot. Makers fuckin' COCK, you were bloody right, Fen."  
  
Cullen fell into the boat panic struck written all over his face, with Aveline spitting insults back at the Templars trying to get past the fire and lightening. Sebastian fell in next with Saemus and Ashaad, Donnic, Harley and Brennan, everyone else piled into the other boat using whatever they could to get back fast. Those who can use ice, skated back as fast as they could, those who used force magic, pushed the boats as well, which included Cullen.  
  
"This is a disaster. She had no right to do that! I'm the Guard-Captain here, not her."  
  
"Tell that to the crazed Kaffas bitch," Fenris spat, "Us... against them."  
  
"I know. Not how I wanted all this to go. But the first move was set down in the Alienage," Aveline shook her head, "And then back there. I can't believe I'm saying this, but shore up the parts of Lowtown you need. Barricade it as best you can. Leave the lower gates open and guarded. Which I'll have my own men do as well. Makers breath, this is a mess."  
  
A mess is fucking right. Pile of ram shit mess. Carver pushed past everyone to his twin, then wrapped his arms around shoulders, "Bethy, the fuck. The actual fuckin' fuck happened to you?"  
  
"I, I-" he choked on a dry sob looking into his twins eyes now that he can see them. And saw the fear in them. The terror, the pain, everything right behind them. No wonder, no bloody wonder he felt all that. He just cupped the back of Beth's head and brought their foreheads close, giving his brother time to talk. "Carv, I, I was so scared. Angry and scared at the same time. I knew. I fuckin' well knew even before we started from the bloody letter. But not like this."  
  
He places a soft kiss on the scar across his nose, "I know. I felt it. Never been scared before, Bethy. Kinda understand it better, and I hate it. I hate they did that to you." His voice broke at the end, he licked his lips and tried again, "They ain't gonna win, you know that right? They ain't got nothin' on us. On you. But we gotta be strong for Katie, for your bleadin' cat, Bethy. Get angry if we see 'em there hurtin' anyone. Remember what I taught you."  
  
"Don't you mean dad? There is nothin' to fear, but fear itself. Call me idiot, please."  
  
Carver smiled kissing his cheek, "Idiot. My fuckin' numbnutted idiot twin brother. Who's gotta thing for blonds."  
  
"Fuck you, sacksplash."  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Aye," Beth sucked in a shuddering breath, "Aye, there _I_ am." The boats docked with everyone piling out, they nodded at each other, twining thumbs together when they jumped off as well. Those of them skating must of reached the cordoned part of Lowtown by now, while the rest just ran as fast as they could. Fighting echoed down to them, the occasional spark of magic went up, the sound of weapons hitting others. "Shit, fuck, SHIT, IFRINN!"  
  
Carver just nodded letting thumbs go to draw his sword, charging through the barely open barrier the Wilders put up. The chaos on the other side, holy fuckin' Makers dick, was immense. He couldn't jump in fast enough when his vision turned red, baring his teeth and slaughtered his way through the Templars.  
  
He could see through his haze, Bethy lifting his arms up in the air along side Cullen, then slammed their fists on the ground at the same time. The earth rumbled, shuddered and shook, then swallowed some of the Templars half in its grasp.  
  
He grinned manically using his momentum to start whirling around in circles, getting closer and closer to those pretty little Templar heads with fear written on their faces. He barked a laugh when blood splattered over his face when heads and arms went flying. Fenris right behind him, pulling hearts from chests out from those still alive.  
  
"Er, um, he's not going to kill us. Right?"  
  
"Nah ah," Beth smirked watching his brother just spin around like a whirlwind, "not unless he falls on his sword again. Then I might. OH, use that force holdy in place thingy!"  
  
Cullen grinned etching the air in-front of them, then laid his palm flat down holding another mass on Templars in place. He then put both hands out forming a fist, then smacked them together. The caught mass got crushed in stone fists from all sides, blood and gore exploded out everywhere. Bethann punched the air, " **FUCKIN' A!** " then hissed looking at his knuckles, "Um, ow. Shit. er, _fuck_ , Katie. Gotta go to Katie."  
  
They both ran off, leaving his twin, Fenris and Varric, when he popped up outta no-where, for the clinic. The rest of them can deal with that, he needs to get to his daughter, who was being looked after by Anders. Which sent him spiraling down the fucking rabbit hole again of self doubt. They ran through the elves defending their home, through the Guild and Guards that joined in too, the Avvar who stayed behind for a while. No chance, the Order, the Chantry, had no fucking chance right now.

None what so ever.  
  
Bethann saw the clinic doors open, blood spattered right outside the boundary. He didn't know if that was from their fighting early, or something much worse. He fell through the opening, seeing no-one in the clinic at all, just smashed and broken everything. His stomach churned barreling up the stairs.  
  
"Bethy, wait up," Cullen called to him, but he needed to see, he _HAD_ to see if she was alive.  
  
Blood lined the banister, the top step and down through the living area to bedrooms. Puke edged its way up his throat looking over the chaos in his home, things up turned or broken, the couch torn to shreds. His legs almost give out holding onto a wall for support when Cullen caught up with him, gasping as much as he did over the mess. His bedroom had been tossed and defiled, Carvers and Fen's, Cullen's, the library...  
  
But his hand shook reaching for Katie's room, the doorknob and wood covered in blood.  
  
"Beth," the weak voice next to him took the knob instead of him as he just stared at it, "I'm-" He just knocked Cullen's hand out the way and turned it then pushed it wide open, it hit the wall cracking and splitting the wood against it staring wide eyed-  
  
Where all of Anders helpers sat, elderly and children huddled in one room. With Shadow right in-front of them all covered in blood, guarding them along side Anders cum Justice going just as wide eyed at them standing there.  
  
"DADA!"  
  
His knees give out dropping to the floor as Katie just flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck crying into his hair. As much as he burst into tears burying his face against hers, "Oh, baba. Baba, I'm alright. Shadow an 'em kept you safe."  
  
"Maker, I'm- I'm going to faint, so don't mind me." Which Cullen did, right behind him holding his baby girl close to his chest. He slowly looked up at them all shaking, blooded and afraid, then up to Anders or Justice or whoever the fuck right now. Shadow curled around his legs like a protective barrier, licking the blood away from her paws with a grin.  
  
Beth nodded his head up at the taller older man, then to them all, "Whatever happens now, most of Lowtowns now ours. She played the first roll of the die, and we're gonna slam the bones down on 'em all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - 
> 
> Is e am bàs mo ainm, fear a bu chòir dhut cuimhneachadh - My name is death, one you should remember.  
> Ifrinn - hell


	16. Chapter 16

It took weeks to shore up most of Lowtown, over two thirds were now theirs. The Kirkwall Guard came and went as they pleased, with Aveline employing the elves in the Alienage to bolster her numbers. Which worked out grand, they had jobs instead of fighting for scraps and respect.  
  
It took weeks to build everything back up from being torn down and broken. Their home being one of them, having absolutely everything replaced, torn out, thrown away. At least his books and Ferelden crafts were intact, the large garden on the rooftops still flourished, untouched too. The lower gates in Lowtown were guarded around the clock, so were places along the shored up walls through-out everywhere. Darktown also became theirs, so the Carta, and the Thieves Guild that formed, can keep watch and still keep things under the table.  
  
Several of the gangs they once fought to get the off the streets, joined them in keeping guard, smuggling, etcetera. Which, at one point, drove Aveline up the wall. Until she saw Cor 'The Bastard' Blimey the first time, and never really left each others side after that. Beth and his twin laughed hard over it. Ironic, she would fall for a hardened Ferelden thug like him. Both had flame red hair, both had a similar temperaments over everything. Perfect dancing partners right there. Thieves Guild made Cor Blimey their leader in the end.  
  
But still, weeks turned into months fixing everything back up. Four months in-fact, the barricades around Lowtown were high enough no-one can climb over on either side. Guard towers and posts eventually went up instead of just people standing there on watch. But the best thing? Was the Viscount announcing that ANY Templars seen around, coming to, or wanting to harm the now newly named 'Sanctuary' will be severally punished by decree. WITH or WITHOUT the Knight-Commander's permission.  
  
The Kirkwall Guard screened any and all wanting to join them, but elves, dwarves and humans from Lowtown/Darktown got first spots. IE, the people everyone knew and trusted. But yet, no sign of the Grey Warden's muscling in. None what so ever.  
  
Foundries no longer belched out soot and smoke and were turned into proper Blacksmiths, Leather works, Armourers of all kinds. The empty run down parts of Lowtown, which used to be hives for murders, rapes and fuck knows what else, were built back up and schools, homes and proper gardens went in their places. Clan Sabrae camped right outside the lower gate, along with several tribes of Chasind and exiled Avvar. The others lived in Sanctuary with the rest of them building it all back up, using some of the money from the Deep Roads.  
  
Lowtown and Darktown were no longer dingy rotten places. Both were vibrant and growing, full of people who banded together to fight back against a system that treated them like shit.  
  
What was surprising, was Sebastian Vael joined them, casting the Brother of the Chantry from his shoulders and became one of them. Prince or no, he wanted to be there with them. It was Carv who pointed out to him one day, sitting in their rooftop garden, that both Anders and the former Prince were getting close. Dillan, they noticed, grew increasingly agitated about it.  
  
A lot can happen in four months he supposes, not like he and Anders were any better still treading on eggshells. Their fragile friendship slowly being mended, but not by much. He kinda missed the silly banter they had, but he was stupid for trying to attempt something he didn't think he was ready for. And then ruined it in one lost moment, that made him ache right in his core.  
  
"Idiot, gotta get your feet wet first," his twin grinned, "Test the water kinda shit. Ain't nothin' wrong with that."  
  
"Aye, guess so." But it still hurt he fucked right on up with that. Justice reassured him it was fine, when they spoke one evening without Anders listening. He wished he spoke up earlier about everything, instead of hiding the truth from them. He then went on saying he loves Anders more then his host really knows, and that Sebastian is an apt poultice and salve maker, nothing more.  
  
"Huh, so, why haven't you told him?"  
  
Justice sighed, "I tried too, but he was far more focused on you, which made me want also. Which does not make matters better, I know. I respect you greatly, Bethann, for what you are doing. But the rite... I believe we all got far too carried away in the heat of the moment and beyond."  
  
"Aye, we did. What happens you know that. Won't say I didn't like it, I did. But afterwards got well over me as usual."  
  
His spirit friend smiled, taking hold of his hand, "And before that was well. You needed a release, which you had. Don't ever regret any of that, Bethann. Anders does regret the words he said in anger, I know you do as well. But the friendship will grow back. Give it time."  
  
Time. Beth looked down at his hands, chewing on his bottom lip sitting out under the starry sky. The heady scents of flowers caressing him like embrace, the soft rustles of leaves in the still budding trees, soothing his raging turmoil of a mind down. Yeah, a lot can happen in four months. Like him wishing he were a better person instead of some fucked up Chasind lad, who fucked everything up because he was fucked up.  
  
Varric pulled him aside this afternoon in the Hanged Man, sat him down, then narrowed his eyes up pushing a tankard of mead over to him. "Sunshine, you look like shit."  
  
"Thanks, I think? You tryin' to butter me up for somethin'?"  
  
"Yeah," his dwarven friend steeples his fingers over his lap, "Gotta couple of letters from some Mia Rutherford, wanting to know what in Maferaths ass is going on here. She wants to know if her brother's alright. She ain't heard from him in years."  
  
Beth quirked his eyebrow up a him, gulped down half the mead, then, "Why not fuckin' tell him that, instead of me. An, how's the haulage from the Deep Roads goin'?"  
  
"Don't change the sodding subject. She wants _YOU_ to talk to her, not me, not him. You. And as for that, its done. Got your broken staff back too, Sunshine. Snap outta whatever shit you got going on and do something about it."  
  
And thats how he ended up sitting outside not knowing what to do any more. Varric wasn't mad at him, nope, he was rather smug over the whole mess. Arsehole fucking dwarf, he swears. His old staff laid next to the Warden one Anders gave him, which just made him spiral back into turmoil. Charlie's staff can be fixed, but the Warden one was a gift. He wanted his old one back, the one he used for years, one that meant more to him then anything else.  
  
He smiled softly with his eyes closed, hearing her voice in his ears teasing him. "Poxy long haired, idiot. Ya gotta hold it like yer holdin' a nice firm cock. Tight but not too tight." He can see in his mind the smirk on her face as she said it. His thirteenth birthing day gift she worked hard on just for him. "Aye, there ya go. Yer dad was hoppin' mad the other day, what yer do?"  
  
"Fuck," he remembers snorting, "I think that was Garrett settin' him off. Never seen that shade of red before. Made it worse when me an Carv laughed."  
  
Bethann also remembers the peck on his cheek from her, "Ahh, yer such a sweetie." Then frowning wondering why she did that. She never did that before. Not in the years they knew each, did she do that. But she was just two years older and Carv was over her like fleas on a hound later on. But she kissed him again the next day, and the day after and beyond until she did it on his lips.   
  
"Charlie, why you keep doin' that?"  
  
"I like ya, idiot. Can't yer tell?" He remembers looking at her with a blank expression, her eyes searching his own frowning, "Yer don't do ya. Ifrinn, I thought-" Her green eyes going wet when he just didn't understand something again, "Oh Bethy, yer don't like girls. Its all good, sweetie." How was he supposed to know. He didn't even know himself at the time, he still doesn't even now sometimes.  
  
The long talks they had afterwards with Carv and dad, still went over his head like wind. It was then they all realised; he was broken inside. "Those bastards are gonna pay one day, just yer watch," she growled through her teeth, "They all are." If only she lived long enough to see what he's done. What they've all done. Dad would of been on the front-lines with them, smirking, shouting, grinning a little manically just like Carv.  
  
Maybe they are their with them, both them being right there along side the twins. He can only hope they are. Fuck, he wants them back.  
  
Bethann puffed out a long breath, ruffling the loose hair over his face with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking back up at the starry sky. All very well and good Varric telling him to snap outta it, when he doesn't know how too. He'll only fuck up again. Maybe. Ugh, this was getting him no-where sitting out there like a moron.  
  
He picked up both staffs, then decided to plant the Warden one in the ground right next to the trailing ivy. If Anders wants it back, he'll have to fight the plant for it. He'll get Charlie's fixed, yeah, he'll go do that tomorrow down in foundries. Beth slowly made his way inside, quietly closing the door behind him and set his way to the kitchen.   
  
He never even got half way when a shocked sound of "OH! Bethy, shit!" from the new couch, made him drop the broken staff on the runner.  
  
"Cullen? The fuck you still doin' up?"  
  
"I, um, well, couldn't sleep. Could ask you the same thing," the other mage chewed his lip, with his hands clamped between his knees looking out the window, "I saw the letters from my sister, by the way. Makers bloody breath, why now of all times?"  
  
He joined Cullen on the couch, sitting right next to him shrugging, "She wanted to make sure your alright. Bloody idiot, why haven't you written to her, huh?"  
  
"Because," he bowed his head, messy wavy ever growing hair went over his eyes, "I, well, um- shit. Because I didn't leave home on good terms. I thought they all hated me because I left to become a Templar at such a young age. And now I'm a mage? I have no Maker taken idea how their going to react to that little bit of news."  
  
"Just tell 'em. Sure your mum an dad will take it just-"  
  
Cullen screwed his face up, "Their both dead."  
  
"-fine. What-? Oh, OH fuckin' hell! I'm so sorry."  
  
"They died during the Blight apparently, trying to get out of Honnleath. My other brother and sister got out in the nick of time, but-" he sucked in a shuddering breath holding the letter in his hand, "I never knew. I never poxy well taken knew until now. Their all in South Reach, with Mia being her bossy self."  
  
Bethann furrowed his brow, searching Cullen's face then to his shaking hands. He leaned over and put his own over the one holding the letter. "I know what its like to loose family. Dad was my anchor, Charlie too. Carv will always be my anchor. You ain't alone, Cullen, you got us if they don't like it. You-" he breathed in deeply accepting his fate, "you got me."  
  
A little choked sound escaped Cullen's mouth looking up at him through his fringe, his pale brown eyes spoke volumes. He just wrapped his arms around those shoulders, and brought the youngers head against his chest murmuring on blond hair, "Write to 'em. Tell 'em your fine, that your a mage now. With friends helpin' you. Tell 'em everythin'."  
  
"I will. Tomorrow. Not everything though," he can feel his loose shirt get damp on his chest, "well, um, I mean- Maker, shut up Cullen."  
  
Beth couldn't help the wet chuckle, "Verbal diarrhea again there, not Templar. I would say speak your mind, but it'll never fuckin' stop, will it."  
  
"Probably not. Might be for the best if I just shut up now, before I, well, put my foot in it again. Or faint."  
  
"Want a shovel?" his wet chuckle turned into giggling looking at Cullen's face, glaring at him pushing him away with a huff, "I'm sure I got one 'round here somewhere."  
  
"Makers breath," the scowl that broke out on his face made his giggling worse, "and I'm the DOOF? No thats it, from now on, your Bethann ' _the doof_ ' Hawke!"  
  
He broke out in a full on laughing fit now unable to stop. "Aye," he managed between it all, saluting, "Captain Doof at yer service! Care to calibrate my trebuchet?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Never."  
  
They both snorted as they laughed hard with Beth taking the letter being waved about from Cullen's hand, then tossed it in the room somewhere. Which ended up on his head with him frowning up at it. The younger cracking up even more, scrunched it up, dropping it on the floor. They both looked at each other, the laughter turning into the occasionally chuckle, then into silence, just, searching the others eyes. Who made the first move (again)? Neither of them knew, or cared, or even wondered that much, when lips met lips falling back down against the cushions on the couch.  
  
It was chaste, yes, but it didn't really matter right now with Cullen half sprawled on-top of him, grinning. His fingers tangled through his loose hair, Beth's own playing with the shirt right there, forehead pressed on forehead. Cullen, of course, broke the silence, "Maker, never thought I'd see myself in this position. I mean- You know what I mean."  
  
"I do, more then you know," he murmured quietly, arching his neck up claiming those lips again. He never really thought he'd end up on the other side either, but fuck it, he's not going to screw this thing up.  
  
Which is how everyone found them in the morning. All tangled up together with Shadow and Katie somehow, sometime in the night, crawled right in there. Carver smirked nudging Fenris, the elf hid the smile behind his hand urging them to move on from the sleeping quad. Varric outright guffed loudly, which is his usual self, making his way into the kitchen to break everyones fast.   
  
Who was also the one telling Anders to shut the sod up when he went to say something. Which ended up with Katie giggling, blowing raspberries on Beth's face to wake him up. Cullen chewed on his lip looking at his older friend trying to say something, but got waved off helping Varric with food. Bethann tilted his eyes up, then back to the messy haired Cullen still chewing on his lip, "Quit it, gonna end up eatin' 'em right off."  
  
"I'm just waiting for the punchline right about now. I swear I'm just going to wake up, and none of this is real. That I'm still in Kinloch living a miserable lie."  
  
"You an me both," he muttered mostly to himself, kissing his giggling daughter on the head, "You an me both."

* * *

  
_Mia,_   
  
_Theres a few things I need to tell you. I think you ought to sit down, if your already not._   
  
_First: I know its been years since we last spoke, and I know I upset you in leaving everyone behind. I wanted to do something better with my life, other then being a farm-hand or some slop boy. Or worse, cleaning that sodding statue in the middle of the square every few weeks. But I swear to the Maker, I wanted to be a Templar, to protect from harm._   
  
_Which brings me to the next point._   
  
_Second: I was just a little over a year into my training when it happened. And I'm not even sure if it's in our blood-line or not. Mia, I cast magic right in the middle of prayers. I ended up hiding it with the aide of another for years. Even through the Blight and the revolt that happened. I hid it. But yes, I am a mage. A full blown mage._   
  
_Third: I was sent to Kirkwall, as you found out, a year after the Blight and the terrible things Uldred did. I hated it here, I really did. Until one day I was sent out for training by my Superior, whom I hated with a passion, down into the Alienage. He wanted to harass the elves down there, and the Wilders/Chasind folk who lived among them being displaced from the Blight. To find mages among their number and bring them back for Tranquility._   
  
_Thats when I saw him, Mia, the most stunning person I have ever seen, with fire in his eyes and hair as dark as raven wings. You may consider this an unjustified act, I don't know. But I helped him kill my Superior and Templars who did dreadful things to other mages in the Gallows. I gave him my magic to help with it._   
  
_The one who helped me back in Kinloch, were there as well. They both gave me a new home, forcing me to leave my miserable life behind. And, in truth, I have never been happier._   
  
_Another point, Four: I, well, I won't lie, I think I'm falling or fell, or something for him. Its still raw and new, and, I may of accidentally broke up an already somewhat relationship between him and my old friend. Maybe? He did tell me it may of been a mistake, but I felt guilty for a long while for what I did._   
  
_We were drunk, and alone, and talking, playing with magic. My tongue were loose the first time, and it spilled out of my mouth how I felt. It wouldn't stop coming, Maker, it was only a month I knew him. But, I could see it in his eyes, that he felt the same way but couldn't quite form how to say it. I had my first kiss from him. My first ever, and it felt all sorts of wonderful. Even if I wanted to beat myself up with an imaginary shovel constantly._   
  
_The second time were months later, when everything just went to the Void and back here. The whole Order knew I were a mage by then, being called out by my old Knight-Commander. I knew if I were alone, they would kill me for it. I have no idea if you heard in South Reach what happened here, but, the elves, the dwarven Merchant Guild, the Wilders, even the newly formed Thieves Guild and the Kirkwall Guard all fought back over everything._   
  
_But anyway as I were saying, it was months later, when I received your letters it happened again. I've never felt happier. He made me write you, and if you hate me for being a mage, for leaving home, for the things I've done. I have one here now, with them. With him. No point in hiding who it is either, because you'll needle me till the day I die._   
  
_Bethann Hawke, the one you wanted to hear from first._   
  
_Who would call all this writing: Verbal diarrhea. I can hear you laughing all the way up here, Mia._   
  
_I'm sorry it took so long, I'm sorry for mother and father, and I'm sorry for ever hurting you all these years. I am, honest to the Maker, glad to hear from you. Write me soon?_   
  
_Cullen Stanton 'Doof' Rutherford._   
  


* * *

  
_So, you remember what a quill is then? And parchment? And what writing actually is! None of that got knocked out of your head from all that training?_   
  
_Good, now I can bug ya whenever I want._   
  
_You think I'm going to be mad about you being a mage? Makers breath, doof is about right. Mum and dad would of been proud of you either way, little brother. Me too. I told the other two, and they SQUEALED. I'm not bloody joking. They woke up everyone in our street with all that noise. Better a mage then an arsehole Templar. And yes, I did say that._   
  
_I was hurt more by you leaving to be one of them, then the not writing thing. I know how you saw them, with little twinkling stars in your eyes. I'm sort of glad you got to see all ends of the string. Harsh, I know, but its the Makers honest truth._   
  
_Oh, we've all heard about what happened in Kirkwall. Oh yeah, we did. Should hear what everyones saying around here. Which is 'good on them for sticking their middle finger up at everything'. A Dalish clan came by us a few days ago, heading up that way to join you. Not joking. King Alistair is hopping mad too hearing about it._   
  
_You hear he's making Kinloch a refuge for mages? Yeah he is. He's kicked out all the Templars, and has his Royal Guard protecting them instead. Oh, mages will still be watched, but not under their eye. Their watching themselves as it should be._   
  
_Theres little ones in there from families who don't want them. Maker, thats a pile of shitte right there. Which is why, I'm packing right on up from South Reach and heading that way to help them. Rosi and Bran are coming with too._   
  
_Yes, we are. You can send all letters there from now on._   
  
_Soooooo, Bethann Hawke, huh. Your going to have to give me every, single, bit, of juicy detail in all that. HAH, I can hear you from here shouting. He wrote me too, by the way. Along with Varric Tethras, who may or may not of sent us a few Sovereigns. Maker, you know all the best people._   
  
_And so do I now._   
  
_You better write me soon, or I'll come up there and verbal diarrhea all over your face. Or better yet, beat you at chess again._   
  
_Your big bossy sister, Mia 'The amazing one' Rutherford._


	17. Chapter 17

"Andraste's pert tits!" Anders flung all his parchment about getting frustrated as usual, "Poxy manifesto. Who's bright idea was it to write this shit?"  
  
Justice prodded him, then sent an image: You did.  
  
"No, don't staaarrRRRRRTTTTTT!" the entire desk got flipped over, quill's went flying, ink stained the wall and floor. The garbled message he was trying to write these past few months, were slowly getting washed away with the now broken water jug seeping into everything too. Anders heaved staring at mess on the floor, and for good measure, he kicked everything about like some petulant child.  
  
He's never been more frustrated over something, then he does now. No, thats an outright lie, he was frustrated not getting to Karl in time. Frustrated over Bethann and his strange inability to even comprehend certain emotions. Oh, and there was his fucking friend keeping secrets. And the massive poxy taken back-stab from his now ex-lover. Anders spat on his desk then went up the stairs for food.  
  
Justice sighed miserably trying to calm him down, but he was having none of it. None what so ever. "I said don't start, so don't. I actually no longer care if you have feelings for me, spirit. I honestly don't care. You elected to say _NOT_ a poxy thing about anything, and the moment we meet Beth, you get all riled up. These past few months may of brought a small amount," he was starting to whine, "of peace. But doesn't mean you can- mean- AARRGGHHHH!"  
  
Silence greeted him. Which just made his temper flare right on up roughly taking off his coat, flinging it around himself then into the living area. His boots were next knocking over, thankfully unlit, a fat candle onto the floor, sconce an all.  
  
His hair flowed down his shoulders like water, throwing his tie out the window, "I'm so done. I really am. I'm _so_ very fucking done with everything!"  
  
"What, in the Makers arse, is all this NOISE!"  
  
Anders froze to the spot, blushing bright red slowly looking over at the couch, "Oh, hell. I didn't think anyone was here."  
  
"Yeah well, there is. Was trying to get some shut eye, but fucking hell, Anders!" Dillan glared at him over the back, "Your like a spoilt little shit right now. Good grief! Take five minutes to myself..."  
  
He flopped back down on the cushions, grumbling under his breath with Anders still standing there like some statue. Until one said cushion hit him square in the face, "Stop standing around you bloody tit! I sodding swear I had it quieter in Ostwick. And thats saying something."  
  
"Dammit Trevelyan! Quieter my arse," Anders tossed the cushion back, "Why did you come to Kirkwall again? Wasn't for the bloody scenery," he snarked, "And I'm the spoilt little shit! Me? Your whole families nothing but rich upper crust dicks!"  
  
Dillan's glare turned into a scowl, rising ever so slowly from the couch, "I came to bloody Kirkwall to get away from all that. **NEED I REMIND YOU!** Scenery was just an added bloody bonus."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he flapped his hand up at the ever scowling, ever growing more angry other mage, stomping into the kitchen. The first cupboard he opened, had nothing he wanted. Slamming it closed he went to the next. It slammed shut nearly taking off his fingers with Dillan heaving right up at him. "I don't need YOU starting anything right now, so piss off."  
  
"Me? I wasn't the one throwing his bloody toys out the pram. Your the one starting, Anders. You. Not me, not Justice, you."  
  
He scoffed re-opening the cupboard, only to have it shut. The hand just planted itself right on there when he tried it again. Anders own anger tipped over the edge pushing Dillan well away from him. Justice rolled his eyes metaphorically sitting back, to watch how this whole thing will unravel when Dillan pushed back. - _If his host doesn't want to have a relationship with him, then he may as well step back entirely from this moment forward-_  
  
_-Maybe he'll find another host to be with. Hmmm, now theres a thought-_  
  
"I dare you," Dillan had to practically stand on tip-toes to push his face into Anders, which was no-where near enough, "one more sodding time. I dare you!"  
  
_-maybe the auger that spoke with Bethann can do something about it-_  
  
"You dare me?" Anders snarked trying to down stare the face right up in his, "Boy, you don't stand a chance."  
  
_-perhaps send him back home? No, he likes it here on the mortal plane. Definitely a new host who will-_  
  
Dillan scoffed, "Boy? Hardly you ungrateful bastard. You know exactly how old I am. I'm hardly some blushing, pathetic, little spoilt brat. Unlike you."  
  
_-appreciate his presence. If thats how his best friend felt about him. Yes, he will do that!-_  
  
"I am not! I'm a sodding Grey Ward-"  
  
"No, you left them."  
  
"I know that!" Anders snapped, pushing the other man away again, "I'm no BOY either!"  
  
Dillan's anger tipped, then barreled Anders against the counter, trying to damnedest to pin the taller broader man then himself to it. He went to bring his fist back, only to have it trapped in a larger hand. Which then ended up with him being spun around then pinned with his front on the counter, his caught hand pressed into the small of his back. Anders thought he won, feeling very smug and cocky locking his legs right into the backs of Dillan's, bending his head down murmuring, "Warden training."  
  
His nose split as the other mans head cracked back, then dropped to the floor having his locked legs kicked out from under him. "Five brothers," Dillan smirked looking down at him.  
  
"You son of a **BITCH**!" Anders flew up off the floor, then back onto the ground again, knocking the wind out of them both wrestling for dominance. Blood dripped from his split nose, gritting his teeth hard trying to pin hands on the floor. Those same hands which ripped his shirt when they pulled on it. Legs wrap around his thighs the world turned, then blinked up at Dillan pinning him on his back instead.  
  
Then, something happened. Something that just sent his entire world spinning like some coin. Something that clicked into place just staring up at Dillan, who was staring down at him just as much. "Oh... shit." The sloppy braided back dark brown hair, the very pale green eyes, the face shape- Anders banged the back of his head on the floor feeling like- "I'm the worlds biggest dick."  
  
"HAH! You said it not me. Yield?"  
  
"No I bloody won't yield."  
  
Dillan puckered his mouth up pushing his face back into Anders, "You, are an arse. Idiotic mage of an arse."  
  
"Shove a bleedin' sock in it! Fine," he gave up going lax, then started banging the back of his head on the floor again, "Makers breath, I didn't see it sooner. I really bloody didn't."  
  
"Now what are you wittering on about?"  
  
Anders sighed looking up at the man pinning him to the ground, seeing the signs right there in his face. Literally in his face, which made it worse. "How long have we known each other? Since I first came to Kirkwall, right?" The other man quirked an eyebrow, then nodded his head. "When you just got here from escaping Ostwick too. Andraste's flaming toes, then the Hawkes came around, then Bethann and all that. Pah, I didn't see it then. I see it now though."  
  
_-FINALLY he sees the light_ \- Justice sighed crawling out from his nook, but kept quiet watching what will happen next.  
  
"The blazes are you on about now? I swear sometimes, the things that pour out of your mouth- Ugh," Dillan rolled his eyes, "Its worse then Evan when she gets going. But your talking nonsense right about now. What about Bethann or whatever your trying to spew from that babbling brook of a mouth?"  
  
His whole body shivered, tightened, then rolled his own eyes letting out a huff, "I'm trying to say, that I went after Beth-" better just sodding say it, "when I should of gone after you. And here I said he stirred something in me to his twin. It was you. Not him. You. UGH! I'M THE WORST!"  
  
"You- me- I-" Dillan blinked a few times, shook his head, then gingerly started to get up off the other man, "You can't just say that shit after a fight! You really can't!"  
  
"I just did. Because I'm a dick."  
  
"Happen to agree with you on that one. Makers fat fanny," his fellow helper and mage sat heavily on the floor, "So is this some sort of Ferelden courtship thing? Or some long lost tribal bullshit I don't know about? Because this isn't funny in the least if it's not, you know."  
  
Anders snorted pulling on his healing, hissing when his nose snapped back into place as he sat up, "Who knows. Might be. Working yet?"  
  
"Fuck you," he got flipped the bird, "You want to do some weird fighting courtship thing, you can kiss my arse. Wait-" Dillan poked the taller man a few times, "Your bleedin serious aren't you. Hell on a pike, you are!"  
  
"Yeah I am. So, well," he shrugged with a crooked smile, "Want to try? Not like I have anything to poxy well loose any more, other then one of my best helpers. We ARE the same age an all."  
  
The other man just face planted onto his chest, his shoulders shook, his fists gripping his now ripped shirt tight grumbling under his breath. Dillan groaned hard looking up at him, "I hate you, you know that right? Took you all this bloody time to figure out that bratty mind of yours. Makers arse, YES, you fucking idiot. You court me, you court me right. I want flowers, dinners, the works, you arsehole."  
  
"Dillan Maxwell Trevelyan, consider yourself officially being courted. As long as you don't mind being fucked," Anders tilted that head up as he bent down, "by this Warden Orth. Like a disgusting amount of _HARD_ fucking."  
  
His now new partner smirked taking hold of his hair, "I never say no to a good fucking. Well, haven't had a good one- Maker, I haven't been fucked in YEARS! **TRAVESTY!** Better rectify that, like right now Anders. I mean it. Fuck me."  
  
Who was Anders to deny the man? He couldn't get either of them up off the floor quick enough, practically tumbling into one of the spare bedrooms, shucking out of clothing on the way. The height difference was a tad awkward trying to kiss, strip and Maker knows what else at the same time. Anders narrowed his eyes then picked Dillan up, pinned him against the wall then crashed lips.  
  
MUCH better. Even more better when he felt a greased hand take hold of his cock between them. "Shit," tumbled out of his mouth into the others, bucking his hips at the stroking him to full hardness. And even more better, Dillan hooked a leg over his larger arm and fucked himself on his own fingers. Maker, fuck having cats in bed, this was much better watching him work himself open. His eyes traced over the body pressed hard up on the wall, and what a body it was too.  
  
Like a smaller pocket sized version of him. He licked his lips planting one hand on the chest there, and leaned back slightly. Those two fingers became three, ugh, its like Dillan knew him perfectly. Pale green eyes were hooded looking at him, his pink tongue ran over his smirking mouth, "Enjoying the show?" dropping the leg from his arm to his middle.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Fingers slipped free, his cock was eager licking his lips again shifting his hips. Dillan's fingers dug into his biceps as he slid into warmth, his other leg wrapping around his waist arching his own hips for him. Both of them moaned loud in the empty room when Anders slid back out. And he was a perfect fit for him too now rocking his hips up. He captured that mouth again, licking his way inside pinning Dillan even more on the wood.  
  
He met his match that was for sure. He met his damn match and never saw it until now driving his cock up harder. Flesh slapped flesh obscenely, breathy whimpers and moans echoed through their ears. Tongue's dancing, curling around the others when mouth met mouth again. "Anders," Dillan panted through his teeth, "I'm not going to last- aahh- much longer!"  
  
He never said anything, changing the angle of his hips for that sweet spot. Which just made the other man toss his head, trying to arch his back down for more. Anders gave, of course he gave letting his thighs burn, letting beads of sweat roll down. Dillan's body started to tighten around him, the harsh panting forced him on even more.  
  
He came first before the other mage did, throwing his head back and growling, his hips stuttering in their stride. Dillan came between them, painting their stomach's with warmth. Makers poxy balls, it felt good. Felt really good slowing everything down, feeling the last of him being milked from the clench around him. Anders planted his head on the shoulder right there and sighed happily.  
  
When Bethann gets home, he'll have to thank him for all this. Justice thinks so as well. He'll have a quiet word with his friend on the sly.  
  
Dillan brushed the sweaty hair from his face, pecking a kiss on his cheek, "I think I found my match." Oh yeah, he'll thank Beth profusely.

* * *

  
He put the note to one side, looking over the various oils, slaves, and... what the fuck is even all this shit? Beth looked over everything on the table in his room, then to the note again. Either he was missing something, or Anders has gone mad thanking him for Dillan. Probably both knowing him. He'll figure it out in the morning, pulling his sleep pants and shirt on.  
  
He climbed into bed yawning wide snuggling under the covers. Fuck, he was so damn tired going around everywhere today with Katie and Shadow. Cullen was busy helping Varric out with something or other, which he didn't pout over. Alright, he did pout over it, watching blond messy wavy hair getting hauled away by his dwarven friend. He may or may not of sulked too, strolling around the markets, the foundries and Darktown. Its only been a couple of weeks, but he felt more at rest with Cullen then he ever did with Anders.  
  
Maybe he was right, maybe it was the age thing. Besides his stupid mind being its stupid self. Not like Chasind lifestyles meant there couldn't be more- Ugh, no sleep.  
  
Beth's eyes grew heavy, then closed drifting off to the fade for a while. Light quickly went over his room, then vanished. Soft footfalls tread on the rugs, then stopped right behind him. The bed dipped, then had a body roll over his to the other side getting under the covers quick. He peaked one eye open to Cullen's face right there looking at him, then closed it again wriggling back into the comfy spot he just had before being jostled.  
  
But eyes were still watching him in the near dark. He can feel them right there when he smiled softly, peaking his own open blearily, "Go to sleep."  
  
"I can't, why I came in here."  
  
Bethann chuckled sleepily closing his eyes, "So wakin' me ups gonna help?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Warm breath huffed over his skin, invading his face space with more face. An arm tentatively went around his waist under his own, thighs brushed thighs getting closer. He smiled again just pulling Cullen close against him tangling his legs with the others, his own arm going around Cullen's waist. A quiet contented sigh ruffled his hair, then a head tucked itself right under his chin.  
  
Not like Cullen was _THAT_ much shorter then him tucked up under there, "Three inches."  
  
"What?" a half muffled voice asked.  
  
Beth realised he said that out loud in his half sleep state, "Nothin'." And tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Easier said then done when he had a very warm body pressing up on him. Any other time, nothing would stir, not a damn thing. Not even the times when he and Anders slept in the same bed, did anything stir. This wasn't the first fucking time he had Cullen in the same bed as him when he couldn't sleep. But his whole entire body was betraying him right now, blinking his very sleepy eyes open to blond hair right there.  
  
He groaned burying his face in it, willing his stupid poxy taken body to sleep after the long day he's had. Which didn't fucking help with the honey scent finding its way up his nose.  
  
"Ugh," he grumbled, "stop smellin' nice."  
  
Cullen's body started to shake as he chuckled softly, "Its your own hair wash, Bethy. I borrowed it."  
  
"Aye, stop it. I just wanna put you on some bread now."  
  
"You want," the sleepy reply and body shakes got worse, "to put me on bread, then eat me?"  
  
Bethann pulled back from the other, trying to focus on the pale brown eyes, "Don't tempt me. Go to sleep, stop laughin'."  
  
But the stirring got worse, the warmth unfolding through-out his body, got worse. Heat pooled right under his stomach, then down to his groin, then over his cheeks trying to sleep. His fingers started to tighten on the shirt right there, biting his lip willing his body to stop it right now. But it wasn't listening to him. No, it bloody wasn't curling his toes with the feeling unspooling more.  
  
Cullen's head extracted its self from under his chin, a small half sleepy smile went on his face gripping the back of his shirt just as tight. Beth, well, his body betrayed him again, making his stupid mouth seek the one right there then softly moaned into the press of lips. His half hard cock stirred, of course it did, and so did the others on his leg. The soft press of lips became very sleepy and lazy open mouth kisses, fingers roving under shirts for skin.  
  
Beth's own fingers skimmed down Cullen's back for the top of his sleep pants, then roamed down under them for firmer flesh. Fucking hell, and the other mage calls himself gangly or skinny. Ugh, this body right here, wasn't skinny at all. It was taut and firm, and, and, and felt wonderful again against his own. He remembers that stomach being exposed, he remembers seeing the way his muscles went tight that first time. He also remembers the taste of his skin pulling back from the kiss, tracing his tongue down and over the smooth chin, down to the neck right there, and doing what he never got to do the very first time.  
  
Cullen bucked hard on him, fingers digging into his back when he bit down. Both of their cocks jumped, both of them groaned softly in his bedroom. "Maker," sighed from that perfect mouth, "Oh... don't stop."  
  
As if he could again. As if he would ever stop, rolling his hips forward. A shocked gasp passed Cullen's mouth again, his hand finding Beth's arse too arching his own hips into his. Ugh, time to get truly and utterly lost all over again kissing his way to that ear, grinding their cocks slowly together. He tugged on the lobe with his teeth, even through his little harsh pants of breath.  
  
Small wet spots started to form on their sleepwear, he pulled Cullen's down over his backside, the other doing the same so their was nothing between them now. The bed creaked slightly frotting just that touch more, with Cullen now kissing down his throat gently biting on his adams apple. That made him hiss in pleasure as teeth scraped over it, taking hold of blond hair with his free hand wanting him to do more arching his neck.  
  
"Cullen," whispered from his lips baring his neck completely for him. Wanting to be bitten, wanting to be marked. Wanting this whole thing to never end. Heat pooled more in his groin, rolling hips even harder, "tha."  
  
He was answered as teeth sunk into the join at his neck. He moaned out loud, digging his nails in even more to that firm arse. But the heat, it spread out like wild fire through him. Not like it did the first time he ever came, the second or third- No this, this felt far different then them. Everything tightened, then unfurled like sails arching his hips even more, it unfurled spread out then snapped back into place.  
  
"Tha- fuck Cullen."  
  
He wasn't the only one about to snap, not with the other mages ragged pants ghosting on his face. Not with the contracting muscles pressed hard against him. Not with the, "Bethy, Maker, yes- shit-"  
  
"Close, oh diathan I'm-" "-close. Don't stop, Maker please, don't!"  
  
The bed creaking got louder, their ragged breaths got worse, hair stuck to skin looking into each others eyes. Which just sent them over the edge as they came together. It. Was. Beautiful! It was the best thing Beth's ever done, crashing his mouth with Cullen's as they came. Both of them panting as they licked into each others, finger nails breaking skin, the roll of hips jerking from the climax.  
  
It took them a while to uncling from each other, neither of them wanted to move to clean up. But, sleep wear worked well enough for now. Fuck, they can wash each other in the morning, if they ever wake back up. Beth chuckled softly re-tangling himself with a very naked Cullen, he was no better off right now snuggling. But he got his sleep, he got his well deserved sleep pressed up against the one who made him feel even more whole.

* * *

  
_Bethann & Carver Hawke, Sanctuary, Kirkwall. (And Anders, because I know your there as well!!!!!)_  
  
_I will keep this letter short._  
  
_Please expect us four days after receiving this message. Please make sure you have enough room for at least 30 Grey Wardens._  
_We will be heading up to you from Vigil's Keep with horses also. So, make sure you have a paddock ready for them. There is_  
_a Clan of Dalish elves traveling with us. I'm guessing they'll be camping with the other one there? Theres around 75 of them,_  
_make sure the Clan there knows this one wants to join._  
  
_OH, and tell Anders I'm fucking pissed with him. And Justice too. Thanks._  
  
_Warden-Commander of the Grey: Aeden Cousland._  
  
_P.S - The Warden-Scribe, he's coming up with me to talk with you. He knows your father by the way, and the Templar who kept_  
_everything under wraps._  
  
_P.P.S - He also made this sound formal. I had far more swearing in it._  
  
  
Carver ran out the room in a panic, Beth just stood there letting the letter flutter to the floor. Of all the things to go on, and the bloody Grey Wardens were now coming up to meet them both. One of the most feared political Blight slaying group of people in Thedas, with the most notorious Ferelden leader they've had in a long time, were coming up here.  
  
When he told Anders, the older man paled, "He's coming here himself! He's, actually coming up here, with them ALL! Andraste's knicker weasels, I'm a dead man."  
  
"Your a dead man? The fuck they gonna do to us, Anders! Ifrinn fuilteach," Bethann ran a hand through his hair, then tugged hard on it, "what they gonna, what the fuck are they gonna do to  
us!"  
  
"Your asking me! I was only with them for six months, that was bad enough. Besides the poxy Deep Roads, I left because of the bloody political bullshit!"  
  
Political bullshit's about right. Can go one of two ways now: Either Sanctuary will be forced to surrender everything to the Grey Wardens and join them, or the Grey Wardens will back the Knight-Commander, which will crush everything under foot.  
  
But yet-  
  
Beth looked over the short letter again, but yet a Dalish Clan was coming to join them? Somethings going on here that was for sure. Must remember mum was a Grey Warden, and Anders too, it can't be a complete take over, right. Right?

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation - 
> 
> Tha - yes  
> Ifrinn fuilteach - bloody hell  
> diathan - gods


	18. Chapter 18

There was no pomp, there was no ceremony watching the group of Wardens on horse backs coming from Sundermount way. The other Dalish Clan was the first to arrive, making themselves known to them all in Marethari's camp. Clan Lavellan, apparently, who were trying to find Sabrae so they can join forces. The whole Clan were FAR different then any other Dalish, which is why Maise couldn't contain her glee.  
  
"My family," she grins, "Creators, its been so long since I've seen most of them."  
  
"How long?" Beth asked her looking them all over in Marchers clothing.  
  
Maise sighed leaning on him as they strolled through the encampment, "Five years. Feels like a life time really. I stayed in Kirkwall while they went well before the Blight. I'm glad their all alive though. Even my mamae," she pointed, "Though she's looking grey around the edges."  
  
"Aye, dad was gettin' flecks in his," he snorted, "Right along the temples an down the middle like a skunk."  
  
"How did he die, shaman? If thats okay to ask."  
  
He chewed on his lip looking back up at the horizon, right to where the Wardens were getting closer, "He got sick from helpin' Charlie's tribe. Took him months. Me an Carv hated seeing him a withered man, layin' in bed strugglin' to breathe. I, ended it. I couldn't take it any more. I- I killed him in the end." Tears rolled down his face, nodding his head at her, "Carv wanted to do it. But he was grievin' Charlie at the time. Was my choice in doin' it. But dad was grateful it was me."  
  
"Abelas. I will say Uthenera later for him, for them all. If thats alright? I know its yea-"  
  
Beth smiled, "Aye, its fine. He would like that, trust me. Now go see your mum for the love of everythin'. Go," he shooed her away. Tears were wiped away on his sleeve, composing himself as his twin and Anders joined him right on the edge of the now massive camp. A thumb hooked itself with his, Carver looking at him with a worried face. Yeah, he's worried about this whole thing too.  
  
Armoured dappled grey and white horses stopped a few yards away. But there was one horse that was as black as the night, a massive bloody horse with a rider in bulking great armour looking over everything. The helm, had a pair of wings that looked like bear claws as it turned. Beth's heart pounded in his chest when the massive man turned in his saddle, waved a hand, then the Wardens all dismounted at the same time. But that one didn't. That one just looked back at them standing there.  
  
All the other Wardens were in blue and silver, but not that one. No. That armour was black and red and he swore it had a haze around it, as though it was magic of some kind. Faint magic when the helmed head cocked, leaning forward on the saddle more looking at them through the slots.  
  
The massive man practically jumped off his horse, slapping its rump so it would follow the others to the paddocks. Maker, the gods, and the Avvarian Lady of the Skies, he was HUGE. Beth had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing that right. Almost as tall as an Avvar, almost as broad slowly walking up to them all. Carv mumbled, "Holy fuck," looking at the massive axe strapped to his back.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Anders shifted behind them, trying to hide his face as the massive man stood several feet away, then pointed right at him. The voice, holy shit, the voice that echoed out from that helm, reverberated around his brain. "You got some explain' to do. Running away from the Wardens as you did. Joining with Justice too. You think I never found out, Anders? Fuck you arsehole, I did. So, start explainin' right now."  
  
His accent... Beth's mouth fell open at the broken accent, then couldn't help what fell out of his mouth, "Fuck me. Your-"  
  
"No, you'll get your turn. I want Anders to talk first."  
  
His fellow mage swallowed loudly, straightening his back looking the massive man in his helmed face, "I left because I was needed here. I needed to get to Karl, find people who'd help me, do what I wanted to do in the first poxy place. Thanks for the help, by the way Cousland, with the Templars, the King, and all that wonderful bloody stuff. But your political bullshit pissed me the fuck off."  
  
The larger man shifted his shoulders, cracking them. He pulled the large axe from his back then leaned on it, waiting for a better explanation then that.  
  
" _FINE!_ Makers breath, I left because I'm a coward alright. Me and Justice spoke for HOURS about everything. What was I supposed to do, huh, leave him to rot in that sodding corpse? We joined, so I can leave. I stole the maps from Stroud so-"  
  
"Enough!" they all froze to the spot at the command. Cousland looked over his shoulder, then waved his hand again to the Wardens behind him, "Spread out, give hand and make camp in there. **NOW!** "  
  
That sinking feeling? He was having it back as men and women, elves, humans and dwarves all went past them for Sanctuary. He can feel magic in some, which is grand. Giving a hand, even more grand. But, the fucks really going-  
  
"Hawke twins, step forward."  
  
-on. Bugger it. They did with their thumbs still entwined, dipping their head sharply at the man.  
  
"So," shoulders shifted and cracked again, "Chasind, hmm. Making a right fuckin' mess in Kirkwall, huh. Dividing the city into another city state? Givin' refuge and salvation to all sorts. Creating a new movement on war I suppose. A war you won't win-"  
  
"The fuck you say?" Beth spat yanking from his brothers grasp, "A war we won't win, huh. Dunno what the fuck your doin' here, mate. But you ain't takin' us over for your bullshit, Warden, load of NUG BALLS! You even think 'bout bringin' Templars here-"  
  
" **I WASN'T DONE TALKING CHASIND!** "  
  
Beth's anger rose ten fold striding up to the most notorious Warden of all time, "An I ain't done speakin' either, arsehole."  
  
Wind just blew around everyone, holding their breath as Cousland slowly leaned down to Beth. The strange magic flickered around the armour again, when the man just snorted like a beast with his voice low. "Better curb your tongue, Chasind, and let me finish what I was sayin'. Before you get even more riled up, which'll get ME riled up. Trust me, you don't want that right now, sweetheart."  
  
Beth just scoffed, "Uh huh. Wouldn't last two minutes with me, precious. You even know how to use that axe? Or you just like leanin' on it like some garden plant."  
  
"Oh, I know how to use it," Aeden's voice got lower and lower, "But why use that when I have my fists to fuckin' talk with? Now, curb that wagging tongue and let me finish. I'm not here to take over, none of us are. I know how people see us Warden's, taking over any political disaster and makin' it our business. We're not feared for nothing, Chasind. Why nobody wants us anywhere near anythin' to do with something like this.  
  
You won't win this without our aide. You won't win this without US backin' you. One Warden may keep some at bay for a short while. Until they come back like roaches. But with me, the whole of Ferelden and its King backin' you, and my troupe from Vigil's here to keep order. You have a better chance at startin' that war you oh, so, obviously want to happen."  
  
Beth, just had the words taken right from his mouth gaping at the massive man. He... what? He licked his lips, cleared his throat, then murmured so no-one else can hear either, "Your an arse. An people wonder why they fear the Wardens dressed like that. So Avvar, what hold huh? Wolf-claw? Fennec-tooth? No, your not from any of them are you."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Aeden nodded still not straightening up, "As for that other, little, thing. Not here, Chasind. Too many ears listenin', eyes watchin'. Besides," he straightened up then, "theres someone who wants words with you and your twin. Show me where I'm staying."  
  


* * *

  
The Warden-Scribe smiled at them both sitting with Aeden (Still in his armour, not even showing his face at all), and the rest of their friends. Carver flicked through the first stack of letters while he just sat there gob-smacked tapping the rest.  
  
"No wonder dad got out then. You, and they sabotaged the records? What 'bout this Ser Maurevar Carver, did he really die?"  
  
Tobrius carefully took a letter from the stack he was tapping, "He did unfortunately die from ill health. He were part of the Wardens hidden among them, getting any mage out from under their noses for us. I were one of them who helped get Malcolm and Leandra out from Kirkwall. She never knew the real reason behind it all, which was to help the Wardens with a problem years later. How he and Lyall met again as it should of been."  
  
The twins looked at each, Carv puckered his mouth up putting the parchment's back on the table, "So you lot really are arseholes. In a good way arseholes."  
  
"Yes we are. People like to think we're fear mongers, but in reality," the old man rolled his eyes, "they never see whats in-front of their noses until its too late. Take the fifth Blight, for instance. No-one wanted to believe it was happening, until almost all the Wardens were slaughtered and Loghain quit the field. If it weren't for the bashing of heads, Ferelden would of fallen to the Blight completely."  
  
Aeden snorted, "Yeah, and look who brought those arseholes together. Me, Theirin, this old git and a rag-tag group of misfits. Rest that survived went after Loghain and the poxy civil war that went on. He never stood a chance at the Landsmeet, not with Alistair hoppin' mad loosing his half-brother to that shit. Fuck, was funny watchin' that pigs head fly. Well deserved I think."   
  
The massive man then pointed right at Cullen now, "I remember you from Kinloch. Never thanked you for the help, did I?"  
  
"Um, er, no. I don't think? May of done."  
  
"What happened to that Templar in the cage?"  
  
Cullen put his head on Beth's shoulder, sighing, "He ended up killing himself in the end. What those demons did to him, what he saw, he just couldn't take it any more. I would of done the same in his boots, I suppose. I hate to say it, I got lucky."  
  
The Warden-Commander hummed under his breath, but never said a word going back to just listening again. But his gaze never left the two mages leaning on each other from behind his helm. Something was there between them, he can see that (And they were very very cute too). It was Morrigan who pointed out that the blond so called Templar, was a mage in disguise. He thought that was smart hiding the truth. She called it foolish and irresponsible. Fuck, he hated her so much, she really did think she knew everything.  
  
Glad she fucked right on off after the last battle. Though he still wonders how they all survived. Alistair never said why at all, kept far too tight lipped on THAT. Made him wonder if their bickering was something more during that year. Elissa never said a word when they married.  
  
His shook his head minutely looking over to the other blond mage, trying to see in his eyes for Justice. He knew those two were close too, which he wasn't jealous about. Nope. He won't admit he may of liked the spirit a little more then he let on. But no, those two got together instead. Typical, he never got anyone because he's a bastard. Notorious, arsehole of a bastard, with far too many secrets of his own. Loneliness went through him again, thinking about everything, everyone, his dog-  
  
"No, no," Tobrius chuckled shaking him out of his self deprecation as usual, "Lyall was an astounding mage. We all were shocked to hear she fell pregnant with you two. Poor woman, had to keep it all under wraps because of Malcolm being with Leandra. Which wasn't official, I hope you know. They never were wed in the eyes of the Maker or through Chasind customs. But Lyall and him, well, they did so you two would be born in wed-lock.  
  
Its complicated. Its all a complicated tangle of mess. Leandra unfortunately, knew. I'm sorry for anything she and the other two may of done to the both of you. But the fact you two were born to a Minuteman Warden, the political nightmare that would of gone on? Maker, I dread to think about it even now. Which is why Viscount Dumar's predecessor kept everything locked up tight. Why Leandra kept tight lipped over the years. A mess."  
  
"Right, lemme get this straight," Varric put his pen down, "The fact those two were born to a Minuteman Warden, who was wed under the table, would be a nightmare? Hate to tell ya, Scribbles, they already are. We all are. I know I know, I have a huge amount of respect for the Wardens, mostly to do with the Guild, but even this old codger can see the way this is going."  
  
"An that is?" Beth asked him.  
  
"You two are gonna be the figurehead, which you already are, and go tell the world the truth behind everything. What your folks did, who your mother was. Meredith's gonna flip her lid!"  
  
"Wonderful. So, these two Chasind lads are gonna go tell the fuckin' Templars, the world, ' _OI, our mum was a Warden, a Wilder Warden. Thanks, tea later?_ ' Varric," Beth shook his head, "Kinda late on that shit, ain't it? We only found out over year an half ago dad was bloody half as it was! An then 'bout our mum? Don't ya think I've got enough shit to deal with? I got Katie to think 'bout!"  
  
The table just erupted in how much of a mess this would be. If its not the Templars being dicks, its now the fact the infamous Wardens were now added to the mix. He and Carv were hoping to keep that bit of news quiet, guess they'll have to tell everyone now.  
  


* * *

  
Katie snored loud in the bed with Cullen on his back, her spread out on his chest like a blanket. He closed the door quietly with Shadow in tow, then made his way outside. These past couple of weeks, were thankfully not a disaster. No-one bloody cared in Sanctuary about who their mum was, in fact, they all welcomed the news. Then there were the Wardens helping with builds that still needed to be done, gardens that needed planting, everything.  
  
His bond family even met Nathaniel Howe and his wife, who was this giggling mass of dwarven bundle of cheek. Katie found her match in giggles, it was hilarious. Beth liked Sigrun a lot, more so when she gifted his daughter her old Legion of the Dead waraxe. Humbled, he was humbled by it. He was even more humbled when the Viscount welcomed the Wardens with open arms, even if he was obviously a little intimidated of Cousland's armoured mass towering well above him.  
  
Even more wonderful? Katie came into her magic last week digging around in dirt. She made a flower grow from seed to full head. The twins laughed hard, watching her do it again, and again, and again in the flower beds, her wisp going nuts caressing the stems, cooing. He saw the very small amount of force in her, but she was a creationist, a grower, a healer, which made Anders burst into tears. Who ever her real dad was, he wishes he can thank him for it. He was even more thankful Marian gave her up for him.  
  
Now Anders had an excuse to be friends again, just so he can teach her how to heal, to mend, everything. Pure creationist's were rare, and his baba was a rare flower indeed.  
  
Shadow purred knocking his legs as they stepped outside, "I know, right. A lot can happen in a year."  
  
"It does that, Chasind."  
  
" **FUCK!** " Beth squeaked at Aeden fingering the Warden staff he planted in the ground with his back to him, "Ugh, supposed to tell me theres someone creepin', Shadow."  
  
A deep rumbling laugh came from the bigger man, now poking the staff, "Good place for it. Anders hated the fuckin' thing, you know. Me and your cat had words the other day, when she tried to bite my face off."  
  
"Er- what?"  
  
"She tried to bite my face off. I guess I fell asleep in her spot or something."  
  
Shadow looked innocent when he glared down at her, then flicked her tail slinking off into the bushes, hunting. Beth rolled his eyes, "Aye, well, she does that when she don't know you. She's my good girl. You have a bed, sleep in it, not, where ever you bloody well slept, Avvar."  
  
Another deep rumble of laughter went up, still facing away from Beth, "Yeah well, my fault. Bed's too small for my frame, couch was just big enough. I intend on stayin' longer, Chasind. So," he now turned to face Beth, "get a bigger bed."  
  
"Shit, your demandin' ain't you," he narrowed his eyes up in the dark trying to see the other mans face, but gave up due to the blanket of shadows, "Next your gonna say: Has to be a bed of stone to match my hardened heart. Blah, blah, fuckin' blah. Get what your given arsehole, an stop whingin' 'bout it. Most people here had nothin' for years, be thankful you have a soddin' bed."  
  
" _Oh_ , ow, that's a low blow, ain't it? You makin' fun of my up-bringing here? Not my fault me and my sister were raised by nobles. If it weren't for them, we would of died."  
  
Beth blinked a few times in the dark, still trying to see the other man, "Never said that, did I? I know I never fuckin' said that. You gonna say what hold now, or are you gonna keep tight lipped an broody?"  
  
Nothing were said for a while, just wind rustling the leaves on the trees. Shadows purring in the bushes, no doubt curing up to sleep in her favourite spot.  
  
"Stone-Bear, I remember that. But we were young when it happened. No more then six seasons when our cart were attacked by another hold. They butchered our parents and left us to die in the middle on no-where. The Cousland's found us half starved and frightened, they found us by chance hunting for ram. They took us home, then gave it to us when we didn't know how to get back to our own."  
  
He can hear the bigger mans voice quaver, he gave him time to talk again sitting down on the grass.  
  
"We lived with them for years teaching us lowlander ways, which meant nothing to us. But they were patient and understanding over the years. My sister left home when she hit eighteen seasons, I haven't seen her since. That was six years ago now. She left me alone with a family who gave us theirs, who died at the hands of Arl Rendon Howe. His men almost killed us all in our sleep, but me an my kin sister managed to get away with the help of the old Warden-Commander.  
  
He helped us join their ranks, for the Blight and political power. But in truth," Aeden came from the shadows finally to look down at him, "I wanted to die, and I hoped the bloody Joining would do that for me. Everyone thinks I'm this hardened piece of shit, who takes and takes and does what any other Warden do to gain influence. To wheedle their way into everythin' going on. But not me. Not us."  
  
Beth tilted his head up to him which felt like it went on forever, no different then any other Avvar. Then he reached that face that looked down on him, the tattoos marking him as Avvar etched over his jaw and temples, going through the pale blond shorn sided hair right there. The pained look in grey eyes bored right into him, asking for something.  
  
He nodded his head, patting the ground in-front of him, "An uairsin innis dhomh an fhìrinn." _(Then tell me the truth.)_  
  
"Hah, you haven't lost that part of yourself then. I barely remember the Avvar tongue," Aeden sat heavily on the ground, then blew out a breath, "I want to change the Wardens, like how Tobrius does too. They all agree with me, my Ferelden troupe I should say, that we need to step back from the political rubbish and help people. Everyone fears who we are, like some dirty secret to whisper around camp fires at night. Thinkin' we're going to come and take over, take and make ours.  
  
Be no better then Chantry with that. Be no better then Magisters graspin' at straws too, to climb over the backs of the lesser folk. And then we hear about what your doing? What you did, being named Warmongers? I were waitin' for the right moment to set shit into action, and what better action then this right here. I have no love for the Chantry or the Templars, unlike other Wardens around Thedas. But not us Ferelden ones, we want change and I want in on it."  
  
Bethann gauged the other man in-front of him, even without the bulky armour on, there was the strange magic about him. Faint, but it was there, familiar somehow-   
  
He lets out a loud gasp, "Your meant to be an auger! Holy fuck!"  
  
"What?" Aeden's face looked puzzled, "No I'm not. I'm no mage."  
  
"Ifrinn fuil, you don't need to be a mage to be an auger, Avvar. I get called shaman constantly by everyone, I ain't one. But tell 'em that," he thumbed behind him, "But I see it now, like a haze 'round you. Faint, but it's there."  
  
The other mans eyes go huge, sucked in a deep breath, then plants both hands over his face, "No wonder I liked Justice! SHIT, explains why- _Oh_ , bloody dammit it, no wonder I hated her so much, thinkin' she knew everything. Can't be one now can I?" those large hands fall into his lap, "Not with being Warden-Commander of the Grey. Sort of."  
  
"Sort of? The fucks that mean?" now it was his turn to looked puzzled.  
  
"The Joining didn't work on me. Turns out," a sad but deep chuckle went up, "some Avvarian are immune to the taint. Oh yeah, there are Avvar and Chasind who want to join them. They get soaked in Darkspawn blood, but others, bluff their way into knowing shit. Like me. Tobrius knew straight away I wasn't a full Warden, Duncan couldn't care less. He needed numbers, and numbers he almost lost in the failed battle at Ostagar.  
  
He died, many elders died. But I was lucky Theirin was a new Warden, so were many others who survived. Tobrius started givin' me signal's when Spawn were near, which helped ten-fold. Even at Vigil's, I had another help me bluff through everythin'. Oghren. My constantly drunk dwarven drinking partner friend, figured it out. And kept it under everyones noses. As long as I still brewed his favourite booze, that was."  
  
Well, a bigger respect went out through him as Beth smirked, "Sooooo, liked Justice hmmm? He's kinda stuck in Anders. He wanted out a while ago when they had a massive fallin' out. He told me he wanted to find a host who would appreciate him better."  
  
"He, wants to leave Anders? Truly?"  
  
"Not any more. They patched that bit up, cos Dillan fancies the damn pants off 'em both. Their courtin', all three of 'em. I, well, they both were my first, both of 'em," he blushed bright red trying to hide in his hair, "I didn't get it. I still don't get some shit now. But we broke up, cos I did somethin' with another. Me, of all people, the one who doesn't get things like feelings and shit, kinda, well, fell into another who makes me."  
  
Aeden barked a laugh and nudged his shoulder, "Sounds like me and Zevran. He was this elven assassin that tried to kill us, I was smitten when he failed. We sort of tried it, I found he wasn't my mug of ale. We never even got to have sex, just, ended up comparin' kills then he went after Leliana. Me," he shrugs, "I ended up with nothing as usual. They all just saw me as the bastard with the killer mabari."  
  
"Why? I- Sorry, gotta understand somethin' with me. I, well, I get confused with certain things. Emotions, certain ones, go over my head. Anger is my thing, but love until recently, was somethin' that didn't make any sense to me."  
  
"No, I get it, you don't have to explain any of that, Chasind. Anyway," the larger man waved his hand, "I wore that armour for years, hidin' my face so no-one can see me fully. You think I want them all to know what I look like? Zev, Theirin and Tobrius where the only ones who knew fully. Everyone else just saw the big man with the axe in scary armour, rantin' like some maniac over everything. And my dog? He was this bundle of fluff that didn't like hurtin' anyone."  
  
He was starting to feel a kinship right here. Like the one he has with Cullen. Like the one he has with his whole bond family. Bethann offered his forearm, which got a quirk of darker blond eyebrow, then a huff of a laugh accepting it, "Treading fine water there, Chasind."  
  
"Who cares. You wanna stay here, gonna have to tread more then that. Roll 'em bones, Avvar, an be who your meant to be. All of it."  
  
"We'll see. This ships going to sink fast if everyone bails."


	19. Chapter 19

It didn't sink, it just bobbed about on the waves when everyone stared slack jawed at Aeden, helm free, nodding his head at his troupe. Took him an entire month to pluck up the courage to say the truth. Besides the occasional ranting about Warden, Chantry and Templar bullshit. Beth and Stanton prodding him to do it (So cute those two). Nathaniel Howe was the first to speak up over the news.  
  
"Does that mean, I'm Warden-Commander now?"  
  
"Yes, it does. I know I lied about all that," Aeden rolled his shoulders, "But what else could I of done? Being made Hero of Ferelden didn't exactly sit right. Elissa already wrote me about this whole situation."  
  
Nate thinned his mouth, glaring right up at their former Commander, "So the Queen knew before us? Does Alistair know?"  
  
"Yes. He wasn't happy hearin' all this. But," he whole body shrugged, "I made my choice and I'm sticking with it. Wardens still need to change, even if we make, or you now I should say, a splinter faction."  
  
"Oooooohhh no, your not wiggling out of this, Cousland. We came to help, and help we will. You made me part of the order, when you could of cut my head off over what my father did. You want to down-rank, then your down-ranked. But your not scot free just yet."  
  
Aeden sighed through his nose, sitting heavily on the stone seat, "Fine. Then, what does the new Warden-Commander propose?"  
  
The other man smirked, nudging his wife to speak up. She grinned wide pulling out a piece of parchment from her pocket, "We already made a plan. Tobrius even wrote it out, better then my nug-scratch. The Ferelden Grey Wardens will hence forth be known as-" she giggled trying to keep a straight face, "will be known as: Wardens of the Winged-Bear. After you, sweetheart. We already broke away from the rest of them by the way."  
  
He, was floored, slumping down in his chair looking at his entire group. They all had smug looks on their faces, raising their tankard's in the Hanged Man they all took over for this. His heart clenched looking back at Nate and grinned, "You fuckin' knew, didn't you. You all did and never said a bloody word. I, for once, am now lost for words."  
  
"Nug-humping twat, of course they bleedin' did! Wasn't me who told 'em," Oghren sloshed his mug about, "Howe, who, what, why an when blabbed his bloody mouth off."  
  
"Shut up, dwarf. Why do you have ruin everything?"  
  
The drunken sot just burped right in Velanna's face as a reply.  
  
"No, don't you two dare start right now. Cousland," Nate tapped the table, "you have work to do under our new banner. We ALL have work to do. You, specifically, need to start gathering what Help you can find. Tell them everything thats going on for the Hawkes. They already have all the Chasind here from Ferelden, that want to be here. More Dalish, thanks to Velanna, are heading this was also."  
  
Aeden rapidly blinked looking between the two of them, "There going to be enough room here for everyone? I don't think we can take the whole of Kirkwall over, not without movin' the nobles well away from us. Or angering the Viscount who graciously welcomed us here."  
  
"Thats why we have Sundermount," another voice echoed from the doorway, "Templars have no jurisdiction up there. Chantry can't do shit either. Oh," Beth strode into the room, dressed from head to toe in full Chasind gear, "an the Qunari? Their 'bout to start some shit. Seems a certain pirate pissed the whole lot off by stealin' some book from 'em."  
  
"Oh thats just perfect," Nate snorted, "Winged-Bears form up! We have a city to go save."  
  
But Aeden, gods above, he couldn't take his eyes off Bethann standing there in traditional Chasind clothing. He can see his twin dressed similarly behind him, the white haired elf wearing something other then black spiky armour. Showing off the lyrium swirls over his chest and stomach, and a multitude of knives strapped to his body. Stanton was in full dark leather plated armour, he snorted at that grabbing his own axe from against the wall.  
  
A mage, in armour, with a sword and shield grinning like a fool. The dwarf Varric, who he came to know pretty well, was dressed in his usual duster with his crossbow in hand.  
  
"Sunshine, Titan, we ready? Bianca's getting twitchy."  
  
"Aye, keep yer chest hair on! Fucks sake," blue eyes rolled up to him, "Ready Avvar? Arishok's not gonna wait for no-one right now. An we ain't gonna loose Sanctuary for that bunch of scummers."  
  
"No Anders and Justice?" he looked around them for his former friends, then frowned looking down at Beth an his twin, "Bit disappointed here."  
  
"Their lookin' after Katie with Shadow an the rest of his helpers. Aveline's gonna meet us down there at the docks. She's pissed," Beth nudged him as they walked out, "an so is her man when he caught the bitch red-handed. An then some. Tell you lot on the way down there why."  
  
Aeden couldn't contain his own grin running with them, Stanton on one side unsheathing his sword, Beth on the other growling low in his throat. The other twin and elf virtually flying down the steps like a well oiled dance, the dwarf cackling slipping into the shadows. Heh, he can live with this adding his own bellow to the mix. Yeah, he thinks he can finally be the person he should of been years ago with them.

* * *

  
Isabela stood there _FUMING_ up at him. His ex-brother and sister dropped their staffs on the ground in utter shock looking at the twins, then to the Wardens, backing off. Bethann sneered his lip up at the pirate, then pointed to the Arishok.  
  
"Give it to him, NOW!"  
  
"Maker fuck you up the arse, you bastard! Its going no-where but Castillon. By rights of the sea!"  
  
He growled dangerously low in his throat in her face, "You started this whole mess off, you bitch. You took from the Orlesians, which was the Qunari's to begin with. You fuckin' lied like the snake you are for years, an now your bargainin' with me? Hand it over NOW! Or I'll gut you where you stand."  
  
The pirate slammed the book on the floor, then kicked it over to the very quiet Arishok watching the whole thing unfold. She jabbed a finger in his chest, undeterred, "You had no bloody right sticking your nose in. And that arsehole had no right dragging me back here either! You want a duel, sweet-thing? I'll give you one. No magic, just daggers. THATS the rules."  
  
"Isabela, no. You'll die," a very weak voice mumbled from behind the ever getting fat Garrett, "Its not worth all this, is it? Creators, just-"  
  
"Kitten, not now. The adults are talking. Well," the pirate sniffed, "do you accept?"  
  
Merrill puckered her mouth right on up, then threw her staff at the woman, "I am an adult! Will you stop belittling me like some, some, some da'len. You know what! I'm going to be with them, be with my Clan again. I'm tired of you three being pigs. I'm not putting up with it any more! Bethann, Carver, I hope you don't mind."  
  
He just shrugged still staring down Isabela, until the bloody Arishok put a stop to it.  
  
"There will be ONE duel. And that duel," he came down the steps picking the book up, "will be against me. You defeat me, you do what you like with the thief. I defeat you, she comes back with us, to be re-educated under the Qun. What will it be, Saarebas?"  
  
Bethann slyly looked over the Arishok, to the rest of the Qunari around the compound. He looked over each of them, he can see his twin doing the same along with Fenris. The elf side-eyed him, dipping his head. Beth smirked looking back at the Arishok.  
  
"Aye, but it'll be me an my twin fightin' you. If any of your Qunari," he spat, "even step in, then the whole lot behind have every right to cull you all. No, they'll step in duel or no duel, cos of what _YOU'VE_ done behind everyones backs as well!"  
  
The Arishok's left eye twitched, his mouth thinned ever so slightly still clutching the book. He looked over the mass of Warden's, the Guard lining down the compound gates and beyond. He looked over them all as the twins stood side by side. Garrett and Marian skirted around everyone to Aveline.  
  
"Is he serious? Are they serious right now?"  
  
The Guard-Captain sneered her lip up at the woman, "Yes he is. You two started this whole mess off! My Guard and the Thieves Guild found barrels of their explosives dotted everywhere. And you two just let it happen. The whole of Kirkwall could of gone into the sea, killing everyone. The slutton's fate lays right here, at your very feet. Hope your happy."  
  
Garrett panicked tugging on his beard, "But, we didn't know! Honest to the Maker, we had no idea. Their going to kill us."  
  
"They are the least of our problems," his twin pointed over everyone around, "You saw what they did to Petrice. You heard what they did. And now the cunting Wardens are here? Bethy was right all along about the Qunari!"  
  
"Still not helping the whore, is it. See," Aveline smirked motioning with her head at the unconscious Isabela being chained, "too late now. Think you two had better go home to Hightown, your not welcome down here any more."  
  
The older twins gaped at the red haired woman, then ran out the compound setting their own fates over everything. Merrill chewed on her lip standing there not knowing what to do, as her now former friend was hauled away by the Qunari. She needed to make amends with the Keeper, she needed to do a lot of things to make everything right. The small Dalish sucked in her breath and smiled wetly at Aveline.  
  
"Theres something I need to tell you. I, well, I did something very stupid."  
  
"And whats that?"  
  
Merrill wrung her fingers together, "Besides blood magic? I, tried to restore a mirror thats very dangerous. Garrett wanted to help me with it, but, I don't want too any more. I want to make everything right again."  
  
"A mirror?" a voice asked behind them, "What kinda mirror?" Bethann pulled the two women to one side letting the Qunari go past without a fight, getting guided and watched by the Guards down to the waiting ships.  
  
"An Eluvian. Its Tainted, and broken, and I did blood magic to restore it, and I regret everything I did. I want to go home." Tears welled up in her eyes looking up at him, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I should of listened to the Keeper, but I didn't. You were both right, I was foolish playing with all that, when I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
Merrill bawled, fisting her small hands on his leather vest, "I ruined it all, just to restore a trinket from the past? I shouted at her, I shouted she was stupid for letting him break it. And, and, they won't trust me any more. None of them will. I just know it!"  
  
He sighed through his nose down at her crying her eyes out on his stomach. Beth looked over his twin grinning at him, his arm wrapped around his partners strolling out the compound with Varric. The Warden's dipped their head going past as well, leaving him with Aveline, Cullen, Aeden and the non-stop crying Merrill still clinging to him. He rolled his eyes pushing her back a bit so he can kneel, then cupped his hands on her tattooed face.  
  
"Will you give up the dirty blood magic?" she nodded her head, "Will you get rid of the mirror?" she nodded again slowly smiling, "Will you allow us to banish that demon your bound too as well?"  
  
Merrill beamed a sunny smile at him, wiping the tears from her face, "Creators, yes. Do it, do it all. I want to be with my Clan again... Lethallin."  
  
"Consider it done, Dalish. I've helped banish a demon before," the Avvar nodded at them all, "from a young boy in Redcliffe. We'll need lyrium, plenty of mages, and a private space to do this in."

* * *

  
Varric and Aveline, along with her man, made arrangements for lyrium to be brought to them. It'll take time, but Merrill finally groveled on her knees to her Keeper, telling her everything. Beth, Cullen and Aeden left the Clan to it, tentatively welcoming her back into their fold. She's not free yet, but soon enough she will be. Beth swung by his home for Katie and his cat, dropping Cullen's bloody armour off too. Then snorted at the courting trio slinking off into Anders bedroom. Again.  
  
He still never did find out what all that oil and weird shit Anders left for him were. Dillan and Justice kept tight bloody lipped over it too.  
  
Katie giggled holding onto his pant leg, her wisp friend teasing Shadow walking through the lower gates for Sundermount. Beth cocked his head at Cullen and Aeden talking, the height difference was a little funny, but the younger mage was waving his hands about. Younger, ugh, Cullen's only three years- Wait, three? Same as his height.  
  
He snorted out loud thinking about that, making the two of them look at him. "Nothin'," he snickered.  
  
"Dada, look," his daughter picked up an acorn, "I make grow?"  
  
"Not here, I know where though! Come on," he picked her up as she giggled again holding the nut close to her chest, "Oi, you two, baba's got a tree to plant!"  
  
Cullen ran his hand over Shadows back walking between him and the Avvar, who was deeply chuckling at him because he's a doof. "Shut up pretty boy," he sniffed, "It's not funny."  
  
"Beg to differ."  
  
"Maker, your a handful. Bethy, can we dump him somewhere?" he thumbed up at the now chuckling harder man, "Perhaps up the tree Katie's going to grow? Thanks."  
  
Bethann looked between the pair of them, one was scowling, the other was almost falling over from laughter. He went to open his mouth to ask what its about, his eyes went wide looking at the vial of blue oil in Aeden's hand, waving it about.  
  
"Where'd you get that from? Kinda looks like-"  
  
"Your bedroom. You know what its for, right?" the Avvar wiped the tears from his face, "He doesn't."  
  
Beth shook his head, which made the bigger man roll his eyes taking the stopper out and poured some over his fingers, then crooked them suggestively. The biggest blush he's ever had went over his cheeks, "Ifrinn fuilteach, its not. Its all- He gave me- I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
The other mage just blinked looking confused, "I still don't get it."  
  
"Its for sex, Stanton," Aeden burst out laughing again putting the now stoppered vial away, "That one cools when you, you know, pleasure yourself. Thought I borrow it for me."  
  
"Oh, Maker, why? Why! Thats what they were for! I thought-" Cullen put a hand over over mouth leaning on him, "I thought it was bath stuff, Bethy," he mock whispered.  
  
Anders is going to get it now. **THAT** was his thanks, sex oil and bullshit? Huh- "Oh Cullen, you didn't. You- No wonder- Oh, for the love of everythin', THATS WHY YOU SMELT LIKE STRAWBERRIES! Thats why I wanted to- Oh, I'm gonna go hide over there. With Katie. Like right now."  
  
"Ahh, come now, not that bad is it? Nothin' wrong with sex, is there? You two are like the most cutest, adorable couple there ever is. All innocent and... Now I want strawberries, smothered in honey and cream, and we better bloody get some when we get back!"  
  
Katie giggled nodding her head, "I like berries. Raspberries," she blew one right on Beth's face. He blew one on hers running away from the other two bickering playfully. Until a loud squeal echoed from behind. He looked over his shoulder at Aeden chasing after them, Cullen held firmly under his arm, with him hitting the chest right there to let him go.  
  
"Oh, hell no. Avvar, you put him down. You even _THINK_ 'bout kidnappin' him, I'll fight you for it!"  
  
"That a challenge I hear? You goading me right now, Chasind? I could of sworn you said I can kidnap him," Aeden smirked catching him up.  
  
The other mage blanched going limp, looking at him with his pale brown eyes catching the dipping light over Sundermount. Cullen slapped the chest even harder, "I will _NOT_ be kidnapped. I don't know what the bloody Makers going on right now. But no kidnapping me! Please? Um, like, not ever. Someone tell me, well- MAKER, PUT ME DOWN YOU ARSE!"  
  
"Avvar, I'm warnin' you," he stopped his jog to face the taller man right where they need to be, "Put him down now. You wanna kidnap someone, fine. You don't have permission to do this!"  
  
"Still sounds like a challenge. Fine," Aeden pouted putting the frowning Cullen on the ground, "fine. I'll drop it... for now. Still want strawberries and cream though, if I can't- never mind. It doesn't matter."  
  
His cat raced passed them all the wisp chasing her through the trees. It made him sigh looking about at the place, looking to where the other side of the mountain was, thinking about the comin' of age rite. Another would be coming up in a few months, means the twins birthing day soon. And Katie's. Now he was feeling wistful as Aeden quirked his brow at him with Cullen _GLARING_ up at the taller man.  
  
"Can I? Please? Both? Oils included?" he was still pouting, "Chasind style then if not Avvar. Not like I remember half of it anyway. Don't make me beg, its unbecoming'. Dammit, I'm begging anyway. Pleeeaassssseeee."  
  
Beth snorted rolling his eyes, putting his daughter down on the ground. She grinned at him to where he pointed, "I grow, dada. Big, tall, like, like YOU! Like Anda an Den!"  
  
Katie stuck her finger in the dirt making a small hole for the acorn she held close. She giggled again putting the nut in, himself adding a little ice in his hand, then warmth, dripping it over the hole. She put her hand near it and they all watched the acorn slowly sprout, then grew taller with her giggling even more. "GROW!" she clapped her hands when he scooped her up as roots burst up through the earth, the sapling stretching like a bladder ball.  
  
Cullen grabbed Aeden's hand the higher the Oak tree went, how thick it was getting the more it grew. They all had to back off when branches waved their limbs, little buds of leaves unfurled all over them. Beth couldn't help the giggle that came from his own mouth the thicker the trunk got, acorns forming right over their heads. His baba, was a very rare flower indeed when the Oak tree stopped growing in the old Sabrae's camp.  
  
Right where the entrance was to the ancient restless bones, blocking the entire path off from anyone getting up there. As it should be.  
  
"I grew, dada! It big!"  
  
"Aye it is, baba. Well done," he planted a smacking kiss on her cheek, "my special girl. Now, how 'bout several bowlfuls of berries, hmm? Kinda want some myself now."  
  
They all took one last look at the massive Oak tree, then set off back home. The sun dipping ever more over Sundermount, catching the leaves in its dying rays painting the ground in all colours of the rainbow. Soft breezes swept by them getting closer to the Dalish encampment, his long hair brushing over his arms, smiling. Aeden's long single braid was being tugged on by Katie now in his arms, giggling into it talking quietly. His own arm was occupied with a firm body pressing up against his, frowning.  
  
"Whats Chasind style?" Cullen whispered to him, "And this kidnapping thing?"  
  
He'd better tell him, its only fair. Even if the whole thing was a joke right now. "Avvar have to ask permission from their hold or another, to kidnap their prospected bride. Its a bit more complicated then Chasind, um, well, bindin'. We, well, um, bind one hand to the person or persons you want your life long bond with, an remain that way for three days. In your home. The entire time. With a shaman right outside to announce when they've done before they tattoo your face."  
  
"I, don't- You- WAIT, you mean marriage? **HE WANTS TO MARRY US!** Oh Maker..."  
  
Cullen fainted. Aeden barked a laugh. Beth stuck his middle finger up at him while Katie went wide eyed, putting her hands over her mouth. "DADA GO MARRY!"  
  
Well... shit.

* * *

  
_YET_ , another letter waited for him when they got home, Anders handing it to him trying not to laugh. Cullen was over the larger mans shoulder still out for the count. Katie stuck her tongue out in the corner of her mouth trying to read the letter with him, then huffed when she couldn't understand it. She stuck a strawberry in her mouth instead, juice running down her chin getting sticky.  
  
He himself huffed just as loud tossing it for Shadow to play with on the floor.  
  
"Champion's? They wanna name me an Carv bleedin' Champion's!" his mouth puckered up putting his daughter on the table chair, "They can eff off with that shitte. Not interested. Nope."  
  
He wheeled on Anders snickering, "An YOU! Really? Sex stuff! I ought to flay you right now. Bloody, poxy, Orth, get out." The man stuck his tongue out running down the steps to the clinic, with him chasing the giggling older one. Aeden rolled his eyes flopping the still out Cullen onto the couch, then sighed miserably looking down at him, then to Bethann coming back up the steps.  
  
"NO!" he shouted back down them with babbling laughter coming up, "You stay down there! Dillan, do, go- Ifrinn fuilteach, just do him to shut him up or somethin'."  
  
Dillan poked his head over the bottom banister, "Oh, I can do that," he winked, "After dinner though. Going to that nice, little Rivaini place up the way. So, enjoy the evening. I know I will."  
  
He flapped his hand down at him, trying his hardest not to laugh at the wink again. He didn't bother watching them tumble out the clinic doors, he was too busy shaking his head over the whole bloody thing. Ugh, berries, yes, need eat-  
  
"I still don't know why your so, well," Aeden shrugged putting the vial of oil on the kitchen table, "about all that. I mean, you two _HAVE_ done it properly, right? Chasind life is far more open about all that, more so then Avvar and Chantry. Yes?"  
  
Another blush rose up on his, putting his hands over Katie's shoulders, "Seriously? Not right now. An I ain't talkin' 'bout this without Cullen being awake. Just, eat your bleedin' berries, cream an soddin' honey, Avvar."  
  
His daughter looked up at him, her entire face stained bright red. "Dada, I sticky. And what that?" she pointed at the oil right there. Earth swallow me whole, PLEASE, for the love of everything.  
  
"Not for you, baba," he glared at Aeden now turning pink, "I'll go wash you off, jammy face." Bethann thinned his mouth taking her to the bathing chamber, leaving Aeden sitting there with his head bowed, eyes clamped tight. Seems like right now, his entire worlds been tipped over and poured out on the ground. Was it really a year ago he was in a different position? Shit, so much can change in a year, or two, or three, even more then that.  
  
But this? Bethann sighed wiping his daughter's face from the sticky mess, with her giggling blowing raspberries every time he went over her mouth. Tears started to prick his eyes looking at her, swallowing down a sob when she grinned at him. Was she really coming up to three? Was he an Carv really coming up to twenty-two? Did he really loose his virginity to Anders, when he should of waited for Cullen? Did they really start going against the Order Was all this-  
  
Those pricking tears rolled down his face, burying his head on Katie's feeling overwhelmed over everything. "Dada?" she mumbled in his hair, "What wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', just," he choked holding her tighter, "lets go eat, hmm."  
  
She shook her head and yawned, "Sleepy now."  
  
It didn't take him long to put her down, Shadow crawling in beside her to keep her safe. He pecked a kiss on both their heads, then made his way out back into the main room, prodding his stomach to stop rumbling. Cullen sat at the table fingering the vial, popping the occasional blackberry in his mouth humming. Aeden was no-where in sight when he joined the other one. He pulled his already full up bowl over, almost over flowing with berries, honey and cream, then furrowed his brow at the sad droopy face done in pine nuts.  
  
"Whats this for?"  
  
Cullen shrugged pushing the vial away, "I didn't do it, Aeden did. He left when I woke up while you were dealing with Katie."  
  
"Oh," he frowned at the ever going droopy sad face, then dug his spoon right in its mouth, "Where'd he go then?"  
  
"I have no idea. He just ran out. So, this oil stuff? Can we, um, well, try... it? I mean, if you want that is."  
  
Bethann snorted shoveling a spoonful of the sweet treat in his mouth, then hummed around it, "Sure why not. When I'm done eatin'."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations next to dialogue. Demon speak is made up by my stupid brain.

Everything tasted of berries and cream as they kissed, was rather nice slowly walking backwards to his bedroom. His fingers carded through the blond hair, Cullen's slipping under his vest then down to the top of leathers. The door got kicked shut still humming, still slicking tongue's together walking into the middle of his room. One hand found its way under his pants for his backside, the other tugging his laces free.  
  
Beth slipped his tongue from the others mouth and grinned, "You really wanna try this shit, dontcha."  
  
"Shut up. I also want to try something else."  
  
"Uh, oh, sounds dubious," he snickered nipping at Cullen's nose, "Do pray tell, not Templar, what that is."  
  
The blond smirked pushing him away, shucking out from his own shirt, "Take off all your clothes, then get on your back. Legs off edge of bed, Bethy."  
  
His grin split even more dropping his belts, kicking out of his boots. His vest never even got over his head before he got pushed backwards on to his bed, the wind expelling out of his lungs trying to see exactly what was going on. His leathers got tugged open more, then tugged down making him hiss through his teeth at his cock springing free. Beth wrinkled his nose up yanking his vest off quickly, kicking out from his pants.  
  
What greeted him when he finally looked up, was Cullen smirking even more with the purple vial in his hand stark bollock naked. He then dropped to his knees right in-front of him, nudging his legs part. Beth's cock twitched even more, feeling his pupils dilate watching Cullen take the stopper out with his teeth. His breathing got harsh watching the slow fall of liquid go over his cock, which made him buck up feeling it trickle over it, down his balls and crack.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
It tingled. It tingled almost like electricity going over him, which he did not moan out at flopping back down on the bed. It felt really nice coating his erection, really, really nice the tingly feeling seeping into him. Heat pooled right in his groin, wondering what the fuck Cullen was going to-  
  
He was _NOT_ expecting the flick of tongue over his shaft, which had him bucking up again. "Oh, shit, fuck-" his eyes go wide lifting his head to watch that pink tongue trace over his length, then down to his balls. Beth's eye cross splaying his legs even more, dropping his head back down feeling both that tongue and the tingle get worse. He was sorely tempted to put a hand over his mouth at the warm breath ghosting his cocks head.  
  
He grabbed the bed spread instead between his hands, arching his back off the mattress at the slow dip of Cullen's mouth going down him. Sweet fuck, did that feel good. Felt really good, even more good was the slow pull back up, the flick of the tongue over his head before going back down again.  
  
"Tha," passed his lips at the humming around his length going back down it. Fingers roved their way up his thighs, felt like they trailed that oil with them too getting higher. Beth bit his lip running his fingers through blond wavy hair, gently holding it as the head slowly bobbed on him. They've never done this, letting out a low guttural moan with fingers tracing over his hips, no they haven't. This was entirely new between them, even with him saying he flatly refuses to even do it.  
  
But by everything, it felt good having it done to him. Not like Anders and Justice's quick go, no, this was slow and pleasurable, and- and- and- he moaned again arching his neck at the mouth going harder on him. Beth sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth, the warmth from his groin spreading out through his limbs gripping hair just a little tighter. Cullen's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, his fingers roving over his stomach, which clenched at the tingle behind them.  
  
Beth lifted his head to watch, then gasped at the very black hooded eyes looking up at him through his lashes, dipping back down his shaft. He watched those cheeks hollow slowly going to the root, his nose brushed him still watching through his lashes coming back up. "Oh, diathan," Beth panted watching him do it again, tightened his hold on wavy hair when the pink tongue flicked over his slit, "Cullen... I-" his brain left him.  
  
He just could not take his eyes off watching that dip, those cheeks, the lips stretching around him then back up again. He couldn't look away at how black those eyes were, not a lick of pale brown in them still watching him. Beth swallowed through his harsh pants, feeling his magic tug and tug and tug, wanting to roll over his skin with the pleasure right now. His fingers tightened in both hair and bed spread when those eyes closed and fastened the bob on him.  
  
"Oh- fuck, oh fuckin' hell!" Beth let his head slam back on the mattress, arching his hips up to the downward dip, which just sent his entire body quivering. Harsh pants turned in to low rumbling moans as his body got tighter and tighter. Cullen's finger roving went back down his thighs, then squeezed them letting a small amount of electricity go through his fingers right into Beth.  
  
Which sent him off the deep end, sent his own magic flaring through his fingers. "Cu-Cullen-" he warned getting closer and closer, "Ahhh- Cullen, I'm gonna-" The squeezing on his thighs got harder, that hot perfect mouth sucked him more, his body clenched arching his hips up as he came. Bright white stars danced behind his eye lids, his mouth hung open shuddering coming right down Cullen's throat. Who he swore grinned around his length taking it all down, then slowly pulled off him which made him shudder even more going lax.  
  
"Maker," Cullen crawled up the bed, smiling, of course he was, down at him when he finally opened his eyes, "you taste bloody good."  
  
Beth tried to make his mouth work, then snorted a laugh, "Berries an oil," pulling that smiling mouth down to his. Tongue traced tongue lazily, then he caught a taste on the edge, salty, sweet, definitely not berries or oil. Salty sweet, and fadey. He quirked his brow pulling away, "That me I can taste?"  
  
"Yes, you doof. Very, very good," Cullen drove his tongue back in his mouth, grinding his still hard cock on his thigh. But the other mage was right, it did taste pretty good, but not as good as Cullen himself licking deeper into his mouth. His hands gripped that firm arse, then slowly skimmed his hands up the others back sucking on that tongue pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"You need to release," he murmured, nipping over Cullen's chin, "an I'm already spent." Beth slipped a hand between them to the cock grinding hard on his leg, while warmth breath hummed right by his ear. His lobe was tugged hard on, fingers snarled around his hair when he took hold of Cullen's cock, stroking it. Beth rolled them both on their sides, seeking that mouth out again as fingers gripped his hair even tighter.  
  
He can feel Cullen smile as they laved tongue over tongue, his hand fisting that damn wonderful length in his hand, slickness from pre and oil coating it. Beth was still coming down from his climax, his breath panted mingling with other warm breath rolling their tongue's harder. Cullen's hips arched into his hand hooking a leg over the top of his, free hand gripping Beth's back hard urging him faster.  
  
One of them hummed loudly, the kissing getting deeper and deeper, more and more passionate as the fisting sped up more. Beth's damn cock was rock hard again, or course it was, always does when things go this way for them. Which ended up with both of them half laying in bed and the floor, wrecked. And they've never even fucked properly, as Aeden oh so helpfully pointed out earlier.  
  
Cullen bit Beth's lip hard, looking deep into his eyes as he always does when he's about to come. Beth growled low in his throat speeding up even more, ignoring his bloody own whining fucking cock for this damn one in his hand. Finger nails dug into his back then scraped down, which wasn't helping matters as he hissed arching his back, Cullen stuttering his hip as he came over his hand between them. "Shit- shit poxy, sodding- Bethy," he whined panting right in his face, "your hard again!"  
  
Beth shook his head pulling his hand up to their faces, then frowned at it. Normally he'll wipe it away. But curiosity got the better of him, tentatively sticking his tongue out to taste. Then tasted it again, running his tongue over his finger humming at the flavour. "Oh... um," Cullen whimpered watching him do it, especially when Beth slipped his eyes closed sucking on his digits.  
  
Sweet, slightly more salty, fadey with a touch of magic. Beth snorted pulling his fingers free, licking his lips, "I'm connoisseurin' our cum in my head. Taste similar."  
  
"MAKER! I thought- I thought you-" Cullen took his hand, then licked it himself nodding, "Huh, your right. Bit more salty, but similar."  
  
"Am I seriously doin' this shit right now? Comparin' cum flavours! I won't suck cock, Cullen, you know that, but this is different."  
  
The other one started to shake as he laughed, "I know. Mmmmm," his fingers were licked again, then down his palm to his wrist, "round two?"  
  
"Demon."  
  
"You know it," came the very husky reply right in his face, "your just as bad, Bethy."  
  
Heh, he is now slicking his tongue with Cullen's tangling their legs together. He is now.  
  


* * *

  
Five days and no-ones seen Aeden anywhere at all. Six days, and he wasn't in Sanctuary or the Dalish camp. Seven sodding days, and not a note, a letter, nothing left behind in his room, which was missing his axe and nothing else. Howe, Sigrun, Beth and Cullen scoured the whole place, but not a thing, and they were all getting worried.  
  
Alinais came into the clinic on the eighth day, her son on her hip with a pained look on her face. The former Prince frowned at the dusky skinned woman flapping her free hand about, "Slow down young lady. What is it?"  
  
"Shaman here? He need come quick! Avvar he- his friend hurt bad on there," she frowned pointing through the window, "He need come, mas e do thoil e." _(please)_  
  
Sebastian cocked his head, then gasped, "Aeden? Bethann's upstairs," he raced up them nearly plowing Dillan over on the top step. "Maker, Bethann, Cullen, ye need to come quickly. Its Aeden."  
  
The whole table flew out of their chairs, grabbing everything falling down the steps, Alinais hoping on her feet seeing her friend. "Shaman, need come now. Tha e air a ghoirteachadh." _(he is injured)_  
  
"How bad?" panic went through him following her out, "What happened?"  
  
She just shook her head running with them through the gates, through the Dalish encampment. Merrill joined them holding Alinais's hand, looking far different then she normally does. Her black hair entwined in sinew and bone, her clothing mixed with Dalish and Chasind looking just as panicked as Beth did. "Lethallin, we have no idea how he got up there, not with the tree in the way."  
  
Cullen stumbled, "Tree? You mean the Oak tree Katie grew?"  
  
"Yes. We have no idea what happened. One moment he was there talking to us, the next?"  
  
Alinais screwed her face up holding her son even tighter, "He scream, then no. We try go him, but no get past. There thing on tree."  
  
The fuck was going on? Eight bloody days he's been missing, and now this? Why in the name of everything did he go up to the restless bones? Nothing was making any sense at all now jogging to the massive Oak tree. Beth lets out a choked sound looking up at it, tears rolled down his face at the noose strung high in it Aeden's axe laying under. He- he wanted to kill himself?  
  
"Makers breath. Bethy, what the-" Cullen sounded just as hurt looking up at the rope swinging in the gentle breeze, "But he- I thought-"  
  
He looked at his partner, bottom lip quivered looking for a way up the path Katie blocked off. His daughter was in Dillan's arms, not understanding what was going on. The man himself had a hand over his mouth, leaning on Anders looking over everything. Bethann just pushed past them all, then started to climb the tree which was easier said then done. Katie grew it perfectly to block the path off. But how did Aeden get over it?  
  
Arse to it all, he nearly slipped trying to grab a branch. Teeth grit he pushed on, curling over branches, slithering around the trunk to the highest one he could. He cut loose the noose half-way up, his small dagger fell out of his hand joining the rope down at the bottom. But he stood on the top branch looking up the path, "Ifrinn, what have you done?"  
  
His gaze skimmed up to where the alter sat, seeing something over the edge. Something long an pale blond in the early morning light. " **DAMMIT AVVAR!** What have you DONE!" He made his way down the other side, practically falling off the Oak, not even caring he sprained his ankle when he got a third way down and jumped. What have you done, went round and round in his head hobbling up the path, ignoring the caress of dark magic up there.  
  
But there he was on the other side of the old elven resting place. Half sprawled on the alter, with the now dead restless dead lining his way. But one wasn't when it turned to face him, no, it wasn't clanging its shield at Beth, taunting him. Deep red eyes locked on his pale blue ones, aiming his sword at him cackling.  
  
He growled through his teeth realising what happened, "Thu! Bidh thu a 'bàsachadh airson seo, deamhan." _(You! You die for this, daemon.)_  
  
"Sek'ni gah. Ist neg tag'rik jufi. Oo est me man, oo est me man neg MI'W!" _(I think not. All wanted return death. This mortal mine, this mortal mine for KILL!)_  
  
Bethann flew off into a rage, drawing on the ever thinning veil near the alter, as the Revenant roared slamming his sword into the ground. Oh fuck no, he's not falling for THAT shit again, summoning a fireball in his palms. The twisted fiend put his own hand out pulling on him, the same time he thrusted his palms out to the demon. Bethann tried to dig his heels in as his will froze on the spot, the sword rising from the ground aiming right at him. Not this again!  
  
Dammit Carv, could do with you right about now, being dragged along the ground to the rusted sword and the cackling Revenant.  
  
"Hiluri, f'lia, me man milist." _(Pathetic, little, mortal mage.)_  
  
"Oh shut your soddin' pie hole," Beth spat back skidding along the ground, " **YOU FUCKIN' BLOODY DEMON PIECE OF SHIT!** " Ugh, he hated this. He hated it the first time he met one years ago with dad, he hated it when they met Flemeth too up here. The sword barely missed going through his arm, getting caught on the leather bands he has wrapped on his bicep. But now he had to contend with a burnt bloody Revenant, roaring out in anger at him for it.  
  
 _'Yeah, yeah,'_ he thinks, bringing his fist back into the half helmed face right there, _'Shit, this is gonna hurt so bad when I'm done.'_  
  
Bethann kicks back when the thing stumbled, getting his foot caught in the torn bloody skirt's it had on spraining it even worse. Then falls flat on his face. Fucking hell, really? Which not only did it make the demon laugh, it pissed him off even more.  
  
A swishing ring in the air alerted him to the rusty sword being swung, he rolled out the way onto his back. Then grinned, pointing, "Your gonna pay." The Revenant roared down at him, then flinched looking over its shoulder. A large fist snapped its head back yanking the sword from its grasp at the same time. Bethann clawed his fingers, lightening rolling around in them then up his legs, as Aeden wrinkled his nose up taking another swing at the Revenant with his fist.  
  
"Yeah, take it like a bitch," the larger man growled pushing the demon over onto Beth's waiting feet, then howled in laughter when it started to freak out having lightening go up its backside. "Naw, I don't think he likes that."  
  
"Tough fuckin' tits! The hell Avvar!"  
  
Aeden kicked the shield away, "Not now." The Revenant then panicked looking between the two of them, then dropped to its knees with its hands up  
  
"Ji'ger! Ji'ger! Ni ji'ger!" _(Surrender! Surrender! I Surrender!)_  
  
"No! You tried to kill me arsehole!"  
  
Bethann rolled his eyes leaning on the bloody Avvar, then glared at the Revenant, "Fucks sake. You go up there, an you never come back down. You hear me! Even THINK 'bout comin' back-"he never even got to finish when the demon just ran off up the slope. He then glared at Aeden, a nasty gash running down his cheek, sword wound in his arm, "The fuck you think tryin' to kill yourself, HUH! Eight fuckin' days you go missin'! An then we find that bloody noose?" His voice cracked looking at him, "Why? I- we, why Aeden?"  
  
The Avvar frowned. He frowned looking back down to the tree, "What are you talking about? I found the noose wondering who put that up, I tried to take it down. Then," he shrugged looking back at Beth, "that damn demon pulled me up here, while I was tryin' to talk to Merrill and Alinais about it. I went to go speak to auger Branok- Wait, eight days? Fuckin' gods, I didn't I spend eight days talking with him? Did I!"  
  
"YES! Makers bloody saggin'... we thought- I thought," Beth's legs almost give way, "I'm gonna pass out an... **OUCH!** "  
  
He got scooped off the ground, the bloody Avvar sighed walking though the ancient resting place. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I just needed to ask him a few things. I honestly didn't realise I was away that long. I-" he smiled down at Beth, "I wanted to relearn my own damn culture. Besides the whole kidnapping thing, I lost so much over the years, I want to relearn it all. A good thing, yes?"  
  
"Aye, it is. Cullen, you still there with everyone?"  
  
"Yes we are. Whats going on Bethy? Is he alright?"  
  
Aeden snorted putting Beth down, "Yeah I am. A bit battered and bruised, but fine. Don't ask me about the noose, I never put it up."  
  
"We know that now," Anders called back, "Someone with Chantry background must of done that. Serves as a warning. Guess Wilder folk and Dalish don't know it. I didn't even know until Vael mentioned what it was! 'He who dares tread this path, death awaits those foolish enough to cross it.'"  
  


* * *

  
The four of them sat around the table, Katie busily drawing on bits of parchment Anders gave her. A little pink tongue was out the corner of her mouth, trying to draw pictures of Shadow, of the outside and all of them. She grinned everytime she drew a new one, handing it over to Beth giggling, going back to drawing another. Cullen poured out several mugs of mead, pushing them over to the three of them. He pushed the small mug of milk closer to Katie, smiling at the picture she did for him: Blond mad wavy hair in armour, holding hands with Beth in his leathers glowing pale blue and Aeden leaning on his axe behind them.   
  
All three were smiling. All three, he noted, were bound in string, or something.  
  
"Uh, um, Bethy," Cullen whispered in his ear tapping the picture, "What does this mean?"  
  
He looked over it himself, quirking his eyebrow at the binding of the three of them, then to his daughter grinning at him. "Dada, Den, Cully get marry!"  
  
"Ifrinn fuilteach, baba we talked 'bout this. Its not that easy, you know that."  
  
His daughter screwed her face up at him a little furrow went between her brows, huffing. She crossed her arms over her chest getting off her seat, then stomped off into her room, Shadow trailing after her. Her wisp friend buzzed around in his face then went after her. What in the fuck's gotten into the three of them lately?  
  
Aeden chuckled softly sitting back in his chair, his own arms folded over his broad chest, "She gets it. Why don't you two."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"No. No, ugh," the chuckling got rumbling, "I still think you two are adorable. Certainly not as innocent as I thought, judgin' by some of the empty vial's."  
  
Cullen blushed bright red, not knowing what to do looking at them both. Beth sighed, waggling his finger at the larger man, "Shush you. We're still kinda new in this. Just a few months, alright. An you wantin' to... Avvar, how much do you really know 'bout all that?"  
  
"I already said before: I know Chasind ways are far more open then my own culture and Chantry's. Does Stanton know? Have you even told him?"  
  
It was his turn to blush, "Um, no. Fucks sake, I didn't even know myself fully, even durin' the rite I didn't. My mind it's a terrible place to be in, an you want me to splain what I know even though I don't get half of it? The hell Avvar!"  
  
"Makers breath, are either of you going to, well, tell me?"  
  
Beth blew out a breath, blew out another ruffling his loose hair rising from the table to pace. He was trying his hardest not to feel confused again, calming himself down. When he turned back at the table, he looked between the pair of them. Both from different ways of life, both having to live a lie of what they were. Both trying to find themselves in this world. Which is no more different then him. He nodded his head, then started explaining.  
  
"Aeden isn't wrong in that Chasind life is more open 'bout, well, relationship's between people. I did say bindin' can have partners. Two or three, depends on how close they are. Avvar like Chantry, is just two. Same sex, opposite, two spirit- it doesn't matter to the Chasind. As long as everyone is happy. We are of the animal, the fade, the spirits an the ground. We are of each other, an none, no matter who they are, they are not shunned. The binding of hearts, create a life long bond."  
  
Beth smiled softly at them both, "Charlie was two spirit or dà spiorad. Mean they are those who are one sex an live as another. They dress as the opposite sex, sometimes wishin' to act or talk like the opposite, everythin', but are no different then anyone else. Even ones who don't care for sex, in either sense. They are, um, neodrach or neutral I suppose. As I said, two or three people bindin' in a life long bond is nothin' Chasind shun 'bout. Avvar use kidnappin' an knots an nothin' is permanent for 'em, just like the seasons. In Chantry, seems nothin' is sacred at all."  
  
The two at the table were smiling wide. He didn't think Cullen would understand any of that, he knew Aeden would. He may as well tell them the rest.  
  
"Carv is anam nan uile or soul of all. Why he does both sex. He see's nothin' wrong with any race, or sex, or anythin' like that. Anders an Justice are the same. Gràdh fireann is male love, Gràdh boireann is female love, same sex I mean. Ugh, I don't actually know the bloody Chantry term for ANY of 'em. An I know Avvar prefer opposite sex shit. Gonna get complicated if I do it all. I get kinda confused 'bout it all myself. But I guess I'm Gràdh fireann. So, there ya go."  
  
Everything went silent when he finished, until he got an armful of both of them in a blink of an eye. Beth couldn't help but bark a laugh getting crushed under the pair of them, even worse when his daughter decided to climb on the pile on the floor, wiggling her way in-between them giggling. Shadow tried to sit on his head under all of them, "No, I- Ugh, bloody dammit you lot, I can't breathe!"  
  
"So, Chasind," Aeden half smirked half grinned, "feel better gettin' that out in the open? Wasn't that hard was it? Now he knows about _ALL_ that wonderful Wilder stuff."  
  
"Makers breath, shut up you!"  
  
"Make me, Stanton."  
  
Cullen blinked then mock whispered, "Is he flirting again? I think he is, Bethy. Should of left him up on the sodding mountain."  
  
"Avvar, you gonna tell him, or should I?"  
  
"Oh, um, whats going on now? Oh Maker, please tell me its not kidnapping stuff again?"  
  
Aeden deeply chuckled pulling the whole mabari pile up off the floor, then onto his lap. Cullen puckered his mouth up, glaring at him as usual grabbing hold of Beth's hand. His daughter giggled curling up on his lap, twirling long raven black hair in her fingers, "I know."  
  
"Nah ah, little dragon, I think I should say it. Stanton, I'm two souls. But I like Chasind tongue dà anam better. Why'd you think I look so pretty? Why'd you think I hid my face behind my helm for years? Branok figured it out as well, he told me not to be bloody idiotic about it and just tell you. And not be sad in doing so."  
  
The blond man looked even more puzzled. His mouth open and closed several times, then asked, "Two souls? Whats two souls?"  
  
"Means he sees himself as both sex. Both male AN female. Also means," Beth sighed, "Avvar are more likely to shun two souls then two spirit. That why your sister left?"  
  
"Yes, it was. She didn't like it, Branok couldn't care less being an auger an all. Which is why he's goin' to help me on _THAT_ path. Which is also why," the larger man blushed bright red, "I want to, well, be with both of you too. I prefer he, but, call me whatever you want. I mean I have male parts which I enjoy immensely, but inside, I'm female also. I actually do look far more pretty then my sister ever did."  
  
"Den is pretty! All pretty!" Katie clapped, "Go marry now?"  
  
"Ifrinn fuilteach."


	21. Chapter 21

A pair of hands rested on his hips as he was trying to use the wash basin. Large hands, sitting right there when he looked down, just curling around the wings like they were holding something fragile. He sighed looking into the mirror as a head rested on-top of his, pale blond loose hair trailing through his raven black. The soft smile played on his lips practically trying to meld with him standing there half dressed.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Aeden rumbled a chuckle not saying anything. Fingers curling around his hips more, his thumbs stroking small circles on his skin, which sent small shivers right down to his groin. He also couldn't help the soft sigh resting back against the larger body then his, slipping his eyes closed at the feeling. Cullen was busily splashing around in the bathing tub behind them, when he sighed again tilting his head up.  
  
"Avvar," Bethann purred feeling heat go over his face, "you want somethin'? Or you just teasin'?"  
  
Aeden didn't reply again, his chest just rumbled with more chuckles looking down at him, thumbs and fingers slowly edging their way down his sleep pants. Ugh, teasing, just what he needs right now from him, pushing back harder feeling the bulge right there in his back. Bethann hummed under his breath with the hands dipping under his waist band, that barely hung on his hips anyway. Fingers skimmed lower to the join, thumbs softly brushing over his sensitive flesh with more rumbling vibrating against him.  
  
His cock grew increasingly alert to the feeling, the shivers turning into spooling heat through-out him, sucking in his bottom lip so he doesn't moan. "Aeden," a voice asked behind them, "if your teasing him again, stop it. Or so the poxy Maker help you!"  
  
"Stanton, I'm busy."  
  
Bethann purred more, arching his back in that solid body pressing harder into his. The Avvar's thumbs traced over his shaft the more it got harder, his own hands reaching up behind him for the neck right there, still sucking on his bottom lip. His pants slipped down, of course they did, the string long gone because Shadow stole it to play with. The fabric fluttered over his thighs, then pooled around his ankles as the gentle stroking got worse.  
  
"Stop," Bethann arched his back more holding onto the scruff of that neck there, "teasin' for fucks sake." A moan escaped his lips getting bent over the vanity, Aeden's legs pushing his own to spread still stroking his wanton damn cock harder. He moaned even louder at the nipping across his shoulders, over his neck, to his left ear before being tugged on hard. One of Aeden's hands went between them for his backside getting bent over more, which just made his moaning and breathing get harsher.  
  
The sound of both fabric and water echoed from behind, the sound of approval hummed in his ears spreading his legs, dropping his own arms to grip the vanity. Oil dripped over his crack, it dribbled down his balls, down his thighs- He tried not to smile at the feeling.  
  
"Think someones in the mood this morning," Cullen giggled from somewhere in the now shut bathing chamber, "Maker, what a sight that is right now."  
  
"Stanton, I'm still busy."  
  
"Shut up, pretty boy. I'm enjoying the bloody view. That the cooling one?"  
  
Aeden rumbled another chuckle, "No, the other one."  
  
Yeah, the one that sends little waves of heat through everything, which was dribbling over his damn aching body. He would talk, but his mind was a little preoccupied right now having both his cock being gently fisted, and the fingers tracing over his backside. Bethann groaned, dropping his head on one of his arms as a single finger slowly breached him. The oil sending even more heat into him getting finger fucked.  
  
"Happy Satinalia to me," Cullen sighed pleasurably, "and what a present this is."  
  
" **STANTON!** Gods above, shut up and watch for the love of everythin'! Satinalia present, your so weird."  
  
"Makers breath, _I KNOW_! Ugh, I'm trying too. But your not making this easy right now, I hope you know."  
  
Those two, just, those two always bickered playfully, always teasing since the three of them came together. Which shocked absolutely no-one at all. Maybe Anders when he barged in their room the previous month, to the three of them writhing on the bed in a mass of limbs, tongues, hair and rather loud moaning. He learned to knock after that.  
  
Bethann cantered his hips as another finger slipped in, biting his arm at the feeling tingling inside and out. He _LOVED_ being between the two of them, Maker, the gods and the Lady did he love being in the middle with those two. But right now, when he moaned even more as those fingers scissors and strokes him on the inside, Aeden wanted to put on a show for Cullen. With him being far more experienced in this then the other two, he knew exactly what to do, where to do it, and how far things can go.  
  
The Avvar's cock slipped between his legs, still fucking Beth on his fingers taking his other hand from his own cock, which just made him whine out. "Shhhh," the rumble echoed out in the chamber, planting that large hand on his back to keep him still when he bucked. The cock between his legs throbbed, feeling the heat from the oil and Aeden against his balls right there, he tried to buck again at the feeling. "Keep still!"  
  
He still couldn't speak, having a mouthful of his own skin on his bicep biting it even harder. He whined around the flesh in his mouth when fingers slipped free, the cock that was stroking his balls now resting between his arse cheeks. The larger hand left his back for his buttocks, kneading them, spreading them, knees forcing his legs apart more. Bethann feels that cock brush his widened hole, a hand that wasn't Aeden's guiding it in when he peaked in the mirror.  
  
Cullen was smirking at him, then grinned as the head breached him, which made Beth keen looking right at them both in the mirror. He looked wrecked already, they both looked smug bending down and standing on tiptoes to kiss with that damn cock slowly sliding into him. Demons, the pair of them. They truly are. He let his head loll forward over the basin still full of water, hair trailing into it as he was slowly fucked from behind.  
  
"MMMMmmmmmm," slipped from his mouth, licking over his lips feeling the heat from the oil gracing him, the heat from his groin spooling like liquid over his limbs. He hummed again as kisses were pressed over his back, fingers digging into his hips with Aeden looming over him, that cock hitting every right place inside with each languid stroke. He wondered what the fuck Cullen was doing now, especially with the scraping sound behind them that sounded like the wooden chair being moved. Eh, he was far too blissed out to care pushing back on the cock up his arse, far to blissed out lolling his head even more into the damn basin that was there.  
  
Until he was jerked upright and away from the vanity, Aeden pulling him backwards slipping his cock out of him. Bethann growled low in his throat for this bullshit, the Avvar telling him to 'shhh' again as he sat down on the bloody wooden chair. He got pulled onto the larger lap right in-front of Cullen, who was sitting on the low towel cupboard with one leg drawn up, cock in hand watching the pair of them as he lazily stroked himself. Aeden spread his legs, which spread his own, carefully lowering Beth back onto his cock. Oh, fuck, his eyes crossed sinking back down on it leaning back on the broader front right there, and hummed arching his hips feeling the heat re-unspool in him.  
  
His ear was tugged on hard again, earning the Avvar a hiss in pleasure seating himself fully on the cock right there. He wanted to move, but the bloody Avvar stopped him by taking his thighs in his larger hands, which forced him to fully lean back on the chest. And then, holy fucking hell on a pike, the Avvar lifted his whole body up his damn cock. Bethann couldn't grab hold of the neck behind him fast enough being lowered back down on it, fisting the loose hair in his hands.  
  
"Makers breath," the voice on the opposite side gasped watching the whole thing, "that... er- damn."  
  
He would agree if he wasn't a gibbering mess right now, moaning and panting harshly getting staked on that cock. Fingers dug hard into the backs of his thighs the more he was lifted then lowered onto Aeden's length, the man himself growling a low sound in the back of his throat. Bethann grit his teeth peaking his eyes open to the man watching them both, who was now fisting himself harder, panting like mabari in summer with eyes pure black.  
  
The heat of the oil, the heat of the bathing chamber from the three of them, was getting stifling as sweat ran down them all. But he couldn't take his eyes off Cullen, even though he was being fucked pretty damn hard right now, he watched the other blonds stomach clench, he watched that hand work faster. He watched the lazy bead of sweat roll down his brow as he crested before Beth did. Which just sent his whole body tightening seeing Cullen cum over his hand, the other mage leaning back against the wall as he smiled.  
  
His own climax was about to hit, he can feel it spread right on out through his limbs, clamping his eyes tight. "Ahhh, I'm- I'm gonna," his voice cracked pushing back and down as much as he can, "Aeden, I'm- Oh gods please!"  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
That wasn't a damn answer when he keened. That wasn't a fucking damn answer as his balls drew up, then came right over his stomach. But the damn Avvar wasn't even anywhere near finished yet with him, still staking him on his cock. "AEDEN!" Bethann whined driving himself down as much as the bloody Avvar was driving up into him, even through his climax letting the scruff of his neck go, "DAMMIT AEDEN!"  
  
"I said Shhh," and then he was on all fours on the tile, the wooden chair skidding backwards getting pounded on like a lump of meat. His hair was taken hold of, yanking his head backwards forcing him to bow. "I'm not done yet, Chasind." No he wasn't. Fuck he wasn't driving into him, balls hitting his thighs obscenely. Spit strung up between his teeth trying to scream at the pace in him. Sweat and tears rolled down his face, the hand in his hair gripping it tighter and tighter, the Avvar looming over him again panting heavily.  
  
"Please," he whimpered unable to take any more. Aeden bit down hard on his shoulder, harsh pants of breath from his nose ghosted his heat flared skin. And then finally, finally, the bastard came in him, hips stuttering in their pace. Bethann twisted his head as much as he could with his hair still being held, Aeden captured his lips as they kissed messily easing them both down.  
  
Ugh, he was completely wrecked now, that was for sure. "Arsehole," he murmured when they parted the Avvar gingerly slipped out from him, cum dribbling down his thighs, "fuckin' great arsehole."  
  
"Point being, sweetheart?"  
  
"Clean me the hell up before I fall asleep in it, precious."  
  
Cullen snorted throwing a towel at them both, then joined him on the floor as Beth sat on his haunches, grinning. Taking hold of his face, Cullen kissed him hard wiping him down with a cool wet cloth. Ugh, demons, the pair of them. And he loved them both for it.

* * *

  
It was supposed to be a joyous event helping Merrill banish her demon, aiding Alinais and the Dalish elf with their binding as well. But no. There was no joy that day. None at all.  
  
It was the shock that got them first. The shock of the sight of blood, that had the three of them standing there frozen to the spot. It was the pained sound that fell out from his mouth, that made the other two spur themselves into action. But how could they? There wasn't anything they can do now, nothing. All they can do is grow more angry, more bitter, more determined to see the Gallows Templars burn.  
  
Bethann held Drasian's lifeless body in his arms, holding him close to his chest slowly rising from the floor. His tears never came looking over the bodies of his friends: Over Alinais', over Merrill's, over Marethari's huddled close together, butchered. The lyrium crate broken into the contents gone. Tears never came, slowly walking out from the building they designated to free Merrill from her demon. Tears never came, walking through Sanctuary with Drasian held firmly close to his chest, Wilders and elves looking over the little boys body in tears themselves.  
  
They never came walking with the others down to the docks, right where a group of blooded Templars stood by the boats, hands on hilts glaring at them.  
  
He, as gently as he could, showed them the dead little boy, anger flaring through his core showing him his lifeless body. "You, will all die. All of you." The Templars took a step back as he stepped forward, "That place won't save you. SHE, won't stop us. But you killed him in cold blood. You killed 'em all in cold blood."  
  
"What you on about, barbarian?" this woman spat at him, even though she was shit scared staring at the little boy held out like some offering, "You sick in the head or summit?"  
  
"You know EXACTLY what he's talkin' about. The four people you BUTCHERED in our home," Aeden growled pointing right at them, "Their blood still stains you. And you can't even be bothered to hide the truth. You came into Sanctuary, for lyrium, for murder! Now, now you will pay."  
  
The five Templars all swallowed at the same time, edging closer to the boat behind them. Hands till hovered over hilts, but they were frightened, they were scared. And they knew, as Bethann looked into their eyes, they were all going to die for what they've done. The Viscount will hear of this _AFTER_ they were dead. He turned his back on them, leaving the Templars for Aeden, for Cullen and the Wilders that followed him to deal with.  
  
Someone let them through, someone who's going to pay dearly for these senseless deaths. The first sound of a scream reached him walking up the steps for home, but he ignored it looking down at the little boy he helped deliver, the same little boy who would never grow old. Who he said not today too, struggling to be born into this world only to be taken away from them. Anders is going to loose his shit when he finds out. Justice will do too.  
  
But not right now, he had friends that needed rites done, burials made, and mourned over. But his tears never came, smelling blood on them all as they caught back up to him. Anger filled his being, looking at his twin, looking deep into his eyes coming from their home. He looked at Fenris, who spat on the ground in disgust, his markings flickering in his own anger.  
  
"Those BASTARDS! Who the fuck let 'em in?" Carv snarled as he shook, "Who the FUCK let 'em in here, huh?"  
  
The white haired elf puckered his mouth up, "I will inform Aveline, then the Viscount of this."  
  
It won't bring them back. It won't bring any of them back, it won't make any of this right. It won't do anything to ease his anger down walking out through the lower gate, through the massive Dalish encampment to show them too. The die was cast, the last bone was thrown on the ground, and now war will wage with the Templars in the Gallows.

* * *

  
"Shaman," a voice whispered in his ear, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Bethann grumbled under his breath, tucking himself closer to Cullen. The voice whispered again in his ear trying to get him to move. He huffed snapping his bleary eyes open, about to shout at whoever decided to wake him up right now after everything.  
  
"Ahhh, your eyes finally open," Purpose scowled down at him, "Good. We need to converse, shaman. It's important that we do so."  
  
He blinked again at the face right in his, "Ifrinn you doin' here? Talk 'bout what?" Beth swung his legs out of bed as the spirit backed away. Ugh, his eyes hurt staying awake these past few days, watching the four bodies being given back to the earth. He rubbed them, blinking away the sore sleepy feelings, "Could of talked in dreams, Purpose."  
  
"I know, but this is more important. I know who let those mage-killers into Sanctuary, and your not going to like it very much when you find out who."  
  
Oh, _THAT_ didn't sound good. He flung the covers from his body, not even caring he was naked in-front of the spirit as he stood, "Then tell me."  
  
"It would be best if I show you. Clothing first, even though- clothing then I show you. Justice and the dwarf are waiting also. Neither," he shook his head, "neither are very happy."  
  
That really didn't sound good at all. ' _It wasn't Dillan was it? Certainly wouldn't be Anders,_ ' he thought pulling his leathers on as quick as he could. ' _Aeden? No, no, not anyone he knows, surely?_ ' Bethann pulled his boots on, hoping out the room leaving the door open. Shadow was waiting also at the top of the stairs, her tail thumping the ground in anger. Well... shit.  
  
"Prepare yourself, shaman."  
  
He was liking this less and less now, following them down the stairs to the clinic bathed in flickering light. Justice stood there heaving, his dark blue smoke almost black trailing around him. Varric already held Bianca in his grasp, lifting his chin up to him, "Sunshine. We got shit to do."  
  
"Are any of you goin' to tell me, who the fuck did this?" he hissed.  
  
Justice just barged out the clinic doors not saying a word. No, this was not sounding at all good chasing after the spirit. His cat snarled out running up ahead, the dwarf clicking Bianca's barrels, not even wearing his duster for this. The other spirit held onto his shoulder as they all run through Sanctuary, through one of the gates to the closed off steps of Hightown. His heart started to sink into his boots running up the steps.  
  
It couldn't be. It couldn't be one of them, could it?  
  
Hightown was quiet and empty, running through the upper market where Hubert's small mining office once stood. Now dead thanks to Varric and the Guild. The Amell estate came into view, making his hackles rise as Justice stood outside its entrance, pointing right at where a symbol of the Chantry was placed upon its door. The very same one Sebastian wore on his armour.  
  
"That," anger flooded him pushing past them all, "bastard played us! He played us all!"  
  
He never even waited for an answer blasting the door open. It bounced around the foyer he saw only once, it skidded along the ground into the main room with the five of them following behind the splintered wood. His stomach rolled looking over the fine red and gold, the Amell heraldry plastered over everything. His stomach rolled even more, hearing whimpers in another room, little whimpers... puppy whimpers.  
  
"The Void?" Garrett came running down the stairs, then fell up them looking right at him, "Oh, Maker... **MARIAN, SEBASTIAN, HE'S HERE!** "  
  
Bethann's anger tipped looking at his ex-brother, at his girth, his beard, his fucking ugly half naked body etched in trailing red. More fucking blood magic, "You sick, sadistic SON OF A WHORE!"  
  
He threw his hands out, catching the blubbering fat man in his blaze, " **YOU KILLED 'EM! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!** " Justice filled him, Purpose gave to him as well. Varric peppered the bastard full of bolts, then slunk into the shadows with the cat for the puppies crying out in the next room.  
  
Marian screamed watching her twin die, slicing her wrists pulling on the blood, pulling on her twins body for power. She summoned shades which stood no chance against any of them, especially the spirits partially entwining themselves in Bethann roaring in anger. The foundations shook and cracked, his ex-sister undeterred slicing her other wrist open, arrows being shot out at him standing there.  
  
"You cunting piece of shit," she spat summoning more, "Should of kept your nose out of OUR business! You should of died in the Deep Roads!"  
  
"An you" he spat back, "should of just died," lightening raced over the floors up the stairs to her. She screamed in agony when it struck her, flaying the skin right off her body as it struck out even more. He no longer cared, he wanted her to suffer for what she's done. He no longer cared when an arrow pierced his thigh from Sebastian on the balcony. He roared out in anger again, letting Purpose into his body to strengthen himself. The arrow pushed out, the wound healed, but his anger topped out ten fold clawing his fingers.  
  
The foundations shook more with his rage, ripping them both apart like vengeance in the flesh. Blood and gore sprayed everywhere, covering the entire top floor with it. But he wasn't done, flying up those steps, he was no-where near done blasting every single door open he can find for Leandra. His wrath topped out when he came to the last door, the wood splintering inward to see her already dead on the floor. But it was the other person standing there that gave him pause, it was the way he was gibbering at him that made him push everything back out.  
  
"She took it," he pulled on his half gone beard, "she took it. She took it from me!"  
  
What was Bartrand doing here? What the fuck was he- "You, YOU, get it back! Shining like a silver sun. Lies, red red lies, all. She stole it. She stole it!"  
  
"Shaman," Purpose shook himself out of his anger beside him now, "He is unwell. They must of found him like this. And sought to do harm like they did their own mother." The spirit grimaced looking down at Leandra's half bled and eaten body. Bartrand grinned wide, his eyes huge and wild, blood trickled down his chin where he pulled half his skin off from tugging on his beard.  
  
"I don't think I can help him. I don't think Anders can either. Varric," Bethann swallowed, backing out the room as the dwarf started to eat the dead body, "needs to know."  
  
They both found him in some library, with Justice frowning looking at littered ground, two little mabari puppies in his lap. Surrounded by bits of parchment, missives, maps, when Bethann looked, of the Deep Roads. His stomach sunk looking at the heavily worded letters between Bartrand, the now dead Amell's and Sebastian Vael. The other twins wanted both himself and Carv out the picture, they wanted to pass Katie off the Chantry (Which would of ended up with her in the Gallows), Sebastian had married Marian under the table to strengthen both names.  
  
And worse, they were all in cahoots with the Templars, even though they were both blood mages. He wasn't surprised Marian turned at all, but they killed their own mother and made Bartrand eat her! They, were working with the Chantry, with Meredith all this time, to get rid of them both. To get rid of them all in Sanctuary.  
  
Bethann shook his head slowly looking at Varric with the puppies in his lap, tucking that specific letter away. "Your," he clamped his eyes shut, "brothers here. He's unwell, stark ravin' mad in the same room as Leandra's dead body. Theres nothin' I can do for him."  
  
"I know, Sunshine. I know. Gimme a few, huh. Just-"  
  
They left him there cuddling the puppies, Shadow curling around the dwarf's back as well. Giving him time to decide on what to do. But Beth, he looked between the two spirits, over the house that reeked of death, and burst into tears over everything. He finally cried over his friends, he finally cried over what his estranged family had done. Purpose knelt down to him when he fell onto his knees, then embraced him murmuring soft words into his hair.  
  
Justice's black smoke went back to dark blue looking about himself in disgust, agreeing with his host when he spoke, "That Chantry shall burn again also. Justice _WILL_ be served."  
  
Bethann, agreed. He agreed entirely seeing as that was his dream for years. And so did Purpose still murmuring into his hair.

* * *

  
The Avvar looked at the black furred, blue eyed puppy looking down at him in his bed. The puppy yipped, licked his face, then curled up on his chest. He couldn't help the smile that spread out on his face in the doorway, the Avvar gently stroking the mabari puppy over her head. "Guess she's your now, huh."  
  
Aeden grinned as he sat up, the puppy nuzzling his chin, "I guess so. Where did you get her?"  
  
Bethann sighed joining him on the bed. And told him everything that happened in the early hours of this morning. From Purpose waking him up, to Varric putting his brother out of his misery. To what his former family and Sebastian did. The Avvar's face hardened and sneered hearing it all, seeing Stanton standing in the doorway with the same look on his face. Beth curled up on his lap, Stanton stroking his hair as Beth cried again.  
  
"They will all pay. All of them. The Chantry here, the Templars, all of them. I shall tell Nate after breakin' our fast. They all need to hear this as well."  
  
But both agreed with him, with Justice and Purpose, that both places shall fall. ALL of them will fall when they've finished. ALL circles will rise up, all elves, all Wilders will fight against the world that treated them like shit. All of them.  
  
But they needed a plan to set everything in motion, they needed a way to get mages out from under the Templars noses before they can truly start. Aeden spoke with Nate that afternoon, with his newly named puppy 'Daisy' after Merrill, tucked in his pocket asleep. The Winged-Bears all puckered their mouths, agreeing to get as many mages out as they can. Tobrius couldn't help, he was feeling too sick to move now. The Taint was slowly getting to him, but never stopped the old badger from writing everything out, formally.  
  
It'll take time, it'll all take time. Time they may not have once they've pulled everything off.

* * *

  
"Sunshine, what am I gonna bloody do with a dog?"  
  
Varric frowned at the puppy curled up in his lap, "I'm a dwarf. Dwarves don't sodding have mabari's!"  
  
"Its been an entire fortnight now, you bloody, poxy, storytellin' div. You ain't gonna get rid of him for no-one. He's imprinted on you."  
  
Beth grinned at his friend, the dwarf rolled his eyes petting the grey puppy on his lap with one hand, the other waving his pen about. Ugh, he really didn't want to have his shitty life story written down at all, but the poxy arse was gonna do it regardless. The Tale, no matter how weird and bullshit most of it is, was going to put on paper. He really didn't want his confused and strange mind in some book, but he agreed with having his Chasind lifestyle, finding it out, his mother, sexuality, everything written down.  
  
"Maferaths nutsack, fine, fine. I'll call you," Varric hummed under his breath, still stroking the pup, "Inky. Yeah, Inky, because of your little ink splat right there." He grinned tapping gently on the black smudge on the puppies head, over his eye and right ear. The mabari yipped happily up at him, little green eyes blinking sleepily before curling back up again.  
  
Bethann grinned as well pecking a kiss on Katie's head, who giggled clapping her hands, "Inky!"  
  
Least he had something to cuddle up too now instead of his lovely minx Bianca. Who'll keep him safe. Who'll be with him a long time from now, when the dwarfs old and grey. Who'll be with him when shit well and truly hits the sails in years to come.  
  
But for now, Inky and the storyteller had different things to write about. Being part of a family he'll never give up for no-one. Being a father figure to umpteen brats who needed a good sitting down, so they can pull their damn thumbs outta their asses!  
  
Inky agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bethann and Carver Hawke._  
  
_It has come to my attention, that neither of you have yet to accept the 'Champion' status. It is something not given freely,_  
_and a status that hasn't been given to someone in Kirkwall at all. Let alone twins._  
  
_I know this all sounds pomp, but as Viscount of Kirkwall, trust me when I say this is a good thing to have. Being named_  
_Champion gives a status that both of you should have to your names. It'll bring prosperity to the Wilders, to the Elves_  
_and to the Guard._  
  
_Who, I have been informed, have crafted armour for the two of you. Guard-Captain Aveline especially wanted you both to_  
_have armour reflecting your way of life._  
  
_But, now that pleasant thing has been bought up. Something less unpleasant has been bought to my attention. A something_  
_neither of you will like at all._  
  
_Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard came to me the other day, demanding to know what happened to your older siblings. I_  
_told her what transpired, she was not very happy. To put it politely. She has now stationed Templars in my Keep, trying_  
_to force me from my position to govern this city._  
  
_I cannot allow that. I cannot allow them to be here either. This is not how a city is run. Templars have no rule over_  
_anything but to try and keep the masses safe from maleficar._  
  
(This next section was written then re-written with a very shaky hand. Obviously at a later date then the first past.)  
  
_Which brings me to another unsavoury matter. Ashaad brought this to my attention, as did my son and the Winged-Bears._  
  
_The Gallows is far more worse then we fear. Their are children within those walls, Tranquil. Children, my boy, little boys_  
_and girls of no more then six, Tranquil. And the abuses. Maker forgive me, the abuses I have heard from their lips sickens_  
_me to my core._  
  
_I cannot allow these Templars to do this here any more. The Chantry will do nothing, and I am a Maker fearing man myself!_  
_How can he allow these atrocities to happen in my city walls? Grand Cleric Elthina ignored my requests to even step in_  
_to do something. A member of the Chantry, refuses to do anything!_  
  
_Please, I beg you. Save them. Do what you must to rescue them. You have my blessings, my whole hearted blessings, to do_  
_what you-_  
  
(The rest of the letter was covered in blood, the ink either merged with the stain or was never finished.)

  
Bethann trembled lowering the letter onto the table, looking at the armour laid over the top of it from Aveline. She was sitting there in tears, sitting there in her civvies as she cried over it all.  
  
The entire of the Viscount's Keep was under control of the Templars. Viscount Dumar dead at the hands of Meredith fucking Stannard, his son and Ashaad hiding in Sanctuary in-case they were next. Saemus was bereft finding his fathers head on a pike over the Hightown walls. Several of Aveline's guards own heads on display as a warning. Elves, dwarves and humans all up there. The people they knew.  
  
Several mages heads joined them, apparently, for even speaking out against the abuses. First Enchanter Orsino's half starved face in pride of place, right next to the Viscount's.  
  
His stomach rolled when he picked up his daughter, holding her close in his arms. That could of been her if his estranged family had gotten their way. It could of been him too, Cullen, Aeden, all of them if they weren't in Sanctuary.  
  
It took Aveline three days to get here, three fucking days getting past the mess up in Hightown. Literally having to be smuggled out of her own home by her man. Who was out there right now with the Winged-Bears rallying everyone over this. His twin too. Fenris. All them bar Aveline and himself.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Bethann sighed through his nose, cuddling Katie closer, "We take this right to 'em. This," he jabbed the letter, "is too far. Avi, hope you don't mind. But Kirkwall's gonna burn, so better get your shit together when we do it."  
  
"I have everything I need here. Everything. Do what you like, I don't care any more. They killed good men and women," she bit her lip before continuing, "they murdered the Viscount. Mages, Tranquil. All in the space of a week. Do what you must, Beth. Your now in charge."  
  
Yes, he supposes he is. He needed a word with Anders and Justice, see what they can come up with too.

* * *

  
"So, what we need for this, er, bomb?"  
  
"Sela Petrae, Drakestone and charcoal," Dillan frowned looking over the texts, "Makers fucking balls, Sela is basically shit!"  
  
Both Beth and Anders wrinkled their noses up at the idea. The other mage flapped his hand at them continuing to read, "Drakestone's easy. Bone Pit I'm guessing. Someone's going to have to go down into the sewer's for the shit. Charcoal, got plenty of that in the grate."  
  
"Where'd you get the book from?" Beth looked over the page too, then rolled his eyes looking at the winged cat in the corner, "Every fuckin' one you've gotten your grubby hands on, you do that!"  
  
"Andraste's tits, I can't help it! Anyway, it was tucked in the stack from Fen's old mansion. Theres, well, other books in there I destroyed, appertaining to slave trade, blood magic, and one," the older man reached behind him for the bookcase, "I think Fen should see. Not long found it either, Beth, so... I didn't know about it until today."  
  
Bethann looked over the title, then to name of the chapters all to do with demons and spirits. His eyes widen getting to a very specific page of biology, of spirit physiology specifically, then to lyrium's application. He sat down heavily in the chair reading the entire thing in shock of it. He looked at Anders, the man had the same face as him then looked away as Justice flashed over his eyes in disgust too.  
  
Whoever wrote this, had tortured spirits and demons, pulled them apart to find how they worked through blood magic. They did the same to humans and elves, forcing lyrium into their bodies to see how far they can handle it. They didn't and died. Fenris mentioned he was not the only one Danarius toyed with, but the only one to survive.  
  
Now he knows why.  
  
He slammed the book shut, nearly knocking his chair over to find the white haired elf to tell him the truth. A truth he wasn't forward to telling his brothers partner at all. The other two can deal with the supposed bomb making, but this, fuck, this was going to be hard to talk about.  
  
The elf in question was playing with his daughter, the little girl giggling, hiding behind everything as Fen chased her. Beth chewed on his lip, not knowing the best way to say it to his friend. He'll just come right out an say it, "Fen, theres somethin' you gotta know," he showed the cover, "What he did to you. How he made you. Fen, diathan, I'm so sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Now comes the hardest part of all, "Its 'bout what Danarius did to you. With the lyrium, the- the- Baba, can you go find Sha-sha to play with. Dada needs to say this alone, okay."  
  
Katie nodded running to her room, the elf's face hardened practically coming right in his face. Then spat, "Tell me. I know I asked for this, but tell me."  
  
"Don't hate me, okay. Or Anders cos he found the book. But," he sucked in a very shuddering breath, "don't hate Justice either. Fen, stop growlin' please. I'm gettin' to it."  
  
"Venhedis, JUST TELL ME!"  
  
Bethann clamped his eyes shut, "Your, your some sort of spirit. Danarius, he must of found a way to make you full mortal some how. Bound you here through the lyrium, forced you through all that agony." Tears started to roll cheeks, the elf choked falling against him in shock, "Wh-who ever told you you won that tournament, lied to you. Why you have no memories of b-before, Fen. You- you were pulled here against your will. He- he- he made you as you are. I don't think Justice could tell what you were thr-through all that lyrium. Gods, I'm so sorry, Fen, I'm so fuckin' sorry."  
  
He didn't know what else to say to the elf. He was breathing heavily on his chest as it was, hands bunching up in his shirt as he shook. Choked little sounds got worse the more he clung on to him. Then his shirt ripped when he got shook in anger by the elf, "Don't lie to me, Beth. **DON'T LIE TO ME! I'M NOT A SPIRIT DON'T LIE TO ME!** "  
  
"I'm not," he half whispered half choked himself looking into pained green eyes, "The book, it shows everythin' done to you. It, ifrinn, it was done a long time ago with no success. An then-"  
  
"No, don't. He lied to me, she lied to me," Fenris spat pushing him away, "they all lied to me. _YEARS,_ I suffered under his regimes. _YEARS_ , I watched elves being tortured and used in blood rituals. Years, I wanted to be free of him. Then I was when I killed him on Seheron. And now," he lit his brands, "and now I'm a lie myself! What am I? An elf? A spirit? A monster? What am I, Beth. Fasta Vass, tell me. Please."  
  
"Your Fenris. The white haired elf who's my friend. My brothers fuckin' lover. Mortal spirit or no, your still my friend. I could of kept this a secret-" the elf growled low in his throat. He put his hands up, shaking his head, "Just, hear me out. I could of kept this a secret, or Anders could of just destroyed the book an you would never of found out. But thats worse then not knowin'. Your still Fenris, to me, to my brother, to all of us."  
  
Bethann wiped his eyes now looking at the filth of a book in his hand, then offered it to the elf. "I know you can't read well. But, I think you should have this. Do what you want with it, its yours by rights now."  
  
The book was tentatively taking from his hand, the brands dimming as the elf ran his fingers over the cover, slowly nodding his head. He nodded again locking eyes with Bethann's, his whole body coming to life as he was bathed in blue and white, then- then just wailed half in half out the fade clutching the book tight against his chest. It broke his heart watching his friend like this, but there was nothing he can do, nothing. More tears rolled down his face stepping away from Fenris the brighter he got.  
  
His twin came bounding up the stairs with everyone. Anders slammed his hands over his mouth watching Fenris, the spirit within him pushing half way through, putting his hand out to the elf. Carver spun him around, "The fuck Bethy? THE FUCK'S GOIN' ON!" he demanded.  
  
"He, he's a spirit, Carv. Danarius, he made him. He, he found a way to- Oh gods, he made Fenris mortal somehow with the lyrium. An now-" he looked back at the elf glowing brighter then before, almost blinding them in his wailing.  
  
"He will kill himself. We need to do something!"  
  
Justice was right as they all covered their eyes at the flashes. But none of them can get close enough to him. None of them. Carver clung to his shoulders crying just as much as everyone else was. His lover, his partner in everything these past few years, was killing himself in grief.  
  
Then there was silence, no more wailing. There was no more bright flashing as they uncovered their eyes. The book was on the floor, the new armour they made for the elf next to it. Fenris was standing there stark bollock naked, tears staining down his face looking at them all. "What am I?" he asked again, bottom lip quivering dropping to his knees.  
  
Bethann's heart broke for his brother for Fenris sobbing into his hands. It broke into pieces on the floor, "Carv," he muttered cupping his twins face, "Go-" His brother screwed his eyes up pushing him away for the elf. Who looked up at him... broken. Carver cupped Fenris' face as he knelt, brushing away the tears with his thumbs and pulled him close against his chest.  
  
Was it better to know? He didn't know any more, setting that filth of a book on fire for Fenris, just so no-one else will ever torture another soul again. Katie came running into his arms, his cat trailing after her as they left the two of them to it. If Danarius wasn't dead, he would kill the man himself for what he's done. Tevinter, he internally spat, a disgrace to all mages out there.  
  
As much as the Chantry was a disgrace to the rest of Thedas.  
  
"I do hope there are no others out there like him," Purpose muttered when he appeared in the clinic, "Why would someone do that to one of our own? I don't understand the reasoning behind it at all."  
  
"Power, greed, to be the biggest fucking cock there is?"  
  
Bethann hummed under his breath at Dillan, "All of the above. Its Tevinter, who knows with _THAT_ lot. So," he quirked his eyebrow at the spirit cooing over Katie, "I don't think dad ever said, or he did an I didn't get it back then. But, are there mortal spirits out there? Not like Fen I mean, what he had done to him is just bullshit. But are there?"  
  
"It does and can happen. Becoming the person you have tried to save, or wishing to be more then what you are. It does happen more often then you think."  
  
That got Beth's mind spinning like a coin. Purpose cupped the side of his face to reassure him. He smiled softly at his friend, "Yeah I know. Makes you wonder who is an you just don't know it."  
  
"I could become one, if I so wished. I've been here enough times to do it also," Purpose sighed, "Wonder what I would look like as a mortal."  
  
"Really? You'd wanna do that just so you can do it? Ain't that, I dunno, goin' against everythin'? You really wanna be like Fen without all that lyrium?"  
  
The spirit just snorted, tugging on his long hair, "It would be my wish in doing it. Purpose rarely strays from its path, good, bad and in-between. It never strays very far from what you are. Shaman, we are not THAT dissimilar I hope you know. In ideals I mean. Wouldn't be that much of a stretch to be half mortal. Though," he shrugged bopping Katie on her nose, "we would never be able to merge like we have been doing."  
  
"You seriously want to do that? Think 'bout it, Purpose. You'd be givin' up a _LOT_ if you do that, you know." Bethann frowned, chewed on his lip pulling the spirit to one side so only the three of them can talk, "I know it'll be your choice, but think 'bout it. You might not go home, you might die as a mortal, you-" a finger hushed him.  
  
"I do know. There is something to be had here. One I want to be a part of, but not in a host like Justice like we have been doing. Even though I enjoy it immensely. I will think on this more if that will ease you. But," Purpose smiled in his shining light cupping Beth's face again, "if there is a future to be had, I would gladly walk into it by your side... Bethann."

* * *

  
So much going on at once. So fucking much just buzzing around like bloody flies. And now _THIS_?  
  
Carver puckered his mouth up at the dead dwarves right outside their door, eyes milky white, spittle running down their chins stark raving mad. Like Bartrand all over again, cept this lot wanted blood. Their blood. The fuck was going on now?  
  
His partner was still out of sorts finding out the truth behind him, kinda didn't help matters when he felt alone prodding the dead bodies with his sword. He ain't alone though, not with Bethy heaving in anger over the break in, over the Carta dwarves screwing up their plans right now. So, they gotta go deal with load of nug shit before anything else. Grand, just bleeding grand. Half pitted Warden armour covered some of the dead dwarves, which didn't help either.  
  
"Why us, huh?" his twin spat, "The fuck we do?"  
  
"Buggered if I know. Varric didn't have a clue either. Think it summit to do with Warden shit?"  
  
Bethann just rolled his eyes, storming back up the stairs to everyone sitting up there from the intrusion. He heard shouting filtering down to him, his twin yelling at Aeden about all this bullshit. Well... fuck it. He ran up the steps when something broke, seeing his twin seething in anger at the not Warden on his back on the floor.  
  
" **LYIN' SACKS OF SHIT!** "  
  
The Avvar sighed loudly looking up at Tobrius sitting there, ill as he was, he was still a hard-arse. The Warden-Scribe cleared his throat, then answered, "They want your blood because of what Malcolm did years ago for us. He, had to use blood to seal something highly dangerous in the Deep Roads. It seems," Tobrius rubbed his forehead, "someone has stirred a hornets nest right now."  
  
The twins stumbled back at the same time hearing that. No, no, dad wasn't, was he? He wasn't a blood mage, theres no way he was- "Your lyin'," came out of Carvers mouth, "He ain't some blood mage. He wasn't!"  
  
"Not in the way you know it, he wasn't. Sacred blood he called it, I don't actually know the Chasind term for sacred blood. Unfortunately, if the hornets nest has been stirred, we may have a serious problem on our hands. And you two," Tobrius looked at the pair of them pained, "will have to deal with it. Nathaniel will go with you to make sure nothing goes wrong, as will I. My last ditch in the Deep Roads."  
  
His brother flew off into another rage over it. He didn't blame Bethy one bit. Aeden tried to calm his twin down, but he was having none of it going back down to the clinic, and then out when they heard the door slam shut. Probably going to tell Cullen about it all, who was out with Katie and the pups buying stuff. _Shit, shit, shit._  
  
"Where we goin' then? Where did dad do this?" he asked them.  
  
It took them an hour to find the maps for Tobrius, the new Warden-Commander didn't look best pleased hearing about this either. The place wasn't marked on the maps, but old missives and letters guided them to the Vimmarks, right here in the Free Marches. Right under their bleedin' noses too. Like, literally, right under them in Kirkwall. A Warden prison to be exact, locked away for centuries until something stirred before they were born.  
  
Nathaniel spat on the floor in anger, "And this is why we broke away. All these lies, all these political backstab's and Maker knows what else from the rest of them. First: it were the ancient Thaig we didn't know about here. Second: This delightful bit of news! Why didn't you say anything Tobrius?"  
  
"Under Oath, remember. Need to know basis, unfortunately."  
  
"Oath? What Maker taken Oath? The one half of us refused to take! MAKER DAMMIT! Lets get this over and done with," the Warden-Commander headed down the stairs also, "Lets see what the rest of the order kept from us, hmm."


	23. Chapter 23

They had very little time to deal with this mess. Very little time indeed. With a few of them gone for a week, anything can happen to Sanctuary. Bethann still wasn't best pleased with what they found out about their dad, or the fact some of them kept quiet about this shit too. Typical, fucking, bloody, typical. Aeden was morose with him, with the rest of them too. But more so with him when they had a shouting match on the way here.  
  
One that lasted for three days, shouting at each other as they culled dwarves that charged them. Everyone was getting highly pissed off with the pair of them just letting loose. Ugh, he wished Cullen was here right now, but he wasn't, looking after Katie and the pups. Varric yelled at them both to shut up, but they never did going around in circles. Beth was driving himself insane with it. Ugh.  
  
It was the fourth day as they were underground Aeden pulled him to one side, "I know your angry, but gods above, enough already!"  
  
"I ain't angry, precious, I'm pissed the fuck off. You haven't seen me angry," Beth growled, "Why now, why all of this right now when we're 'bout to do somethin'?"  
  
"I, actually have no answers for you on that. You saw all those tainted dwarves rantin'. You saw all those Darkspawn trying to attack us. Whatever the Wardens did, your father did-" the Avvar cupped his face, tilting it up to meet those steely eyes, "You think I'm pleased to learn about all this too?"  
  
Bethann shrugged, then sulked up at him, "Just want one thing to go right for a change, you know. I bet you anythin' this Corypheus goes 'Mawhahahah', I just know it! Glad Fen ain't here if its some Magister piece of shitte."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
The snort that came out from his mouth, was on the side of hilarious trying to break free from cupped hands. He got scooped off the ground and carried to the small camp they set up. Ugh, bloody fucking Avvar.  
  
Carver quirked his brow at them both, "FINALLY! Makers nuts, thought you two would never shut the fuck up." He flipped his twin off getting carried into the tent. Beth frowned being dropped on his bedroll, the Avvar smirking tying the flaps shut.  
  
"No!" he warned trying to crawl out, only to be pulled backwards by his legs. "Avvar, treadin' a fine line here right now. Fucks sake we got shit to-"  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Stress relief," the bastard straddled the backs of his thighs, Beth huffed out going limp under the bigger man. "Sweetheart, when are you going to get it in your thick skull, you have two people who love you. Now, wheres that oil?"  
  
He huffed again, "Three," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Three what?"  
  
"Three people love me. I just- I can't- Whys it always three, huh? Circle of life bullshit. Ugh. Oh-" larger hands kneed his back right over his shoulder blades, " _mmmmmm_."  
  
Aeden hummed under his breath massaging over his back under his vest. He melted under the touch humming himself over it, getting tight in his body in a different way. Beth bit his lip from moaning as the massage went lower, right over the knots in his spine easing the tension from them. His betraying cock grew increasingly excited the more larger hands went over his skin, warming oils setting his nerves on fire.  
  
A soft moan passed his lips the lower it went, Aeden moving down his legs inching his leather over his backside. Seriously wasn't helping matters right now letting out another soft moan. They promised to never do any of this without Cullen, but the man, fuck, he could feel that bulge between his legs as much as his own was pressed on the bedroll.  
  
"So, who's the third person?" A rumble vibrated through-out his body, "Should me and Stanton be worried you have a third lover?"  
  
Bethann's body tightened more, his brain was half in bliss trying to answer. "Not, like that," he managed then bit his lip harder then spoke again, "We're friends."  
  
"Who is it?" the rumble got as bad as his wanting right now, hands kneading up his back again. "Someone we know?"  
  
Little harsh breaths went over his arms he had tucked under his head. His skin pricking, his cock aching the harder fingers dug into his spine. Beth's eyes closed nipping at his own skin, trying so hard not to rock his cock against fabric. Aeden lifted his hips slightly then tugged his leathers down to his knees, which made him hiss through his teeth when his cock was let loose. "Purpose," he mumbled, "we ahhh- shit. We work together sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
His mind was so mushy with the heat from the Avvar's hands, the oil and his stupid body getting tighter and tighter being massaged. But there was no other reply, just slick fingers going over his skin, stuttering breaths from his mouth still willing his body to stop this wanting right now. Easier said then done, really. Definitely easier said then done as light kisses were pressed on the cleft of his arse.  
  
No, the Avvar promised to not do this without Cullen present. Ugh, his mind swam as those kisses went over his buttocks, his little harsh breaths got panting digging nails into the meats of his palms. Their supposed to be working, not- not- _not_ whatever it is the bloody Avvar's trying to do right now!  
  
Bethann's body was so lax and loose, it was disgusting when he moaned a little louder. His cock grew more and more hard, he can feel the tell tale wet patch under him. "Aeden," his voice sounded rough and far too needy right now, "I- shit-"  
  
"Hmmm? Speak up, sweetheart."  
  
His panting got worse and worse, Aeden was no longer touching him just sitting back on his legs as his body got tighter and tighter. Twice, twice, this is happening again when he groaned loudly when magic raced down his arms. Twice he's come from barely done shit, but holy "FUCK!" his mind exploded into a million pieces as he came. Beth's eyes were wide open when it happened in shock, mouth panting heavily realising he just bloody did all that with everyone right outside.   
  
"Fuckin' ifrinn Avvar!" he ground out trying to roll away from the mess under him, the larger man hissing through his teeth getting an elbow in the gut, "Arsehole."  
  
Aeden winced, "Sorry. I just thought you needed- Lady, I just massaged you!"  
  
"An I came on my soddin' bed, precious. Work, yes, work, find this- Ugh, twice. Wanna make it third time the damn charm? No, don't. An get off me."

* * *

  
Nate and Tobrius gibbered at the Warden-Commander half gone with the Blight, flapping his arms about that they shouldn't be here. Talking about the master waking, not to say his name, nothing. The man was twitching every time he spoke, milky white eyes roving around his eye-socket's looking every which direction then them. Beth stepped back a few paces, "Should we kill him?" he whispered to Aeden.  
  
"Would be a kindness to do so. But he's been here thirty years," the Avvar puckered his mouth up turning his gaze away from Larius, "Reminds me too much of a blood mage Warden in Soldiers Peak. He lived over two hundred years on Taint and disgusting research alone."  
  
Bethann reeled back at that. He pulled the Avvar back a few more paces, "Are you fuckin' me right now! Is he dead?"  
  
Aeden didn't say anything for a very long time as the old Commander twittered on about their dad, some key that was in them: Their blood. Blah, blah fucking- Beth lost it again striking Larius down from his Tainted misery. "I've heard enough. Lets find this arsehole, put him back under an get the fuck outta here."  
  
"Was _THAT_ really necessary? He could of helped us!"  
  
His temper flared ten fold rounding on Tobrius, "Help us? He was already dead but forgot to die, Scribe. You wanted to die down here too, want a hand?" He lifted his palm up, lightening rolling around his fingers, "I can make that happen you know."  
  
"Sunshine, calm down. Can't be too far away, right?"  
  
He no longer cared brushing past them all, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He can feel his twins own agitation top out as much as his own over all this. Five days, five fucking days and they had two more to deal with it and get out back to Kirkwall. Two. Fucking. Days. He's so done with everything. So very, very done culling more dwarves getting in his way.  
  
Everyone had to chase after him to catch up.

* * *

  
If it wasn't one thing, it was something else. More Wardens greeted them, even if they stank of corruption and bitterness.  
  
"We've been searching for you," this Janika smirked out, "We need your blo-"  
  
Carver growled like the bear he was named for, aiming his sword right at her, "Don't. Soddin'. Say. It!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don.t."  
  
Janika screwed her mouth up then eyed the two Wardens with them, then Aeden, "Commander, perhaps you can aide us? I want to bind Corypheus to my will as tool. We can learn from him, we all can. Great power awaits us if we use him against the next Blight. What say you?"  
  
She had guts that was for sure, defiantly lifting her chin up to meet the Avvar's impartial face. Silence hung over everyone for a little while. A shuffle of a shoe as it went on longer, armour being moved, the air thick with tension-  
  
"Get fucked. Nathaniel Howe's the new Commander, and we broke away from you. So get fucked."  
  
"But- your the Hero of Ferelden! You can't just break away from the Grey, you just can't! Its against all laws the Warden's ever put in place." Her face hardened, "Fine, if thats how you all want it, then we'll do it our way."  
  
His twin got there before anyone else did. The three stood no chance against a berserker. Pathetic. They all left the bodies there and continued through this maze of SHIT. Tobrius was lagging behind now, his breathing waning.  
  
He wanted to live until they got to the top, Beth promised he would. But never promised not to kill him when they got up there. Because he was so done with every fucking thing.

* * *

  
"The sod's this shit?" Varric looked over the seal on the ground in the tower they climbed, "This what Ghoulie was on about?"  
  
Blood. Blood. Always fucking blood something or someone wanted. Blood. Their blood. Fucking gods taken blood. And this monster of a lock wanted it. He can feel it standing there, wanting it like some old call going through him. Through them both. Singing in their veins. Asking them permission. He wanted to be sick stepping further away.  
  
Whatever dad did, it wasn't enough. They know that now, they know it looking at the seal. What the fuck have the Warden's done? What were they trying to keep secret all these years? Who exactly was this Master Corypheus? Ugh, this wasn't helping.  
  
The twins look at each other then to the locks. They both had to do this, both of them. "Well," Carv rested on his great sword, "slice an dice. Come on idiot, at the same time."  
  
"Aye, same time."  
  
He hoped some demon didn't take notice when they do it, he didn't want to be bound in dirty blood magic to some leech. Sacred blood was one thing, but the filth around here, how did dad even resist it?  
  
They made their way to the seal, Carv slammed his sword down again. And then they nicked their thumbs over the edge. Just a drop from each should be enough, watching the red splash over the thing. They frowned looking at each other as nothing happened. Neither of them wanted to risk more blood as Beth healed the small wounds.  
  
Neither of them expected to be blasted back over the floors either as the mechanisms rumbled into life. Both their heads hit the ground hard, dazing them, plumes of dirt belched out from the seal. Stone ground stone as it opened. The center spinning faster and faster now sucking back in the dirt, the air crackling with forgotten magics. Their hearts raced holding onto each other as they got off the floor, Varric aiming Bianca from behind just in case.  
  
Everyone had their weapons ready, Tobrius was leaning against some wall writing everything down. Of course he was, just so no-one forgets what happened here.  
  
The floor around the seal cracked wide as much as the lock finished spinning, the lid, from the inside, was being pushed open.  
  
"Er- what?" Beth blinked at the massive hand reaching up, blasting it away with magic that made him want to puke again. The hand clawed going back down, then- then- some half twisted thing uncurled itself out of the seal, floating off the ground like shades do.  
  
"Be this some dream? Be this dwarven roads? Quam vana. Where be the sacerdos to greet me?"  
  
Bethann's mouth fell open at the hideously twisted thing of a man when it finally faced them. His clothing, torn and tattered, twisted around the flesh in his chest. His face, gods, his face was no better, half formed into some sort of headdress. But his arms, they were long taloned things of arms, outstretched as it spoke. Darkness went through him looking up at the thing called Corypheus.  
  
For some reason, for some strange reason beyond him, the thing of a man felt familiar. The same old call went through him, sung through his blood but resisted it, forcing it away like flith, but the thing was... familiar. Theres no way it can be. _No way._ Carver had the same look as him, the Warden's on the other hand, looked very very afraid clutching their heads.  
  
"Vos," Corypheus pointed right at them, "The blood in you... held me? I smell it in you. But yet-" it cocked its head at them all, pondering out loud, "They be pure. They be unclean. Novus." 

_What. The. Fuck?_ "Your, your a Magister?" Beth felt very small right now asking this monster of a man, "Ifrinn fuilteach."  
  
"I am Corypheus, puer. Be you acolythis of Dumat? Be you Tevinter? No, you speak alia lingua."  
  
"Stop talkin' to it, Bethy. Fucks sake idiot. Its a darkspawn. DARKSPAWN! Think he's off his rocker really."  
  
Blood. Pure. Unclean. Blood. Blood. Singing calling, wanting, repulsing. The fuck's going on looking at his twin again, the very same look on his face as before. The monster of a man was talking in riddles once more, but Beth's mind span and span and span out of control. The Warden's were flinching, trying to fight something back. Aeden was panicking trying to calm the two of them down, the dwarf didn't know what to do aiming at Corypheus then at the Warden's flailing their arms about.  
  
Unclean blood. Pure blood. Tainted Blood. Sacred blood- _Oh... no_. It hit him hard when it pieced together, dragging his brother away from prying ears. "Mum. She- she was- We're not- Its in our blood!" he hissed, "Sacred blood, is in OURS! Thats why dad- she- they- they made us for this. We're so fucked."  
  
Carv balked, going more whiter then their pale skin, "We're what, half fuckin' Maker taken Chasind Darkspawn?" Beth shook his head to disagree, "Phew, alright. So, why ain't we doing what their doing?"  
  
"They hear him," Beth pointed at the Nate on his knees, "we don't. Anders said Warden's hear the Blight cos they drink their blood, tainting them. But not us, because we're made from Sacred blood. Pure blooded Chasind. We're," he smirked going into battle stance, "immune to his bullshit, to Darkspawn bullshit. Think we should keep this to ourselves, yeah."  
  
"Yeah. Lets fuck him up."  
  
Corypheus roared in anger trying to control the Warden's, "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave IN YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -   
> Ifrinn - Hell  
> Ifrinn fuilteach - Bloody Hell
> 
> Latin:  
> Quam vana - How empty  
> Sacerdos - Priest  
> Vos - You  
> Novus - Interesting  
> Puer - Child/Boy  
> Acolythis - Acolytes  
> Alia lingua - Another language


	24. Chapter 24

It felt never ending, the whole fight just went on and on and on. Varric was lagging, hardly able to lift Bianca up as more ice crashed on around them. Nathaniel ran out of arrows ages ago, using just the daggers he had strapped to him. Tobrius was tucked up out the way, his skin grey and sallow looking. The Avvar caught his breath, wrapping the last bandage around his hand.  
  
But the twins, the twins fought and fought and fought like a well oiled mechanism, drawing from each other hates. Bethann would of drawn on the world around him as usual, but not with this arsehole screaming at them again. Stones jutted up creating barriers blocking them off, then more ice fell creating more barriers.  
  
It was almost ever ending, and Corypheus wasn't anywhere near defeated.  
  
Thunk-click-ting-ting then a loud sigh went up, "I'm out! Can't do shit!"  
  
"Dammit. Carv on your left flank," he rolled barely out the way, ice slammed right next to him. His twin ran over to the last pedestal, bringing his great sword down on it like before. It sputtered like before. It pissed the ancient Magister off, like before. He really, really needed more magic to deal with this arsehole, he really could do with Purpose right now. But he told the spirit to keep out the way while their down here.  
  
_Shit_. He really need an edge right now. He-  
  
Aeden charged full bore at Corypheus while he was focused on Carv. The massive axe swung out, catching over the hideous things back, black blood oozed out of him over the floor. The thing roared out in anger. And that was all the edge Beth needed.  
  
Dodgy, what he was about to do, but he needed to do it. He pulled on the black ooze drawing it closer to him, closer to the raging Magister getting harassed. His fingers clawed shaping it, twisting it to his will, even though it made his insides want to come outside with the feeling. He pushed all that away clawing his fingers even tighter, gritting his teeth hard, small beads of sweat ran down his brow forcing the impurity away from him.  
  
It almost snapped. It almost sunk into him. He wasn't going to allow dirty blood magic inside his body at all.  
  
But his mind swam, everything swam on him forming it to his will. Fingers flexed outward, arms reaching up to the heavens, then let the whole shit go right back into Corypheus. Dangerous, so bloody dangerous. He could feel demons plucking right there with what he did, right there teetering on the edge of the fade. But the dirty magic and blood slunk back into the wounds on the Magister, it sunk in through-out his body. His face contorted in pain and betrayal looking at him.  
  
"Quare?" the thing asked collapsing on his knees, "Vos, puer, could of been a god."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Bethann swirled his arms about, fire raced along the ground right into the things face. Flesh seared, clothing were burning the more he pushed the flames against the force pushing back. A pained feeling went through him, he brushed that off as well. Carv brought his sword right over Corypheus's head, severing the thing in one fell swoop. It rolled away like a cats toy, it rolled away with eyes that burned into his like a disappointed parents look. He knows that fucking look from Leandra.  
  
But it was over, it... was all over now. Hours, it felt like they fought. _Hours_. But it was now over and they finished what dad couldn't do, what the Warden's couldn't do and kept secret.  
  
And now, now they needed to go back as soon as possible. He looked over at Tobrius leaning against the wall, unmoving. He didn't need to know why. The man was dead. He died right where he wanted to die, how he wanted to die. The quill rolled out from his fingers as his last breath was expelled, the book already on the ground pages fluttering in the now cool breeze. But he was dead.  
  
Aeden panted heavily, nodding his head in approval, then kicked the dead Magister for good measure.  
  
"Sunshine, Junior, Titan, I think we're done here."  
  
"Me too. Shit," Bethann wiped the sweat from his face, "gonna take us days to get back now. Shit, shit, shit."  
  
They all looked about, Tobrius had already mentioned he wanted no pyre, just to be left here for the elements as it should be. He wanted no Rites, no words, no nothing. But there was nothing for them to take back at all. Not like anyone wanted to take anything out from here as it was. Aeden clutched his wrist again, pain went over his face, brushing Nathaniel off away from him. But, but, there was something odd with Nate, the way he cocked his head then shook it.  
  
Maybe he's trying to hear if theres any more Darkspawn or tainted shit? Yeah. They needed to get out of here right now if there was.

* * *

  
"Sweetheart, can we talk?" Bethann rolled his eyes up to the Avvar, his mouth puckered nodding his head. "Good. I've come to a decision and, I'm not too sure how your going to like it much."  
  
"An whats that?"  
  
Aeden dipped his head down and smiled sadly, "Its been nice being with you and Stanton these past months, teachin' you both things. But, I've made up my mind, I want to go be with my people again. Two blood or no, I want to be with the Avvar in the Frostbacks."  
  
_Oh._ Thats... not what he was expecting to hear at all. Bethann stopped them both letting the other three go ahead of them. "Are you sure? Your gonna get shunned, precious. Think 'bout it. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"More then anything. I know what we spoke of before, but after this?" he shrugged waving his hands about everywhere, "After you being so angry with me? I think it would be best."  
  
And theres another gut punch right there. His mood soured even more when they set off again. It soured and simmered and got even more foul, kicking stones out the way into the back of his twins boots. So thats it, huh. Thanks for the fucking, see you later. "Ifrinn," he mumbled under his breath, "was going to bind, but I guess not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'. I said nothin', Avvar. Fine, whatever. Sure, go be with 'em. Thanks for everythin' I suppose." He knows he's sounding like a petulant child right now, but he really was hoping, "I was gonna ask you an Cullen to- never mind. If thats what you want, then fuckin' fine."  
  
The silence was deafening now. It was deafening trailing after him. His mood soured and soured and soured even more. It was taking too long to get home as well, and having to walk along side someone you wanted to spend- Fuck's sake, he picked up the biggest bloody stone he could see and threw it. A few years ago, he wouldn't be in this position at all. He wouldn't of understood a bloody thing about it, and now? Shit, and now that he can see with wide eyes, it pissed him the fuck off.  
  
Fine, he had Cullen to be with then if Aeden was gonna fuck off. He had Katie and Shadow, his twin and Fenris. If _THATS_ how Aeden felt, then, fine. He actually felt a little used, yes, thats what he was feeling right now, fucking used. That how Anders felt when he went for Cullen instead? Used? No, he had Dillan and Justice as it should be.  
  
"Arsehole," he muttered, then said it even louder, "ARSEHOLE!"  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
He rounded on the larger man, pushing his fingers right in his chest, "I thought you wanted to BE with us! Then you do this? I was gonna bind with you and Cullen, you fuckin' arsehole of an Avvar. But fine," he spat out the sour taste in his mouth, "sure, go be with 'em. Don't come runnin' back to us when shit hits the wind. Alright."  
  
"Beth. Gods above, you wanted to- I wasn't serious on all that you know. I just wanted- I wanted to feel normal for a while. I'm sorry."  
  
"YOU USED BOTH OF US! You stay the fuck away from me, you hear! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"I didn't use you, Chasind. I wanted to show the two of you-"  
  
His anger topped out, aiming his hand rolling with lightening at the Avvar, "Stay. Away. From. Me. I won't say it again. Fuckin' user."  
  
The Avvar spat on the ground right by his feet then stormed off ahead of them all. But his anger, ifrinn fuilteach, his anger bubbled up like nothing before. The lightening still rolled around his fingers heaving with it. He's so done. He's so fucking done with EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. Betrayal, now he knows how Anders felt, how Corypheus looked at him with it in his eyes, how everyone else felt when they get backstabbed so hard.  
  
_Betrayal._  
  
"Bethy, put it away, brother. Put it away, giùlain fhèin thu fhèin."  
  
He didn't the more he heaved in anger. He didn't slowly turning to face his twin. He didn't when he sneered his face right on up, and pointed, "I'll put it away the moment their all dead. All of them. The Templars, the dirty magic users, and pieces of shit who think they get away with ANYTHIN'! **I'LL PUT IT AWAY WHEN THEIR ALL DEAD**!"  
  
"Then save it for them, yeah. Not me, not Varric, not Nate and not Aeden. Save that anger for them, brother."  
  
"Oh, I'll use it on 'em too. But I'm so fuckin' done, Carv. You keep that fuckin' Avvar away from me. You keep him well away from me." Bethann smirked lowering his head a little, "An when we get back, we're gonna fuck everyone up. An I'm gonna bind to Cullen. And if he doesn't want it, then I'll go my own way, Carv. I'll go my own way with Katie and Shadow, back in Ferelden, and do what I want."

* * *

  
Four long bloody days it took them to get back. Four, too long days, trudging through the Vimmarks for Sanctuary. But they were home, and dirty, and needed to drink the entire of the Hanged Man dry. Not Beth. He made his excuses and headed right on home.  
  
Boots were the first thing to come off, hopping up the stairs doing so. His coat, then shirt, then pants all came off trailing behind him through the living area. Charlie's staff got hung up in his door when he pushed it shut, not like he actually used it where they were, but it was a comfort on his back. He cocked his head at Cullen laying sprawled out on the bed asleep, covers wrapped around his waist.  
  
Shit, that was such a tantalizing sight right now when he crawled up it for the man right there.  
  
Bethann dipped his head down, his nose barely brushing against that skin, inhaling the scent of Cullen the higher he went. The scent that aroused him greatly, aroused him more the anything right now. His mouth ghosted over bared neck right there, smelling the musk that was uniquely the other mage. His mouth drooled with it. His mouth watered tentatively tracing his tongue over that smooth jaw, tracing lightly to those lips that parted.  
  
Pale brown eyes blearily blinked open, blond mass of wavy hair messy all over the pillow looked so beautiful. Cullen smiled softy up at him, "Your back."  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
"And you wake me up for what? Play time?"  
  
"Shhh," Bethann pressed his mouth over the others gently, straddling the warm body right there. He didn't wake him up for sex, even though his cock said otherwise licking slowly into Cullen's mouth right now. Even though hands skim up his sides to his back, pulling him down even more against the warmth. A soft moan comes from the back of Beth's throat, twining his tongue with the others, fingers slowly digging in deep on his back.  
  
He didn't want play time, he wanted to reassure himself right now after everything thats happened this past fortnight, that he wanted this man right here more then anything.  
  
"Cullen," he murmured softy over those lips, "bind with me. Please."  
  
A low sound caught on that mouth right there, the low sound that rumbled up from that chest right into him. Pale brown eyes were blown wide looking into his own lyrium blue. Tinges of pink went over cheeks, down the neck and settles right on that chest right there.  
  
"You want to marry me? Makers breath, Bethy. I'm half asleep, with you right on-top of me hard as stone. Kissing me. You expect me to think right now?"  
  
He chuckled deeply down at the man, "No. But, I'm serious. Bind with me, Cullen. Marry. Whatever you want to call it. Stay with me an Katie."  
  
"I-I-I- oh, Maker." Cullen's face flushed even more, gripping his back even tighter in his grasp. "Maker, I- Yes, alright. Makers bloody poxy breath, Bethy."  
  
And that, made him giddy crashing his lips with Cullen's. It made him giddy, and whole, and everything right now getting rolled over onto his back. Even more giddy with the nips over his adams apple, over his neck and shoulders, hips slowly being ground against his. He smiled wide arching his own hips up, holding onto that firm arse right there, and moaned out loud as teeth sunk into his flesh.  
  
His mind was in a state of bliss as they made love into the early hours of the morning. _THIS_ , means everything to him right now.

* * *

  
_Hawkes,_  
  
_You do not know who I am. But I come with a warning._  
_Divine Justinia has heard of the troubles within Kirkwall, from the mages and Templars within its walls._  
_But she is concerned that this may spill out into the rest of Thedas._  
  
_My warning is this - She believes an Exalted March is in order to right the troubles there. She has yet_  
_to decide when it will be necessary, perhaps not at all. Divine Justinia received an Annulment from one_  
_Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard, to cleanse all those from the circle there._  
  
_Do what you must to protect the innocent and punish those with malicious intents. The Divine is a_  
_reasonable woman, Hawkes, prove her wrong in what you do. Show her that the circle there is as abusive_  
_as we hear._  
  
_I wish you luck in what you do. Makers blessing on you all._  
  
_Sister Nightingale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -  
> Ifrinn fuilteach - Bloody Hell  
> Ifrinn - Hell  
> Giùlain fhèin thu fhèin - Behave yourself  
> Quare? - Why?  
> Vos, puer - You, boy


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for chapter -   
> Heilung | LIFA - Othan LIVE - https://youtu.be/GPV38e7yfSo  
> Meaning - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/othan-odin.html#songtranslation

The armour fitted nicely on his frame. Both their frames standing side by side over looking the Gallows. Carv's was more bulky then his lighter. But they were no less terrifying over looking the monstrosity in the middle of the water. Bethann sneered his lip up watching the boats come over the water, the group behind them getting restless wanting to go already.  
  
They had **ONE** chance to do this, one bloody chance and by fuck was he going to make it count. Everything was already set up, Anders and Dillan waiting for the signal with Varric.  
  
Fenris smiled at them both, finally accepting who he was now. Aeden and Cullen were speaking in low voices well away from them which Beth frowned at looking away. His daughter was safe and sound with Avi, her man Cor, Saemus and Ashaad in his home. That last two would be fleeing Kirkwall once this was done, they no longer had a home here. He didn't blame them. Carv and the rest already agreed they wouldn't be able to stay here either, if the Divine really did catch wind of what their going to do.  
  
The bombs they worked hard on, were tested in the Bone Pit. Fucking Makers balls, they nearly killed themselves the first time trying it out. Too much Sela Petrae. Then not enough Drakestone. Ugh, took a week to get it right. But they got in the end, with the courting trio slinking off to go celebrate and Bethy internally cursing them the entire time.  
  
"Better hurry up," his twin growled in his throat at the boats taking their damn sweet time, "or I'm gonna swim over there."  
  
"You an me both, brother." Bethann frowned over at Aeden and Cullen again still talking quietly. They fuck was going on there with them two? Ugh, always something right now looking over everyone with them. Winged-Bears were elsewhere with ships waiting for the charges, their horses already aboard with the Dalish and Chasind to go back to Ferelden.  
  
He cracked his knuckles getting sick of waiting, the new leather creaking rolling his shoulders. The dark metal on his armour not even glinting in the sunlight stepping down the docks steps, summoning cold over his fingers then over the water freezing it solid. They've waited long enough, he wasn't in the mood any longer.   
  
His taloned fingers clawed up, lightening rolling around in them before he struck out at the Templars in the boats.  
  
Fuck 'em, he's so done. He has a family to protect.  
  
He can hear his brother bark a laugh going over the half frozen water, his booted feet hitting the ice with the rest of them. "Fucking knew you couldn't wait, Bethy!"  
  
"Done with waitin'. Done with everythin'. They fall today. All of 'em."  
  
Several roars erupted behind them, the Wilders skating over the ice weapons held firmly in their hands, magic dancing over skin eager for battle. The Dalish who wanted to join rode past on Halla's, their hooves scuffing up the frozen water, their nostrils flaring in annoyance as much as the rest of them.  
  
A whisper near his ear made him smile, a hand on his shoulder gripped it tight slinking into him, bolstering him as normal. Purpose sighed filling him out as Beth pulled on the world around him. They can see almost all Order guarding the steps, but what chance did they stand right now? Send out a few Smites or Cleanses, won't even touch half of them as they all just dipped their heads and charged.  
  
Fear no longer gripped him taking six out at once with a fireball. It no longer scared him looking into their terrified eyes hidden behind helms, screaming as they melted from the heat. He no longer was afraid of _ANY_ of them, roaring out like the mountain lion he was named for.  
  
Purpose hummed in approval as the whole group clashed like head-butting rams. Sword struck with sword, magic was snuffed out with Smites, but that barely slowed them down as Bethann struck out again in anger. They had a job to do, him and the shaman, and they needed to get there as quickly as possible before time was up. The white haired elf sent up the first signal from the bow, it was received when one was sent back as agreed.  
  
Bethann turned to watch it happen. Maker and the Gods was it beautiful watching that Chantry explode out over Hightown, the sound of it hitting them mere seconds later. Then the first Templar barracks went up, then the second, killing any Templar that remained behind. No-one cared in the least if any of them were good or not. They _ALL_ were going down, all of them.  
  
"Bethy, go."  
  
He smirked at his twin, then ran off through the courtyard fighting. Aeden and Cullen were supposed to be with him, but they weren't there when he looked over his shoulder. The fuck? The fuck was going on there? _THAT_ wasn't part of the plan. He puckered his mouth up striking out at anyone foolish to get in his way. Purpose sent an image on the inside of the Gallows to him, showing him which way to go for their prize.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured slamming fireballs behind him, catching Templars that chased him. Mages within the walls joined in, flinging what they can to give him time. If they wanted to get out, they'd better hurry the fuck up. And if any of them even _THINK_ about slitting wrists, he'll kill them too. For their blood magic was filthy, like Tevinters. It wasn't pure, it wasn't the sacred kind. No, he would kill them regardless if he even sees a hint of a blade grace wrists.  
  
He came across the door he needed. He blasted it open, the wood splintered and smoldered into nothingness to the ones he really needs. And there they were, all of them either standing or sitting waiting patiently for an order of some kind. The rest huddled in corners crying, shaking in fear.  
  
"You are to come with me. They are boats waitin' for you all for Ferelden, where you'll all be safe. Please," Bethann dipped his head at the Tranquiled mages, to the children gaping at him with wide eyes, "But we have to leave now. There's not goin' to be much time. Okay. Follow me."  
  
One child mage crawled on hands and knees over to him, no more then seven and asked, "Will we be safe?"  
  
"Aye, you will be. No more circles, no more Templars, no more hurt. But we gotta go now. Like, right now, trust me on that."  
  
Every single child there took hold of one of the Tranquil's hand, guiding them out. His heart broke looking over the magelings who'd be cruelly cut from everything, he took three in his arms and carried them out himself. Bethann guided them through the halls, down to the basements where solitary was. Each cell had someone in them, half-starved and scared asking to be let out. But his spirit friend said to leave them, even the other magelings said leave them there.  
  
Blood mages. Yeah, they can rot in there running past the cells down more steps to the hidden entrance into the Gallows. Sigrun was already there waving them on, "Better hurry."  
  
"I know, anyone else goin'?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, got a few on there. Elderly and the infirm."  
  
Good, good. Means everyones doing their fucking job. All except the other two that vanished into thin air. Bethann wasn't exactly pleased they pissed off, but he had other things to do right now then worry about that bullshit. He handed the three little Tranquil boys over to Velanna and Nate, who's mouths puckered seeing the state they were all in. He knows. They ain't gonna suffer any more once he's done here.  
  
"Hawke, stay safe," Nate caught his arm before he set off again, "Theres something wrong with the Knight-Commander."  
  
"I'll deal with it. You stay safe too huh, see you on the other side."  
  
"Maker, the Gods and Ancestors watch over you," the entire Winged-Bears put their hands on the chests in respect. He did it back to them in return, softly smiling, then bounded the way he came for the final showdown.  
  
Purpose filled him again running as fast as he can back through the place. Running through bodies of both Templar and mage, and of course, fucking blood mages. He knew some would sneering his lip up, feeling echoes of demons half bound to the dead bastards. The spirit sneered as much as he did, murmuring, "Filth, all of them. Pathetic wastes of space."  
  
"They are that. Now, lets go say hello to the bitch, hmm. Hopefully Carv an the rest of 'em dealt with enough for me to," he smirked stepping back out into the sun, "play with."  
  
"Oh, no doubt there. Seems they left you a few. Shame, I was hoping for more booms."  
  
Bethann barked a laugh throwing his arms out, letting the world fill his being, drawing on the veil, the fade, the spirit and those still standing. His fingers clawed, the spirit skittered over his skin as he roared out slamming his fists on the ground. The stones rippled like water knocking the Templars off their feet, but she... oh, she turned around to glare at him, aiming her sword that glowed bright red at him.  
  
"No," he whispered, feeling that red idol shit scratch over his skin, "she was the one who took it!"  
  
Meredith screeched like a dying bird at him, " **YOU ARE A CANCER! FILTH IN THE EYES OF THE MAKER!** I will cleanse you all from the face of Thedas. All your kind, barbarian. Maker, grant me STRENGTH!"  
  
The ugly scratching tugged at his magic, at the spirit in him as statues came to life around him. Red snaked over the ground from the sword she planted in the ground, her eyes as red as blood screaming in rage at him. _What the hell?_ What the actually fucking hell was THIS shit? This wasn't part of the plan, fuck no when the bronze statues came right at him. All of them swiping out with hands and swords. And he was alone in doing this. He told them all to go when the other flare went up.  
  
All he had was Purpose, the world around him. Theres no way he can kill them all on his own. _Theres no way._

* * *

  
"Anders, something isn't right."  
  
Dillan looked over at the Gallows from Hightown's steps from among the rubble, "Makers arse, somethings not right at all. You feel that? Its like-"  
  
"-the world sucked itself inward. Justice is kinda freaking out right now with the feeling. Andraste's flaming sword," Anders started to run down the steps at the massive flashes coming from the Gallows, "I think thats Beth!"  
  
His partner grabbed his arm as they both skirted around the broken stone, falling onto each other racing as fast as they can down the steps. The feeling hit them again, the breath stolen from their lungs when it happened once more. The Wilders still in Sanctuary were all gob-smacked looking in that direction, Branok had tears in his eyes when he caught up with them.  
  
"Someones dead. I- someones dead. Gods feel it," he choked, "Lady's angry, see," he pointed up to the sky.  
  
Anders mouth fell open at the birds flying over head darkening the skies. Hundreds, thousands of them flying towards the Gallows still sparking off the strange feeling, the flashes of red light going over everything. _Oh Maker no, tell him its not Beth who died! TELL HIM IT'S NOT BETH!_ Tears welled up in his eyes thinking about Katie, thinking about Shadow being without him. His heart clenched in his chest taking hold of Dillan's hand.  
  
A single bird landed in-front of them all there. A single bird cocked its head and spread its wings at them all. Branok fell on to his knees as he wept. Anders didn't understand looking the bird over, wasn't one he knew. Wasn't one he's seen before as it joined the rest still flying towards the Gallows. But his heart sank to the depths of his boots as the Avvar cried up into the sky, blue flames racing over his arms reaching up.  
  
"Lady, why? WHY! WHY DO THIS! Please. I beg you Lady, please. Do something!"  
  
"What in the Makers name is going on? Branok, who-" panic laced his voice at the Avvar, "who- whats going on?"  
  
Another massive feeling hit them all. Some of the Wilders collapsed onto the ground, others howled into the sky as much as Branok did. The Dalish clasped hands over their mouths, muttering in elven as they wept. Anders still didn't understand what the fuck was going on, deciding to just go see what the fuck for himself. The spirit in him was wailing as much as everyone else around him. Dread seeped into his core, he knew. He just knew it was Bethann running through them all.  
  
Dillan ran with him, "Fucking void, I don't like this, I really fucking don't, love."  
  
His voice left him clasping hands with Dillan again, virtually flying down the docks steps to the frozen water. They ran as fast over the could on the now worn surface, another of those waves hit them, the ice cracked under their feet with it. Anders bottom lip quivered pushing himself as hard as he could to see, to find out, to take Beth's body back to his twin who was somewhere back there with the others.   
  
The thousands of birds swooped down before them, the sound was deafening as they all called over each other. The two of them stopped to watch the birds swirl around like a raging storm, feathers fluttered down in-front of their faces as the sound got worse. The strange feeling washed over them gently this time. And then- then the birds like the storm they were, went back up into the sky carrying something between them all. He had no idea what as they all flew away. But something else shook him out of it-  
  
" **NOOOOO!** "  
  
That single scream scared the living shit out of him running up the steps. It scared everything out of him staring at the mess in-front of them through-out the courtyard. Every single statue was lain in pieces over the stones. Scorch marks went over the walls. Red stained everywhere he looked. Something ugly went over his skin from something in the middle of the place, something that felt familiar. Something that wanted to make him vomit; the Knight-Commander forever etched scream on her frozen face coated in red.  
  
But what shook him the most, were the amount of bodies of mages littering everywhere. Daggers next to their bodies as one final push as they turned abomination. Thats not what scared him, it was two bodies laying near the Knight-Commander's now statue, Bethann sitting there holding both their hands as he cried.  
  
"Maker, no, no, nonononono," Anders ran over to the younger mage, "Please tell- Maker please tell me-"  
  
Bethann didn't say anything looking at him still holding their hands. Both of his lips quivered as he shook, blood and fuck knows what else coated him when Anders healed his wounds. But his aura can only feel one life force there, the other. The other was long gone. Anders dropped to his knees looking at them both, then to blond hair poking out from the helm, laying there covered in much more muck then Beth.  
  
"Wheres Aeden?" He couldn't see his former Commander anywhere.  
  
The younger mage screwed his face up, clutching those hands tighter, "Gone. The- the birds took him. They took him. She killed him. They took him."  
  
"Then, who's that?" he pointed to the one he was holding hands with, "A mage from here?" Anders frowned trying to see if it was one he recognised. Too much blood coated that one as Bethann choked another sob.  
  
"I- I don't know," he sobbed out, "The birds, they- and then he was- their both dead! She- she- Anders she killed him. His, his head was cut off Anders! She killed him! She killed Aeden like he was nothin'. Oh diathan, the sword, the sword she had. It glowed bright red. She glowed like a blood mage, Anders. We- we have to get 'em out of here."

* * *

  
His twin never left his side as he mourned. They all mourned the loss of two people they came to know well. One returned to the Lady of the Skies, the other pyred as was his wish if he died. But Carv never left his side as his heart broke into pieces, holding the silver coin in his hand from Cullen. The last thing he gave him for luck, for love, for their binding thats never going to happen any more.  
  
It broke, snapped in two, almost killing him with his grief. Katie never left his side either, her wisp friend caressing his face to soothe him. Tears felt like lava pouring out from his face, they stung and hurt, and the pain in his chest ripped him apart. He was a drunken mess when his daughter wasn't with him for three days, everyone allowing him to grieve everything out from his body.   
  
But Cullen was gone, the man he was going to bind with... was gone.  
  
Aeden culled by that bitch too. She took him from the Avvar, from Branok, but the Lady took him home where he should be. And now, now all Bethann had to love, was his daughter. He had no-one now, no-one at all.  
  
It was the eleventh day of his grief he finally went down to the clinic one night. He went to see the one that he held hands with in the Gallows, who he still has no idea who it was. Purpose was missing, no-one knew where he was, not the fade, not in the mortal world, no-where. She probably killed him too with her filth.  
  
But he went to see that one laying on the bed still out from everything. He looked over the face, over the short dark hair over his head, the strange tug from him when he sat on the edge. Magic yes, slight, but there was magic in there somewhere. Why was he, besides himself, still alive after everything? It didn't make any sense at all. He looked to be the same age as him? Same height too. Muscular in his body. A face chiseled from stone almost.   
  
He doesn't ever remember seeing a mage in the Gallows like him. A guard perhaps? A former Templar? He had no idea as nothing was making sense again.  
  
"Nothin' ever does any more," he sadly said out looking over the silver coin in his hand, "None of it makes sense." His eyes slipped closed sighing out heavily into the partially darkened clinic. Anders and Dillan were out late, still helping those that wanted to leave, with healing, and comfort. Justice was too distraught over everything to even come out and talk. He didn't blame the spirit, this entire thing was distressing.  
  
"Everything," a very, very weak voice rasped out on the bed, "makes sense... in the end."  
  
He almost fell off the bed at the sound, the coin dropped to the floor staring wide eyed at the person right there. Fade green eyes greeted him, a small smile was on his face, but it was the voice he knows _oh so_ well. "Purpose!" he squeaked out, "Diathan, thats you!"  
  
"Yes? It's me. But I feel strangely full." Purpose frowned trying to move. His mouth fell open as wide as his eyes, looking at his hand when he lifted it, "I'm mortal? But- but how!"  
  
"Oh, ifrinn, the Lady-" it snapped into place: The birds taking Aeden away, the waves of the fade going over them all, him being the only other alive with him. "She, she granted you mortal life, Purpose. She must of given it to you, when you- When they both- she gave it to you." _For me_ , his mind supplied. _For me too_.  
  
Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks taking the former spirits hand in his again, he couldn't tell what he was, none of them could, because he was full mortal now. The pulse under his fingers when he felt it, the rise and fall of his chest, the ever widening eyes staring at him in shock.  
  
"I, I know we talked about this. But, I never thought I would. I didn't think I would _BE_ a mortal. I remember little of what happened, Bethann. How- I just- So I'm flesh and bones now?"  
  
"Aye, aye you are."  
  
The former spirit's face split in two when he smiled. And by everything, it filled Bethann's soul with it right now. Like it filled him when they merged as well. "Then I thank the Lady of the Skies for this gift, I thank her and your gods for this. I thank you too, Bethann, for everything."  
  
They both embraced as he cried more, the former spirit murmuring in his hair like he has done before. It filled him completely.

* * *

  
_Niklas Haugen,_  
  
 _Makers grace, vær så snill let this be you min sønn. I have been trying to find you these past twenty four years, trying to find_  
 _where they took you from us. If this is you, if this is the one they call Anders, Maker be praised!_  
  
 _If you wish not to write me, I will understand. But, this is your father, min sønn, this, is your father trying to reach you._  
  
 _Your mother, your brothers and sister, will weep for joy if this is you, Niklas. Maker forgive me, you do not know how long I_  
 _regretted doing what I did to you. Jeg var redd, you burnt down our barn sønn. Jeg var redd, to the thought you would accidentally_  
 _do that in your sleep to us all._  
  
 _Oh, min sønn, it pained me watching your mother weep when they chained you. It pained me to see her place the pillow she made for_  
 _you in your arms. It pained me when I tried to find where they took you. But we never knew. None of us did. They would never tell us._  
 _We thought they killed you._  
  
 _Vær så snill, Niklas, if this is you, vær så snill, forgive me for what I did to you. To our family. Alt som skjedde._  
  
 _If you will not write to me, write to your mother. Write to the brothers and sister you never got to know. They are strapping, all_  
 _of them. True Anderfels, true Orth in their veins. We hear what is happening around us, our small village has welcomed many different_  
 _people to stay while they travel._  
  
 _Elves, min sønn, those Dalish elves stayed with us. Your mother baked and baked her heart out for them all. The elves wanted her recipes_  
 _for her cakes. We are but a small village, but it felt alive with songs, vibrant with colour, bright with the stories. Most here have_  
 _never met Dalish before, det var fantastisk._  
  
 _Niklas, we still live in the same village we have always done. In the same house you were born in. Perhaps it is too long ago for you_  
 _to remember. Cannich, min sønn, the place you called Ratspit when you were little. Do you remember that?_  
  
 _Vær så snill, write soon. Vi savner deg._  
  
 _Espen & Julia Haugen._  
  
  
The letter fell on the bed as he wept. Tears poured down his face looking at the words his father wrote, looking at the name he hasn't been called in so bloody long, stare right up at him from the sheets. Anders choked picking it back up to re-read, remembering that house, the floors, the barns outside. The smell of his mothers cooking in the kitchen, her smile as she sewed in the evenings.  
  
Strange, how one simple letter can bring back so many memories he thought he poxy well lost. He still barely remembers his younger siblings, but his mother and father, Andraste's arse does he.  
  
"Love? Whats wrong?"  
  
Anders smiled up at Dillan, then burst into tears again passing the letter over, "They found me." His heart felt like it burst in his chest watching his partner read the letter, then slumped down on the bed next to him all flustered. "I know, right."  
  
"Niklas Haugen," Dillan smiled just as watery as he was, "Thats your real name. Makers fat toe, your names Niklas, Anders! I bloody like that."  
  
"So do I. I- shit, should I write now, or later or- or-" he was starting to babble trying to figure out to do, until his hands got taken then pulled in for a hard hug. Justice beamed like a sun in him, wrapping the dark blue smoke around them all. His lover, his best friend, finally had his name, his family back. He sent an image of him smiling wide, that he should go see them instead of a letter. All of them.  
  
"Are you serious? Just, drop in and- and- Justice I-"  
  
Dillan pulled back from the embrace, "I think he has a point. Better then some poxy letter, yeah."  
  
Outnumbered two to one. Andraste's pert tits, why the hell not. They were all leaving any way, so why not all go together back to Ferelden. He's so done here in Kirkwall, he finally had a home, a family to go back too now.

* * *

  
The boat rocked with them all on it, it rocked as they all spat into the sea at Kirkwall in the distance. Purpose rested his head Beth's shoulder ruffling his hair as he sighed out, Katie giggling at him when he bopped her nose. Daisy boofed up at them with Shadow curling around the mabari puppy to keep her safe.  
  
Everyone, had everything they needed on the boat. Varric stayed behind with Aveline and her man, Kirkwall was his home after all. But it felt like Beth lost his right arm leaving his friend behind. Not like they can't write. But still, kinda hurt leaving him and Aveline in Kirkwall to clean up. He left enough money with them for it. As if he didn't have enough to spread around anyway.  
  
The home they had for the past few, was left for the ones who remained behind. Katie's tree was flourishing just as much as she was when he pecked a kiss on her head. Her boned amulet pride of place over her shirt, Cullen's silver coin he made into a pendant for himself, hung tucked under his too.  
  
Voices drifted over to the three of them, he couldn't help but snort at Fenris' face when it screwed right on up.  
  
"How cold is it in Ferelden? Its not that bad in Kirkwall in the winters."  
  
The twins grinned and said at the same time "Gets pretty cold. Lots of snow, and wind, and rain."  
  
" **FASTA VASS!** "  
  
"Andraste's arse, Fen," Anders swatted at the elf, "I'll buy you a nice warm coat and boots, how about that."  
  
"Do not test me, mage. You complained it was too hot in Kirkwall constantly. I get to complain about the cold constantly at you now. Tit," he stuck his tongue out, "for tat."  
  
Carv pulled his partner in for a hug even though Fenris was now pouting, "Gonna be grand. All of us going home after too soddin' long away. Home. Have a real proper home."  
  
He smiled weakly at his twin, then down to the pendant under his shirt. He already sent Mia several letters about what happened to her brother. It hurt when she sent one back, the paper stained with watery spots, the writing shaking. But she thanked him for giving Cullen a chance, helping him out of his miserable life he once had to be something better. If only he lived. If only he was still here.   
  
_If only-_  
  
"No more tears." Purpose cupped his face, tilting his head up to meet those fade green eyes, "He died protecting you. They both did. He saved your life so you could be with your daughter."  
  
"I know. But he- we were gonna-"  
  
"Its alright." His head rested on the mortal spirits shoulder, easing him down from the grief that wanted to go through him again. His hair was stroked from his daughter and Purpose soothing him. "You have friends, your twin, you have a beautiful little girl, you have me as always, Bethann. I told you I would walk by your side, a future I would walk gladly with you. And I intend on keeping that promise regardless what happens."  
  
He wasn't wrong there. There was a future to be had now even if it was a painful one. But now, now they all had a new life ahead of them as the world will burn around everyone, when they hear what happened back there.  
  
And he started it. A Warmonger. A War Hawke just like his dad and mum. Both the twins were. And they never will regret the things they've done over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation -   
> Ifrinn - Hell  
> Diathan - Gods
> 
> Norwegian/Anderfels  
> vær så snill - Please  
> min sønn - my son  
> Jeg var redd - I was afraid  
> Alt som skjedde - Everything that happened  
> det var fantastisk - It was amazing  
> Vi savner deg - We miss you


	26. Chapter 26

The dubious look on her face when he finished, he didn't think she bought the whole thing. Was risky, but what else could he do.  
  
Varric smiled at the Seeker with the biggest shit eating grin he's ever done. Inky huffed from under the chair, nosing the stupid Tale well away from them all. Even the bloody dog wasn't buying it right now, but Varric couldn't care less.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
AND there was the doubt again in her eyes, "You expect me to believe all that? Lyall was no Grey Warden, she was a powerful Shaman to her Tribe. She WORKED with them, ugh. Do not think I never researched that, dwarf. And the twins and their powerful- Dwarf, you've tested my patience long enough."  
  
"I told you everything you wanted to hear, Seeker. You wanted a story, you got one."  
  
Cassandra's mouth thinned even more, the book got pushed into her boot from the mabari. Who then whined up at her, blinked a few times, then went to sit as his masters feet in annoyance as much as she was feeling right now. "I wanted the truth, Varric, not some fanciful tale. How much of that is true? Where are the Hawkes now?" Sweet Maker, what did she get herself into with the biggest lying storyteller there is.  
  
"Sorry, I have no idea where they are any more." He lied through his teeth. "Highly doubt their dead, if your wondering. But," he shrugged looking over his nails for dirt that wasn't there, "most of its true. Sanctuary, as you well know. The Wardens splitting was true. The Elf and Purpose being what they became, is very true. The rest, may or may not be fact."  
  
She picked up the Tale again, the hole where her dagger she ran her fingers over it, humming under her breath. He wasn't there for half of it, she knows that, most was hearsay and third hand information. And a dwarf describing any form of magic- Ugh. But the Hawkes were Chasind, the twins were a force to be reckoned with was true. Their way of life was spot on, she found that out herself with Leliana and her lover. The Wilders, the Dalish AND a few Avvar being there was true. But the rest-  
  
Inky snorted out loud filling the silence. Varric yawned patting his dogs head, as to say _'I know, but we got each other old pal'._  
  
"I will let you go-" Cassandra put her hand up to stop him bolting, "I'm not finished yet. I will let you go on one condition: You will tell Her Most Holy the truth. All of it. You will remain in Kirkwall until you are sent for, and I _WILL_ hear the truth with my own ears when you tell the Divine. But if theres one hint of a lie, even a small one. I will kill you where you stand."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I sodding get it, Seeker. So, you leaving now?"  
  
Cassandra just ignored him rising from her chair. The Tale held like the most precious thing close to her chest, leaving the old Hawke homestead to the waiting Seekers outside. Leliana cocked her head, a quirk of a smile went over her lips when they locked eyes.  
  
"So, did you get everything you need?"  
  
"Blessed Andraste, no. Their missing, or perhaps the dwarf is lying about that too. But the rest?" Shoulders slumped looking over Sanctuary and its people still living there, "He lied through his teeth to me about it. We have no Hero of Ferelden because he is dead, no Champion's of Kirkwall to help us. Nothing."  
  
"Then we keep looking, no. We have work to do, Cassandra, then we can decide where to go from there. Justinia knows she made the right call in the end."  
  
The dwarf kept in the shadows as he listened to them both, watched them all leave all except one. She stepped backwards to the doorway, pulling the hood over her face before she spoke.  
  
"Well played. Well played indeed. She's even more confused then before, Varric."  
  
He snorted, "Yup. That was the plan. I'll tell that lot later about this. You take care, Nightingale."  
  
"You as well. Oh," Leliana passed something off to him, a small something wrapped in linen, "and give that to Bethann when you see him. Its those Antivan chocolates he likes."  
  
HAH! She knows him way too well. He watched for a little longer, the entire contingent heading towards the docks steps, the package held in his hand stashed inside his duster for later. Maferaths ass, he had a lot to do before days end. Letters to write, chocolates to send, a mabari that was rolling around on his back who needed his attention.  
  
But shit, he can't believe he lied _THAT_ much himself. At least most of it was true, a good half was true. A third? Heh, who cares, all stories were really: Part bullshit, part fantasy, truths hidden among the lines, and friendships that would last longer then anything he could ever write.   
  
At least the all brats managed to pull their thumbs outta asses and did something with their lives.


	27. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its done. Finally. Thanks for anyone who's read this. I had to put the whole lot up in one go as I'm working on another story. And other reasons too.
> 
> Much love to you all. <3

**Five years after Kirkwall -**   
  
He needed to see for himself. He just _HAD_ to see for himself if it was true. They all raced there as fast as they could from Edgehall, hearing the rumours go around like wildfire about it all.  
  
But he needed to fucking well see it for himself. Well, they all did, but he was the one that flew off on one about it. More so then the stupid Mage/Templar conflict that erupted. Idiots.  
  
YEARS, its been fucking YEARS, and now _THIS!_ Ugh.  
  
Fucks sake. Just one more bullshit thing to add to everything thats gone on. His mouth puckered up shifting the staff on his back, the wind and snow whipped around his face the more he ran. Everyone else telling him to slow down, but why should he?  
  
"It has to be a mistake."  
  
"I highly fuckin' doubt it," Bethann growled through his teeth, "Tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"I don't think I can. Not without seeing it with my own eyes. Wait, Beth," Stafford grabbed his arm when he caught up, pulling him to a dead stop which wasn't helping his mood right now. "Its only hearsay, we don't know everything. It has to be a mistake."  
  
His mood was going to sour, he just knew it. Not like it wasn't soured before. But he relented looking at his husband, then to his daughter glaring, huffing at him sitting on-top of Daisy. "Dada, he's right. It has to be a mistake, its been fuilteach years!"  
  
"Language, young lady. What have I told you-"  
  
"DADA! Stop it. I only said bloody, I didn't actually swear."  
  
Stafford hid the laugh behind his hand at her, "She has a point, gaol. We can't go rushing through this place like the fire you are right now. Carvers trying to calm Fenris down as it is. Who knows where the other three are right now."  
  
"In the bushes, knowing Anda and Dill pickle."  
  
"OH, no doubt there, Katie. Wouldn't be surprised in the least."  
  
"Ifrinn fuilteach, you two are- you two- Ugh," he slammed his chuckling head on Stafford's shoulder, "Okay, okay, lemme calm down a bit. Then we can find out if its true. Kinda freaked out if it _IS_ true." The man himself cupped his face, planting a huge kiss on his lips with that damn smirk on his mouth. Diathan, he couldn't help but kiss him back with his daughter giggling as usual.  
  
And look at that, everyone else caught them up. Anders wasn't busily fucking his partners in the bushes. **A MIRACLE!** Fenris's face looked as sour as his mood was not that long ago, his twin just rolling his eyes up at them all.  
  
Bethann looked over to where this Skyhold sat, nestled in the mountains like some sort of mothers tale told to children. Was beautiful to look at, took them bloody long enough to get here when Varric told him to come as soon as possible. Ugh, he was gonna kick his friend so hard, _MONTHS_ it took the fucking dwarf to tell them he was alright. They all spotted the red lyrium coming up here, growing like the angry bitter crystals they were everywhere, the very same red lyrium that grew in the Gallows around Meredith's statue of a body.  
  
But still, he needed to see if the rumours were true right now, of who this Herald of Andraste actually was.  
  
"Come on, idiot."  
  
He swatted his twins tattooed face when he rolled his eyes once more. Shit, yeah, he did want to rush in there, but slow and steady will have to do. Shadow darted off ahead with Katie and Daisy, as always, her wisp caressed his face before catching her up. Stafford smiled from his own tattooed handsomeness, hooking his arm around his setting off again.  
  
"Could always send him to go find out. Or me, not like they know who I am."  
  
"YES, brilliant idea! Lets send the two fuckin' spirits right into Chantry territory on their own," he muttered deadpanning at him, "Lets so how well _THATS_ gonna work. Smites all 'round."  
  
"Four if you count Fenris and Justice. Alright, alright, was just a suggestion. I would ask if you got out the wrong side of bed," Stafford smirked, "but I know exactly where you got out from."  
  
"Ugh, fiend. I'll deal with you later, gaol."  
  
Anders tapped them both on the shoulder, then motioned with his ever greying hair over the bridge. To the figure standing there guiding people in an outfit he can only describe as; some sort of fuzzy looking house coat. But the flame coloured hair still stood out even in her age. Bethann couldn't help but smile at Aveline right there, they all couldn't when she turned to face them all.  
  
But the look on her face-  
  
"Bethy, is that you without all that long hair? Makers breath it _IS_ you! And Carver, and Anders- all of you! This, oh shit-" they all watched her face pale looking up some steps, "Varric's in there somewhere, but- Bethy, Maker, I really don't think you should be here."  
  
"Why? Cos of what we did, or cos the rumours are true?"  
  
Aveline bit her bottom lip still looking away from them, "Both quite frankly. Look, it shocked the living daylights out of me when I first saw who it was. Bethy, I'm, well, I'm sorry."  
  
"So it is true. Shit." His heart sunk looking to where she was. Sorry, she was sorry? Its been years, and she's sorry? "Avi, I'm bound an tattooed with Stafford, you know that. But this- shit, take me to 'em. I need to see."  
  
"I suggest you all prepare yourselves for whats in there." She waved them on, guiding them through the mass of people who came to watch them all. Even a bloody great Qunari watched them with interest with a bushy bearded man and a slack jawed blond elf girl. Who was bouncing on her toes, now shaking the bushy bearded one.  
  
A bald headed elf smiled at Aveline coming from inside, then his face fell when they all strode on past. The elf stumbled backwards away from them paling even more, then ran past for the outside. Wonder what that was about? Eh, he didn't really care right now heading into this fortress. Which he swore sighed in his ear, sighed and welcomed him with open arms.  
  
Sisters, brothers and Orlesian nobles all gaped wide at them from just inside, and they too, ran out in shock. But Aveline, she stopped them when a door at the other end opened, people all coming out from it talking to each other, not even seeing them right there with backs to the brilliant sunlight from outside.  
  
But there they were, stopping when they see them all there, the Seeker who interrogated Varric last year about it all, grabbed them hard in shock. Another woman with dusky skin dropped some writing board, ink slowly spilling over the runner and flagstones, quill slowly spinning downward to the ground.  
  
But there they were in all their glory. It was true, everything was true looking them over. Stafford held his hand tight, Katie, Shadow and Daisy hugging his other side looking up at them. Older, scruff over their face, filled out in the body more. But it was them when Katie tugged his leg, pointing no longer giggling.  
  
Someone fainted behind them. No doubt Anders, he was _THAT_ dramatic the older he got. His twin wrapped his arms around his shoulders in comfort too. Fen and Dillan closed the doors so no-one can come and go right now.  
  
"Oh... shit."  
  
Diathan, the voice, the voice he hasn't heard in years reverberated around his core. His legs felt weak being held up by everyone. His throat was dry trying to speak-  
  
"Your," he swallowed the dry feeling away, "your supposed to be dead. We- we- I- your supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. But I'm not am I. I know how this looks, all of it-"  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it! How are you alive, how in the name of everythin' are you alive after what happened!"  
  
The look on their face, the guilt written all over it, the shame, the- Bethann felt his mood sour again looking them over from top to bottom in contempt. His anger was going to top out from this silent stand off.  
  
"How. Are. You. STILL ALIVE CULLEN!" he spat.  
  
"Because," the breath stuttered from his mouth looking away, "because that wasn't me you pyred, Bethy. That wasn't me in the armour either. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...Oh.
> 
> All I gotta say.
> 
> Translastion -  
> fuilteach - Bloody  
> gaol - love  
> Ifrinn fuilteach - bloody hell  
> Diathan - Gods


End file.
